Naruto: The Flaming Leaves
by Ardent Chronicler
Summary: The flaming leaves, the ash fell upon his skin and he looked up. He felt something land on his check and when he removed it to check what it was he saw it. He saw the Village hidden in the leaves set ablaze. "COME, BOY, SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED!" Knocking an arrow he drew his bow back, and let his arrow fly, he is Naruto, Naruto Yu of the Yu Yan Archers.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **It has been a long time. Though as promised here is the first chapter of my Flaming Leaves true remake.**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays 8pm CST and Thursdays 8pm CST**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons speech'**_

Jutsu's shall be rendered in Japanese or English, I will need feedback for whichever you choose. Leave a review telling me which you prefer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In light of mother's day I feel this is perhaps the most appropriate time to post this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Because you're her mother. _Mother is God_ in the eyes of a child." - Rose Da Silva (Silent Hill 2006)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warmth, light, that is the first things she noticed upon waking. Reaching across the bed slowly to try and coax her husband she sighed in disappointment. Minato had woken up earlier than she did once again and left her to sleep. Unravelling the soft feather comforter from around her body she slowly raised herself to a sitting position. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed she felt a chill go up her spine, the floor seemed to be much colder than usual. Placing a hand over her very large stomach she stood.

"That man will be the death of me one day," She looked down at her swollen stomach and smiled softly, taking her free right hand and brushing a small amount of her hair behind her right ear, "don't you think so Naruto?" Kushina took a few steps towards the bathroom and noticed her normal dress laying on the top of her chest-of-drawers. Smiling she proceeded to go into the bathroom, closing the door behind her she removed her husbands shirt she wore and her underwear, standing in front of the large mirror she sighed. "I am so nervous, I want you here now, but I have this inescapable feeling of dread." Kushina started the shower up and began to wash off. Around the house the smell of cherries would permeate through the air, the smell waking the third resident of the house.

Kakashi opened his eyes stretching out the kinks in his back. In all of his boundless wisdom, the poor young man had fallen asleep on the love seat in the living room of the small house. Standing he walked down the short hallways and knocked twice on his teacher's door.

"Kushina? You're awake?" Hearing the shower turn off and the shuffling of feet the young man took two steps back from the door. The said door opened to reveal Kushina, a towel wrapped around her head and in her usual Green dress that had a white collar and white sleeves.

"Ah, good morning Kashi, I didn't wake you did I?" Kakashi sighed softly and nodded in confirmation.

"You know you did Kushina. How is my little brother today?" Kushina took his hand and laid it on her abdomen and gave Kakashi a toothy grin.

"He is ready to come out, we all are ready for him to come out. Though, we both are hungry. Now, you stink, so go shower and then come join us for some breakfast." Kakashi sighed and entered the door behind him. Once the door locked Kushina made her way to the small kitchen and began to remark on the ingredients she pulled out.

"Eggs, milk, sausage, bread, butter, grape preserves, and Kakashi's favorite, Maple Syrup." Kushina smiled softly as she prepared the breakfast for her and her husband's student. Speaking of said student, as soon as Kushina laid the cooked Eggs, buttered and jellied toast, or maple syrup covered toast in Kakashi's case, a shirtless Kakashi walked into the room towel drying his hair.

Kushina giggled quietly to herself and he raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"What?" Kushina waved her hand at him teasingly.

"Come on Kakashi, if you removed your mask for any other woman beside me you would be married by now." Kakashi shrugged and sat down to joining Kushina for breakfast.

"What is on the agenda before tonight?" Kushina put down her fork, picking up a napkin she softly wiped her lips before speaking.

"Well, first I am going to meet my cousin at the gate, Zarehya you remember her?"

Kakashi sighed deeply before placing his head into his hands.

"Unfortunately I do, she seems so calm and collected, but she is almost as scary as you are."

Kushina's eyebrow started to twitch as she grit her teeth.

"Would you like to say that again? No? I thought not. Now, after I go to pick Zarehya up we are going with my midwife to see Biwako to talk about the precautions for tonight. I want to stop by Minato's office to talk with him, but I don't know if he will be there. Then it is off to the bunker for the night. To be honest Kashi, I just want to get this over with. I have such a horrible feeling that I think I may explode." Kakashi smiled softly and stood up, taking his and Kushina's dishes to the kitchen, he came back and in a flash of emotion not usually seen in him, he hugs Kushina tightly.

"Don't worry, it will all be ok Kushina. Between Minato, Jiraiya, Biwako, and the Uchiha clan head's you will be safe. Though, if you still don't feel safe, remember, Lord Muy will be here before the end of the night and he is one of the only three people Minato can't beat. You will be very safe and surrounded by loved ones." Kakashi smiled softly to her and withdrawing his form from hers placed a hand softly beneath his left eye opening it to reveal a Sharingan.

"We both are here for you Kushina, Obito and I."

Kushina smiles softly and leans forward kissing his forehead before turning towards the door.

"Kashi, just in case something happens, even as unlikely as it is. I want you to be there for Naruto, not as Minato's student, but as Naruto's older brother. I think he'll love that, ya know!"

Kakashi nodded as he waved goodbye to Kushina before heading to take care of the dishes from the morning's breakfast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arrival:

Kushina sighed deeply for the twelfth time that morning. The first few times were due to the cold autumn morning, the nip in the air, and the annoying smell of flowers that permeated every inch of the city. It had been over an hour since Zarehya said she was going to be arriving. Just as Kushina decided to leave two figures dropped down from the top of the large wall in front of her. Upon seeing the two she immediately understood why her cousin took so long to arrive. Throwing herself into the shorter woman's arms, squeezing her so tightly the short woman let out a wheeze.

"I swear, if it was not for your boyfriend being here I would strangle you. You thought I do not know why you are here so early Muy. Weren't you going to be caught up in the Land of Wind for a tad bit longer?"

The tall male, easily over six and a half feet tall, chuckled with a deep voice that sounded like it penetrated into your very soul. Crossing his slender arms over his torso the male looked down to the Redhead.

"It is very good to see you Kushina. I am here at an earlier time due to catching an earlier ship. However, Zarehya almost made us late to the event. I do apologize if we are tardy." Bowing his head softly his chin-length hair unbound fell in front of his face.

Kushina sighed for the thirteenth time and shook her head side to side.

"What will I ever do with you two? I suppose the reason you are in your battle garb is for the night?" Kushina looked at the male and female. Muy stood with a sleeveless v-necked tunic, bound at the waist with a maroon belt, and a pair of long brown leather pants. Zarehya stood there with a similar maroon vest however she was wearing a dark brown turtleneck sweater with sleeves that reached the middle of her forearms. Zarehyas pants, however, were traditional wool dyed the same color of her turtleneck. The brown seemed to compliment her deeply tanned skin and her blood red hair which fell over her right eye shrouding the orb from view. Kushina was always jealous of her cousin, her dark skin, her lovely figure, and the cherry on top, her deep green eyes that seemed to match the conifer needles of their home. The outfit seemed to fit her almost too well accentuating her bodacious bust and her supple hips. Muys outfit seemed to be a bit too loose making him seem smaller than he truly was in the garb. Though it did nothing to hide his scars, and there were many, but one he proudly had outlined in the maroon paint. The scar he received in the courting ritual where he fought Kushina's uncle for the right to approach Zarehya. However, his most entrancing feature was his mint blue eyes. So vivid that even in the darkness of night they seemed to glow. For a short time there she even battled with her cousin over Muy, until the day her 'red-strings of fate' brought Minato and her together.

"Ah, Muy, can you head to the market and get some groceries for the house? We are going to need diapers and the such."

The male nodded as he left obviously not being wanted there at the time.

"Zare, I am terrified."

"Why are you scared? Has something happened?" Zarehya looked up and down her cousin looking for something to be amiss.

"I have a feeling, one of THOSE feelings." Kushina bit her lip. The ominous feeling she had been having all day had burned at her neck. Everytime that she had the same feeling someone had died that was close to her, or some major event happened.

"It will be fine, no harm will befall you two tonight. I promise." Kushina smiled softly as she held her hand out for Zarehya to take as they left to join Mikoto at the Sarutobi residence.

Biwako was not a woman known for her patience. She led a charge into the land of Earth when they were at war, and in the previous war, she had personally destroyed multiple regiments of shinobi. Some people often wondered who wore the proverbial pants in her and her husband's relationship. She was a man who could stand toe to toe with her husband, and could even beat the late Lady Mito in a one on one encounter. Biwako was an esteemed medical ninja, seals master taught by Mito, and she was the wife of the Third Hokage. Nothing could disturb her peace, nothing except Kushina Namikaze. The woman vexed Biwako to the core. Her bold words, her brashness, and her sassy attitude made Biwakos skin boil out of her body. Though tonight was a night to put all such things aside, or so she hoped. Kushina was over an hour and a half late. A light rap upon her door brought her out of her musings. The dark-haired woman across from Biwako stood and left to open the door her long black dress flowing behind her. Opening the door the woman was greeted with a bone-crushing hug from a certain red-headed woman.

"Miko! Can you please tell Zare that she needs to let up! Maybe if she got a good fucking from her boyfriend she may get the other stick out of her ass from her boyfriend's rod going in the other way!"

Mikoto sighed as she placed her palm in front of her face at the crassness of her best friend.

"Kushina, please come in, Biwako is getting impatient and you know how she gets when she is impatient."

Kushina visibly paled, if even possible, and hurried into the living room of the Sarutobi residence. Taking a seat opposite of Biwako her best friend and cousin flanking her the three sat waiting for Biwako to begin.

"Now that you two have finally decided to join us we can begin. I will be debriefing you over the security tonight and what will happen. IF everything goes according to design, you will continue to be a human sacrifice. Now, We will have your first line of defense, every half kilometer we will have two squads of ANBU with sensors in each team. Your second line of defense will be Jiraiya, Fugaku, and my husband. However, your final line of defense will be your cousin, Mikoto, and I. When your cousins lover arrives he will take a position with the men outside of the room. In no case will Minato be allowed to do anything but focus upon your seal, so even though you will wish to, do not and I do mean NEVER make him lose focus or you will risk all of our lives. Our top priority of tonight is that our human sacrifice survives, make sure at all costs the Kyuubi is kept within the seal and that by no means will you fight. If you even so much as make a move I will paralyze you with a seal. Is that all understood?" Kushina stood enraged as she looked Biwako in the eye.

"No, it is not understood you old bat! Tonight nothing else matters than MY SON. IF anything happens to him so help me god, I will destroy anyone in my way."

Biwako narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood, the temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees as Kushina felt her own presence shrinking.

"Kushina, I will say this once and only once. I am a mother, a grandmother, and a godmother. IT is my husband's words I speak, not my own. I know what it is like to be a mother, and I will do my personal best to take care of your child. However, you will never take that tone with me again, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Lady Biwako."

The older woman nodded as the other two stood. The three women heading out of the door Biwako gives one last glance to Kushina and gives her a warm smile.

"That woman is going to make a fierce mother."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina talks with Minato:

Minato sighed deeply as he looked at the final paperwork of the day. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft almost timid knock on the door as he closed his eyes he smiled softly as he felt the chakra of his wife behind the door.

"You can come in Kushina, I am alone."

The dark oak door opened with a soft click as Kushina walked into the room. Smiling widely to her husband she moved around the desk and she laid her arms around his neck nuzzling the crook of his neck. Minato stretched his hand up gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Placing a chaste kiss upon her temple he led her to the front of the chair as she sat in his lap leaning against his form.

"What is wrong my love?"

Kushina looked up and into his eyes as her own violet orbs gleamed with unshed tears.

"I am so terrified Minato. What if I am not good enough? What happens if the seal fails? What happens if I am a horrible mother! I can't think of anything else, I have such a horrible feeling in my chest that something is going to go wrong and I can't do anything to prevent it."

Minato leaned down and gave her a long yet soft kiss. Once removing his lips from hers with a small sound Minato smiled warmly at her and wiped away her tears with his right thumb.

"Nothing is going to happen my love. The seal will not fail, you will never be unworthy of being a mother, and you will be the most amazing mother to our child. There is nothing to fear my love."

Kushina buried her face in her husband's chest and nodded to his words. She felt her nerves easing as she took in his scent, mint leaves, and dirt. More than likely from his small herb garden behind the house, which comprised mainly his favorite treat, mint. She removed herself from his grip and stood slowly, Minato stood with her easing her rise. Turning to him Kushina gave him one last chaste kiss before making her leave.

"I will be heading to the bunker now, please hurry, I don't know how long Zarehya and Mikoto can hold off the fury of Biwako.

Minato chuckled as he waved his hand to his wife.

"Hurry my love, before Naruto gets impatient and decides to come out early to escape his motormouth mother."

Kushina pouted to Minato before she left the room, however as soon as the door clicked two figures came from the shadows as if made from the substance themselves. The figure to his left was his teacher, father figure, and greatest friend, Jiraiya. To his right was his predecessor and the man hailed as the God of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Master, Lord Third, you are here earlier than I thought."

Jiraiya nodded and then smiled widely as he ran up to Minato giving him a bear hug.

"Minato! I am so proud of you, finally becoming a father. Though with how long it took I'm not too sure if it wasn't so pleasant trying."

Minato sighed as he nodded softly, however, Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya and in an instant Jiraiya vanished from the room leaving a small piece of paper with writing on it.

The paper said: "Sorry Minato, wish I could stay longer but Master wanted to talk to you privately and I wasn't invited so I am just going to reinforce the seals surrounding the bunker. Don't worry everything will be fine, cause I am on the case kid!" The letter ended with a poorly drawn frog in a Kabuki outfit. Minato sighed deeply before looking to Hiruzen, once Minat sat in the Hokages chair he looked Hiruzen dead in the eye.

"Lord Third, what do you wish to speak about."

"The human sacrifice, she cannot fall tonight. Even if that means the death of your son."

Minato's eyes hardened as he looked at the old man.

"IS that a threat, Lord Third? IF so do I need to remind you who is Hokage? Remind you who is the one in charge of this night and where the priorities lay?"

Hiruzen scoffed as he looked at the angry Minato.

"You would do well to remember, boy, that you are only here because of me, and you only have that child and family you oh so wished for due to me assigning you the mission to seduce the Uzumaki sacrifice."

Minato's eyes burned with bitter resentment and hate for the old man.

"People think Danzo is the real monster, I wonder what would happen if I told them the truth about you. The man who murdered his sensei to become Hokage, who started and kept the third and second wars alight, and who murdered the Fire Lord's wife Ursa and buried her in a shallow grave behind his own children's rooms. Should we also bring the fact of all the orphans you have created, how you defile their innocence by forcing them into combat at such an early age? Or how you are the one who killed your own son for the good of Konoha?"

Hiruzen was fuming, beyond angry, this delinquent who dared speak those words to him sat there looking smug. Sneering to the boy in his old seat Hiruzen gave a final message, one that Minato never knew how long it would ring in his soul.

"Mark my words boy, if anything were to happen this night to you, or your wife. I will turn your child into the perfect weapon, a machine worthy of Konoha's name. There is nothing nor any person who would be able to stop me, so remember that the next time your silver tongue decides to cut your cheek." Hiruzen stood swiftly Minato mirroring the action as the two left the room to head to the bunker, the sun falling behind the mountain, a shadow grimly befalling both of the Kage's faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato arrived at the hidden bunker in a flash of yellow and before he could even move he was grabbed by Biwako and was being dragged into the room at the core of the facility where a woman's cries could be heard. Once he entered the room he immediately ran over to his wife, however, before he could take her hand in his Biwako shoved him towards the middle section of the bed.

"Minato there will be time for trivialities later. Your primary focus is the seal if that seal breaks your son will not survive, nor will Kushina. Trust me to help her through the birth, you help us make it through the night."

Minato nodded as he placed his hands on the seal closing his eyes, however it was extremely hard to focus over the sound of the pained cries of his wife. His mind flashing to the conversation he had with Hiruzen earlier had come back to him.

'When this is all over, I will tell her everything, the mission, the planned pregnancy, everything. I will have no secrets.' Minato smiled softly as he felt a shift in the natural chakra of the area, confused he thought it meant the birth was happening, but when the doors were blown open by Jiraiya's body flying into the room that changed his sentiments. Standing above his Master was a shrouded man with an oddly designed mask with a single eyehole.

"Step away from the sacrifice Minato, or I will kill your-" Before he could finish the thought a fine length of fire pierced through his chest, however, there was no blood and the man seemingly fazed through it. Fugaku cursed as he looked back to the third Hokage and made a decision, he sprinted at the masked individual, upon seeing the Sharingan Fugaku activated not his Sharingan, but his Mangekyou Sharingan. The two Mangekyou wielders clashed as Zarehya quickly summoned a white wood bow, carved so the two tips were dragons head holding the razor wire string. Knocking a spiral tipped arrow the woman took aim quicker than the blink of an eye and loosed the arrow. Faster than any mortal man could react the arrow pierced the masked man's right hip, a cry of pain the only indication she needed. The man indulged in his pain took a hard right cross to the jaw followed by a left hook kick, the leg reaching behind his head to bring the heel into the back of his jaw, the masked man's body once again seemingly became intangible, however, the arrow did not. Fugaku's heel hit the arrow tearing its form from the masked man's hip taking tissue and bone fragments from his body. The masked man in his rage threw a fist at Fugaku, who seemingly blocked the hit until the arm phased into his gut. In an instant, the action seemed to stop as Fugaku's mouth began to leak blood. Ripping his hand from Fugaku's gut a hole being left behind with his entrails pouring out of. A cry of anguish was let loose in the air as Mikoto charged at the male, her own Mangekyou activating for the first time, a simple triangle forming around her pupil. However what happened next was not so simple. The masked man went to perform the same move to the woman, however, he was shocked to find a sword in his chest, to be clear, Mikoto's sword. Then he realized, her eyes had negated his space-time jutsu. Eye widening as blood leaked from under the mask he grasped the sword throwing his fist into her chin a loud crack is heard before performing a stepping side kick into her gut another snap being heard as her spine was severed and her jaw cracked in two. However Zarehya had not been idle, in all this time she had woken Jiraiya, and before the masked man could go any further an intense feeling struck the air as orange marks surrounded Jiraiya's eyes and his pupils turned into bars. Vanishing before the masked man's eyes he was sent flying through the walls and out into the field. Mikoto dashing to her husband her hands began to glow green as she tried to heal him. In a fit of insanity as she could no longer feel his pulse she tried stuffing his organs back into his body covering her hands in blood and sinew every few seconds an inhuman scream coming from her form. Jiraiya lightly hit her on the back of the neck to keep her from causing more damage to her body and to save her sanity or now. He jumped out of the hole in the wall to chase the masked man. All the while the fights happening around him Minato never moved or faltered until he heard it, the last cry of pain and the sounds of gargled crying from a baby. Biwako helping to clear Naruto's lungs, wrapped him in a towel and laid him down beside Kushina. Minato scrambled to the two and began speaking to his wife before he was interrupted by the third Hokage flying into the room with a knife in his ribs. Looking at the man Minato stood as two more masked figures walked in, one with blue hair who controlled paper and another, red-haired with strange ringed eyes.

"Lord Third, I will take the redhead, you deal with the blue-haired woman." Hiruzen nodded and immediately engaged the blue-haired woman. Before the red-headed male could move to help Minato was upon him with a Rasengan. However the next thing that happened stunned Minato, with a single palm the man not only grabbed the Rasengan and absorbed it, but he said two words and the world went cold.

"Shinra Tensei." Minato went flying uncontrollably slamming into the wall beside the bed, Looking to the red-headed male Minato smiled in a very cocky way. Vanishing with a flash, he appeared before the man and grabbed his hand vanishing once again. Appearing in a small town outside of the land of Waves Minato vanished once again with a flash appearing next to Kushina. He stood but felt a hand slap on his back and the next thing he knew he felt a burning sensation. His eyes widened as he shed his cloak and flung it to the other side of the room, Biwako and Minato shielding Kushina and the baby with their bodies however it was not enough. With a loud roar, the coat exploded sending stone and metal shards everywhere, some piercing into Minato's back, however one piece of stone hit the small baby in the face leaving a bright red mark where blood flowed freely, a three-inch gash torn open on the infants left the side of his face. The wound spoke of agony to the child who began crying to his heart's content. Biwako began to pour healing chakra over the babe however before she knew it some strange plant thing rose from the wall and snatched Kushina dragging her into the wall with a scream. Minato tried to feel her chakra but couldn't feel her signature anywhere. Biwako cursed loudly as she looked at the wall and immediately knew what had happened.

"Minato, a masking seal. I will go after Kushina this man knows seals. You go and help Lord Thi-" Before she could finish the blue-haired woman walked into the room, however, her pants were torn and burned beyond belief, her almost flawless creamy skin marred by burns and cuts. Her shirt was all but ribbons leaving her in mostly a bra and the mask had been broken off above her nose line. Minato growled as he leaped forward meeting with the woman locking her in a battle of strength. This woman's very presence screamed elegance and strength, but what shocked Minato the most, was her raw power, her chakra flaring brightly dwarfing his own. Whoever this woman was, she was someone he did not want to cross.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this to us?" The female seemed to laugh and looked him in the eye.

"We are Akatsuki, and we shall have our prize." The woman pushed forward with all her might sending Minato flying, however she made a single flaw, not looking down. Minato had placed a formula beneath her feet with his own foot. In a flash he was upon her and their battle started anew.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Biwako landed in a clearing, Kushina strung up between two boulders on the edge of a lake. Her clothes removed her seal bared to the world. Biwako saw the strange black and white man turn to face her and she looked him in the eye.

"Give her back to us, and I will not kill you." The plant man seemed to laugh loudly, almost howling with laughter. A deep gravel-like voice hit her ears.

"Oh? What could a frail woman like you possibly ever do to me? I could end you in an instant, you foul whore." Biwako felt something inside of her snap and she vanished. The male's eyes widened as she appeared behind him a small tanto drawn and covered in a white murky substance. The male tried to run but Biwako appeared in front of him.

"Many people make the mistake of misjudging me due to my age or my husbands status. You should know, Hiruzen has never won a battle against me." Without even a single hand sign she exhaled and a flame so large and hot-poured from her lips it instantly evaporated the dew, it turned everything for a square mile in its path into nothing but ash, and when she was done she flung her tanto to the ground and the ash cloud violently exploded. Biwako seeing nothing but a finger left of the being scoffed and crushed it beneath her heel. She turned around to go release Kushina when she felt a cold sensation, it was also strangely tight and, it felt like something was wrong. She knew something had happened when she fell to the ground, she raised her head as a vortex in space had just vanished where her legs had been, and that is when she noticed. She was missing everything from her heart downward. The masked man from earlier who Jiraiya had taken off to fight had appeared. No cloak on and missing an arm and half of his mask Biwako tried to make a sound when the males kunai pierced her skull silencing the elderly woman for good. Turning to Kushina who looked to be struggling to even breath he walked till he was standing before her. Reaching out he caressed her hip, brushed her breasts with the back of his hand and started laughing.

"I always wondered what your body looked like, I am impressed, even after having a child your body is still desirable." The male reached out and roughly shoved his hand between her legs feeling the warmth from her vagina on his hand he removed the appendage as Kushina squirmed tears falling down her face ash she tried to attack the male. The male smacked her across the face roughly and proceeded to punch her in the face over and over, then began to kick her in the abdomen. When she was too weak to move any longer he cut the chains and removed the bottom half of his mask and as he began to disrobe Kushina's eyes widened.

"Oh, how I have always desired to partake of your flesh Kushina. Now I can have you." Kushina's eyes widened in horror as she realized who this was, he was Obito.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He knew something was wrong, he had felt it in his mind but paid it no mind chalking it up to him being nervous at being an uncle. Smiling as he used the chopsticks to place another piece of barbeque into his gullet he stopped in place when he heard an explosion. Looking back he had to channel his enhanced vision. As his eyes pupil narrowed into such a fine point it was almost invisible he saw flames above the treetops. Muy stood and placed the chopsticks down as he looked at the store owner.

"I am sorry I need to leave, I will be back in a couple hours." Before the man could protest Muy vanished out of pure speed. He judged it would take him thirty minutes to even reach the explosion, he just hopes he could make it in time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Obito pulled his sleeveless black shirt back over his torso, Kushina and his musk filled the air as he looked down at the sobbing woman who was on her stomach. A sense of desire came over him as he was about to use her as his toy again before he had to go intangible. It was almost not fast enough as a tall brown haired man had his arm buried two feet into the ground where he last stood. The male looked up and Obito's eyes widened in fear. This man was not supposed to be here, the one man who could ruin all of his plans.

"Muy Yu! How did you get here so quickly!" Mu, however,r was not concerned with the male, removing his arm from the ground Muy looked down to his loves cousin and his heart clenched in fury, he removed his tunic and laid it over her the object covering her from head to mid thigh. Muy stood his scar covered torso bared to the world as he turned to Obito.

"You raped her, you have violated her on her most sacred night. Now, you die." Muy held a single hand forward and before Obito could move a bow had appeared in his hand and Muy had shoved the spear pointed end into Obito's gut. Obito coughed out blood as he tried to get away with his vortex but Muy twisted the spear tip and Obito's pain had forced him to stop the jutsu. Muy's eyes filled with rage ripped the spear from Obito's gut as he grabbed the male by the throat cutting off Obito's airway. He then released the full brunt of his killing intent, and Obito understood why Muy was revered as the God of the hunt. Only a god could have held this type of presence, enough that even Madara's presence would have been tame. Clawing at Muys hand to try and run Muy pulled a hand back an arrow appearing in his hand being unsealed, this arrow he had been saving, for a person so despicable they deserved the pain. This arrow was spiralled from tip to end with serrated edges.

"This is the Onislayer Arrow. One of ten arrows made for the Great Onislayers bow. Nothing can survive once pierced by this, save for maybe a true demon. You deserve this pain." Muy was about to plunge the arrow into Obito's heart before a yellow flash appeared in the clearing. The sound of a body dropping could be heard as Muy turned to see Minato had dropped the still living body of the blue haired woman to the ground. Minato's eyes wide in anguish as his eyes traced to Obito and that was when Muy could almost hear something snap in Minato. Muy dropped Obito as Minato had grabbed the male and plunged a marble sized Rasengan into his chest. Obito's torso expanded and burst with a gush of blood, sinew, and bone. Minato stood there as he began to cry before Kushina's hoarse voice cried in anguish, and out of her lower back red chakra began to pour. Minato's eyes widened and Muy turned and tried to make his way to Kushina only to be flung backwards by a large chakra structured hand. With a final clas,h the Kyuubi stood in all of its glory before Minato, Kushina, and Muy. With a mighty roa,r the Kyuubi was freed. Minato acting fast had grabbed ahold of the Kyuubi's paw and the two vanished with a flash to a small valley dozens of miles away in the land of Rice patties. Muy rushed over to Kushina falling to his knees as he felt a presence land a few yards behind him.

"KUSHINA!" Zarehya was on them in a matter of nanoseconds, holding her cousins head in her lap she saw Kushina's body and began to weep. Kushina's seemingly distant eyes looked up to Zarehya and she managed to wheeze out.

"Take me to Naruto, please." Muy lifted the woman gently into his arms as he vanished with a stir of dust, Zarehya following quickly.

Appearing in the bunkers haf destroyed room he saw one of the injured ANBU's watching over Naruto, seeing the chest wound over where the man's right lung was he knew the wheezing noise was not just from Kushina. The ANBU collapsed as soon as he had seen the two. Muy laid Kushina down and carefully draped her with one of the covers tucked into the bed, gently raising Naruto up he places Naruto next to his mother's head. Zarehya had appeared the next second and hurried over to her cousin and her cousins child.

"Muy, Zarehya. After tonight I can't trust Minato to take care of Naruto. I am going to die, and Minato will have killed Obito. He will be broken beyond repair. I ask you, please my family, take Naruto and raise him as your own for two years. That should be long enough for Minato to calm. I do not say this lightly, but he is unfit to be a parent after tonight. Please Zare, Muy, take my Naru to your home and love him. Please." Kushina began to sob Naruto's tiny hand grasping at her red hair and tugging on it softly. Muy placed a hand on Zarehyas shoulder and she looked up to him. With a nod Zarehya smiled softly to Kushina, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Of course Kushi, you know we will. It is the promise of a lifetime, ya know?" Kushina smiled gratefully but a yellow flash had appeared and Minato appeared standing beside the bed next to Kushina. He sobbed softly as he kneeled and kissed his wife over and over before her hand on his cheek stopped him.

"Mina, where is the Kyuubi?" Minato's eyes welled up with tears as he looked to NAruto and then to her.

"No, no Minato, we can't, I won't let you! I can take it to the grave with me using the Death Reaper seal." Minato shook his head as he picked Kushina and Naruto up. Before he could flash Muy had grabbed his sleeve and Zarehya being transported as well due to her touching Muy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Zarehya, Muy, and Minato's assistance Kushina is able to fully seal the Kyuubi without being skewered → Kushina suffers for a few minutes saying goodbye and sings a lullaby to Naruto

Appearing in a yellow flash Minato, Muy, Zarehya, Naruto, and Kushina appear before the Kyuubi. With a quick movement, the Kyuubi moves to pierce Minato, Kushina, and Naruto with it's claw, but the claw is bat aside by a tall slender male.

"Minato, we will keep it busy, you two do whatever the fuck you are going to do. Just do it fast!" Muy leaps towards the Kyuubi easily reaching its head and slams a fist into its maw sending it tumbling. Zarehya knocks arrow after arrow peppering the foxes soft spots. Minato bends down to take Naruto before Kushina's Adamantine chains come from her back, holding Naruto tightly as she whispers something into the babes ear before standing with the help of her chains. Minato steadies his wife before she nods.

"I will seal the beast into him because I am going to die. You need to be here for him do you hear me?" Minato nodded softly but she could see her plea fall upon deaf ears. A loud crack and Muy was sent sailing through several trees. Minato looked to Kushina as her Adamantine chains wrapped around the Kyuubi, Minato began to make hand seals as he placed his hand upon Naruto's stomach the eight trigrams seal appearing upon his stomach. Kushina clapped her hands together and shouted blood falling from her mouth.

"REAPER DEATH SEAL!" A cold breeze blew through the clearing and before she knew it a purple arm plunged through her abdomen. The hand soared into the Kyuubi's chest, feeling his impending sealing the Kyuubi threw his finger forward intending on skewering the two however Muy appeared grabbing the nail with both arms and digging his feet in. A small pin prick over her solar plexus was the only thing Kyuubi managed to do to Kushina. The purple hand retracted as it flew through Naruto the Kyuubi's soul and chakra being sealed into the babes stomach. Naruto's tanned skin had become paler and his nearly black red hair faded to a vibrant cherry rd just like his mothers. Kushina's chains vanished as she fell backwards to the ground. Minato collapsed next to her as her chest was barely moving with her breaths. Kushina pulled her baby closer to her chest his crying never ceasing as she began to hum her mother's old lullaby to her, The Willow Maiden.

Minato fell unconscious the mental strain of the night being too much Kushina's sobs hidden behind her humming to Naruto the babe slipping into silence, and when Naruto's eyes had closed, so had hers for the last time. Zarehya let out a wail of pain as her cousin had vanished from the face of this earth and Muy could only curse himself, blaming himself for the death.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zarehya spirits Naruto away after a brief talk with Minato who is not in his right mind as a father → Zarehya introduces her lover to baby Naruto

It had been several hours since the sealing, Kushina was on a cold slab in the morgue next to Fugaku, and every person outside of three adults and one child were in the intensive care unit. Minato was in his office looking down at his desk, growling in a rage he turns the desk over letting out a yell. Muy entered the room and Minato's eyes burned holes into his body.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Muy flinched at Minato's words.

"SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED HAD YOU BEEN THERE! SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Muy Let the man ramble for the next ten minutes before Minato, out of breath, had silenced.

"Minato, as we speak, Zarehya is leaving with the child. Kushina wished for us to take care of him for a couple of years till you come to terms with her death and your students." Minato turned red in fury and attempted to punch Muy, but Muy grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back pinning Minato to the wall.

"We are leaving, NAruto is coming with us and that is final." Minato's next words cemented something into Muy, something that would make him lose all respect for the man.

"TAKE THE BASTARD I DON'T WANT HIM. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM KUSHINA WOULD BE ALIVE!" Muy's eyes widened and he realized the depths of Minato's insanity. Letting Minato fall to the ground and weep Muy turned and left leaving the broken father and husband.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Standing at the bow of the ship they were upon Zarehya and Muy looked out to the Island in front of them. Smiling softly down to the bundle in her arms Zarehya softly spoke to the red haired, pale, violet eyed child.

"Welcome home Naruto, welcome to the capital of the Fire Nation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name guide:**

 **Zarehya - zar-ya**

 **Muy - moo-ee**

 **This is where we end off for this chapter. Before any comments are made about the rape, I told you this story was going to be dark. I am going to go places, with no remorse, that probably should not be gone too. Welcome to the game, welcome to my world. Until next time.**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays 8pm CST and Thursdays 8pm CST**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons speech'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When you light a _candle_ , you also cast a _**shadow**_." - Ursula K. Le Guin

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cool autumn wind blew through the trees, the smell of smoke and pine wafting into his perimeter. He had been in this same position for nearly two days, he only moved to drink water or take a bite of the single piece of deer jerky his mother provided for him. In, out, in, out, this was his mantra and his entire being for now. Th sound of a limb breaking drew his eyes slowly to his left and that is when he saw it. He quickly ducked off to the right and started to run as quickly as possible. The soreness of his body groaning against his need to move, though that would not deter him. He has undergone some of the most rigorous training in the Fire Nation. He has been trained to resist torture, to resist seduction, even to resist feeling something for his enemy. However, there is one thing he had not been trained to face and that is what he had to face now. Fear itself.

"Stop running boy, you know you want to!" The young boy ignored the voice as he kept moving forward. He heard a twang and felt a crushing pressure hit his right arm, looking down he had an arrow, half of the shaft and the tip were sticking out from the injury. The boy broke the arrows back end and pulled the shaft from his arm. Using his sleeve, he tied off the wound, however in his moment of distraction he failed to notice something obvious. A foot, a very large foot going for his face. Pain, shooting pain, definitely a broken nose, a bleeding arm wound, and his muscles were screaming at him. Feeling the point of an arrow at his neck the boy opened his eyes sneezing blood from his nose.

"Dead, again. Naruto, you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Even with your regeneration, your enhanced eye sight and hearing, you need to be vigilant. Without perceiving the enemy, you cannot overcome the enemy." The boy spat out a globule of blood.

"Why not? When we could take the target out before they could react, why should we be observant?" Muy sighed looking down to his surrogate son.

"Boy, we are not only long ranged fighters. What would happen if you faced down an Inuzuka or Hyuuga when you leave for Konoha? You would be dead. You focus too much on your archery and your stealth, you need to learn that brawn is just as important as brains." Naruto nodded to his surrogate father as the man removed his arrow and sheathed the arrow into his quiver. Naruto took the hand Muy held out to him and was hoisted to his feet. The two started to walk towards the southeast, they had a several hour trip ahead of them and Naruto had many questions, but they all pertained to one singular question. Why had his father hated him so much as to pawn him off? Looking up to his surrogate farther the red head wanted to say something, but he did not know how to approach it. Muy felt similarly, even though he did not show it. He was nervous, extremely so. Even though his now wife Zarehya is pregnant, Naruto will always be his son. To be frank, Muy is solely afraid that Naruto will cast him aside to be with Minato even if the prick was only manipulating him.

"Papa? What will happen while I am away? Mom is ready to give birth sometime in the next month, and I am just going to leave? That is not responsible of me to not be here when my younger sibling is born. It just does not feel right."

Muy looked down to the boy as they walked.

"You are going because of what you are. You may be a Yu, but you are also a Namikaze. You belong in Konoha, not because of your father, but because your mother wished for you to become a ninja. To best your classmates, your elders, and eventually your father. To be the best you that you can be. You must remember who you are and where you come from."

Naruto looked up to him almost as if hurt by the statement. Shock and a tiny hint of pain to Muy's words, but as his normal self he did not let those emotions show.

"I come from the Yu Yan clan. I am a son of Yu, a child of fire, a weapon to be used by the Fire Lord. I have never lived in Konoha, so how should I be acting to your comment. I know who I am, I know my origins, but yet I am being pushed to someplace every person believes I should be calling home. It is not, my home is here, with my family, my mother, father, little sibling. My Instructors, my fellow trainees. Not with some man who claims to be my father, an empty home. I should be going with the other acolytes to serve in the Fire Lords military. Not to play dress up and fling flashy attacks all over the place in the name of love and this Will of Fire every person speaks so fondly of. It seems foolish and unplanned to send the top recruit from the Yu Yan clan to some ninja village when I would be of more service where I am."

Muy closed his eyes and sighed softly looking to the sky.

'Kushina, what do I say to convince him. He holds no love for the village yet will be asked to risk his very being for it.'

As if an answer he recalled a similar even with Kushina, so Muy smiled softly before saying one thing that ends the conversation.

"Ask Zarehya, your mother had this very situation happen t her when she was young. Zarehya was there for every moment of it and can console you better than I." With that the two continued their trip in silence, only thinking of the road ahead of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** The two men walked the ling of tents one by one till they came to the largest tent in the center of the make shift camp. Muy pulled the flap back and Naruto entered, he smelled the freshly baked salmon, the boiled turnip greens and the fresh baked bread. A short woman poked her head from around the corner, now wearing a flowing gown, dark green with burnt orange floral designs spreading up the dress.

"Oh, you two are back early, the food is still very hot. Come and tell me about your testing Naruto!" Zarehya took a seat on her cot leaning against the thick wooden post that helped support the tent. Naruto laid down placing his head in her lap and smiled softly up to her seeing the pure, almost agonizingly so, love in her eyes.

"I failed, I only hid for two days, but you knew that. How are you feeling? Not too sick or tired?"

Zarehya nodded softly as she ran her right hand threw his soft red hair, undoing his hair from its ponytail she began running her hand through his shoulder length red hair.

"No, not sick or tired, just anxious. One of my children are leaving, and another is being born. IT just makes me anxious, and terrified. IF something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Naruto smiled nuzzling her swollen stomach, relaxing against her form, the earthy smell that had a hint of lavender filled his senses.

Muy walked into the open room of the tent and smiled to the scene.

"You know, were not going anywhere right? Just because you are going to Konoha and a baby is being born does not mean we will love you less. You are our son, our little boy. Just as we are your parents, even if your sire will be where you will lie your head. As for your test, you did not fail. You passed your test, none of the other recruits hid from their instructors for more than a day." Muy smirked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

Muy nodded as he approached the mother and son. Holding out his left hand he had a small red headband. The headband has a small maroon headband with an orange triangle on it, the alchemical symbol for fire.

"This is the traditional headband for the Yu Yan. This represents our fealty, our strength, and our pride. You are now officially a Yu Yan Soldier of the great nation of Fire."

Naruto took the article of cloth and smiled looking at it. He looked to Muy and Zarehya as he slowly stood. Bowing deeply before the two Naruto spoke.

"I will never be able to repay the love and time you have given me. Since my night of birth you two have protected, nurtured, loved, and raised me. I am the man I am now due to your teachings, compassion, and lessons. I pray someday I will be able to repay you for this chance at life."

Zarehya smiled to her son softly as she spoke, and these words will stay with Naruto for the rest of his days.

"You already have paid us Naruto, in full. You made us a family, Muy a father, me a mother. You paid us by being our child, by being our little Maelstrom."

Naruto smiled widely as he closed the distance between him and his mother and hugged her tightly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
Naruto stood before three teenagers and one child a few years his junior. The three teenagers each gave him an item. The first a small tin can filled up with maroon paste. The second gave him a small pack, inside was the necessities for a ninja, some kunai, shuriken, wire, exploding seals, and a piece of flint. The third, and by far the most meaningful to him, was a small piece of paper with runes painted onto it. This was a rune for luck and good fortune, and even though he was not superstitious he placed it in his shirt to lay across his chest. The child gave him a letter and told him to open it when he was facing doubt or heartache in Konoha. With these gifts, a quick goodbye from his family, he was off to the port city of Kanzo to take a boat to the mainland. The trip only took two hours, but the longest was the ride on the boat, it took the boat four days to arrive on the mainland, and another ten hours to be cleared for docking. The shock for Naruto was when he left the boat to continue his journey there were three men waiting on the dock with Konoha headbands looking straight at him.

"You must be Naruto. I am Kakashi."

Naruto took in the Silver haired cyclops, eyeing him with the trained precision that was trained into him by Muy, he already knew of three escape angles, and four ways to stall the three men.

"I am indeed Naruto. I take it you are my escorts?"

Kakashi nodded before motioning for Naruto to follow him. Obliging the cyclops Naruto began to walk.

"You must have a thousand questions, such as why you came to get me or why do I need more than you to guard me."

"No, my only question is where we are moving to, it should take us at least a day to get to Konoha should it not?"

Kakashi internally frowned at this, why hadn't his adopted little brother inquired about him? Had Muy and Zarehya not told Naruto about Kakashi? He will have to rectify this situation.

"Ma, we are here on another mission I am afraid. We are just picking you up and getting you to the hotel on the other side of the city. Though I do hope we can have another conversation once we make it back to Konoha."

Naruto nodded and before long the four arrived at a tall marble building with long flowing red curtains.

"This is your stop, go up to room 34-C and ask for Kado. The man in that room is in charge of your return. I do hope I get to see you again Naruto."

The boy nodded before leaving the men to their devices. As he opened the tall metal rimmed glass door he was hit with the stench of bleach and roses. Looking to the diagram on the far wall he saw that he needed to go to the third floor. Making his way up a steep set of marble stairs he came to a long hallway. Walking with intent down the long hallway he finally came to door 34-C. Giving the door a light wrap on the body of the frame a voice, rough and strong came through the door.

"Who is it?"

"I am Naruto, I am looking for the man named Kado."

With a short click the door opened to reveal a man in a long white garb, with a cream colored over coat and a pair of dark green glasses on his face. The man was obviously older, if not the grey hair then the wrinkles of his skin.

"Good good, you have arrived. Let me grab my scroll and we shall be off. No reason to wait another minute. It is terribly inefficient."

Naruto only had to wait a second before the elder man led Naruto back to the lobby, turned in his key, and the two started their long journey.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had only been four hours, but the older man had said nothing. Naruto was used to silence and patience but he realized this was a perfect opportunity to gain information.

"So, what can you tell me of Konoha Mr. Kato."

The older male cut his eyes to look at the blonde. Smirking the older male realized what the child wanted.

"Why don't you ask the true questions you wanted to ask boy. I have no time for games, it is terribly inefficient."

Naruto clicked his tongue before nodding.

"How large is the city?"

"The city has approximately fifteen million people living within its borders. Outside of the borders add one a few thousand more. The size of the city is roughly nine miles in diameter with the Hokage tower in the middle. The city is divided into five sections. The North is the Civilian living sector, to the south is the Shinobi living sector. The western sector is the clan compounds and training ground. The North-Eastern sector is the market, and the South-Eastern sector is the red light district."

Naruto nodded absorbing the info like a sponge and voices his next question.

"Out of the populace how many are shinobi, how many are civilian military, and how many are non-combatant?"

"There are roughly seventy percent non-combatants, ten percent shinobi, and twenty percent civilian militia. The police force is entirely run by the Uchiha clan, and the special investigations unit are a mix of Hyuuga and Uchiha with Inuzuka partners."

Naruto continued the questions, the might of the clans, how many Jonins there were, and even what the financial status of the city had been. Nearing the twelve-hour mark of their journey only three hours left in the journey the discussions took a turn.

"Naruto, may I ask a question?"

The young male nodded affirmatively.

"What are your views on Shinobi? I know of how you were raised, as military for the Lord of Fire, but what do you personally see?"

Naruto had to think on this one. This question seemed more like a test. Maybe to see if he was adequately taught, or maybe to see if he even cared to be a shinobi.

"Shinobi are necessary. The fighting force of two Shinobi are worth a battalion of civilian militants. Ninja are at the height of secrecy, power, and stealth. They guide the Fire Lords will by the shadows as the Military guides by the light. Though I personally feel as if too much room has been given to the Hokage. He has made the village compromised due to not giving the same level of training to this new generation of Shinobi. I always believed a good and strong Shinobi as one that knew to think ahead, plan, and be ready for any given situation."

The older man was happy to hear the young boy's response, it seemed to match his own.

"That is good to hear, there are far too many people who should not be in the Shinobi training program and as such we have suffered. This needs to be corrected by the next Hokage because if the current trend continues, we will lose the quality of our Shinobi for the quantity of the Shinobi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Goal 500 words or more**

Meeting with Minato and talking about Minato's behavior → Zarehyas warning to Minato

Minato was having a dreadful day. First thing in the morning his toaster had nearly set fire to the whole house. Secondly, when he came into work he had realized that he had several shinobi registration forms, over fifty requests to be seen, to which he had to review and comment on the schedule changes. Thirdly, not even half an hour into his paperwork had been started that Fugaku barged into the room and started to vent to his best friend about how the Hyuuga had been encroaching into their training zones. Altogether, this morning had been dreadful, and he wished something, anything would happen to make it better. He was interrupted in his musings by a short knock on the door.

"Enter." After a minute of impatience Minato nearly went to open the door himself before it slowly opened. Minato's heart nearly stopped in his chest. Standing in the door way was a boy, about thirteen years of age. HE stood at nearly five foot and three inches easily, he looked lean, but not bulky, obviously trained more for stealth and flexibility. However, what made Minato stop was his hair and eyes. His hair was tied in a tall ponytail reminiscent of his late wife, but the eyes killed him. The boy's eyes were violet, beautifully so, with blue flecks, but it was the cold stare, the anger, pain, frustration, and sorrow in them that killed him.

"Hello, I am Naruto. I was told to come here to get the appropriate information. You must be Minato."

Minato's eyes closed as he tried to mentally prepare himself for any situation that could arise.

"Yes, I am Minato, your father. IT is very good to have you home, Naruto."

"It is not."

"What?" Minato's eyes widened at the boys words.

"This is not my home, and you are not my father. Do not try to act as so. You are my progenitor and that is all. Now, what paper work needs to be filled out so I may be sorted into teams?"

Minato closed his eyes feeling his chest tighten in both anger and heartache.

"Naruto, I know I was not the best father."

"You were not a father at all. You are allowing yourself to be put in a place you have neither earned nor are wanted to be in. Please Lord Hokage, this is your place of business and your office of power. This is not the place, time, or best situation to have this conversation, just give me the paper work and I will be on my way." Naruto's pride was his patience, not once since he was eight years old has he lost his patience, and he was very close to losing it.

"Very well, here are the documents, you need them filled out and presented to the teacher in class 3-F tomorrow morning for selections." Minato opened his bottom most drawer and pulled out a small orange packet, placing the packet on the far side of his desk he proceeded to go back to his paperwork.

Naruto strode forward, taking the paperwork and in a hurry left the room. He had presumed to be in the clear however a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ma, Naruto, it is good to see you have not wandered off yet. I was about to head out to meet with you, however now that you are here I can take you to your apartment."

Naruto nodded and motioned for Kakashi to take the lead.

"You know we never had that much time to talk. If you want, we could talk for a short time. I have no assignments left for the day and I have been given tomorrow off as well."

Naruto nodded and looked up to him as they continued to walk out of the Hokages tower.

"I know you are Minato's student and you also took care of my mother when she was pregnant."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow looking down to Naruto.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you about her?"

"I would like that very much so. I only have my mom and fathers stories to go by, and I want to know more of what she was like later in life."

Kakashi smiled to the boy softly, he had been half his age when he asked his father the same question about his own mother. So, he told Naruto the exact things he wanted to know.

"Well, where to start. Your mother was a kind woman, wise beyond her years. Though she did have a childish and a mean streak when provoked or was relaxed. She was strong and courageous, unbelievable so. In the mornings I was staying with her as her guard she would make us both breakfast and we would talk. That woman, bless her soul, she could talk your ear off, but her best quality was how loving she was and how caring she was for those she loved. One time she even faced down an entire battalion of Earth nation troops, and even benders just to save my teammates and me during a mission. She would do anything, be anything or anyone we needed when we needed her no matter what. She was a special and amazing woman, and she was so excited and nervous about being your mother. She wasn't concerned about herself that night, or during the nine months she carried you. She was only concerned about you. You are the single most important person to ever exist to her, and nothing can change that."

Naruto stopped walking in his tracks causing Kakashi to look back to him. Naruto looked up and for the first time since Kakashi had seen him he saw something in those violet eyes that made him soften. Naruto's eyes were watering, Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kakashi reached to his left breast pocket and pulled out a small photo. This photo was a very pregnant Kushina, Minato to her left, and Kakashi in front of Kushina who had her arms draped around him. Naruto looked down at the photo and took it from Kakashi's hand slowly.

"Keep it, you don't really have a photo of her I assume. At least not when she was like this, so keep it."

Naruto look up into Kakashi's eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me. I have a picture of her, but of when she was young, before her move to Konoha."

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile and waved for Naruto to continue with him. The two took over an hour to reach Naruto's apartment which was on the edge of the Shinobi dwelling district. Reaching their destination, a tall brick laid building with a pillar on either side of the main door. Resembling a hotel more than an apartment complex Naruto wondered how the privacy was at the location.

"Here we are, Kaguya Dwellings. This is one of the more recent additions of the Shinobi living sector of the village. The apartments are fifteen hundred square feet each with a Kitchen living room combination. There is one bedroom with a bathroom and the other room is a private training room. I live here as well, the location is nice, most of the people living here are Chunin or Jonin. All residents are given free reign of the apartments, such as decoration and painting the walls. Your apartment is on the fourth floor, the top floor. There is only one other resident on that floor, though she is pleasant company if you can catch her there. If you need any help with any problems or moving anything around my apartment is on the second floor, apartment twenty-two."

The two walked up the last flight of stairs and opened the door. The long hallway white and lacking in décor. The two continued their journey as Kakashi and Naruto looked to each room before stopping at the end of the hallway.

"Here we are, suite forty-nine. Well this is nice, you have the corner suite, which means you will have more windows and only one neighbor if somebody moves in."

The sound of a door opening greeted the two as the door four numbers down from Naruto opened revealing a five foot four-inch-tall woman with mute black hair. Turning to her right she see's the two males and smiles to Kakashi.

"Ah, hello Kakashi."

"Good evening Shizune, how was your move?"

"Oh, it was fine, though Masters attitude has been pretty rough to deal with. She is as brash and angry as ever. Oh? Who is this young man?"

Naruto had to say the woman was certainly beautiful. It took Kakashi nudging Naruto's shoulder with his elbow to break the teen out of his mind.

"Naruto, this is Shizune, she is the apprentice to Tsunade of the Sanin."

Naruto nodded and gave her a wave of his hand.

"Hello Miss Shizune, I am Naruto Yu. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, so you are him eh? Minato's child?"

Naruto grimaced but nodded.

"OH, well that is a shocker, you look so much more like your mother. You know we were close friends! While not as close as Mikoto or Tsume were to her, we did love to get together to chat and relax. In fact, if you want, every once in a while, I can peak in or you can come over to my apartment, I'll make you something for dinner and we can chat about Kushina if you wish."

Naruto nodded and gave her the faintest smile.

"Good, now I have to go, my shift starts in fifteen minutes and I have to get to the hospital in the Civilian sector. I'll see you later Naruto, and remember Kakashi, you need to come in for a check-up later."

The woman waved as she vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving a small clutter of the leaves behind. Kakashi opened the door and walked into the apartment behind Naruto.

"Hmmm, it needs to be personalized, but welcome home Naruto. This place is yours and nobody else's. Remember Naruto, no one can disturb you here, this is your place, your home, and it will always be. Well, I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to the hospital for a check-up. I will drop by at a later date to come by and see you. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other later. Bye."

Naruto waved to the man who vanished in a swirl of leaves similarly to the woman. Naruto took in his environment and he sighed. Looking around Naruto began to work on the apartment, setting out his possessions and placing his clothes in the chest of drawers. It had not even been an hour when there was a soft knocking on the door. Naruto opened the door and to his surprise it was Kado.

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing? Settling in well?"

Naruto let the man into his apartment, but the man was dressed differently. Now he had on a white garb with a red neck scarf on.

"Yes, Mister Kado. I am settling well. The apartment is adequate even though unfurnished for the most part. I will be rectifying that once I begin missions."

"Good, good. Oh, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Homura Mitokado, I am an advisor to the Lord Hokage and one of the teammates of the Third Hokage. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the name. Who had not heard of Homura Mitokado in the Fire Nations court. He was the premier ambassador to the court and personal friend of the Fire Lord. Naruto had only seen him twice, once when he was young he went with his father to see the Fire Lord. The second time was when he was sent to be the body guard for the Fire Lords children on a vacation.

"I apologize, I had no idea that you were Homura Mitokado. It is a pleasure to officially meet you."

"Young Naruto, we do not need to stand on ceremony here. This is your home, not an official setting. You can speak frankly here."

NAruto felt uncomfortable with the way he spoke to him, but he felt obliged to listen to the wise man.

"As you please Homura. If I may, what brings you to my home?"

"I will be honest, you interest me and I make a point to make friends with those who interest me. I have a deal I would like to make."

"What is the deal?"

"I am prepared to help you grow into a ninja, but later in life you will owe me a favor. It could be anything I say, but you will follow it to the letter. In return I will supply you with anything you need, weapons, scrolls pertaining to all types of Jutsu, and personal instructors if you so wish it. In addition, I would like to personally train you for your Chunin Selection Examinations once your instructor deems your team worthy. Does this sound satisfactory?"

Naruto took a minute to weigh his options. On one hand he gets assistance with whatever needs he should have and makes an ally of one of the most powerful men in the country. On the other hand, he will owe a favor, that could be called in at any point, for any reason and be anything.

"Before I decide Homura, may I ask for some concessions about the favor?"

Homura raised an eyebrow, no other person he had given this same choice to had asked for concessions, this pleased Homura greatly.

"Of course, let us hear the concessions and we will negotiate the terms."

"I only wish for three things. The first, that the favor should bring no harm to the Fire Nation or its allies. Secondly that the concession shall not include my future decedents should I have any. Thirdly and more importantly, I will not be forced to raise a hand against my family, the Yu Clan, or those residing here in Konoha."

Homura smiled as he heard the concessions, he covered most of his bases with only three requirements.

"Very well, I agree to your concessions, however due to relenting to these you need to relent to one more condition on my terms."

"It will have to depend on the condition."

"As of the moment you reach the rank of Chunin, I wish of you to join the honor guard of the village. It is a force that protects the Civilian sector alongside the Civilian militia and the Police Force. This will last for the duration of your time as Chunin and once you gain the rank of Jonin you would train one squad from the academy. Is this reasonable?"

Naruto nodded.

"That is a very agreeable condition. I will accept your aid for the conditions set."

Homura shook Narutos hand and the two had struck their accord. Homura stood and excused himself from the apartment, however he did not close the door, and the moment he cleared the frame a tall blonde man walked into the apartment.

"Hello Minato."

Minato smiled warmly to Naruto and motioned to the couch asking permission to sit.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Was that Homura? What did he want?"

"It has nothing to do with you, it was just an agreement we had to settle, nothing more."

Minato sighed as he looked into Narutos eyes and he started to speak.

"Naruto, we need to talk, about us. About what you are going to do here, and about our future here. I know I wasn't your father as I should have, but I want the chance to make that up. I know Muy has been more of a father too you, even in your first moments of life he has been more of a father to you than I. I just ask for a chance to prove myself, and a chance to get to know you."

Naruto let the man continue to speak about second chances and trying to make things right. After a few minutes Naruto spoke.

"I will be frank Minato. I do not like you, nor do I want to have anything to do with you. I was told what you said on the night of my birth, how you acted. You rejected a new born baby, who had just lost its mother. You pawned the child off onto two people who were not prepared for a child nor had any experience. I do not hate you or dislike you for what you did to me. I do not like you due to what you did to them and to my mother's memory."

Minato closed his eyes and placed his face in his hands. He softly spoke, sounding broken.

"I was lost, confused, hurt. I was in no place to raise a child and in my attempt to cope I hurt you, your aunt, and uncle. I never meant to hurt anyone Naruto. Especially not you."

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions Minato. I will give you a chance to be a friend to me, but you lost your privilege to be a father to me. My name is Naruto Yu, son of Zarehya and Muy Yu the heads of the clan Yu and advisors to the war council. I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the red-habanero, and the wife to the Fourth Hokage. That is who I am. Though that may not be who I will become later in life. Should you wish to maintain a healthy relationship with me, I only ask you to not over step the boundaries laid. Be my friend, that is all I ask."

Minato felt heartbroken, but he accepted the conditions and he smiled warmly to Naruto.

"If that is how it has to be, then I will be glad to be your friend, Naruto. I am sorry to have to cut this short, but I have to be home or my seals will lock me out of the house. Though, I do hope we will get to talk more, outside of business."

Naruto nodded as he watched Minato leave, before Minato closed the door he handed a letter to Minato.

"This is from mom to you, she said it was important to read. Good night Minato."

"Good night Naruto." With that Minato closed the door leaving Naruto to prepare for the next day and reflect on his thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zarehya climbed into her and her husbands bed. Feeling the warmth of his body next to hers she laid on her side letting Muy lean against her back.

"What troubles you my love?" Muys concern dripped from his tongue when he spoke.

"We just sent our baby boy to a village he does not know, to a man who doesn't love him. They will ask him to lay down his life for strangers unknown and serve a village implicitly. Have we made a mistake?"

Muy leaned his face into the back of her head and gave her a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. He took her hand in his left and spoke.

"It wasn't our choice. If it were up to me he would be here, with us, serving as the heir to the Yu Yan. We would watch him grow in stature, power, and favor with men. We would see him fall I and out of love. Eventually we would see him settle down with a wife, a few grandchildren for us to spoil. Then when we grow grey he would take over the clan and we would be able to watch as he took fight on his own. However, this is an imperfect world, with imperfect situations. We have put off this for three years, since we have received letters from Minato and his threats to take this up with the Fire Lord. We had no choice, Ozai would have sent Naruto to live with his father just to appease one of his Generals. This whole situation if fucked beyond all repair, but all we can do is send him letters, visit when we can, and pray that he stays fine." Muy leaned around and gave Zarehya a chaste kiss as he laid his arm around her midsection under her bust. Holding her close Muy began to drift off before a loud knocking on the post outside of their door way took him from his bed. Muy groaned as he stood up and grabbed his pants. Pulling them on and tying off the looped cloth belt he walked to the tent flap and angrily opened the flap only to be shocked.

"Lord Ozai, please come in." Muy moved away from the door and bowed off to the side as Ozai made his way into the room his long maroon with gold trimmed cloak following him.

"I do hope it is not too late to be visiting."

"No my Lord, t is never a wrong time when you visit."

Zarehya came around the corner in a night gown.

"Who is it sweetie. Oh my, Lord Ozai, to what do we owe this honor?"

Ozai smiled to Zarehya, out of all the people in his cabinet Zarehya was the one who he respected most and he took her words of counsel very seriously.

"I will et straight to the point now that Zarehya has joined us. I am sending my children and two friends of Azula's to Konoha for lessons. I am aware that young NAruto has gone to Konoha has he not?"

Muy nodded as he took a seat next to his wife across from the Fire Lord.

"Good, then this will be easy. I am giving Naruto and extra assignment, when not on a mission he will be a bodyguard for my children. They trust him and call him their friend. It will be good for him to have someone familiar to him while he transitions from this home to his next. However, once he reaches Chunin, I will be sending him on an important mission, one that may take years, even decades away from him."

Zarehyas eyes widened as she bit her lip in nervousness. What could be so important that would-.

"Your spies have found him?" Zarehya looked up to Ozai and he nodded.

"They are keeping tabs on his movements as we speak. It seems he has picked up a small following as well. Two Water Nation tribesmen, one of which is a bender, and a girl from Kiyoshi island. Once he reaches the rank of Chunin he will be sent with my son and daughter to track down this boy and murder him." Ozai gauged their reactions. Not surprising Zarehya had reservations written all in her body language and face. However, his shock came from Muy. He saw pride and happiness in his eyes. What did he not know that Muy did?

"You seem pleased by this mission Muy. Pray tell why?"

"It is simple, Naruto is my chosen successor for our clan. To go out into the world, even tracking down that by will give him experience I only got through war. He may become an even wiser and stronger man than I from this mission. When he returns from that mission, I will release an official statement, that Naruto I my heir."

Ozai now understood why Muy had been filled with pride.

"Good I look forward to seeing more of young Naruto, the boy is pleasant to be around. Please send him a letter alerting him of my children's arrival, and pass on my regards for his health." Ozai stood and without argument or any other words said he left the couple. Zarehya in an uncharacteristically way only said one thing.

"Oh fuck."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSo there ends chapter two. This was more of a filler chapter to outline a few points. As for Naruto's attitude, remember all his life he was told of how Minato did not want him, and now seeing the man wanting him is making Naruto curious.**

 **Next chapter will be out and will cover up to the wave mission. Till next we meet.**

 **~ Ardent Chronicler**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons speech'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The mediocre teacher tells. The good teacher explains. The superior teacher demonstrates. _The great teacher_ _ **inspires**_." - William Arthur Ward.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cool autumn breeze brought the smell of pine and flowers wafting through the area. Last night had been an uneasy experience and in reality, he wished it had never happened, however, today is another day. The morning consisted of his usual training, burpees, push-ups, sit-ups, and suicide drills. The whole time his thoughts lingered on his mother and how uneasy he felt on not being there for the birth of his younger sibling. He remembered what his mother had told him the night before he left.

 _"_ _My boy, you need to know. Your mother went through the same thing you are going through now. She had been sent away from her home for the sole duty of fulfilling a purpose she did not want. Though stubborn and hard headed like she was, I want you to go to Konoha with an open mind, but a will of fire. She never gave Konoha much of a chance until Minato had saved her from a kidnapping. So the bonds she had created were limited to a select few people, some who may not even know you exist. I want you to try and make bonds, weak or strong, they will comfort you and guide you through your life and time in Konoha. Who knows, you may even meet a pretty girl and get married. I love you my boy, beyond life itself and I would die to keep you safe from every person who wished you harm, but this is something you need to do yourself. You have to make your own path, your own ninja way as a shinobi of Konoha. You are a man by our laws now, so it is time for you to leave our home and build your own. We both love you and we will see you again, however long it may take, we will see each other again my little maelstrom._ _"_

Naruto wiped his face with a towel to remove the sweat from his face due to the workout. HE decided to take a quick shower as to not let his muscles relax too much or he would be sore and not prepared for any event this day. Naruto put on his outfit, the long sleeved brown turtle neck like his mother, but a sleeveless leather tunic over it tied with a brown belt. Pulling his dark brown leather pants on he taped the bottoms around his ankles. He put on his boar hide moccasins and tied his quiver to his belt letting it hang off his side like a sword sheath. Naruto stopped as he went to grab his bow, he hesitated staring at the weapon. Running his hand over the length of the body he felt the knicks, the knocks in the wood, the burn marks. This bow was the story of his childhood, of his early years, he needed to make another. One that would bear the story and the mark of his middle years. This bow had gotten him through some of the toughest hunts of his life, and some of the most somber as well. He took his first life with this bow, and he took his first hunt with it. The simple willow bow with a horse hair twine string had served him well. He grabbed the bow and even if it was just for today he would hold onto his childhood. Tonight, he would make one all his own. He was no longer a child, he was a man of the Yu Yan clan and as of the end of this day a shinobi for Konoha.

Naruto looked down to the long maroon headband that stared up to him from its resting place next to where the bow had laid. This simple piece of cloth denoted he was no longer a recruit or a boy, but a warrior and a man. It was funny to him how such a simple and small thing held so much weight to it. To define a life, to shape a future, that is what this cloth bared to him, and it was a heritage. He tied the band around his neck around the turtle neck it seeming almost to be a choker. He reached down into the drawer below the headband and fished a small aluminum container and opened it. This was his colors, his war paint, when he put this on his face he was no longer Naruto of the Yu clan, he officially became Naruto Yu. Naruto took a nickel sized amount and he wiped it along the inside of the bottom of his brow ridge, using his thumb he smeared the paint to completely cover his orbital socket and trailed it down three inches past his cheekbone. Repeating this on his other eye except he made three lines down his right eye he took one last amount the size of a penny and made one long thing smear from the spot below the middle of his lip and drug his finger down his neck into the turtle neck. Looking into the mirror Naruto felt more confident, in the mirror he no longer saw the boy, but the hunter and warrior who he trained to be.

Naruto made his way to the door and left from his apartment, he had three hours to be at the academy but he was taught two things by Muy. One, better to ask forgiveness than permission, and two, that if you were not thirty minutes early you were late. Naruto leapt from the ground and took to the building tops. Leap by leap he cleared ten meters, heading at his pace it should take nearly an hour to reach his destination on the other side of the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at the top of the sheets in his hand and saw the room number of the door he stood behind. Steeling his nerves Naruto knocked twice on the door.

"Come in please, we are expecting you." Naruto questioned his timing knowing he arrived far earlier than the time he was told. Walking into the class he saw many kids his age and some younger in the class. However, one face caught his own and he could not help but stare, not from her beauty, but from the strangeness of her hair. Bright pink, it had to be unnatural, yet it seemed to be well maintained so no chemicals were used. Maybe a Jutsu?

"Ahhh, you must be Naruto. I am Iruka, it is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto looked to the man, his glaring scar across his nose the only true unique thing about him.

"Who's the kid Master Iruka? He looks weird." Naruto turned to see a boy with fur lined jacket and a pup on top of his head.

"Well, how about you introduce yourself Naruto? Tell us your name and where you come from."

"My name is Naruto Yu, I come from the Fire Capitol. I am the son of Muy and Zarehya Yu."

"Naruto, why did you lie?"

Naruto turned to the teacher and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, I spoke the truth."

"It says here your name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Lord Fourth. Why did you say someone else were your parents?"

"Minato and I have personal reasons as to why what I said is the truth. Now, may I have a seat?"

Iruka found it odd, this young boy who he had never seen before was to be given a rank of Genin without a test, and when he was told who the boy was he understood the secrecy. However, now that he sees the boy and hears him, the boy reminds him nothing of the Fourth Hokage.

"Yes, you may, however, before you go I need to give you your head band." Iruka fished into his desk and brought out a standard blue cloth, silver plated Konoha headband.

Naruto took the headband and tied it around his forehead. He made his way up the rows of children some of who were whispering about him like schoolgirls. He found a person quiet, and paid him no true mind, Naruto took a seat two places down from him and waited for the announcements to start.

"So, you are him."

Naruto turned his head to the left and saw pitch black eyes staring into his own violet eyes.

"It depends on who you were expecting."

"You are Aunt Kushinas kid."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the kid smirk.

"Good, I have wanted to meet you for the longest time. I am Sasuke Uchiha, my mother is Mikoto Uchiha, head of the clan till my brother is of age to take the spot. She was also the best friend to your mom, she is your godmother you know."

Naruto took in the boy's words and for a short time he smiled as he extended his hand for the male.

Sasuke took his forearm in his hand and Naruto grasped his and the two shook.

"I am indeed Naruto, Kushinas son. I have heard a lot of your mother from my mom Zarehya. She has been taking care of me since mother died. It is a pleasure to meet you Sasuke."

"Like wise Naruto."

"Do you know what we are waiting for here?"

"So, you really do not know?"

"No, I was only debriefed by the ninja Kakashi, nothing more beyond that."

"I see, well we have two minutes before our team assignments start. We will be finding out who we will be on a team with and who our sensei's will be. I have a feeling we will be on the same team due to you not having grades you will be ranked as dead last, and I have the rookie of the year title. The academy tends to put the rookie of the year with the dead last to help balance out the teams. I also believe we will be on a team with either Hinata Hyuuga, the bluenette down there, or it will be Sakura Haruno, the pink haired girl."

Naruto looked between the two and noticed that Sasuke left out the five other girls in the room.

"Why not the others?"

"Well, it is customary that the heirs of the Yamanaka, Akamichi, and Nara clans be on a team due to their overall effectiveness of their bloodlines working together. That eliminates Ino, also the other girls are eliminated due to them being the bottom of the barrel. They are more interested in dieting and impressing guys than their training and due to that they have low grades. Remember earlier I said they put the years leader with the dead last, well they put the top Kunoichi with them. For now, that is Hinata Hyuuga, unless somehow Sakuras scores on the test yesterday beat Hinatas."

Iruka banged his hand on the desk and interrupted everyone's conversations.

"We will now start with the team selections. Stand in your positions now and move accordingly to th tables with your teams nuber upon them. Team 1, will consist of Haruko Hanataro, Dan Haru, and Takeshi Kimiyoto. Your sensei is Genma Shiranui. Team 2 will consist of Yari Fukushima, Takato Tanaka, and Denki Miyamoto, your sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Team 3 will consist of Junko Higure, Tanko Yuria, and Fiore. Your sensei will be Yuugao Uzuki. Team 4 will consist of Yaku Doki, Raido Namuto, and Ganta. Your sensei will be Ebisu. Team 5 will consist of Tae Kuchiki, Kimiko Kazafuji, and Warai Tashimo. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 6 will consist of Furo Aburame, Kimoto Daiguren, and Tanaka Kurama. Your sensei will be Ibiki Morino. Team seven will be Naruto Yu, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Itachi Uchiha. Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Teams 11 and 12 are still in rotation. It has been a pleasure teaching you all these years and please be kind to your new teachers." Iruka walked to the door and opened it and nine Jonin walked into the room each calling their team one by one until only a black haired main in a black shirt with a mesh shirt beneath black sweat pants taped on the right thigh and the two ankles had been left.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, it is a pleasure to meet you three." Itachi may have been talking to all of them but his gaze leveled on the boy who looked like the spitting image of the woman he called aunt and his secret first crush.

"Please follow me up to the rooftop so we may have proper introductions." Itachi watched the three teens stand and walk out of the door, he followed behind them with a smile on his face. He might have had to pull some strings, but he got the exact team he wanted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The for teenagers all gathered on the rooftop. Each of them finding a spot on the roof Itachi began.

"I will give an example of the type of information that I am requesting of you. My name is Itachi Uchiha, I am seventeen years old. I am a Jonin of Konoha, and I will be in charge of you. MY likes include my family, training and my fiancé Izumi. My dislikes are those people who are dishonest, traitors, and criminals. My hope is to see you all become strong ninja that can stand on your two feet against any and all odds. My dream for the future include three parts, the first is to marry Izumi next year, my second part is to see you all become Jonin shinobi or even stronger, and the third part is to be the first Uchiha Hokage. Two of these parts are already on track and the third started today. Now, next is you Sakura, after all ladies first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 12 years old and as of yesterday I have become a Genin of Konoha. My likes include my family, friends, and helping my best friend Ino with her family's business. My dislikes are traitors, criminals, spiders, and ghosts. My hope is to become strong enough to make my family and friends proud of me. My dream is to become strong, so I will never again be weak."

Itachi sensed there was a story behind her dream and he knew he would not pry.

"Alright, Sasuke, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 13 years old and a Genin of Konoha. My likes are my family, training and tomatoes. My dislikes are criminals, traitors, and when a tomato is not ripe. My hope is to grow to be strong. My dream is to become an ANBU Captain."

Itachi smiled and turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Your turn Naruto."

"I am Naruto Yu. I am 12 years old and as of today a Genin of Konoha. My likes are my clan, my nation, and my training. My dislikes are demons and people who stand against my country. My hopes are to live up to my father's legacy, my true father. My dream is to succeed my father as Yu Yan clan head and I hope to one day become a father and pass my knowledge onto the next generation."

Itachi raised a brow, his true father? Narutos father is Minato, could Naruto not consider Minato as his father? Itachi will have to talk to Minato about this.

"Well I will tell you this now, even though you three may be Genin it does not mean you will be a team. You three will need to perform a test for me tomorrow. We will meet at training ground 7 at 7 in the morning. I will come by to pick you up Naruto so be ready to leave at 6 in the morning. Now, you are free to go for the rest of the day. I expect each of you to be in peak shape tomorrow and ready to do your best." Itachi stood and waved goodbye to Sakura and Naruto as he and Sasuke vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sakura stood and leapt off the railing towards th rooftops as she made her way to her home.

Naruto stood and made his way towards the commercial market district.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto kept leaping rooftop to rooftop till he saw his destination. Naruto leapt down to the street shocking a few citizens around him. Naruto stared at the name on the board, "Lee Lumber Inc." Naruto pushed the door to the establishment open the smell of rough timber and saw dust permeated the air.

"Ah Wel-" The mans eyes widened as he took a step back, bending onto one knee he held his head low before Naruto.

"Young Lord Yu! I am humbled for you to be in my shop. If there is anything I can do please tell me."

Naruto looked to the man and motioned for him to stand. Naruto then began to walk isle by isle looking through the timber in the mans shop.

"If I may be so bold as to ask young Lord. What are you searching for?"

Naruto stopped in place and turned to the man.

"I need timber, to carve a new bow from. This bow marks my childhood, now that I have graduated from recruit to clan's warrior I need to carve myself a new bow."

The man's eyes lit u and nodded for Naruto to continue.

"I need a wood with decent elasticity but great strength. One that can weather the elements fairly well but looks elegant. Do you have a wood to this fashion?"

"Well we have Amaranth, which while being strong is not too flexible. We have Blue Mahoe, while more elastic than Amaranth its quality is weaker and harder to get a hold of. We have the classics such as Oak, Cedar, Willow, and Pine. There are a few more exotic woods we have such as the Garapa, it is sturdy and mostly used for boating. It is elastic enough to bend but its resistance to termites or other parasites has to be a factor. It might be dense as well but it is not as resistant to insects. Those are probably your best choices the others are either softwoods or are not durable enough to hold up to the types of battles you could encounter."

Naruto soaked the information in and right as he was turning a corner and about to say his selection he impacted with another body. Losing his footing Naruto and the person crashed to the floor. Naruto opened his eyes as he had not realized he twisted in midair to make himself take the brunt of the fall. Looking up his breath caught in his chest. Sitting on his waistline was a young woman, a very beautiful young woman. Naruto could not help but to get lost in her eyes, a light hazel with darker brown flecks. Her hair cascading around them as he took in her form. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt that was cut at her mid riff showing her tone stomach. Naruto continued to sit there and stare into her eyes as the two blushed faintly her hands against his chest.

"Ty Lee!" The man grabbed her by her bicep jerking her up to her feet, nearly throwing her to the ground the man looked furious.

"Apologize to the young Lord now! He is the son of Muy the head of the Yu Yan clan!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened as she blanched white. She had heard the stories of their precision, their ruthlessness against their enemies. Why was a Yu Yan archer here none the less the supposed heir?

"I, I am so so so sorry Lord." Ty Lee went to bow but Naruto had stood and caught her chin with his forefinger below and his thumb on her chin. Raising her head up Naruto then grabbed her gently by her hands and helped her stand.

"Never bow to me. I may be Muys son, but here I am just Naruto." Naruto unconsciously started to dust of the sleeves of her shirt before he caught himself.

"I apologize for not looking where I was going. I do hope you are not hurt?"

Ty Lee shook her head and smiled softly to Naruto her pinks still dusted pink.

"I do apologize one last time young Lord. Now, Ty Lee run along, the young Lord and I have business."

Ty Lee nodded quickly as she scurried off around the corner.

"Who was that?"

The man raised his eyebrow, was the young Lord taking a liking to his daughter?

"That is my eldest daughter Ty Lee. As for the wood which do you prefer?"

"Ty Lee. OH, I mean I would like a solid six by six of a strong but young pine. That should have the resiliance and elasticity I need."

That did it the man smiled inwardly. His eldest might amount to something after all. Ty Lee was not the strongest, fastest, smartest, or most useful of his daughters, but if he could somehow marry her off to the young Lord than maybe, just maybe she would amount to something.

"I see, I will ring you up for the wooden stretch, I suppose a seven-foot section so you may carve new arrows out would be sufficient?"

Naruto nodded absent mindedly his thoughts still lingering on the girl. The way her hair flowed behind her, her shoulders moved when she breathed, the supple sway to her hips as she. No, this was not the time nor place for these thoughts, he needed only be concerned about cementing himself in Konoha.

"That will do perfectly. How much will this cost?"

The man grabbed a ten-foot section, grabbing the saw next to the section he used a measuring rod to measure off three feet and proceeded to slice off the extra three feet.

"All together, this will cost only about twenty-three pieces of copper and one piece of silver."

Naruto followed the man who strained to carry the heavy log. Heading through a large door the two males approached a counter top the man going behind it and Naruto before it. Placing th log on the desk with a loud thump Naruto began to rummage through his pocket, pulling out a silver piece and twenty-three pieces of copper Naruto placed them on the counter top. He cut his eyes towards the door as he caught seven brown haired girls peeking in at the two of them, but only one had the dark flecks in her eyes and he smiled looking into her eyes. The girls all vanish as he hears the man sigh harshly.

"Those damn girls, I swear one day they are going to be the death of me. Here is your receipt of sale, and would you like this delivered or maybe a courier could help you?"

Naruto took the short bill of sale and shook his head, lifting the log with one hand and placing it over his shoulder Naruto waved lazily behind him to the man.

"Thank you for the timber sir, I don't believe I caught your name?"

"My name is Hyung Lee. It has been a pleasure young Lord."

"Please call me Naruto mister Lee. I have to go, so I will have to drop by later for new wood for arrows." Naruto waved once again as he left the store.

Hyung let out a breath he did not know he was even holding. He can't believe his luck, the supposed heir of one of the most prominent clans in all of the nation was now a customer to his establishment. Better yet he may have found a use for his useless daughter Ty.

"TY LEE COME HERE NOW."

Ty Lee felt her heart drop. Her hands immediately crossing across her chest as she walked into the room her father and the young lord had been.

"How many times have I told you not to go into the warehouse."

"Papa I didn't think-"

"That is just the problem, you didn't think!" Hyung struck Ty Lee across her cheek sending the poor girl into the ground. Her cheek was already turning red as a small bruise slowly started to develop. Hyung grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up dragging her into the house located through the door on the opposite side of the room. Hyung drug her to a bedroom and threw her into it her small form impacting a desk as she grabbed her arm with a cry of pain.

"I am going to have to punish you now." Hyung started to undo his belt and as she begged him not to he closed the door behind him. The sounds of a belt smacking flesh reverberated through the house as well as the screams of the poor girl. After only a few minutes the man stormed out of the room leaving a bruised and bleeding Ty Lee on the ground. Tys youngest sister Lin hurried into the room. Lin was the sister who decided to start working towards medicine and learning how to become a doctor. She looked over her sister and already knew, her father had broken Tys arm and at least three of her ribs. She gently helped Ty stand and laid her gently on the bed.

"I'll get you to the doctor in an hour, I just have to finish my chore. I am so sorry big sister, I don't know why he does this."

Ty Lees voice was too hoarse from her screaming to talk but in this moment, she felt only pain the tears still falling down her cheeks sliding off onto the pillow below. Lin hurried out of the room softly closing the door. Ty could only continue to cry as she cried and damned whatever god allowed this to happen to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived to his apartment bringing the log into the center of the room. Naruto let the log fall with a thump to the floor as he hurried to his room. Opening a small pack on his bed he fished out the wood working kit his father had given him for his seventh birthday. Naruto walked back to the living room shedding his tunic and shirt along the way. Naruto sat next to the log and turned to face it, losing his eyes and steeling himself. Naruto began to work his way into the wood with several chisels and sharpened edges. The whole while he kept his mind blank as he could, until a certain brown eyed girl came to the front of his mind. Distracted he slipped up and the edge of the blade he was using to remove excess wood from the log slipped and sliced his palm open. Naruto cursed as he looked to the wound, this would need stitches. Naruto cursed as he stood and pulled his turtleneck and his tunic back onto his torso. Naruto used a dish rag that was laying atop his kitchen counter to bind his hand as he left his apartment cursing his wandering mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into the hospitals main lobby and walked over to the reception desk, as soon as the lady behind the desk saw his hand she pointed him down the hallway to his right and told him to take the last door on the right, it was the main clinic. Naruto followed her instructions and opened the door to the clinic. Naruto's eyes widened as he nearly dropped the rag in his hand. There was the girl from earlier, Ty Lee he remembered, sitting next to her sister covered in bruises an welts. Hurrying over to them Naruto took a knee in front of the girl and looked her over.

"Ty Lee, what happened to you?"

Lin looked at the boy and realized this was the young Lord from the shop. Lins eyes widened as she saw his hand but the boy seemed to be more worried about her sister.

"I, I am fine. I, I took, took a bad fall down the stairs."

Naruto's eyes cut to the large welt on her neck and he knew that impression, the square with a line down the middle, the inch-thick line, this was not a fall, someone had done this. Gritting his teeth Naruto cursed which made Ty Lees eyes widen.

"Damnit, Ty Lee, please tell me who did this. This should not have happened! You shouldn't have been hurt by another person."

"I was not."

"Ty Lee, do not insult my intelligence. I know what a belt buckle looks like, and you have a firm impression on your neck."

Before Ty Lee could try to defend her father, a voice interrupted them.

"Naruto? What is going on? Oh my god, what happened to your hand you are bleeding all over the floor!" Shizune scrambled over to Naruto and her hands lit up green but before she could touch him she stepped back and pointed the blood covered finger to Ty Lee.

"Her first, she needs your attention more than I do. I will be fine, but she is in bad condition."

Shizune looked the girl over and her eyes widened as she looked at the welts and bruises over the girl and immediately called for a nurse aid and a gurney to help carry the poor girl.

"Wait!" Lin looked to Naruto and hugged him tightly, it wasn't everyday a young Lord puts a noble man's daughter first, or a citizen gets shinobi treatment.

"Thank you, Naruto, thank you."

Naruto nodded and broke the hug as Lin rushed off after her sister. Soon fifteen minutes had passed, thirty, forty-five, then an hour. Shizune walked out of the back room and called Naruto into the clinic. Following her past several dozen rooms she guides Naruto into the last room on the left.

"Please take a seat and remove the rag, this might take a minute depending on how deep the wound is."

Naruto followed her order removing the blood crusted rag, he showed her the gaping wound on his hand and she softly took his hand in both of hers. Green energy flowed over her hand and he felt something akin to an itch that flooded his palm. He could feel the skin burning and moving, stitching itself together.

"You saved that girls life you know."

Naruto looked up into her eyes.

"I shouldn't be saying this but, her neck had been fractured by the buckle that hit her. Two of her ribs had punctured her lung by the time we got her back into the room and her bone was broken and sending marrow into her blood stream. Had we waited even fifteen more minutes, she would have died. You saved her life Naruto."

Naruto shook his head in a negative.

"No, you saved her, I just made sure you saw her before me."

Shizune smiled softly as she continued to heal his hand slowly but surely.

"Can you do me a favor Shizune?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you let this wound scar?"

"Why?"

"Father always said that each of his scars told a story and meant something to him. Today You saved a girl's life with my insistence. I want this scar so I can remember to always help others, to put the needs of those before my own."

Shizune nodded as she left part of the wound open. She reached behind her to the counter top where three drawers were. Opening the first she removed some gauze and disinfectant. Flushing the wound, earning a loud his from Naruto, she began binding his wound.

"Change the bandage once a day and clean it. You should have your scar within the week. Please Naruto, be more careful."

Naruto nodded and thanked his neighbor.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You can call me aunt Shizune. Kushina was like a sister to me."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he began to leave the room.

"Thank you aunt Shizune, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Shizune smiled and waved to the boy, but after he left her smile dropped to a frown and she held her hands in her head. She hadn't told him the whole truth. The girl was in surgery, several of the blows she had taken had ruptured her spleen and contused her liver. Her esophagus was bruised and her vocal cords damaged. She is lucky to have survived the trip to the hospital.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto entered his apartment and saw the log that had blood on the wood. Naruto sat down and began to work the wood; his nerves had been calmed as he effortlessly began to craft a short recurve bow. He had carved two, two prong horns on either end of the bow as to use as a melee weapon, and until he could get a cover and a metal brace he had to deal with the bare wood itself. Naruto placed the finished bow on the ground and he took his childhood bow off of his couch. He unstrung the bow and used the string to string the new bow with. Naruto took the bow in his hand and pulled on the string in his hand. He felt the bend of the wood and the strength behind it. Naruto smiled as he had crafted his bow, this one would be with him for as long as it could last. Naruto laid the bow on the top of his chest of drawers and began to clean up his mess. Naruto's thoughts drifted to the injured girl and he shook his head, his aunt had taken care of her, she would be fine. Naruto began to prepare for bed, and before long he was out like a lightbulb.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lin was in tears as she sat next to the bed her sister was in. Though the medical ninjas and surgeons had helped her Ty Lee would have to be in the bed for at least a week. What would her father do or say if he found out. He has never gone without Ty Lee to bully, or to, to. She couldn't even think of the other way he abused her. What would he do to her other sisters. She was crying into her hands when the door opened. Hearing a few footsteps, she turned and looked at the blonde woman who stepped into her sister's room.

"I am Tsunade, Shizune asked me to look into your sister personally. In the morning I'll have her ready to walk and go home, however.

Before Tsunade could finish Lin had an outburst.

"NO, she can't go home!" Lin covered her mouth with ide eyes as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Did your father do this to her? We had to do a full evaluation and we also found what appeared to be older bruising and also scar tissue around her pubic area. So, I will only ask one more time. Did your father do this?"

Lin couldn't answer but only sobbed. This was the only affirmation Tsunade needed, calling for a nurse.

"Go to the Hokage's residence. Wake him and his fiancé up and bring the two of them to my office. Also send another orderly to the Police force and alert them to be on standby for an arrest. Also, alert child services, we may have to relocate several children."

Lin continued to sob as Tsunade covered the poor girl's shoulders with her green coat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato woke with a start hearing fast knocking at his door. He looked to his right and saw the blonde woman lying next to him. He softly shook her awake.

"Inora, wake up. Someone is at the door, I may need you to reset the locks."

The woman opened her eyes and her deep blue eyes fluttered as she stood up slowly. Stretching out she stood and put her pajama bottoms on. Following her shirtless fiancé to the door.

Minato opened the door and was greeted by a huffing medical ninja.

"Sir, it is Lady Tsunade. She needs you and your fiancé at the hospital ASAP. Something about a Code Green scenario."

Minato barely began to move before Inora had already shot off to their room, coming back to the door she threw Minato's shirt and coat to him. She pulled on her white coat as she slipped her sandals on. The two began to move quickly towards the hospital at a break neck pace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade looked up as the door to her office opened. She pointed to the chairs beside a sobbing young girl.

"Minato, Inora, meet one of the children. Lin, I want you to tell them what you told me. Every word. You can trust them, that is the Hokage and the head Psychologist of the Hospital."

Lin looked with red puffy eyes and stood up shakily. Inora swiftly made her way over to the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug. Letting the girl sob into her shoulder for a few minutes Inora softly broke the hug before wiping the young girl's cheeks.

"Better?"

Lin nodded as she sniffed.

"Now, please tell us, what happened? How long has this been going on?"

Lin began to explain. Ever since her mother had passed away their father had been drinking. He began to beat the seven sisters until one-night Ty stood up to him and he beat her more severely than ever before. This continued from the age of six to this very day, but it was after their eleventh birthday that their father began to sexually abuse Ty. One time she had even gotten pregnant and their father beat her till she was unconscious to force a miscarriage. Lin had taken up to studying medicine so one day she could help girls in her sister's position. Today, however, was especially bad. A young Lord from the Yu clan had come in to buy timber for a new bow and Ty had accidently bumped into him. For causing a scene their father took her into her room and began to beat her for longer than ever. What she did not know was the true extent of the girl's injuries. She told them if the boy had not been injured and demanded the doctor to see Ty first she would have been even worse. Tsunade nodded in affirmation before mouthed critical condition to Inora. This ended the conversation until Minato asked one last question.

"What was the name of the boy, from the Yu clan?"

"Naruto, he is the son of the clan leaders."

Minato nodded his head. Minato let out a pulse of chakra and left the room, as soon as he had left three ANBU surrounded him.

"Alpha squad, I want you to find Naruto and bring him here, we need to talk. Also, bear, you head to the Shinobi Police task force and give them instructions. This is a clear extreme abuse scenario, invade with prejudice and detain the father. The children are to be taken her to Tsunade's office where we will be waiting to explain. Now move." The three ANBU vanished as Minato made his way back into the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Naruto had just drifted off to sleep when a knock on his door woke him up. He removed himself from his bed and threw on the clothes he had been wearing before. Hurrying to the door he opened it and saw an ANBU operative at the door. The tall imposing figure with a dog mask stood before him.

"Naruto Yu, you need to come with me. There has been an incident and the Hokage wishes your presence."

Naruto nodded as he rushed out of the apartment behind the ANBU and followed him to the hospital through one of the open windows. The two swiftly made it to the hospital, entering through the lobby the two made their way up three floors, down three hallways and entered into an office. Naruto looked to Minato who instead of wearing his softened look as he usually did had his jaw clenched and anger in his eyes.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask why I have been summoned?"

"Earlier in this day you came to the hospital, you saw a girl who had been severely injured and you requested her to be seen immediately. Is this correct?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, her name is Ty Lee."

Minato nodded and motioned for Tsunade to continue for him.

"Naruto, I am Tsunade, the head of the hospital and also a friend of your family. I need to know the specifics of what you saw at her home earlier that day."

Naruto began to tell the whole story, his arrival, the welcoming, the man's tense attitude, and even his run in with Ty Lee. The red dusting of his cheeks had not been missed by Minato.

"However, one thing did stick out to me. When he helped her to her feet he handled her roughly, and almost shoved her to the ground. He was very rough with her, unneededly so. Why, is he the one who did this to her?"

Minato saw the fury in Narutos eyes and he nodded. Naruto made to leave the room but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It is being handled Naruto."

"Then why did you call me here, why am I even here?"

"Because Naruto, you saved her life. She will want to see you when she wakes up. I know we have no right to ask you this, but since you have an extra room in your apartment. Would you mind allowing her to live with you for a small amount of time till the children get sorted through this mess?"

Naruto blinked then repeated that all back through his head before he nodded.

"As the unofficial heir of the Yu Yan clan, I offer her and her family me and my clans protection. Should any harm befall them, they will face the fury of our family. They will be safe."

Minato smiled softly to Naruto and nodded.

"Thank you for this Naruto. We have no right, but we had to ask, just for the time being."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The talks continued such as assisted living for the next week, Shizune would handle that personally since she lived next door. After thirty minutes there was a knock on the door and five young girls who looked like Lin and Ty walked through the door all of them sporting bruises.

"Thank you for bringing them. Hello girls, my name is Minato, and this is Tsunade, Inora, and Naruto."

The girls nodded to them few people. Their tear stained bruised faces looked over the few people.

"I am Naruto Yu. You all know who I am and my clan, and I have given the protection of my clan to you. As long as you reside in the Fire Nation you shall be protected. I will be sending out a letter to my parents and they will send a few warriors to guard the seven of you. You are all safe now."

The girl's eyes widened, they knew what this meant. The Yu Yan clan were directly linked to the Fire Lord's family. This would mean they would have the best protection they could if the heir apparent had given them protection.

"You girls for the time being will be staying in the apartment rooms across the hall from Naruto and one of our doctors who lives next door to him. Once everything is handled and your father has been processed into the prison system you will be allowed to stay on your own, or to be placed into foster care. This choice is yours and yours alone."

The girls nodded as they were escorted out to meet Shizune who began to lead them to the apartments. Once the four had been left Naruto turned towards Minato and nodded.

"Thank you, for taking care of that monster."

Minato smiled and nodded to the boy, though his eyes widened as he looked behind him. Inora stood there with a nervous look in her eye as she was biting her lip.

"Ah, we need to have a talk sometime soon. Would tomorrow evening be sufficient? I can bring some dinner over."

"Tomorrow evening should be sufficient, Master is giving us a test in the morning but we will be done before dinner time."

"Good, now I should be off. You need to get home as well; the medical Shinobi will be bringing Ty Lee over to your apartment tomorrow evening once she is more stable. Well, I will see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as Minato and Inora left the room. Naruto began to leave as Tsunade stood and walked around to him. Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto and he turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Naruto, if you need any help. Just ask ok? Your mother was like a daughter to me."

Naruto nodded as he made his way from the hospital and to his new home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that will be a wrap for this chapter. I am not going to lie, I had planned to cover this after the team meeting, but I felt it would be better to get this part out of the way. Be prepared for the next chapter, I will be doing the bell test. Till Thursday.**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons speech'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoever _fights monsters_ should see to it that in the process he _does not become a_ _ **monster**_. And _if you gaze long enough into an abyss,_ _ **the abyss will gaze back into you**_ **.** " - Friedrich Nietzsche  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Loud knocking was what stirred him from his sleep. He slipped out of bed and grabbed the pair of pants he worse yesterday and pulled them on. Tying the cloth belt off around his waist the boy made his way to the door. Unlocking the deadbolt Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see Shizune and Tsunade.

"Good morning Naruto, Master and I wanted to come personally drop off the few supplies Ty Lee will need for the first week. May we come in?"

Naruto moved away from the door and waved his arm inwards to invite them into the apartment. Naruto watched the two walks in carrying two boxes, placing them down on the couch the two took in his apartment.

"You should really consider decorating brat, it may help with your uptight demeanor."

Shizune lightly hit Tsunade over the back of her head.

"Be polite Master, he did invite us into the house."

"Now, Shizune is going to be staying here with you for the next week. While you are gone today she and I will be clearing the sparring room out so that it can be fitted with two futons. IS that agreeable?"

Naruto nodded and left the women to their devices as he left for his room. Taking a quick shower Naruto wiped off with a towel before looking in the mirror. He picked at a place where skin seemed to be peeling and he grabbed it and pulled. Removing the false skin that covered a horrendous scar on his face he nodded.

"No need to hide it anymore. This is who I am, scars and all." Naruto placed his hand and traced the scar, a line that framed the top of his cheek bone with a single two-inch line traveling down the trough of his cheek. The scar wasn't that bad, but because of it being so deep it had an early reddish tint to it compared to the rest of his pale skin. Naruto left the towel in the bathroom walking naked into his room. He slid on a pair of boxer-briefs and fished through his drawers. He pulled out his usual brown turtleneck, but he did not bring out his normal tunic. He brought out a brown leather tunic, sliding it over his head it was just as long as his shirt. Naruto pulled out a set of brown cloth long track pants, pulling out some medical tape he bound the pants at both ankles and around his right knee. Naruto tied a maroon cloth belt around his waist tying the tunic down to his body. Picking his headband off of his nightstand he bound it to his left thigh, reaching down for his red Yu Yan headband he tied it around the turtleneck sweater neck like a necklace. Naruto stood in the mirror and instead of dawning his usual face paint he had to follow his clan's tradition. Today he would make his own pattern and make his identity with his war paint. Naruto sat cross legged in front of his desk, he pulled the mirror from his kit over and placed it so it balanced against the drawers. Naruto looked into the mirror and he saw his scar, his violet eyes, his pale skin and he knew what he would do. Using his right pointer and middle finger Naruto made three lines falling from his scar that ran along his cheek bone. The appearance was similar to the scars extra appendage giving off three dark red lines going down his cheek. Naruto the made a copy of the scar and three lines on the right side of his face. Naruto looked into the mirror seeing the three inverted lines coming off of the semi-curved lines and nodded. These were his marks, and he would make this his identity. Naruto picked up the mirror and placed it back down into his small pack, Naruto was about to move onto putting resin on his bow string but he smelled something, something heavenly. Walking out of his room Naruto saw Shizune with her black hair tied back into a very short ponytail slaving over the oven moving about with purpose and grace. Shizune saw Naruto and smiled to him.

"Good, you're out. I made a little something your mother used to love for breakfast. It is called eggs benedict. It is very good when prepared correctly however, I am not the best at poaching the eggs. It is really harder than it seems."

"You did not need to do this aunt Shizune. I would have prepared something for the three of us."

"Naruto, I made you a promise two nights ago remember? I stand by my word, so I decided to make you something she loved for breakfast!"

Naruto smiled softly to the woman and Shizune could see, this was a genuine smile.

"Now, come over and get a plate." Just as she was preparing a plate there was a loud knock on the door.

Naruto looked to the clock and saw it was barely even 6:45 am.

"That must be your Master. Would you please let him in? I expected him to be here so I cooked extra."

Naruto walked to the door and opened it and standing there in short sleeved black shirt and black cloth sweatpants was his master.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning Master, won't you please come in?"

"Thank you, Naruto."

Itachi walked in with Naruto and he smelled something that almost made his heart stop. IT smelled like his aunt Kushina's breakfast food. Itachi walked to the kitchen and saw Shizune standing there.

"Good morning Itachi."

"Oh, good morning aunt Shizune. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Ahh, I am here to help Naruto prepare for his guest to stay."

"His guest?"

"Naruto here took responsibility for the protection of a young woman named Ty Lee."

"Isn't she the daughter of the man my father's squad brought in?"

"Indeed, the very same daughter. Please, come get a plate, I prepared extra, I figured you would drop by to pick him up."

Itachi followed Naruto in and the two took a plate as they sat down to enjoy their breakfast with Shizune. Tsunade walked into the room and fixed her own plate pouring extra sauce over her meal.

"It is very good to see you Lady Tsunade. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Itachi, didn't know you were there. You blend into the atmosphere too much, it's creepy. I'm good though a little annoyed at the moment at work so I took the morning to assist Shizune."

"Ahhh, that explains why you were here as well."

The four conversed for the next quarter hour as they ate however, once Naruto and Itachi finished they had to leave.

"We will be done with testing around one o'clock, so Naruto should be home right after lunch."

"Oh? I thought your tests were only two hours?"

"I have a feeling this group will pass. If they do I am going to start giving them a lesson for them to practice while we are there. After lunch I will let them go."

"That is good to hear. Well you two take care!"

Naruto grabbed his new bow, attached his quiver to his hip and followed his Master out the door to the training ground.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke just arrived to the training ground to see Sakura doing hand stand pushups against a tree. Sasuke blushed since her red shirt had come up on her barely stopping before her bra. Her creamy skinned midriff bare for the world to see, the sweat traveling up her torso and her toned muscles strained from the work.

"Uhum, see something you like?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly and cursed inwardly as he saw Sakuras cocky smile. He watched her lower a leg forward as she rolled forward into a standing position her back to him. Turning around she used the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"You know big brother told me we shouldn't train this morning. He said his test is going to be hard to complete and we will need to be at one-hundred percent to complete it."

Sakura raised her eyebrow to him.

"Does your older brother also jerk you off for you to worship him so much?"

Sasuke blinked, once again the bluntness of the girl caught him off guard. However, before he could retort his older brother and Naruto landed in the middle of the training field.

"Good, you three are all here. Now, come gather around, I want each of you to sit on top of the three logs."

Naruto jumped up and with one hand grabbed the top of the log and hoisted himself on top of it easily. Sasuke took a running jump and managed to use his forearms to grab the top of his log and pull himself up. However, what impressed Itachi was Sakura, in one solid leap she took off and landed gracefully on top of the log she had left.

"Good each of you, and very impressive Sakura."

Sakura smiled as Itachi continued.

"Today is a special day. You take your team placement test. All that means is that if you pass this you three are officially Team 7. If you fail you will be put on active roster and will complete missions with random assortments of ninja until you are deemed strong enough to be Chunin. So my test is very simple. I have on my body three bells, one on my hip, one around my neck as a necklace, and one in my equipment bag. You three will need a bell each to be able to pass, however, the bels have certain colors, one with a blue stripe, one with a red stripe, and one with a pink stripe. You three can guess which one is which. Now, I am going to set a timer once I am finished and we will begin. You may use any force necessary to complete this exam. I do hope you each can pass, I would hate to have to fail each of you." Itachi nodded as he reached into his pack, pulling out a kitchen alarm he set it for three hours and set it down upon the ground in between the three logs.

"You may begin."

With his words two of the three scattered. What surprised him was Naruto had stayed behind, this caught him off guard, he had figured Naruto to be the one to head for the trees. Perfectly camouflaged in the autumn leaves he would have been hard to find, but no. Naruto jumped off his trunk landing before his sensei. Itachi raised an eyebrow to the teen, but what caught him off guard was Naruto jumping forward with his right fist stretched outward. Itachi grabbed his wrist with his left hand and spun tossing Naruto a few dozen yards away. Naruto stood and Itachi smiled, as much as he acted like a calm guy, he could see the fire and will behind his eyes and those eyes looked just like his aunts.

"You have decided to fight head on eh?" Itachi did not even make a hand sign as two shadow clones popped into existence each heading into the woods behind him. Itachi dropped his left leg behind him stretched back by a couple feet, his right foot bent at the knee planted in front of him. His right hand-held palm out and his left hand clenched into a fist at his waist.

"Show me what you have learned Naruto."

Naruto charged forward, he slid across the ground trying to trip Itachi, however the older boy jumped into the air and twisted his body, bringing his right heel down to where Naruto should be he hit nothing. Naruto had rolled into his slide using the momentum to carry his body further than normal. Jumping to his feet he was unprepared for Itachis left fist to sock him in the right side of his face. Naruto leaned back preforming a cart wheel using his two feet as weapons, his right nearly catching his Master in between the legs, his left leg nearly upper cutting the man.

Itachi was prepared for this and leaned back, he sent his right hand forward grabbing Narutos ankle, and once again like a rag doll he threw Naruto clear across the clearing. He watched Naruto right himself midair and use and arrow to dig into the ground to slow his slide. Almost faster than Itachi could react Naruto pulled his bow and knocked an arrow. He let the arrow fly at his sensei who smoothly turned his torso to the right the arrow missing him. Itachi had to immediately duck and preform a butterfly kick to go under one arrow and over another. Landing Itachi caught an arrow that was aimed or his solar plexus. Itachi spun to the left missing one arrow as he used his momentum to send the arrow he had caught back towards Naruto.

Naruto barely had the reaction time to move to the right of where he had been standing as the arrow ripped through his shirt scratching his ribs. Naruto removed three arrows holding them in his hand and quicker than most kids his age knocked them one by one firing the arrows at a fast pace.

Itachi had to once again dash left, lean back, twist right and charge forward with a burst of chakra. Naruto was just about to fire another arrow when Itachi was upon him. Itachi wrenched his bow from his grip, grabbing Naruto by the wrist he kicked Naruto in his ribs lifting the boy off the ground. Itachi let go of his wrist and quickly snapped his left leg out catching Naruto in his breast bone sending him clear across the clearing skidding and sliding across the ground.

Fire, pure fire was burning in his chest. He was having trouble breathing as the wind had been knocked clean out of his lungs. Naruto cursed his weakness as he vanished into the woods to try and track down his teammates.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura landed without making a sound in a small ten-meter-wide clearing in the forest. She began to plan what she was going to do, she laid a tag down in the middle of the clearing in preparation for her teacher coming to find her. Sakura leapt into the tree's surrounding the clearing as she created a regular illusory clone to stand in the clearing and act as if it was planning something out. What she had not been expecting was her Master to land behind her on the limb and kick her, hard, back into the clearing and through her Clone. Sakura righted herself as she skidded across the ground, she stood and brushed herself off.

"Wow Master, who taught you how to treat a lady?"

Itachi shortly laughed to the female.

"At least you speak normally. Sasuke does nothing but talk about training, and Naruto rarely speaks."

Sakura laughed loudly before she stretched her back and rolled her shoulders.

"Well, shall we Master?"

Itachi nodded as he assumed his front stance. What Itachi was not expecting was for the Sakura he had been watching to vanish in a wave. She had been a Clone! Itachi spun attempting to catch a fist headed for his back before she phased through him. Itachi leapt as a tag beneath his feet exploded, a single piece of shrapnel had caught the bottom of his shoe.

"God damnit, I almost had you."

Itachi had to admit, he was impressed. Her Genjutsu was impeccable for someone of her rank and age, and her speed was extremely high. She was easily a high Genin almost a low Chunin level already. Why had she been hiding her strength?

"What? You surprised that I'm not all brains?"

"Not exactly what I was thinking. How did you get so strong so quickly?"

"You do know who my guardians are since my parents passed?"

"No, I am afraid I do not."

"Hayate Gekkou, and Yuugao Uzuki."

Itachi's eyes widened. His ex-captain had been her teacher? Itachi knew what a slave driver Yuugao could be so he immediately prepared for her. He would treat her like a kunoichi and not a fragile new Genin.

"I am afraid I was taking you too easy. Time to turn up the heat."

Itachi channeled elemental manipulated chakra into his hands and his fists caught on fire.

Sakuras eyes widened as she prepared the best she could but was not prepared for him to vanish so quickly. She had to use her flexibility to dodge attack after attack, this was nothing like her legal guardian. Itachi was swift but every move he made had purpose and he left her no room to attack. Sakura smirked as she landed on the ground Itachis fist laid right before her face.

"Check mate Master, you are caught in my paralyzation tag. That shrapnel earlier was not shrapnel, it was a Henged tag."

Itachi had to admit he was impressed, the girl was very smart, and knew how to use her situations to her advantage. She was Yuugao's kid indeed.

"Impressive, but you forgot one thing Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Paralyzation tags don't stop Jutsu. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi exhaled a strong stream of flame, almost too close for Sakura to dodge.

Sakura had to leap to her side face first, but she still got a second degree burn on her left arm.

"Damnit Master! That fucking burned!"

"It is fire, it is supposed to."

Sakura had to turn around as she was surprised to see Itachi standing behind her fist cocked as the realization hit her. The one she had been fighting had been a clone. Sakura's lights clocked out as Itachi hit her clean in the jaw knocking her out.

Itachi looked down to the pink haired girl as he picked her up and laid her against a tree in the clearing.

"Sorry Sakura, but I needed to end this quickly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke had been left alone for close to an hour. He knew his brother had to come after him at some point so he heavily booby trapped the area. Sasuke opened his eyes as his older brother landed across from him.

"It seems I taught you how to hide a little too well. Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded as he assumed a lefthanded knife hand stance. Watching Itachi rush at him Sasuke stepped forward his knife hand twisting into a fist that his brother caught. Watching his brother wince Sasuke turned into his brother's body throwing an elbow. He felt Itachi stick his arm in between the two to block the hit the best he could. Itachi shoved forward knocking Sasuke off kilter. Itachi let go of his hand as he lifted his right knee to hit Sasuke in his ribcage however, Sasuke had pivoted on his heel as he spun into the hip snapping another elbow towards his brother's shoulder. He smirked as Itachi could barely raise his hand to catch the elbow and saw Itachi wince again.

Itachi wouldn't admit it but his form and body type had been meant for more flexible and quick strikes, while Sasuke was more of a brawler up in your face. He kind of regretted helping Sasuke develop his own style of Taijutsu. The form Sasuke had created and perfected had involved being within two feet of the enemy's body, not giving them room to block effectively or attack effectively. Itachi had to contort his arm again to stop a jab to his ribs and he used his hand to shove Sasuke hard, which sent his brother sliding. He thought he could breath for a moment but Sasuke jumped up and charged inward again.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke leaped forward his fingertips outstretched as his body cork screwed. Itachi looked in shock as the spin of his brother's body disrupted the form of the fire ball and dispersed it. Itachi had to step back as Sasuke landed in a roll and pushed off with his hands sending his legs into Itachi's torso. As he rolled forward onto his feet he used both hands to cushion the blow of his brother's knee, leaning inward he clenched his fists together sending his two fists into his brother's chest.

Itachi coughed as he looked to his brother and in a single move sent a hook kick into Sasukes jaw that knocked him unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto continued to leap through the trees until he saw a gleam of pink. Naruto came to a stop and leaped down into a small clearing in the forest and he saw Sakura the dark purple bruise in full bloom on her jaw. Naruto walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Naruto shook her shoulder and he saw her stir.

"Hmm, wha?" Sakuras eyes widened as she jumped up from her spot on the ground about to throw a punch at the person in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I thought you were Master."

"It is fine. Do you know where Sasuke is? I believe we will need to work together to fight Master."

Sakura sighed as she shook her head.

"We could look around but I honestly have no clue. I think when we separated I saw him go North-East."

Naruto nodded as the two took for the trees. It took an hour but the two finally found their unconscious teammate in the middle of the forest. The two leapt down landing around him as Sakura used her foot to nudge him.

"Did someone get the number of the train that hit me?"

Sakura laughed quietly as Naruto helped Sasuke stand.

"We have to work together."

"What?"

"The test, it is clear that we can't fight and defeat him alone, so why not try together?"

Naruto took his canteen off his waist and handed it to Sasuke who took the canteen and nearly drained it.

"Thanks, how long has it been?"

NAruto took a minute then looked up into the sky.

"It has been two and a half hours. We have thirty minutes. I do believe Master will be waiting for our next challenge in the beginning field. We should make haste while we can."

The three teens leapt into the trees to go to the field this all began in, and the place where this will all end.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had a good morning, a wonderful breakfast, a pleasant fight with is aunts son, surprised at the strength and wit of the girl on his team, and an enjoyable fight with his little brother. However, if the three did not come soon this test would be over. The three teens had less than ten minutes left, Itachi really did not want to have to go home and tell his mother why Sasuke was not his Genin. The sound of three thuds made him open his eyes and he smiled seeing his three little students.

"Good of you to join me, you have nine minutes left."

The three separated quickly Naruto standing thirty meters back, Sakura only ten meters away and Sasuke running to get into his personal space. Itachi met Sasuke blow for blow managing to keep him from getting too close. However, he was not counting on an arrow glancing his shoulder that broke his concentration. Taking advantage of the situation Sasuke landed a two-point combo, a punch to his brother's solar plexus and an elbow into his ribs. Sakura ran in and as Itachi was recovering and blocking blow after blow and dodging arrows Sakura dropped kicked him in his back throwing him into Sasukes elbow straight to his ribcage. Itachi turned and snapped a kick but his kick phase through Sakura who had vanished. Taking this chance Sasuke threw a high knee to catch his brother in the tail bone but Itachi leapt up. However, Itachi was not able to dodge Narutos arrow as it dug deep into his chest and with a puff he was gone.

"You three are indeed dangerous." The three teens turned to Itachi who smiled to him.

"Sakura with her guerrilla tactics, Sasuke as the brunt fighter and Naruto with long ranged support. Very, very impressive. You have three minutes left." Itachi charged forward appearing before Sakura trying to take her out. Sakura had to bend backwards and perform a backwards cartwheel as an arow ripped between her legs and Itachi had to jump to the side straight into Sasukes left hoom to his shoulder blade. Itachi spun low aiming to sweep Sasukes feet from under him but his leg passed through Sasukes legs. A foot to his chin is what he was greeted by as Sakura jumped off of Sasukes shoulder flipping in air and bringing her heel down into Itachis guard. Itachi crashed to the ground as he rolled back to avoid three arrows. Naruto smirked as the three arrows detonated with a short charge and dispersed chili powder into the air. Itachi unprepared got the powder into his eyes that began to water as he felt three consecutive hits to his mid-section and a swift snap kick to his jaw sending him skidding back. Itachi stood his eyes closed as had been about to continue before the timer rang out loudly across the field.

"Times up, you three take your places on your logs." Itachi used his canteen to flush his eyes in time to see Naruto struggling to get up the log, obviously he hit him too hard. Sasuke had gotten up fairly easy the same as before but Sakura, she could barely jump as she climbed up to the top of the log.

"Alright, so I have to tell you all something, you all pass the test."

Naruto nodded.

"I figured."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, there were no bells, you did not notice it too much, but one of my arrows pierced through the bell that was attached to the other side of your hip and it phased right through. Sakura noticed the same, and Sasuke as well. We agreed to work together to fight you so we could sho you how much of an effective team we could be."

Itachi chuckled to the three teens.

"Do you both agree?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah big brother, I do."

Itachi smiled as he held his arms out wide.

"Then it is my pleasure to announce you three to be Team 7 of Konoha! As my gift for our first day we will be getting a short and easy lesson. I will be teaching you how to start working towards climbing trees with no hands." Itachi laughed to the teens as he walked up Sasukes log and stood on the side of it.

"See?"

Naruto was nervous, he had unlocked his chakra as a young man, but he had never learned any Jutsu.

"Hey, it'll be ok Naruto, my mom taught me this a few months back. I'll help you out." Sakura saw him nod as the two jumped off their logs, Sasuke quickly following with Itachi.

"Good, so we will work on this for the next three hours and I'll let you all go for the day."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into his apartment covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over his arms and his face.

"Welcome home Naruto, how was, oh, my days, what happened!" Shizune jogged over to Naruto who brought the limping boy to his couch and sat him down. She ran her glowing green hands over his body and could tell he was bruised to hell and back, even a contusion in his right shoulder.

"Master was a lot stronger than what had been shown. He fought all of us alone then together. We passed the test, but most of this is from the exercise he had us preform afterwards."

"What exercise?"

"Tree-walking."

"Oh, that makes sense. The first time is always brutal for that exercise." Shizune finished soothing the contusion healing it till it was just a bruise. Shizune stood and motioned for Naruto to follow her. She opened the door to the new spare bedroom slowly and Naruto peeked in. Once again, his breath nearly left his body, there laid Ty Lee. Covered in head to toe with brown and yellowing bruises. Shizune closed the door quietly as she led him to the living room.

"She just arrived a little over an hour ago. She is vry tired and sore, she is going to need both of us to help her over the next week, and after I am gone you will still have to hel her move about freely. Crutches or a wheelchair could help but she needs to try walking somewhat. She can't let her body atrophy too badly."

"I understand, will she be joining us for dinner with the Hokage?"

Shizune nodded.

"She will, hopefully she cn eat more solid foods today. I am not going to lie Naruto over the next few days you may hear her yelp from pain more than once. I want you to know that so you don't barge in to find out what is wrong with her. Understood?"

"Crystal aunt Shizune. Are we cooking tonight or is the Hokage bringing food?"

Shizune smiled widely as she pointed to herself.

"I will be cooking mostly, though the Hokages guest will be bringing an entrée to the table. I expect you to eat to your hearts content, you had a rough day. Now, go shower, remove your war paint, and relax some. We have several hours before the Hokage is supposed to arrive."

Naruto nodded as he went to shower and change into some off-duty clothes. Naruto walked from his bedroom after an hour and smiled, he loved these jogging pants he had. They felt nice and did not hug tightly to his body. Though the shirt was his favorite, it was one of Zarehya's, and the only reason he was able to wear it was because of the two being the same height currently. Narutos bare feet padded across the floor as he smiled to Shizune who pointed to the couch. Naruto saw Ty Lee Laying on the couch with a cover over her body with a book in her hand.

"Hard in Hightown? What would that particular story be about?"

Ty Lee nearly jumped as she looked over and saw Naruto, she smiled and went to move her legs but winced. Naruto lifted the covers off of her feet gently and sat down laying the appendages in his lap.

"It is about a detective who is solving crimes in a place called Hightown. It is pretty good, it has romance, violence, adventure, and clue finding. I love this one." Ty Lees genuine smile caused Naruto to smile back to the girl, a true smile not those he showed other people.

"This is probably a bad question, but how do you feel?" Naruto saw many emotions run through her eyes but the one they stopped on caused him to smile again, the look was of pure relief.

" I am just so happy to be gone from that house. No monster to hurt me, just me. I am in a lot of pain a large amount of the time but Miss Shizune's medicine is keeping me from feeling most of it. What about you, you have some bruises are you ok?"

"I am fine, I had my Genin placement exam with my Master today and my team passed. Our sensei is a little rough, but these scrapes and bruises are mostly from the tree-walking exercise. See if you-"

Shizune watched the two teens for the next two hours just talk. This was the most she has heard Naruto talk, and he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Ty Lee was enjoying herself. However, once she saw Ty Lee grit her teeth she walked over to the teen with a glass of water and pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket. Uncapping the bottle Shizune tapped out three pills and handed them to Ty Lee who swallowed them. Shizune handed her the glass so she could drink some water with them and Ty Lee smiled when she nearly immediately felt the relief.

"Thank you Miss Shizune, I feel better now." Shizune smiled to her as she went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. Nearly another hour passed before she noticed the room had grown quiet, peering over she saw Naruto was not asleep but the very faint snoring made her smile. Walking around to the two so she could put Ty Lee to bed for a short nap she froze. Somehow Ty Lee had reversed herself and her head was in Narutos la who was gently messaging her scalp while faintly humming a tune Shizune new very well. It was the tune Kushina hummed when she was being absent minded, the Willow Maiden. Shizune smiled to the two as she brought Ty Lees glass to the kitchen, refilling it with water she placed it back on the side table next to the two teens.

"Be careful, she has a bruise on her right temple."

Naruto nodded as he continued to softly rub Ty Lees scalp with his right hand, the left resting by his side.

"I will keep you safe from now on, you don't have to worry any longer Ty. You are safe."

Shizune smiled softly as she was reminded of her Master and her uncle. Shizune had finished placing the food in bowls and platters when a knock softly rapped on the door. Shizune saw Naruto about to move but hissed at him.

"Don't, she is relaxed and sleeping, I will get it If you move from that spot before she wakes up I'll neuter you personally."

Naruto nodded chuckling to the protectiveness of his aunt while he watched her open the door. What Naruto was not expecting was Minato to walk in with the Yamanaka from the hospital and a four-year-old child to burst in running around. Shizune swiftly chastised the child as Minato spotted Naruto on the sofa with Ty Lee. About to speak he noticed Ty Lee napping and he just gave Naruto a quick smile and a wave. Minato picked the small child up and held him on his hip and watched Narutos eyebrow raise in a question. Minato nodded and motioned to both the child and Naruto with one hand and pointed back to himself with a nod.

"Mmmm." With a stir Ty Lee slowly opened her eyes feeling a hand softly rubbing her scalp she turned and nuzzled the hand unaware of those watching her. Realizing though whose lap she was in she blinked her eyes and slowly tried to sit up, and with Narutos help she sat up straight and leaned back against the couch.

"Did you have a good nap Miss Lee?"

Ty Lee rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked forward and almost jumped in shock. There was the Hokage, his new wife, and their son.

"Oh, Lord Hokage, I had no idea you were here! I apologize for being asleep."

"Don't apologize, you are injured and need rest. I take it you will be joining us for dinner?"

Ty Lees eyes opened up wide as she realized why the Hokage was here, Naruto must have invited the Hokage over.

"I had no idea Naruto had the type of pull to bring the Lord Hoage over for dinner."

"Is it wrong for a father to want to meet with his son? We may not be on familiar terms, but it is nice to share dinner."

Ty Lees eyes nearly bulged from their sockets, not only did this mean Naruto was near royalty to the Fire Nation, but he was actual royalty in Konoha! Ty Lee looked over to Naruto and smiled nervously.

"I had no idea Lord Hokage."

"Please call me Minato while we are alone. We are all friends here and I would feel uncomfortable with you calling me anything but that."

Ty Lee nodded and looked to her left as she saw Shizune and the blonde woman chatting while setting the table with food. Ty Lee then went to stand but let out a loud whimper from pain. She then felt herself being lifted softly and with the utmost car as she opened her eyes and saw she was in Narutos arms. She leaned in so he would have a better grip and brought her over to the table sitting her down gently in a chair. Immediately Naruto took the seat next to her and soon thereafter everybody had joined at the table and begun eating. Time passing with idle conversation about how each person's day had been and what had transpired during Narutos testing, but then Naruto addressed the elephant in the room.

"So, you remarried?"

Minato suddenly stopped eating and swallowed his food. He looked Naruto in the eye and instead of seeing sadness or anger he saw acceptance, maybe happiness?

"Yeah, let me introduce you two officially. Naruto, this is Inora Yamanaka my wife. Inora, this is Naruto Yu, my son." Minato watched the two as they nodded to each other Inora bit her lip softly. Minato could feel that she felt a little nervous and maybe worried but Narutos next words set those fears aside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Inora. I am pleased to hear someone is taking care of Minato. From what I was told of the night of my birth he needed someone. I thank you for seeing to his care."

Inoras eyes widened, she had expected rage, cursing, maybe even passive aggressive wording but Naruto did none of those. He thanked her for taking care of Minato!

"Oh, I, it was no problem. I'll always be there for the people I love."

Naruto nodded and looked to the kid.

"So, what is your name?"

The child looked up at Naruto his aquamarine eyes and dusty blonde hair moving to meet him.

"I'm Kai, you're Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded and quicker than anyone could stop the kid left his chair ran around the table and hugged Naruto so tightly it hurt a tad bit on Narutos bruises.

"Please don't go! Daddy always told me about you, and I always hoped you would come home. Please never ever go big brother."

Naruto smiled softly down to the child and picked him up and sat him on his lap. Naruto smiled truly to the child and nodded.

"Never, that's a promise." Naruto smiled as he saw the kid very happy. Naruto and everybody else continued to talk for a while till the food had been eaten completely. Naruto may have only had a single sofa and a single recliner but that didn't stop everybody from moving to the living room to chat. Once again Ty Lee and Naruto sat on the couch her laying her feet in his lap so she could rest her body. Minato sat in the recliner holding Kai who had gone to sleep and the two women were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and enjoying their talk.

"You surprised me again Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I expected you to raise hell about Inora and I or reject Kai. However, you did not, it seems too good to be true."

"I don't blame Inora or Kai for our short comings. Just like I don't blame the Kyuubi for mother's death. Just because someone sinned does not mean their taint spreads to those around them. You may not be considered my father by myself or my family, but your family is not to blame." Naruto saw Minato flinch when the Kyuubi had been mentioned and he nodded softly to Naruto.

"Still, thank you for accepting them. They both were worried about you accepting them and worried you would hate them. Whether he showed it or not Kai was truly scared." Minato smiled softly to the sleeping boy who clutched at his shirt so tightly.

"You know, I always wanted a little brother. Even though I have one on the way from my parents, you have given me a brother I ever knew of. Thank you." Naruto felt Ty Lees foot brush his forearm and he turned to see her looking awkwardly at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, just a little heavy and awkward. I am a guest but I'm seeing you two be so intimate."

"Oh, I apologize, I had no idea this conversation made you so uncomfortable." Naruto smiled to her and he heard Minato chuckle.

"You two are cute together you know, that right?" Minato watched the two look away Naruto closing his eyes as Ty Lee blushed up a storm.

"Wait, you two aren't involved?"

"No! I, I just met him the other morning before all this happened!"

"Oh, well I can tell you, you two do look good together." Minato chuckled seeing Naruto start to blush and Ty Lee turn a darker shade of red. However, before he could continue a raven flew into th room from Naruto's open window. The raven dropped a rolled letter in Naruto's lap and his eyes widened at the crest. It was his parents seal they used when something important was sent.

"What's that?"

"It's from mom and dad, though its important, the seal it is-"

"The royal seal of the Yu Yan clan only used when the clan is communicating a message from the Fire Lord to a subject."

Naruto picked the letter up and cracked the seal opening the letter. He began to read it and his eyes widened as he read the letter from top to bottom. Naruto nearly dropped the letter as he leaned back into the couch.

"Fuck."

Minato raised an eyebrow to his language.

"What's wrong, what'd they say?"

"The Fire Lords children and his daughter's body guard are coming to Konoha to stay for a year or two."

Minato immediately stood up and grabbed the letter and began to read, as soon as he finished he responded in kind as Naruto did.

"Well, shit. INORA, we need to leave now, I have to call a meeting of the clan heads ASAP."

Inora looked over to her husband and the look in his eyes said it all, this was no discussion this was an order.

"Alright, I'll be one-minute packing up our dishes." Inora saw him nod as she went back to packing their dishes up.

"They ask to stay with you however, you do not have the room to occupy them. It will be a few weeks before they arrive and in the mean time I will find a small house that is for sale and you will have to live there."

"Minato, I-"

"This is not up for discussion. This is not just a gift from me to you personally, but the children of our Lord are coming and they wish to stay with you. So, you need a larger living space to occupy them, as such you need a house not an apartment. Understood?" Minato watched Naruto nod his head and he made to leave with Inora who was heading to the door.

"Maybe we can have a more calm and fun dinner later, but for tonight I have to attend to this. I apologize for leaving so soon."

"It is fine Minato, I understand." With that Naruto watched the three leave and saw Shizune walk into the room and sit in the recliner.

"That went better than expected." She laughed when Naruto started chuckling.

"That was so awkward, never do that again you blondie!" Ty Lee still had a blush but huffed when Naruto began to rub her feet, she nearly melted under the touch.

"Okay, I forgive you, for now. Just keep rubbing my feet that feels so good."

Shizune giggled watching the two, it was almost like a mirror of her Master and uncle. She stood and went to Narutos bathroom to prepare Ty Lee a bath and came back to retrieve her.

"I am sorry to break up your happy time Ty, but you need to bathe." She heard Ty Lee groan but relented as she heled Ty Lee stand and slowly the two walked towards the bathroom. Naruto smiled watching the two go as he stood and began to clean what little mess was left of the apartment. He just had this feeling that everything was going to go tits up soon and he hoped he was ready.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, I do feel like this chapter has gone well. I do fear I am still a tad bit rusty at writing fight scenes and would love it if some of you more veteran writers would be willing to give me a few pointers to learn from. Also, on the case of Sakura, I do hope you like how she is now. I always hoped Kishimoto would have made her a stronger and more rounded character, but it almost seems like he made the team full of one trick ponies. Naruto with his Toad Jutsu, Rasengan, and Kyuubi. Sasukes Chidori and Sharingan techniques, and Sakuras healing and strength. This just did not feel right so I feel like fleshing out their skills will work out nicely in the end.**

 **As for people who feel the plot is advancing too quickly, I need to address this. Every chapter, every chat, every fight, and every happening has a purpose and a place. If something happens it has happened for a reason and will be addressed.**

 **I will see you all into the next chapter**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons speech'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Going home and spending time with _your family and your real friends_ _ **keeps you grounded**_." -Jennifer Ellison  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Free Roam the chapter

Hiruzen takes some matters into his own hands against Minatos wishes or will

Minato woke with a start. His wife was not in his bed, she never woke up early unless she had been called into work, and she never left the house for that reason without waking him to reset the security seals. Minato got up from his bed and pulled his blue sweater pants on. He grabbed the tri-pronged kunai off his bedside table and slowly crept from room to room through his house. His youngest child was still asleep in his bed so he was put further on edge. Hearing footsteps Minato turned the corner and immediately calmed down. Inora had fallen asleep at the table working on a case file. Minato smiled softly to her and gently lifted her from the chair she was seated in. Minato brought her back to their room and started to help her out of her work attire however, Inora opened her eyes and cupped his cheek in her right hand.

"Mina, I need to tell you something."

Minato smiled down to Inora and placed a finger to her lips.

"You are exhausted Inora, just rest for today. It's your only day off for this week."

Inora however had other plans. She rose and straddled her husband's lap and shoved him down on the bed. Her hands on either side of his head she smiled down to him her golden hair cascading down but it was the wet drop from her eyes that got his attention.

"Mina, I'm pregnant." Inora watched his expression, almost loosing hope as he took a second to process the information. She was about to start crying when Minato crashed his lips against hers and with a yell of joy he had lifted her into his arms and spun her around on the bed. Minato set her down and kissed once, twice, thrice, and just smiled toothily to her.

"You're pregnant!"

Inora nodded as she buried her face into his shoulder her happiness nearly overwhelming the mood.

"I'm gonna have another baby. I hope it's another boy!"

"What do you mean, we need a girl!"

"No, I need another momma's boy."

"Aw, come on, I need a daddys girl! To spoil and show off to everybody and say 'That's my girl!' To." Minato laughed when he saw Inoras pout and Minato decided then and there, that today was going to be fantastic! Minato quickly realized once he had gotten to work, that this was not going to be a fantastic day, in fact this is probably the second worse day the Hokage had ever seen in his career.

"Are you sure of this?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me a liar or a forger?"

"No Lord Third, but if these papers are real."

"I know exactly what it means, the documents clearly state intentions."

Minato looked back down to the three documents on his desk. The first was from the Lord of the Fire Nation and stated something very clear. Their time-table had been moved up, Naruto would be joining the Fire Lords children on their quest once he had gained the rank of Chunin instead of Jonin. This was not a big deal, it was the latter two that concerned him the most.

"You are sure this declaration comes from Iwagakure with the backing of the Earth King himself?"

"Once again Minato, I am no fool. I had the letter verified five times before I brought it here."

Minato groaned as he looked down at the small three sentence letter.

' _Under the authority given to me, Oonoki of the Scales, Iwagakure declares open war on the Nation of Fire and their village Konohagakure. As of this day forward any and all encounters with Konoha Shinobi, Benders from the land of Fire, or civilians will be met with extreme prejudice. Starting on the tenth of October the war shall start, Death to the Fire Nation!_ '

Minato groaned once again before he looked warily into the eyes of his predecessor.

"This is the one that irks me the most. The Earth Kingdom had been beaten back during the war, why strike now?"

"It may be due to the Land of Lightning and the Water Nation backing them. With those two the Continent is divided in half with The Air Nomads and their village Sunagakure not helping either side. If the Water Nation or the Earth Nation got ahold of the Avatar, we will surely loose."

"What is we set up buffer lines, to delay the conflict? We could set miles worth of traps and destroy key bridges to limit the flow and stem the tide of soldiers?"

"It would not be practical. Think of it this way, the countries heart is bleeding out, what you suggest is we insert a stint into the Aorta as to slow the bleeding. With enough pressure this will not matter, these people will break through and your strategy will have kept us Isolated from any people who wish to help."

Minato nodded.

"Schedule an audience with the council, and afterwards make sure Shikaku and Danzo are both here in my office. I will need all three of you to devise a plan of action."

"As you command, my Hokage." Hiruzen gave a bow and proceeded out of the room. Hiruzen was deep in thought, on one hand there were three major powers convening on their lands to destroy them, but Hiruzen knew what needed to be done. Raising his hand and he motioned for someone to join him, a single ANBU came from the wall, his mask resembling a bear.

"Bear, take three of your men and I want you to go deep cover into the Earth Kingdom. Get into Ba Sing Se as refugees and await my signal." Hiruzen watched the ANBU member bow deeply before vanishing. Hiruzen had many plans, and many actions to take.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had been having too much fun with this mission. Whoever decided that a Yu Yan would b hunting a feline had not been thinking right. Naruto smiled triumphantly as he lifted the small animal into his arms and began stroking its back gently. Looking over at his two team members who were covered in scratches and dirt Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, shut it match stick." Sakura loved her little nickname for Naruto, it fit his personality. He was cool and collected, until you struck his ego, then he turned into a fiery rage beast.

"Quiet Sakura, you are just jealous because you can't get a good-looking guy to stroke your-"

"Hey you two, stop flirting and get over here." Sasuke was annoyed, the two battled each other with their silver tongues every day and it was grating on his nerves quickly. Sasuke smiled as soon as Itachi landed between the team.

"Good work team, I will take Tora to the mission room today. Go home and get some rest, we have done fifteen D-rank missions today. I will see about getting a C-ranked mission."

Naruto handed Tora over to Itachi and began to walk away as his team scattered. Naruto began to walk home collecting his thoughts. Today was a major day for his guest, she got her cast removed from her arm. Though Ty Lee still had trouble sitting up and moving quickly she could walk at a slow pace relatively easy. Naruto had begun to enjoy his talks with Ty Lee, she did not look or act it, but she was a very intelligent young woman. The two of them had been able to debate philosophy, books, and movies with each other. Naruto was beginning to enjoy his time with his aunt and Ty Lee in his apartment, it almost felt like home.

"Ah! Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Ty Lee out on his apartments balcony and he waved to her. Hurrying up the stairs Naruto was about to open the door when the door flew open and Naruto received a bone crushing hug.

"I told you before, you need to eat something better than that ration bar in the morning. Come on in, Miss Shizune was about to remove my cast!" Ty Lee took Narutos sleeve in her hand and practically dragged him into her improvised room. Ty Lee let go of his arm and practically skipped into the room and sat on the bed next to Shizune.

"Ah, that is where she went off too. Good evening Naruto, how were your missions?"

"Pleasant enough, though I wish we would do something more challenging."

Shizune giggled at Naruto before she gently took Ty Lee's cast covered arm into her hands.

"You are going to feel a sort of vibrating feeling, it may make a loud noise so be prepared for that so you do not jump, ok Ty?" Shizune watched the girl nod but could tell she was nervous, Shizune reached out and forced Naruto to sit behind Ty Lee and almost on instinct she leaned back against him and closed her eyes.

"I'm ready." Ty Lee felt Naruto take her free hand into his and she started to hear a loud whining as her cast covered arm began to vibrate. She felt the splint slowly cracking and widening, she opened her eye and watched the white form slowly crack open, like an egg.

"Almost done, now I have to break through the mold, this is going to be loud." Shizune slowly pressed into the slit she had formed and sure enough a high-pitched squeal began to sing across the apartment. Nearly flinching herself Shizune quickly became immune to the noise as she continued to break the full mold.

Ty Lee couldn't believe how deafening this noise was! She squeezed the hand holding hers and she felt a small twinge of pain from where her arm had been broken and winced. She heard a loud crack and opened her eyes as she saw the cast split wide open, however, her displeasure was looking at her arm. It seemed paler than the rest of her skin, it had stubble growing, and there was dead skin all over.

"Very good, now did you feel any pain?"

"Just a little, near the middle."

"I see, we will have to get you a brace for now. Though that won't be a problem, I will schedule your appointment for tomorrow. Also, I need to head to the hospital to get a brace for your arm. I will not be gone for too long, but Naruto I need you to help her through some basic physical therapy. Just oversee her and if she shows any sign of pain stop the exercise. Here is a sheet of what to do, I will only be a couple hours." Shizune handed Naruto a set of instructions and she showed him to the box that had a few weird items inside of it.

"How long should she perform the Therapy? Or should we continue till you have come back?"

"I would say just thirty minutes or so if she doesn't feel pain. Just be careful, some of these exercises could put her back from recovering by a month. If you see any sign of pain, any sign, you stop immediately. Understood?"

"Crystal aunt Shizune." Naruto smiled to her ruffling his hair. He watched her walk through the door and close it. Naruto grabbed the box of items and walked back to Ty Lee's room. He had been happy of her wardrobe change after her first day staying with him. She had discarded the frilly crop top and the puffed-up pants for a simple white t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Naruto could tell she was more relaxed, but it was her hair he enjoyed. She looked very attractive with her hair down very much so that it distracted him often. Naruto was brought from his musings by a cough.

"You know, if you stare at me like that, it does make me uncomfortable."

Naruto muttered a soft apology and walked fully into the room, setting the box down next to her bed Naruto sat down and motioned for her to join him.

"So, what are all of those for?"

"Aunt Shizune wanted me to help you with your therapy. Just a test run, to see what your full range is. It won't be that bad. Though I do need you to inform me if you feel any pain, ok?" Naruto watched her nod as he began the physical therapy. The first three steps were just warm up, a small message for her forearm to loosen up the muscles, though he did it very cautiously as to not aggravate the freshly healed bone. The second step was to apply a warming gel to relax the tense muscles and ligaments. The third step was for her to lay her arm down and open and close it several times. For the next twenty-minute Naruto began to pull out equally weird looking devices and toys and gave them to her explaining to her hat needed to be done. The only time she complained of pain was when they stopped, it had been the grip strength test.

"It hurt, like an ice block in my arm, and it felt like something was snapping, but not breaking, it's hard to explain."

Naruto put all of the devices back into the box and He left to put the box back.

Ty Lee sighed as she looked to her shaking hand. She decided she needed to take care of the hair on it and the dead skin so she decided to take an early shower. She gathered her garments and left her room to go to Narutos for the bathroom. She saw him sitting on the couch with a scroll in his hands wide open and she smiled, though slightly and she did not even realize it herself she did.

"I'm confiscating the bathroom ok?" She saw Naruto look up to her and nod and once again get enthralled by the text he was reading. Ty Lee entered his room hit by the smell of mint and pine. She entered the bathroom and locked it before turning the water on. She starred into the mirror on the counter top, she looked over her body, her face, her arms and legs and she stripped her clothes off. Looking once again into the mirror she saw the bruises and the two scars. She looked at the bruises on her neck and she gently rubbed her throat as she had a flashback of the moment her father stood above her and hit her in the neck. Her eyes began to tear up as she began looking over her body, and her eyes lingered on two scars on her inner thigh. The night her father took her, and in his madness, he used a knife to remove her clothes which left those two slices on her leg. She began to sob, she quickly made her way into the shower and sat down pulling her knees to her chest as she wept into her knees under the showers rain. In this time, she had flashbacks of the last few years, and the years she had been beaten, and her heart broke. Though her crying and depression had been broken by one simple noise, it was simple, small, and filled with concern.

"Ty? Are you alright? I thought I heard crying?"

She wiped her eyes as she stood and began to bathe before shouting back out of the room making her voice sound happy.

"Yeah, no problem, I just had a twinge of pain in my arm. Nothing major, I'm alright!" Ty Lee added an extra giggle to the end of it almost sounding like she laughed off her concern before she began to have another spell of flashbacks as she covered her mouth with her hand and the rag leaning her forehead against the shower wall to hide her sobbing.

Naruto listened closely for a minute and could hear nothing else.

"Alright, well I will be in the kitchen making some snacks. Would you like something in particular, or the usual flavor?"

"Just the vanilla ice cream Naruto, I don't want to bother you with anything else."

"Alright." Naruto wanted to say more, but he left the door and he walked back into the main room to head to the open kitchen. Naruto had begun preparing the tray and was thinking of what movie to put on the new TV he had purchased but was interrupted by a loud banging at his door. Naruto was in no mood to joke so he stormed over to the door and flung it open and was about to yell before a arm wrapped around his shoulders and began to rub their other hands knuckles into his head.

"Hey red, we missed you."

Narutos eyes widened as he took in the voice and the two others in front of him. Azula, Zuko, and Mai. All standing here in the flesh. Mei looking stoic as ever stood in her maroon dress with a black vest that extended down the front and back. Azula stood in her normal battle gear, her armored tunic covering the majority of her body and her maroon long sleeved shirt and pants. Zuko however, had changed significantly since Naruto had seen him last. Zuko stood in a simple maroon shirt with golden trim around the collar, and brown pants with his dual swords at his hip.

"How have you been Naruto? It has been a while." Zuko looked Naruto up and down taking in his form as Naruto proceeded to wrestle with Azulas arm trying to get her to release him. He sighed assisting Naruto by grabbing his sisters arm and pulling it from around his neck.

"Hey! We were just starting!"

"Azula, stop giving him hell, we just arrived."

Azula pouted before just barging into the apartment and heading to the kitchen to raid Narutos fridge.

"Good evening Prince Zuko, Mai." Naruto gave Zuko a soft bow but Zuko patted his shoulder.

"You forget Naruto, you saved my family, and because of that you will never have to bow to me or my sister."

Naruto nodded and brought them into the apartment and was about to say something when Azula smiled before she burst out laughing.

"What is Ty Lee doing here!"

Naruto spun around and there stood Ty Lee in her white shirt and sweatpants. Naruto watched as Mai and Azula walked over and they both hugged her before Ty Lee drug them into her room. Naruto looked to Zuko who shrugged.

"Ty Lee came to the Academy Azula and Mai had attended. They became friends but you were taken from guard duty not long before Ty Lee began to come to our place. So tell me, how did Ty Lee come to stay with you?"

Naruto frowned as he began to talk with the one boy his age he considered his friend before he came to Konoha.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ty Lee sat on the bed against the wall as her two best friends sat on the edge with her. Ty Lee had just finished telling the two what had been happening the last few years since her mother passed and her family had been moved to Konoha. Needless to say, the two girls were not happy.

"How dare he! I will rip his entrails out through his mouth! I will boil his eyes from their sockets! I-" Azula did not get to finish as Mai had popped her upside the back of her head. Azula was about to say something but she heard Ty Lee's sobbing. Azula was conflicted, she was never good at emotionally helping people, so she reached out and popped Ty Lee upside the head.

"Hey, stop that. Your dads a dick, he's in prison, it's all in the past now. Trust me when I say this though, your father is about to catch some fucking hell if the person who escorted us is picking him up."

Ty Lee looked up with a questioning gaze tears still fresh on her face.

"Who, who's that?"

Azula shook her head.

"That would be telling, he wanted it to be a surprise when he arrives, he and his bodyguards heard of a bandit camp that just set up and went to take care of it. He should be back in a few hours." Azula sighed as she wraped her arms around Ty Lee hugging her again.

"You are such a problem child you know that?"

Ty Lee managed out a laugh before she wiped her eyes and looked to her two best friends.

"You know, I-" She did not get to finish.

"Ty Lee, we've been summoned to the Hokages office, your siblings and you are getting taken care of today."

Ty Lee's eyes saddened as she sighed. A warm hand on her forehead made her relax. Though not the most talkative, Mai knew what she needed when she needed it.

"Come one Ty, let's go." Mai helped her stand and the three girls walked out of the room and saw Naruto, Zuko, and an ANBU member.

"Miss Lee, you, your sisters, and Naruto are needed by the Hokage at once. I do apologize for taking them away Lord and Lady. However, this matter is of the utmost importance."

Azula was about to speak but Zuko knoing this could go wrong if not worded correctly spoke up instead of his sister.

"We understand all too well. By all mean please." Zuko nodded to the ANBU who gave Zuko and Azula a bow before escorting Naruto and Ty Lee from the premise with Ty Lee's siblings.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato sometimes really hated his luck, he wanted to rip the head off of the courier who just dropped off this message. Muy was in town and was going to be stopping by his office the next day. Minato dreaded this moment. Minato held nothing against the man except one large thing. Naruto considered Muy his dad, even if Minato was his father. It irked him beyond all means and he did not know how he would handle Muys arrival. Right as he was about to call for an ANBU Itachi walked into Minatos office with a grim look.

"You summoned Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, you are my appointed successor. So as my successor I need to make something known to you. Earlier this morning we received a declaration of war from the Earth Kingdom, Nation of lightning, and the Water Nation. The Nomads are staying out of this conflict so we are on our own. I am assigning you and your team of Genin a three-part mission. The first part is to take a bridge builder who lives in Wave Country home. The second is to eliminate any guards who are harassing the town however, this needs to be done in the light and non-lethally. We are to paint ourselves their hero's so that the citizens will accept the Fire Nation as their leaders. Thirdly, and this mission is for you alone, assassinate Gato. The shipping magnet has been bringing drugs, slave trade, and kidnapping children for his more specialized customers. Eliminate him at any costs, and make sure that wave knows it was us. That is all I needed to inform you of."

"Three-part mission, escort, contain, assassinate. Understood and accepted, any other details?"

"Yes, I want you to seize Gatos holdings and claim them for Konoha, the money and shipping routes will go very far for us in the coming war."

Itachi bowed to Minato as Minato waved his hand to dismiss Itachi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto knocked on the Hokages office door.

"Enter."

Naruto opened the door walking in. Ty Lee walked in behind him with her sisters quickly in tow. The ANBU who had accompanied the eight teens closed the door behind them and resumed his post outside of the room.

"Good evening girls, Naruto. It has been long enough, and it is time to decide where each of you will go. You will all be presented with three choices. One, is to return to the Fire Capitol where you all were born, you will be received by foster families and live out your days as you please. Two, you can stay here in Konoha as ninja. You would be trained to peak performance, you would be able to live a life but it would be by military command. Third, you can stay here and be citizens. If you choose this, you will be put into the foster home system and be given to families to help you until you come of age and can stand on your own two feet. You won't be bothered by the Ninja unless necessary. So, I ask you girls, what have you each individually decided?"

"I want to stay here and learn medical Ninjutsu as a Ninja." Lin said with eyes filled with determination.

"I want to go to the capitol." Lat said as she looked to the four sisters to her right.

"I want to go to the capitol as well." Lao

"Me too." Liu

"I want to also go to the Capitol." Lum

"I, I want to go home, to the capitol." Woo said, however, everyone's eyes leveled to Ty Lee who had unconsciously placed half of her body behind Naruto and she took his right hand into her right hand.

"I want to stay here and live with Naruto and Miss Shizune. I don't want to be a Ninja, but my friends just came here and I think they might be staying for a while." Ty said, with every word her grip on Narutos hand strengthened.

Minato looked to his son and the girl, seeing her hand in his. Minato knew that even though this could be taken as being a display of affection, it was more of comfort. Ty Lee acted happy, but Minato knew all too well. Ty Lee was a broken girl, and for now she clung to his son like a security blanket.

"Very well, Miss, Lat, Lao, Liu, Lum, and Miss Woo. I have a few documents and a few letters to write for the each of you. I will also be working out some transportation to send you five on your way. Miss Lin, you will be enrolled into our Shinobi program, though due to your age I am assigning you an apprenticeship with Shizune if she agrees. You will be learning from her and living with her. There is only one person better than she at the medical arts, and her master more than likely would not take a new student. As for Miss Ty, you and I have become personally acquainted over the last week and I will admit, I am fond of you. So, I am pleased to hear I will be seeing much more of you with my son. Though I have to ask, what did you mean by your friends were here in Konoha?"

Ty Lee it her lip and was about to say something after a short pause but Naruto finished for her.

"Lord Zuko, Lady Azula, and their friend Mai are all here in Konoha at my apartment." Naruto watched his father stand slowly, he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a manila folder filled with documents and a set of keys.

"Here, since they have arrived ahead of schedule take this. The house is located at 56709 Palmetto in the Shinobi sector. It is also on the edge of the clan's grounds. I thank you all for your time, but with this development I need to get back to work. I do apologize, and Naruto, I will be by the house tomorrow night, ok?"

Naruto nodded to Minato, taking the folder and keys he opened the door for the Lee family and was about to leave when Minatos hand stopped him.

"Naruto, I need to speak to you, as a Hokage to a ninja, but also as friends. I need your advice after I assign you your mission." Minato watched as Naruto told the girls what happened but Ty Lee stayed outside the office waiting for Naruto.

Naruto made his way back to the chair in front of Minatos desk and sat down.

"I have a mission for you, one you are more suited than anyone to fulfill. It is an S class mission. Do you accept?"

"Parameters?"

"Assassination."

"I will accept." Naruto watched Minato dig a folder out of his desk and lay it down on the table. He slid it forward to Naruto.

"This man is going to be at the location of your next mission. You are to terminate him without it being linked back to Konoha. That means a quick, clean, unidentifiable kill. The targets name is Mizuki. He turned tail from Konoha and took with him several important documents of which he sold. This is your mission."

Naruto bowed his head and then looked back up as Minato leaned back in his chair.

"I need advice Naruto, I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. One action is what the council wants and will bring us more power, but the same action will hurt some people who are close to me. What do you think I should do?"

"It depends on what the action needed is. You need to look at this with the eyes of other people. Does the means justify the outcome? If not, then do not, if so then do it. That is all that you can do. However, if this is a personal action, you need to look at the people affected. Will this hurt them unneededly? Or will this make their lives better even if it does not make them happy? Once you can find your answer to either of those questions, make your move but move forward with care. If you sleight someone you love, or someone that loves you, you may just loose them forever."

Minato nodded, it was the same advice that Shikaku gave him, and it was sound. Minato looked into Narutos eyes and smiled.

"I needed to hear that, thank you Naruto." Minato watched Naruto stand and bow and leaves his office. Before the door closed he saw Ty Lee take Narutos hand once again.

"Even if you hate me for it, I must do it. I love you, Naruto." Minato opened a folder that had Narutos name on it and stamped it.

"I just hope one day you can forgive me for it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The royals question Naruto about what has happened in Konoha so far and his team - Naruto answers his door and is shocked to find 6 clansmen and his father there - Naruto and Muy speak about Zarehyas premature labor and the state of the baby - Muy tells Naruto about his plan of making Naruto heir - Naruto and Zuko set off for the training field down the block to spar and get out of the house for the girls

Azula was annoyed beyond belief, she arrived here to visit her friends and she finds out her friend was abused. She found out her other friend was taking care of her friend, and that they didn't know each other. It was annoying. Then she was annoyed even more by the Hokage taking her friends away from her for what was supposed to be an hour, turned into two and a half! Her patience was wearing thin, and it was getting late. She was stirred from her thoughts by the door opening an both Naruto and Ty walked in the door.

"About damn time!" Azula stood up and started stomping over till she saw Naruto hold up a bag of several small boxes.

"We went to the store and bought some dinner."

Zuko nodded and took the bag and went to the kitchen to set everything out on the table. He watched everyone interacting with a critical eye. Naruto didn't seem to change, maybe quieter, Mai was Mai, she was just, grey, but he loved that about her. Azula was a drama queen as usual, but it was Ty Lee that had him worried. Her actions screamed bubbles, but her body language, her eyes, and how she clung to Naruto made him see through her mask. She was insecure, terrified, and she was clingy to her protection. Zuko sighed as he whistled to the crew.

"What Zuzu?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at his sister's nickname.

"The table is set, let's eat." Zuo pulled hairs out for everyone and took a seat himself. The four teens enjoyed the simple meal together and the idle chit chat that accompanied it. From how they all had been, to family, friends, even sports in Azulas case. It was a nice atmosphere, until a rapid knck hit Narutos door.

Naruto got up from the table and walked over to the door, he opened the door and for the second time during the day he got grabbed by the person. Though this time in a hug.

"It is good to see you again my boy." Muy felt Naruto stand ramrod before embracing his father. Letting Naruto go he took a knee and looked Naruto once over and he smirked as he used his thumb to trace Narutos scar.

"So you decided to stop hiding yourself."

"I did, I also have a new one, to remind me of an important lesson." Naruto showed Muy his palm and the long scar going across his hand.

"Did you learn your lesson well so that it sticks?" Muy watched Naruto look back into the apartment, once he looked back to Muy he nodded.

"It stuck."

"Good, now are you going to invite me in? Our clansmen are going to meet their charges now."

Naruto stepped back into the apartment and Ty Lee was about to ask him who it was but the next person through the door shocked her. A tall man walked through the door wearing the traditional Yu Yan garb and his eyes looked to hers and she felt as if she stared into the abyss.

"Lord Muy, you returned, that is good. How did it go?"

"Very well, there was not that much of a fight. You three made it completely safe?"

"Of course, two of us are benders and Mai can take out multiple benders like it was nothing."

"Azula, your overconfidence will be the undoing of you." Muy saw her snort and he turned to Naruto.

"So this is the young Miss Lee I heard about." Muy squatted down in front of the couch that she sat on and smiled extending his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ty Lee, I hope my son has not been too brash. We never taught him how to treat a lady." Muy saw her face light up like a Christmas tree and he knew at once Naruto had her attention, now to make sure he kept it.

"Please Miss Lee, treat him nicely. He may be naïve, may seem quiet or cold, but he really does have a good heart and cares with reckless abandon. So, be gentle with him, please?" Muy watched her reaction and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker. He loved playing with his son and his life, as long as he did not go too far.

"Must you father?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in between his fingers and sighed. HE heard Muy chuckling and the royals laughing at his father's reckless teasing. However, all games stopped when he looked to Naruto and pointed to his room.

"We need to talk, alone." Muy walked into the room and when Naruto entered the room he shut the door and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong father?"

"It's Zarehya and the baby."

Narutos eyes widened as his mind raced over the worst and best outcomes.

"What happened?"

"Zarehya started bleeding three nights after you left, and she went into premature labor. The doctors did their best but Zare is in the Capitols hospital right now in critical condition, and the baby was born premature. The baby is in critical condition as well and they do not predict her making it through the next month. They don't see Zarehya making it through the month either." Muy looked to Naruto and watched him, seeing his shoulders shaking but not from crying, from rage.

"She can't go, she promised. Neither of them can go, please don't let them go dad." Naruto felt a hand on the back of his head and Muy smiled softly to his son.

"Don't worry, your mother is a woman all her own. I don't think even death could take her without a good fight on its hands. However, the baby is another story. The doctors say if she makes it through the month she has a better chance of surviving, but she will have medical problems all through her life. So, I need you to know Naruto, that when you reach the rank of Chunin, or you reach sixteen years of age. You are my successor." Muy wrapped his son in his arms and just let Naruto absorb the information before Naruto stood and nodded. Naruto had always been this way, he was in deep pain and worry, but when you put a duty in front of him he pushed it all aside just to focus on doing his best. So, it was no surprise at his next words.

"I will make you proud father, I promise." Naruto bowed at his waist and he stopped when Muy ruffled his head roughly.

"You already have Naruto, beyond words." Muy stood and stretched his back out before leaving the room.

"I have to go now, I need to have a chat with the Hokage in the morning and then I must leave to join your mother in the capitol. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Muy stood and walked out of the room and with a short goodbye he left the apartment.

Naruto stayed for a minute just staring at the floor before he looked up hearing the door open to his room.

"Come with me, we're going to work this out." Zuko saw one of his oldest friends in turmoil and knew he needed to work this out. So, he followed Naruto out of the apartment to leave the girls to talk so he could be with his best friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto comes in from training at the training ground with Zuko when Mitokado intercepts them and the three talk - Homura gives Naruto the first set of scrolls and some pointers on how to perform the jutsu - Homaru gives Naruto some advice not to trust Danzo, Hiruzen, or his father because they have something planned, given proof by a document Mitokado had smuggled from the Hokage

Naruto huffed as he sat on his knees Zuko standing before him with his fist pulled back and open knife hand at Narutos throat.

"I yeild." Naruto looked up and took Zukos hand to help him up.

"Good as always, you gave me a run for my money." Zuko heard Naruto click his tongue as he shook his head.

"Let's be real Zuko, if you were serious you would have had me in the first few moves. It seems General Irohs training is paying off in great amounts."

"It has, with my uncle's assistance I have managed to reign my temper and think with a cool head, the physical training doesn't hurt either." Zuko laughed as he began to walk with Naruto, the two lost in mindless conversations about the state of the nation, what the both had been doing since their parting years ago. They were interrupted by a man falling in line beside Naruto.

"Good evening young Yu."

"Good evening councilman, how is your evening?"

"It is going very well, and Lor Zuko, it is a pleasure to see you once again." Mitokado smiled to the young prince as he saw Zuko smile to him.

"A pleasure as always, if I may ask. What brings you to us tonight?" Zuko eyed the man warily, his father always told him never trust Mitokado, Sarutobi, or Danzo.

"I have come to help my young charge here. We have had a deal for the last week and due to his training, I have determined what jutsu and his elemental disposition is." Mitokado reached into his sleeve and pulled out two scrolls one small and one thick. HE handed the two scrolls to Naruto who took them gratefully.

"If my sensing abilities have not waned, as I suspect they have not, you have a natural disposition to Water and Lightning. A combination of your mother and father I do believe. The smaller scroll is some exercises for your water and fire manipulation so you may practice bringing forth your chakra of the elements. The second is two techniques of lightning and two of water. The lightning techniques are known as Jibashi, and Raikyu. The water techniques are Suiben and the Suijinheki. The instructions of how to perform these Jutsu and their hand signs are located within the scroll. I encourage you to learn the defensive technique and one offensive technique first." Mitakado smiled down to the young boy and briefly nodded to him.

"Thank you for these scrolls Elder Mitokado." Naruto placed the two scrolls into his shirt.

"I also must issue a warning to you. Your father and Sarutobi are scheming with Sarutobi's old teammate Danzo Shimura. Be wary Naruto these old men never get involved together unless something major is going to happen." Mitokado went to continue but was interrupted by Zuko.

"If you do not mind me asking Elder, why would you warn him, and what proof do you have to back your claims?" Zuko was watching the elder wearily.

"I have this document to back my claims, and I do care for his wellbeing. After all he is going to be the heir of the Yu Yan clan after all." Mitokado internally smirked knowing he had diverted the point of what HE got out of this and chalked it up to helping a future leader. Though Zuko already knew better.

"Thank you for the assistance, may I see the document in hand?" Naruto took the document with Mitokados permission and began reading its contents around.

"Is this true?"

"As far as I have been able to find out, yes, it is."

Naruto growled out before he handed the document back to Mitokado."

"I am afraid I must part from your company, another day young Yu, Lord Zuko." Mtokado left the two teens to their devices and before Zuo could say anything Naruto kicked a rock so hard it dented a trashcan.

"Woah, what happened?" Zuko saw the anger and hurt in Narutos eyes and he walked over to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We agreed Naruto, you are to be my closest friend and advisor when I take the throne. So that means no secrets between us, what's wrong?" Zuko saw the turmoil in his eyes increase.

"Minato is making an appeal to the Fire Lord to have his right as my biological father reinforced and to tear me from the Yu Yan Clan. Worst of all, today my father told me about my mother and little sister being in critical condition after the birth, and on top of that I am the heir apparent for th Yu Yan clan. What am I going to do?" Naruto looked to Zuko looking for answers but all he saw was his friend placing his hand on Narutos shoulder.

"I will send a message to my father, he will take my request into consideration and I will ask him to reject Minatos appeal. If you have been proclaimed heir by Muy, then you need to remain in your seat of power till your ascension. Also, Naruto, whatever you do, do not trust that man. My father has warned me to never be caught in his machinations, he leaves bodies in his wake." Zuko chuckled as he saw Naruto biting his lip.

"Stop biting your ip, you are going to make another scar on it."

Naruto huffed but his mind couldn't leave the letter he had read and the two returned to the apartment for their last night residing in it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, I think that went well, what do you think? Remember to leave a review of the chapter and your opinions or ideas that could be addressed. Till Thursday.**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons speech'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Travel makes one modest. _You see_ _ **what a tiny place you occupy**_ _in the world_." - Gustav Flaubert

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Just making an announcement. I will be doing no anime arcs, and one confirmed movie, possibly another, for the story line of this fiction. The confirmed movie happens to the Land of Spring movie. I will be, until the second part, mostly following the manga for Naruto. That lessens the amount I need to research to give to the story. If I were to add in each arc in the anime it would possibly take a year to reach Shippuden. With my current goals in mind it should only take me till around Christmas time. If you have any questions you would like to leave out of the comments feel free to message me directly. I will see you in the Epilogue for this chapter.**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He suddenly sat up in bed looking around his room. He had been awoken by a noise that he was unsure of. Perhaps he was still dreaming? He thought he heard the cry of a child and sobbing with it but he suppose he could have been wrong. Though that is when he heard it again, soft and barely noticeable, but sobbing. Naruto got up from his bed and pulled his sweat pants on tying their belt around his waist. He left his room and stared out over the apartment. Azula was asleep on the couch, Mai and Zuko were curled up on a futon that Shizune had brought over. He heard it again and he saw it was coming from Ty Lees room, fearing the worst he ran over to the door and opened it. That is when he saw her. She was crying in her sleep thrashing around like she was under attack. Naruto calmly walked over to her bed and sat down on it by her side. He gently took hr shoulder in his hand and shook her softly attempting to stir her. This however, brought a new onslaught of her fight.

"NO! GET AWAY!"

Naruto sighed as he did the one thing his mother used to do for his nightmares. Naruto climbed into the bed and he wrapped his arms around Ty Lee in an awkward hug. She continued to try and fight him until he began to talk softly into her ear.

"It's ok, I am here Ty, nothing will be able to hurt you. This is my promise." Naruto started to feel her slacken in her sleep and then she just began to sob as she groggily opened her eyes. She grasped him for dear life and buried her head into his chest.

"Please, don't go."

Naruto nodded and pulled her closer their bodies touching at seemingly every curve and inch.

"I promise, I won't. Now, you should go back to sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake up." Naruto felt her lean her head against him and turn over. Naruto wrapped his right arm around her waist the other beneath her pillows to give her comfort. Naruto leaned forward closing his eyes his face in the back of her head. He felt his vision blur and he fell back to sleep, though this time, a tad bit more comfortable.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warmth, a warmth that filled his being. He had never felt this type of warmth in his life. He opened his eyes and he saw darkness with a few crackles of light. Lifting his head, he looked down and saw the object that brought his warmth. Ty Lee, he remembered last night and he laid back down, but as soon as he laid on his back the girl turned over. Draping an arm over his chest the other curled beside her, she laid her head on his shoulder and Naruto began to smile to her. He had never felt anything such as this, and in his opinion, he never wanted it to stop. However, fate is a cruel mistress. Narutos eyes cut to the living room when he heard the knocking on his door. Naruto sighed softly as he looked down to Ty Lee and he placed a hand on her shoulder and softly shook her.

"Ty, I need to get up." Naruto was greeted with a groan.

"Ty, the door, someone is knocking." Naruto was met once again with unrecognizable noises. He sighed as he softly pried himself from her. Standing up he made his way out of the room and made his way to the door. He sighed stepping around a spread eagle Azula in her nightgown, and he moved around Mai sleeping in the futon. Naruto opened the door and stepped outside swiftly coming face to face with his teacher.

"Good morning Naruto, is that peach I smell?" Itachi saw Naruto sigh and shake his head looking down. That however, did not hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"What is the purpose of this visit this morning Master?" Naruto watched the man pull out a single scroll, small but useful enough to convey all known information.

"We have a C-ranked mission, we will need to meet inside of the mission hall in four hours."

Naruto nodded to his teacher as he watched the man turn and leave.

"Have a good morning Naruto."

Naruto watched the older man walk to the window in the hallway, open it and leap out of it. Naruto sighed closing the window, he silently promised himself to never become that sort of person. Doors we good enough for him. Naruto silently reentered the apartment and made his way back to Ty Lees room. He closed the door to the room behind him and saw her with her back turned to the door. Naruto slid into bed behind her and wrapped and arm around her waist closing his eyes hoping to get another hour of rest. Though certain things were just not meant to be.

"You promised."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ty Lee had turned over her very red blushing face meeting his own. Naruto nodded softly.

"I did, though I did not mean for you to wake up like this. My Master was at the door delivering instructions for the day. I apologize for waking you." Naruto smiled softly to her, one of his genuine smiles and he watched her nod.

"Never do that again, if you promise me something, do it." Ty watched him nod his head and he pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"I promise Ty." Naruto closed his eyes once again trying to find sleep, but he just could not sleep with what was going on. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ty Lee blushing furiously before she asked him a question that made him leave the room quick.

"Could you leave so I can put my clothes on for the day?"

Narutos eyes widened as he quickly left the room, and he realized. Ty Lee was only in her underwear. Naruto cursed himself and went to his room for a very cold shower.

Zuko exited Narutos room and almost ran face first into the boy himself.

"Oh, Naruto, where did you go last night? I went to ask you if I could shower and you were gone."

Naruto cursed internally before he quickly constructed a lie.

"I just came back, I decided to do some night time training."

Zuko was about to ask him if he could join Naruto next time when he heard Azula.

"He's lying, he's been in Tys room since last night." Azula loved watching the disappointed look in her brother's eyes and the absolute velvet Naruto was threatening to turn. From anger or embarrassment, she did not know, but she loved it anyway.

"Quiet Azula, what those two do is their business. Though I do feel I should ask, why try and hide it?" Zuko crossed his arms and looked at Naruto who seemed to give up.

"Look, she has been having episodes of PTSD and as far as Shizune and I can find out, she has claimed me as her anchor. So, last night I heard her having an episode and I went to her room to calm her and I fell asleep. That is all that happened." Naruto cut a glare to Azula who stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Naruto was about to verbally assault the teen before Zuko placed a hand on his head and tossed his hair.

"Just be careful, that girl has been through more than you can imagine." Zuko watched him nod and Naruto slipped past Zuko to his room to prepare for the day.

Zuko padded silently to Ty Lees room and knocked on the door.

"Ty? Are you decent?"

"Oh, Zuko, yeah I'm fine, you can come in!"

Zuko opened the door and saw Ty Lee with her hair down in her white t-shirt and sweatpants. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it and smiled to her.

"So, you and Naruto stayed in the same bed last night?" He watched her light up like a Christmas tree before he chuckled letting her breathe as to relieve her tense feeling.

"Yeah, I was having a bad one last night, and he comes in and snuggled with me."

"Snuggled? That is very unlike him. You know, you impress me Ty."

"How so?"

"I have been his best friend for over nine years, and there are only three other people beside you who can stir him and force him to show vivid emotions."

"Who are the others?"

"Me, Azula, and his family. You have a good heart and a wonderful personality, though you tend to show a mask instead of your true feeling but you show that to him."

Ty Lee nodded as she looked him in the eye.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Give him a chance, he may seem to have the emotional showings of a cardboard box, but he is a passionate person. So, what I'm saying is you told me you like him, well as his best friend I can say he definitely likes you. So, try to push the envelope a small bit, you may be surprised by his actions." Zuko watched her nod as she leaned against him and he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Zuko, for talking at least. I just don't want him to see me like this."

"Ty, he's seen you at your worst, the only thing you can do is show him your best, no?"

Ty Lee nodded as she stood from the bed and she looked at her ponytail holders but shook her head as she left her room with Zuko in tow.

Zuko looked over to Mai who had her eyebrow raised and Zuko smiled to her and nodded his head. He watched her give him a thumb up and the two's silent conversation came to a close with Naruto leaving his room in his battle garb, arrows at his hip, and bow on his back. Though what made Zuko curious was the change in his war paints formation.

"You changed the paint?"

"I became an adult in the eyes of my clan, so I had to choose a formation all my own."

"So, you finally embraced your scar instead of hiding it. That is good, scars tell stories and show that we have survived." Zuko gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek feeling his burn scar.

"I believe that as well. I will be back soon, feel encouraged to make your own breakfast. I am being assigned a mission and will be gone for some time. If I am to leave the village I will inform you all at once." Naruto began to leave but a voice he knew well spoke with a timid tone he had never heard before.

"How long would you be gone?" Ty Lee shuffled her feet kicking a small piece of rolled up paper across the floor. She watched Naruto walk across the room to her before he removed a binding strap from his hand showing her the scar on his hand.

"I will only be gone for a month at most, C-ranked missions are not difficult, they just include quite a bit of traveling." Naruto placed his palm on her cheek and watched her face glow red.

"I promise I will come back, after all, no bandits could take down the son of Zarehya and Muy." Naruto smiled to her as he turned and left the apartment but before he could close the door he heard Ty Lee one last time.

"You remember what I said, you don't break promises."

Naruto closed the door, making his way down his building till he reached the street. He did not know how much this mission would change him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opens the door to the Missions Office, he stepped in closing the door behind him. He nodded towards Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Falling in line beside his fellow teammates who stood behind their master they listened to the conversation.

"Team 7, you are assigned the Watari Bridge detail. Chunin Umino, please bring in the client.

Now, as Itachi has told you three this mission is simple. You are to escort the bridge builder to his home in wave and until he finishes the bridge you are to remain there as bodyguards. Do you understand?" Shikaku looked over the three Genin.

"Crystal sir." The three Genin said together.

"Very good." Shikaku watched the door to the office open as an elderly drunk man wearing grey clothes, a towel around his neck, and a straw hat on his head entered the room.

"These are the oh so promising ninja I was promised? All four of them are barely out of their diapers."

Itachi was about to address his concerns but his pink haired teammate interrupted his attempt.

"You do know who we are right? Itachi of the Crows the heir to the Uchiha can, S-ranked ninja! Sasuke Uchiha his little brother, Naruto Yu son of Muy of the Yu Yan clan and as of today in the papers, the official heir to the Yu Yan clan! Then there is me, I am the child of two elite Jonin, both of which have taught Itachi. So, still think we are weak?" Sakura watched the man's eyes widen at all of them. HE sighed as he just left through the door.

"Well you 'super' ninja better protect me and my bridge. Meet me by the north gate in three hours."

Tazuna then closed the door.

Sakura felt proud she shut the old bastard up but her only reward was a large slap across the bac of her head courtesy of Itachi.

"OW! Master!"

"Do not Master me Sakura. We do not disrespect the clients, nor do we try to thrash them with silver tongues. You are a professional now, act like one." Itachi saw the female of his team shrink back.

"You three are dismissed, I have one last thing for Naruto." Shikaku watched the three leave on after another. Once the two were alone with Iruka Shikaku nodded.

"I am informing you that as of the last ten minutes before your arrival, a fellow Genin team, Team 8, were assigned to the transfer of your items from your apartment to your assigned home. Your guests will be escorted to the new premises and upon your arrival we will dock the D-ranked pay from your C-rank reward, understood?" Shikaku watched the boy nod then he motioned for him to leave.

"Good, now get out."

Naruto left the office with a loud sigh. He closed the door behind him and made his way to his apartment walking instead of leaping.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had been lost in his thoughts before he was abruptly struck from them by a slap to the back of the head. Naruto began to get off the ground as he recognized the laugh bounding across the area.

"Oh my god, that was too funny." Kiba couldn't help but laugh at what the Fire Lords daughter did to Naruto.

"Oh, that was nothing, you should have seen our prank war when Red stayed at our home. IT was hilarious." Azula watched Naruto stand and brush himself off as Ty Lee brushed past them and picked up th scroll he had dropped and handed it to him. Naruto thanked her quickly and Azul decided she wanted to stir up more trouble went to push Ty Lee into Naruto but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Enough Azula."

Azula pouted her big brother was taking away her fun.

"Alright Zuzu." Azula smiled knowing she struck a chord in her brother. When they were in private she used his nickname she had given him as children, but in public it served to embarrass him.

"Azula, stop. Naruto, I apologize on behalf of my sister."

Naruto smiled to his friend and nodded his head.

"I understand, she is a problemed child indeed." Naruto looked to Team 8 and he saw all three of them looking at him in fear, as if he was going to be killed for his words.

"Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto smiled softly to Ty Lee and nodded.

"Just a scrape on my palm, nothing of importance."

Ty Lee nodded as she went back to join her friends. She watched the tall black-haired woman approach Naruto and hold a scroll out to him.

"Here, we packed you the normal traveling kit for a C-ranked mission. Just be careful out there."

Naruto nodded and gave Zuko and Ty Lee a wave before he walked off towards the North Gate.

Azula however, had different plans, she began to follow Naruto. Though her brother and friends tried to stop her she was curious about her red headed toys team. She followed him all the way to the gate before her eyes locked in on his team, more specifically one member. His raven hair and black eyes had caught her attention, though he was very handsome. She had to have him, and he would be her toy for the rest of her life. She was about to make her presence known but Zuko had other plans.

Zuko grabbed his sister and drug her back to Team 8 and Ty Lee against her wishes. The seven of them continuing their journey to their new dwelling in Konoha.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto enjoyed travelling, seeing new places, and learning just how big of a place this planet was. Naruto enjoyably suffered from a condition his parents called, Wanderlust. He loved to travel, so much so he would pester his parents into letting him join them on their trips, both business and personal. He always had pride in himself for three things, one being his acute vision that was second only to his father. The second had been his accuracy with his arrows, and the third, was his ability to pick out things in his environment. The third of these caught something interesting. Naruto pulled his bow off of his shoulder as the five of them walked past the puddle that laid in the middle of the road. However, before Naruto could tell his Master what he had found two figures dashed past him, wrapping their chain around Itachis body they pulled the chain tight and the blades on said chain rendered Itachis flesh and bone into a pile of gore. Naruto heard the shout of Sasuke and Naruto shoved him out of the way as a dozen kunai tore through the place Sasuke had been.

"One down."

"Four to go."

Naruto watched the two brothers as they ran towards Naruto who began to draw his bow, launching two arrows in fast succession he watched the arrows hit their gauntlets instead of their targets. Naruto barely had time to react as both the brothers were in his face, throwing kicks and punches trying to catch him with their chain. Naruto kept dodging as fast as he could, ducking, jumping, and performing acts of flexibility he did not even know he had. Though an unlucky shot hit him as the gauntlet sliced his arm open in four long marks down its length. Naruto tried to fight back but Sasuke appeared beside him. Sasuke threw an elbow into one of the brothers throats and his foot crashed into the others chest. Naruto saw something that shocked him. Sasuke had used his Sharingan. Sasuke continued to pelt the two with blows as Skura began to dip in and out hitting the brothers in their soft points. The two managed to knock Sasuke back before an arrow hit Gouzu in the throat. Meizu looked to the blonde and ran forward towards him but was stopped by a force he couldn't explain. HE tried to look around the area and he saw Itachi walk from the tree line perfectly fine. He walked forward and before Meizu could even talk Itachi walked past him and Meizu felt warmth running down his throat. He looked to his dead brother and he finally realized, his throat had been slit.

Itachi looked Tazuna dead in the eye and he reached out placing his hand on the bridge builders shoulder.

"Master! Thank god, we thought you were dead!" Sakura sighed in relief as she fell on her butt smiling to her Master.

"I had to watch who the two were after. Though they did attack Naruto, through most of the fight their attention was on you Tazuna. Now why would that be?" Itachi was about to further question the man but a shout of pain brought his attention to Naruto. He rushed over to his student and eyed the wound, he saw a clear substance leak from the wound and he cursed his luck.

"He is poisoned, Sakura, I need you to search both of the brothers for a vial. Sasuke, come here and hold him still. I am going to extract the poison as best as I can." Itachi began his work taking a small knife that was single edged from his weapons pouch he slide is against each of the lines that labeled Narutos arm. Once Naruto was bleeding profusely he began to softly squeeze the tissues, much to Narutos protest. Itachi ignored Narutos cries of pain and he continued to squeeze flushing more blood and the clear solution out of his system.

"Got it!" Sakura ran over to her sensei but saw Narutos arm bleeding so badly she nearly puked. Sakura handed the vial to Itachi who popped the cork and proceed to force Naruto to drink the solution. He reached back into his pack and brought out a small roll of bandages. He started to wrap Narutos wound up as he looked to his other two students and Tazuna. Itachi was officially pissed off. Itachi tied off the bandages and he placed the remaining amount pack into his bag. Standing he stalked over to Tazuna, he grabbed Tazuna by the throat Narutos blood coating the outside of Tazunas throat.

"Talk bridge builder, you nearly cost me one of my students, and the Hokage his son. Speak before I leave you out here on your own!"

Tazuna looked into the twisted Mangekyou Sharingan in the teens eyes as he nodded. HE began spilling his story to them, about his son in law who had been murdered, about Gato, about the bridge and the hope behind it.

"Please, you can't abandon our country! We need your help!"

Itachi looked at him pensivele and he weighed his options. He knew of Gato and most of the story

Tazuna had told him. HE looked back to his team, Sakura who was helping Naruto stand, Sasuke disposing of the bodies, and Naruto. Naruto was paler than usual and he looked like he was about to keel over, however, he knew the Kyuubi would have Naruto back on track within a few hours. Itachi looked to Tazuna and sighed.

"In exchange for the assistance needed for this mission, you will repay the full amount of the level this mission reaches. You will also talk to your Daimyo to get a trade deal regulated for Konoha and the Nation of Fire. You will also personally reimburse Naruto for any and all medical bills he will be charged once he returns home. IS that understood?" Itachi watched the man nod as he let Tazuna go. Deactivating hi Sharingan he looked to his team and the five people began their journey into the unknown once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi stood on the forefront of the small crowd he and his team created. Itachi stood point in front of Tazuna, with Sasuke and Sakura on his flanks, and Naruto being held up by Sakura. Itachi looked around the area he stood before, a small land bridge that connected the land of waves to the land of fire. Itachi created a sealess Shadow Clone and sent it to cross but it was dispelled by a creature that lurked beneath the waters.

"We cannot safely cross the land bridge, Tazuna, how did you cross safely?"

"Oh, I had one of my old friends give me a ride in his boat. He should still be in the area if ya want to get him."

"Please, do contact him for us. For now, everyone take a rest, you especially Naruto. You still seem to be weak from the poison." Itachi watched Naruto about to protest until Sakura withdrew her body from his side and he fell flat on his stomach. Sakura rolled him over and sighed.

"You're a stubborn jack ass ya know that? Just rest your pretty little head here and let us worry about everything else ok?" She ruffled his head causing him to scoff at her before she went aroun the area making sure there were no deadly animals that would be able to come into their clearing. Sasuke stood on the bank looking down into the waters as he saw a fin surface for a short time then dive back under. He felt his brother step in next to him.

"It's a shark."

"Bull, or Mako?"

"Bull, definitely Bull with how aggressive it was and also taking into consideration its size and shape. To strong of a predator to just eliminate, and I believe we are in its territory." Itachi looked down to his brother and nodded as the two came back to camp they saw Tazuna using his hat to collect smoke from a small fire then would release it. After five puffs of smoke Tazuna kicked the fire out and nodded to Itachi.

"If he saw that, he will be here in a few minutes."

"Very good." Itachi took up post near the bank and closed his eyes letting his senses wander over the area as they waited.

Sakura was sitting down changing Narutos blood-soaked bandages talking with him about his bow.

Sasuke sat next to Tazuna with his eyes closed as he sat there patiently.

"So, you're the older brats little brother eh?"Sasuke cracked his eyes open and looked at Tazuna.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You both look alike, just wondering."

Sasuke sighed before he went back to his silence, before it was interrupted by the noise of a motor on a boat.

"He's almost here, everyone come on and get ready." Itachi helped Naruto stand and they patiently waited for the boat to bank on the shore line.

"OI ya old bastard! The fuck does you want now?"

"Oh, shut yer yap Daichi! We need a ride across!"

"Across, are ya fucking blowing me? No, no way, not on your life." Daichi restarted his motor and had been about to leave before his boat rocked and he turned back to look over to the shore only to see the tall black-haired teen standing in his boat.

"We need your assistance, and we will be able to pay you."

"Ows about, you get the fuck outa my boat and stick your thumb up yer ass. You might find a ride that way, ya fucking ninja prick."

"We are leaving on your boat, one way or another. Only question is, will the bull shark in the river have a full stomach tonight? Or an empty one?"

Daichi paled considerably and he rapidly nodded.

"Yes sir, whatever you say sir. Errybody on the boat now! We leave as soon as you nob heads get on."

Itachi hurried everybody onto the boat and he helped Naruto stand and sit down in the boat. Itachi sat next to Naruto allowing him to lean on him.

"The fucks wrong with that one? Looks like he had a bad cup of milk from his mom's teat before his diaper change today."

Itachi looked sharply to the man using his Sharingan to scare the man into silence. The next three hours crossing the river and swamps were spent in silence and Naruto sleeping. They had a few close calls, river dolphins bumping the boat, some carp jumping. Though Itachis confusion started once they came close enough to the bridge to see its construction, Daichi cut the motor using a long single paddle to push and steer the boat.

"Why did you shut down the motor?"

"Cause Gatos men patrol every fucking where. It's almost to the retarded point."

Itachi nodded as he briefly shook Naruto awake. The blonde looked better, more color in his face and he seemed more alert.

"Were coming up on our drop off. Are you well rested now?" Itachi watched Naruto pick up his bow, he took aim and drew the string with no arrow and Itachi could see the shakiness in his hands but Naruto just nodded.

"I may be a tad off kilter, but I should be fine if we should run into any opposition." Naruto repositioned his bow to his back as he stood with his master. The two looked at the bank and they scanned the coastline to see if there were any camps in the area. Once the boat came to a stop the ninja and Tazuna piled out of the boat and onto land.

"Now fuck off all of ya. Fucking bastards."

Itachi went to pay the man but Daichi was already paddling back onto open water. Placing the small sack of money back into his pouch he took point. Sasuke and Sakura stood at Tazunas sides while Naruto stayed fifteen meters back with his bow drawn so he would be prepared for anything.

Their trip had barely started before a mist settled in the area.

"Tazuna, is this mist common for the area?"

"No, it's not, we don't get mist till early morning."

Itachi looked around and he heard a whooshing noise, and before he knew saw a large blade spinning towards him. Itachi ducked under the blade grabbing it by its hilt and swung it upwards and then stabbed it into the ground. Itachi looked up as a man materialized out of the mist lashing out with a right hook kick that landed into Itachi's side tossing him from the sword. Zabuza pulled the sword from the ground and placed it on his shoulders looking to Itachi, Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"It seems you're a little bit better than I thought, Itachi of the Crows."

"You are slower than I thought, Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Itachi took a guarded stance as he looked to Team 7 only to see two figures leap from the water.

"Behind you!"

Sasuke turned in time to dodge a whip of water, Sakura getting hit by a large wave sweeping her into the forest.

Naruto took one look and knew who these two were. These two were part of the Northern Water Tribe, warriors of the Water Nation.

"Give us the bridge builder now and we won't kill you three. Maybe we will kill the Yu Yan there, but not you two."

"What my partner, Kai means is that, if you two leave us the bridge builder and the archer we will leave you two in peace."

"Kara, you do not speak for me woman!" Kai was quieted by a fist in his cheek courtesy of Kara.

"Quiet you imbecile. Now what will it be?" Kara watched the teens and saw Sasuke move forward, Kai charged forward to meet with him. Kara moved her hands to bend water into a sword but was stopped by a sharp kick to her jaw followed by a leg sweeping her feet from under her.

"Take that ya bitch!" Sakura leapt backwards avoiding a whip crack that surely would have left her with a nice sized bruise. Sakura ran forward and clashed with the woman. Sakura punched with her right hand, but it was caught by Kara who used her waterbending to bind their hands together. However, what she was not expecting was an arrow to tear through her elbow.

"Dammit, my aim is still off." Naruto continued to shoot arrows between the two fights, pelting Kara and Kai with arrows. Naruto could see how Sakura and Kara were a match and so were Kai and Sasuke. Naruto reached to his ankle and he pulled out a folded arrows body, pulling it out straight he looked to the curved bore head and he pulled his bow back taking aim at Kai.

Sasuke stayed in Kai's face the whole time. Kai went to bend and Sasuke punished him with right crosses, left hooks, and elbows. Kai would attempt to fight back and Sasuke would meet him at every turn blocking and matching the taller man blow for blow.

"Enough games!" Kai managed to create some distance between the two as he began to bend a water whip forming in both hands, he spun with an unknown grace the whip striking Sasuke twice knocking him back several feet.

Kara was not faring any better. She thought binding the weaker girl to her arm was a good idea, it had turned out to be deadly. Sakura had been trained in several martial arts by her mother, but her and her adoptive fathers favorite past time. Rope boxing.

Sakura landed blow after blow, a kick to the ribs, head butt, strong right cross to the woman's jaw line. Kara had responded with her own blocks and counters but this girl seemed to know how to fight cornered like this. Her voice was taken from her as another arrow ripped through her body except this one left her feeling cold and shakey. She looked don not seeing an arrow in her body, but a two inch hole bored through her chest cavity through her heart. She fell to her knees the water leaving Sakuras arm. Kara looked into Sakuras eyes the light fading from within her own, Karas last few words chilled Sakura to her core.

"I, I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Kara fell over blood pouring from the hole in her chest and her mouth.

"NO KARA!" Kai turned up the heat as he used his water whip to wrap around Sasuke throwing him at Naruto. Kai charged at Sakura and in her shock Sakura looked up in shock before she took a hard kick to her neck followed by a fist to her solar plexus. Spinning around and using his momentum the water bender lashed out with his leg sending her flying. HE used his water whip to grab her body before yanking her back his way. He grabbed her and turned as he felt the arrows approach and into Sakuras chest Narutos next arrow tore into. The broadhead lodged into her diaphragm her eyes flashing in pain as she cried out. KAi tossed her to the ground the arrow snapping at the entry wound.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke charged forward intent on ending the man, he dodged whip after whip. Sasuke pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and he cut through the whips trying to hit him before he made a few hand signs, now in the benders face there was no more room to escape.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke spat the fire at point blank range into the benders face who screamed in agony. Sasuke felt a hard fist into his chest as he was flung backwards. HE looked up as three arrows impacted the flaming body before Kai grabbed KAras body and dove right into the swamplands water.

Naruto tore ass over to Sakura slidding to his knees as he turned her over. He saw the entry wound and he took her hand as he tore the small hole a tad bit larger.

"Naruto, please, it hurts!" Sakura was not used to this pain. She could take punches and kicks, broken bones. Something lodged into her bone that was causing grinding and seperation with each breath? This was agony to her.

"I know, I know, just hold on! Everything will be ok. This, this is going to hurt Sakura. SASUKE,

I need you over here now!" Naruto looked to the small hole and directed Sasuke to hold Sakuras shoulders to keep her down.

"I am so sorry Sakura, please, just stay still." Naruto had to dig his fingers into the wound her screams of agony increasing as his finger brushed the broken shaft piece. Naruto grabbed ahold of the small piece of arrow and he looked to Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke pushed her shoulders to the earth as Naruto pulled the arrow head and shaft out of her wound. Sakuras scream was animalistic, it spoke of an agony she had never felt before and her eyes started to dim. Naruto used his palms to put pressure on her wound.

"Sasuke, I need you to tear her shirt open, and remove it from her arms."

"Naruto, that's.

"Do you want to save her life or not!"

Sasuke nodded and using his Kunai he tore her shirt from hem to collar. He pulled it open and had to fight back his pubescent mind as he started to remove her arms from the sleeves leaving her nearly bare for the world to see.

"Now, in my pack there is a small pouch, I need you to open it and get the small bag from it. When you do I need you to hold her shoulders again." Naruto continued to put pressure as Sasuke reached into his bag, digging around he found the pouch and handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened the small pouch as he looked to the wound still bleeding. Naruto took a pinch of the powder and e drizzled it into the wound before he covered it with his hand, the reaction almost immediate. Sakuras cries renewed at a louder rate. Naruto heard a noise from the bushes as he saw his sensei come in with several shallow wounds on his chest and one good gash on his arm. ITachi ran over to the four people as he saw Naruto treating her. After a minute Sakuras screams receded, Naruto let his hands up and saw the powder had worked. It had cleansed the wound and coagulated the blood flow. Naruto looked to Itachi who kneeled down and used a diagnostic Jutsu to check on her status. Sakura would survive, but this wound would take over a month to heal. As of this moment, Sakura was out of commission.

"What happened?"

"Two benders came from the swamp land. They engaged Sakura and Sasuke as I provided fire support. I managed to catch on of them off guard and kill her with a shot. In his rage the other brutalized Sakura before he moved her into the path of one of my arrows. Master, I am so sorry. I should have." Naruto did not get to finish as Itachis undamaged hand laid on his head.

"There is nothing you could have done, you cannot control an arrow mid flight. You are not to blame. Now come, we need to get Sakura to Tazunas house." Itachi removed his shirt and Pulled Sakura into it. Itachi looked to Naruto ho lifted her up and held her as they continued their journey unimpeded. However, Itachi could not stop thinking of his fight with Zabuza, he knew Zabuza still live. Who was that young man who saved Zabuza?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sat in Tazunas living room as Naruto bandaged his arm and torso. He thought over the events of the day. With benders and Zabuza involved, this would make his personal mission extremely hard to conquer. He did not doubt he could do it, however, if the bender or Zabuza decided to attack the children when he was gone Itachi could not guarantee their health. H thought back to his fight with Zabuza, and remembered the Missing Ninjas words.

"You will not escape this mission alive. You and your brats will die, I assure you."

Itachi scoffed as he made a few hand signs before holding his palm out. He used his Sharingan to stare into the bird's eye as he pushed with his hand the crow flying out of the open door.

"What was that Master?"

"I am calling in a favor from an old friend and mentor of mine."

"Who?"

"General Iroh."

Narutos eye widened in shock as he remembered his first meeting with the man.

"You know Iroh well enough to call him here?"

"Indeed, he trained me and he also owes me a favor. He will be here." Itachi looked out the window and smiled thinking back to his master.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I know you all want to see how Itachis fight with Zabuza went, however, let me put it this way. I will be showing it later on in this arc. I am bringing Iroh in, he will be a supporting character, and I can only hope I do him justice. Till we meet again,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A _young man is a_ _ **theory**_ , _an old man is a_ _ **fact**_." - E. W. Howe

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I am just going to address something quickly. I have received several PM's asking about the 'fluff' from last chapter. For people who have lived with a family member or friend with PTSD you know that they have an item or person that is their proverbial anchor. For Ty Lee who has been beaten, molested, and overall mentally abused as well, she found her anchor in one of the first people to step in for her. Naruto saved her life when he did not need too. Her attachment to him currently is a slight infatuation but mostly him being her anchor. Naruto has been trained since he was young to be a soldier. He has not had many chances to experience pubescent emotions, nor has he acted upon them. For him he believes it to be embarrassment not infatuation. Remember what I spoke of, everything has a purpose or reason. I only spoke of this in the chapter AN due to the frequency of the question. Naruto has a soldier's mind set in a young man's body, Ty Lee has trauma fueling her movements currently. Though a small form of the romance shall occur in this story, the sequel that takes place in Shippuden will be where the majority of the romance is. I apologize if this has brought any confusion or dislike for the story however, every story has its meaning, every sentence a story in and of itself. I hope this has cleared up any misunderstandings so far, I will see you in the Epilogue of this chapter. Till then.**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Guilt, that was what he was feeling. He had never felt this way before, but then again, he has never been the source of a comrade's pain like this. He looked down to Sakura and his hands started to shake, if only he had been more careful, had been clearer in his mind. Naruto felt a tightness in his chest but he gritted his teeth and gripped his right hand in his left. The sound of the door opening, turning he saw Itachi closing the door behind him as he sat down next to Naruto in front of Sakura.

Naruto looked to Itachi and he felt Itachis hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Naruto."

"Yes, it is, I fired that arrow, I wasn't in the right mindset to shoot that arrow without realizing the possibilities."

"So, you blame yourself for the enemy moving her body in the way of an arrow aimed for him?"

"It is not about that! I fired that arrow! Me, a Yu Yan archer! I'm not supposed to miss or hurt my allies with my arrows!"Naruto ground his teeth and he closed his eyes tight in frustration.

"No Naruto, it is not your fault. You were injured in battle, you were still injured whether your tenant helped you or not. You did your best, and even then, you were against not one but two benders. That is no easy task for a group of Genin, even if you are my students. You aren't your father, either of them, and you aren't either of your mothers. You are not on that level. Yes, mistakes were made and it cost, but that is not your fault. That man, Kai, he chose to do that to a defenseless young girl. You were fighting FOR her, not to hurt her. You have no reason to feel this way."

"I do, I feel this way due to the fact, it was my arrow, I fired the shot."

Itachi reached to Narutos side and withdrew one of his arrows. Itachi dug the tip into his hand against Narutos protests and he squeezed his hand. Itachi held it there in his hand the blood dripping down his forearm.

"So, if Sakura was injured by your doing does that mean I am?"

"What are you doing Master!"

"Answer my question, if I am now injured by your arrow, does that mean you hurt me?"

Naruto looked to his Masters bleeding hand and sighed, he took the arrow gently from the man hand and used his pants leg to wipe the blood off.

"No, you were not hurt by me."

"Neither was Sakura. You need to realize this Naruto, not everything is in your hands to control. Whether an arrow or a technique, you are not at fault for this injury." Itachi used his uninjured hand to toss Narutos red hair. Itachi looked down into Narutos eyes and he smiled for his Genin. The two were disturbed however by the sound of a groan. Itachi looked down and noticed Sakuras eyes opening slowly.

"Mmm, Master? Naruto? Where are we?"

Naruto looked down to Sakura and started to fill her in on everything, from her wound to their travels to Tazunas home, and Tsunami who had taken charge of her care.

"So, we made it eh? Knew we could, not gonna let a little thing like this stop me." Sakura smiled weakly to the two boys before she coughed. The pain in her chest searing she winced.

"Does it hurt much?" Naruto looked to her hand that was grasping at the futon she had been laid on.

"Just, just a little bit. I'm a little sleepy, I'm going to get some rest, ok?" Sakura closed her eyes as she started to drift off to sleep.

Itachi stood from his place and walked to the door opening it.

"Tsunami will be done with lunch in half an hour, you should come join us today. Sakura will be fine, so don't worry." Itachi walked out of the door and closed it behind him leaving the two Genin alone.

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll that was all too familiar. Opening the scroll, he saw a face, name, and description of his target.

Name: Mya

Affiliation: Matriarch of the Southern Water Tribe

Spouse: Hakoda Chief of the Southern Water Tribe

Abilities known: Healer, no practical skill in water bending.

Eliminate with extreme prejudice. If dead and the knowledge is spread It is believed Hakoda will lose his sensibility and will begin to attack without a plan. This will lead to Hakoda and the Southern Tribes undoing.

Assassin Tasked: Naruto Yu

Importance: S-rank

Reward: Two hundred Gold pieces, and fifty Silver pieces.

Naruto rolled the scroll back up until he looked at the picture of the woman one last time. The picture was of Mya and her two children standing in front of a man he believed to be Hakoda. Naruto looked into the woman's eyes in the photo and at that moment he knew, this woman had to die whether he felt differently or not.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto descended the stairs quickly rounding the corner to the kitchen where he heard lots of conversation.

"Oh, Naruto! Come and eat, you must be really hungry." Tsunami smiled warmly to the young man.

"I am, I apologize for not joining you earlier, I was prisoner to my thoughts." NAruto pulled himself into a chair next to Tazuna. He looked at the bowl Tsunami laid down in front of him and he began to eat.

"So big brother, what is the plan till Lord Iroh arrives?

"I will be training you two. I will be teaching you both a few supplementary techniques and training Naruto in Taijutsu, and you in Genjutsu. I expect you both to practice your own techniques on your own time. We will be on a rotating shift schedule, my Shadow Clones will be teaching you while I guard Tazuna and his crew at the bridge. Every second day Naruto will join me, and every other day Sasuke will be joining me on the bridge. Those are the days I will be training you in Genjutsu or Taijutsu. When Lord Iroh arrives we will be continuing on the mission. There will be an increase in your individual training, I will be able to be more hands on as Lord Iroh will be here Zabuza and Kai may be more hesitant to attack. As of that point I will be more devoted to each of your individual trainings. Are there any questions?"

"What techniques will we be learning?" Naruto was interested, he had not yet mastered the techniques Elder Mitokado has given him.

"For you Naruto I will be teaching the Water Shuriken, Water Bullet, and Mouth shot techniques. These are to supplement your long range support style. Sasuke will be learning the Fire Dragon Bullet, Fox Fire technique, and Demon Lantern technique. These will be able to support his close range techniques by adding projectiles to his close range. I will be starting both of your trainings on your elemental manipulations as well. I know one of both of your elements, however, I suspect you both contain a secondary element. These will be addressed once we return to the village. I will be teaching you the Genjutsu: Sharingan technique to add to your Genjutsu repertoire Sasuke, and Naruto will begin to learn the basics of his mothers Taijutsu style named Tang Soo Do. I expect you both to be diligent in your training and to take this situation seriously, if you do not you will be placed on guard duty while I train the other." Itachi watched both boys as he saw them processing the information. Itachi was about to continue eating when there was a rapping noise on the window. Itachi looked over and it was his crow messenger. He stood and walked to the window and opened it, taking the note from the crows leg he allowed his summon to vanish in a puff of smoke. He opened the letter and his eyes widened considerably.

"What's wrong big brother?"

"Iroh is on his way now, and he is bringing two benders with him. They will take over guard duty for the bridge while Iroh wishes to help train you both. He wishes to train you both in conquering your mind and training you in your emotions. This is a great honor, and I expect you both to accept. It is not everyday when Lord Iroh decides to train two people."

Narutos eyes were widened as he looked to his Master. He knew what this meant as Zuko had been personally taught by his uncle. Zuko at one point had been the weakest fire bender in the capitol until he spent five years training under his uncle. He now stood nearly equal to any bender in the Nation save for his Uncle and Father.

Sasuke was conflicted about this whole ordeal, why would someone as famous as Iroh want to train him and Naruto? It made nearly no sense, until he took into consideration the man they had fought. Kai, he was a waterbender, and due to their location, was probably one of the Southern Water tribes benders not a Northern tribes man like he had figured. This meant that part of the conflict was in Lord Irohs hands due to his campaign against the southern tribe in these lands. It made more sense, by increasing the twos training they would be able to complete their mission quicker and would be able to assist in the capture or elimination of the water tribesman.

Itachi stood from the table as he looked to the clock on the wall.

"Excuse me, I will tend to Sakura now. Please continue to eat." Itachi stood from the table and began to walk up the stairs to Sakuras room. He walked down the narrow hallway that took an elbow shaped turn. He opened the door at the end of the hallway and closed it behind him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sat before Sakura as he lifted the covers off of her form. After many years of being betrothed he cared not for her nearly naked torso. Itachi gently unbound her wound which covered her torso before he began to check her wound. It was healing nicely though would leave a large scar. He felt the tissue beneath his fingertips and sighed. He never expected this to happen on his teams mission.

"Master?"

Itachi smiled down to the girl as he reached over to the small pack that laid beside her head. He pulled out a small bit of gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. He removed the cork from the Iodine and placed the gauze over the top tipping it gently to dampen the gauze.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold, though that's to be expected."

Itachi gently dabbed at the wound as he heard her hiss under her breath. Itachi reached into the back bringing out a large bundle of bandages as he placed them beside her body. Using the dry side of the gauze he gently wiped the remaining antiseptic from her wound as he looked down to her eyes. He saw the conflict as he prepared himself for this conversation.

"What is wrong Sakura?"

"I was too weak. I couldn't do anything when he decided to stop playing with us. I felt like a kid again, ya know?" Sakura bit her lip as she wanted to cry from how she felt. The helplessness, the pain, the anger in her chest boiled.

"It is alright Sakura, there was nothing you could have done. Benders are beyond your league currently, and the only reason the woman died was due to Naruto catching her by surprise with an arrow. You aren't weak, you just faces an opponent that was stronger than you."

Sakura turned her head as she watched her sensei spoke honestly to her and she looked him in the eye.

"Will you train me? In Genjutsu, I never want to feel helpless ever again." Sakura watched Itachis face, she couldn't tell what he had been thinking. She had figured his silence was due to him not wishing to teach her but a hand on her chin when she tried to avert her eyes so he wouldn't see her disappointment made her look back to him. Itachi had a warm smile that he showed her.

"Of course I will. I am you teacher am I not? We can begin while you recover with some theory and basic about Genjutsu. When this mission is over and you have rested I will teach you a few techniques and the theory behind them. Is that a good deal?"

Sakura nodded as she smiled widely to him.

"Course it is Master, I'm ready to learn more about Genjutsu."

"Very good, I will make sure a clone stays with you each day and teaches you. It will be slow at first due to your condition and the rest you need, but I will be teaching you more as you can handle the workload."

"I can."

"No you can't, your body will take at least two months to heal the damaged bone, not to mention the bruising to your body. You will be out of commision till we can get you back to the village. For all intents and purposes, you are out of the mission. Don't take this personally, it is for your safety." Itachi watched her nod as he removed his hand from her chin and sat back on his heels. Itachi stood and began to leave as Tsunami opened the door and motioned for him to leave. Once she closed the door Tsunami placed down the small pot of water she had and sat next to Sakura. She removed the rest of the girls clothes leaving her bare as the day she was born. She wringed the rag sh had out as she began to wash Sakuras body from her feet upwards.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Tsunami, it's good to finally meet you."

Sakura nodded as she felt Tsunami moving up her legs with the rag removing sweat and filth from her body.

"It's nice, but awkward to meet you Tsunami." Sakura began to giggle like a child when Tsunami was washing her inner thigh, she was very ticklish in that area. She felt the awkwardness creep up as she washed her intimate parts, and Tsunami lifted her legs to wash her rear. Sakura began to feel less awkward when Tsunami bega to wash her torso.

"Would you like something to eat? I prepared a light soup for you."

"That would be very nice." Sakura once again began to blush as Tsunami began to wash the area around her breasts and around her scar. With silence once again dominating the room she began to hum a tune as Tsunami began to wash her throat and face. Once done she placed the rag back into the dirtied water and stood bringing the pot out of the room to the bathroom. Tsunami had only been gone for a minute before she returned with a small steamy bowl of soup and some clothes that clearly were not Sakuras. Placing the bowl of soup down beside the girl Tsunami lifted Sakuras torso softly and bound her bound her wound with the bandages Itachi left behind. Helping Sakura into some fresh underwear and Tsunamis old clothes she felt Sakura relax. Tsunami reached off to the side grabbing an extra pillow to help elevate Sakura as she began to help feed Sakura.

"Tsunami, can I ask you a question?"

"You already have dear, but go ahead." Tsunami giggled at the pout Sakura gave her before she began to speak.

"I feel so weak, but I only had damage to my breast bone right? Why are you all caring for me so much? Why am I out of the mission?"

Tsunami sighed as she placed the bowl down beside the girl.

"There was more than just the damage from the arrow. Your Master told me that you also had extensive bruising to your left lung, to the rest of your ribcage, two fractured ribs, a twisted ankle, and there is a contusion to your right hip. You won't be able to move around or work a lot, and for the next two weeks, you will need assistance with many of your daily faculties. That's why I'm here though. It would be awkward if there wasn't a girl to help eh?" She took in Sakuras look of depression before she smiled down to the girl.

"Do you like the clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, they're comfy. Whose are they?"

"They used to be mine, your clothes were ruined and until you woke up we couldn't exactly change you into your own, so Itachi had me bring out some of my old clothes to put you in. Though we won't be able to use any of your training clothes for a while, they're too tight on your body for the injuries you have." Tsunami watched the girl nod and she smiled down to her before rising to her feet.

"Tsunami, why are you helping us?"

"That's quite easy Sakura, you all saved my father." Tsunami walked from the room and left Sakura to her devices. Over the next few days the women began to really bond and had become quick friends.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been nearly a month since his team had left the village, it had been three weeks since they arrived at Tazunas home, and two and half weeks since the boys started training. Though progress in Genjutsu for his little brother and Narutos Taijutsu had been going good, Sasuke had troubles with the jutsu he had been learning. Naruto had taken to his three techniques like a fish to water, no pun intended. However, Sasuke seemed to struggle, even though he showed aptness to Fire jutsu before. He had expected Sasuke to struggle on the Demon Lanter, and Naruto to struggle on the Mouth Shot technique. Sasuke at this point could make only a single Demon Lanter, and two balls of Fox Fire. Naruto could perform the Mouth Shot perfectly, and make stable enough Water Shuriken, but with the Water Bullet he tended to make it too large. That brought him to his current situation with the two in front of him.

"That's enough Sasuke, you do not want to tire yourself out needlessly. Just work on your meditation in preparation for our Genjutsu lessons." Itachi watched his brother leave the bank of the river they had been training at. Itachi looked over the water and he sighed. He finally figured out what had been Sasukes problem, it was his patience. He kept forcing his chakra into the technique like he did the fireball or Fire Dragon Bullet, these techniques needed a small amount of patience with the channeling of the chakra. You needed to let it flow into the techniques, not pour them in. Though since he told Sasuke this he had been able to make the techniques, his little brother still does not have the patience to correctly use them. Itachi looked to the water and began to head back to the house to meet his team.

Sasuke sat down on the chair beside the stairs frustration filing his being though he refused to show it. He had tried his hardest, but he just couldn't do it. At this point he was thinking of giving up, but today he had managed to make a single Demon Lantern and after seeing how strong it could be he realized that h needed to get this down. It also didn't help his frustration that Naruto had been able to complete all but one of his jutsu. Sasuke just couldn't understand what was going on, how did Naruto get something so easily and he did not? Sasuke grew frustrated and stood, walking up the stairs as his brother walked in the door. He went down the small hallways and entered into the room on the left that he shared with his brother. He sat down behind the window seel and closed his eyes to meditate on his thoughts and to calm his mind. His thoughts wandered to his training over the last week, to his teammates, to his family. He felt at peace with himself. However, his team mate was not having the same thoughts.

Naruto slid across the ground, Itachis foot still extended in the sidekick he had launched Naruto from.

"Again Naruto."

Naruto rose and ran at Itachi, watching as Itachi assumed a horse stance he saw Itachi's movement. Naruto slid his hands crossing over his body as he raised the lower one high above his head with Itachis leg. He watched the man flip backwards and smile to him.

"Good, you are getting the timing down. Now, again." Itachi had been drilling Naruto over forms, blocks, kicks, punches, all forms of strikes. He was impressed by how Naruto absorbed the information like it had been second nature to him. Itachi felt Narutos arm lift his leg from his foot as Itachi performed another backflip and nodded to Naruto.

"Good, you have the front block, high block, and cross block under your belt. Now, I am going to attack at your level, I want you to block my actions." Itachi ran at Naruto, throwing a sharp right punch, Naruto performed the high block moving Itachis fist out of Narutos range. Itachi spun into his right throwing his leg out for a spin back kick to which Naruto once again blocked with a high block. Itachi flipped backwards before he ran forward, he lashed out with a right kick to Narutos knee which he blocked with a low block. Itachi continued with his spun and torqued his torso to spin in the air bringing his heel down upon Naruto. Naruto raised his hands up crossed over each other like an X. He grabbed Itachis foot and stepping to the side and twisting his hips he tossed his master. Itachi brushed off his clothes and stood.

"Good very good. Now, The new move set I am going to teach you happens to be another block, and a new stance for you to practice. Now, the inside-outside block and the outside-inside block are very rudimentary and their names should give you all you need to know about them. The knife hand stance is more of a flowing stance to be used not as an attacking, but a stance to use during a fight to guard and also transfer into an attack." Itachi crossed his arms over his torso, his right hand going from his right shoulder to his crotch, and his left hand bent at the elbow facing up to his left shoulder. Itachi stepped forward in the basic frontstance and whipped his right arm upwards swinging it into the left hands spot as the left hand extended downwards to the right hands position.

"This block is used mainly to block torso attacks that are not straight forward, such as kicks, staff blows, or knife hands. Now the Outside-Inside block Is basic in the same way." Itachi took his front stand and placed his arms in front of him, and as his imaginary opponent threw his fist towards Itachis mid section Itachi stepped forward and brought his right arm bent at the elbow next to his head inward and used his forearm to push the attack out of the way of his solar plexus.

"This block is used for torso attacks, much more effective to thrusts, punches, and straight kicks. This technique is very useful as many opponents will try for your torso in some way or another and will try to get quick body shots to bring you down. Now the knife hand stance, as I said, is more of a transitory stance. I prefer to use it to transfer between the horse stance and the front stance. Though it can be used vice versa, and for the other few stances that will be introduced to you once you are deemed worthy to learn the advanced techniques." Itachi stood up straight, he pulled his left foot in bending it at the knee and pointing his toe to the ground, his right leg bearing his weight and bent at the knee. He brought his hands up cupping a knife hand to his torso right below his solar plexus and the other hand in a knife position with the palm facing the opponent and cocked a small bit to the outside. He watched Naruto assume the stance and nodded, he walked around Naruto correcting basic things such as posture, arm length and position, and the amount of weight distribution. Itachi was pleased as he waved for Naruto to leave the stance.

"Now, perform the Outside-Inside, and Inside-Outside block for the next hour, whenever I clap stop whatever you are doing and assume the knife hand stance. On my mark, begin." Itachi began to watch Naruto, he corrected a few things, but just as he suspected within a few minutes Naruto had a nearly perfect block. He had only clapped every ten minutes but it was effective, Naruto had been adapting to the situation and seemed to be a Kinesthetic learner after all. At the end of the hour he allowed Naruto a small breather before he motioned for him to join him.

"Now, I am going to attack at your level, I want you to use everything you have learned so far to block my attacks. For every block you miss you will be doing fifteen push-ups. Begin!" Itachi took a few steps back watching NAruto slip into his front stance. Itachi ran forward and threw a low left kick to which Naruto blocked with his front lock, then he blocked a drop kick by X blocking and tossing his Master. Itachi walked towards Naruto in a stance and threw punch after punch each blocked nearly perfectly by a Inside-Outside block or a high block. Itachi however, had been caught unprepared for his student to use the inside-outside block to push his Masters leg aay and spin his body before retaliating with a front kick sending his Master to the ground. Itachi stood and brushed off once again before he chuckled walking over to Naruto and tossed his hair.

"Very good, your mother would be proud. You are picking her style up extremely quickly. By this time next week I expect to start you on more offensive techniques and holds so that you can begin to fight back more effectively. As for today your lesson is over." Itachi lead Naruto back to the house they had been dwelling in with a sense of pride. Kushina had taught him this style, and now he was teaching her son, this felt right to him indeed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura smiles as she manages to sit up without too much pain. She looks to the black haired woman next to her as she nods. With a shaky hand she takes the bowl of soup and begins to eat the soup by herself and she is filled with happiness.

"I can do it! I can hold the bowl without shaking too badly." Sakura smiles to the woman next to her as Tsunami nods. Once Sakura had finished her meal Tsunami helps her lay back down and begins to unbutton Sakuras top. She opens the top wide and unbinds Sakuras chest as she looks at the wound. You know this is going to scar nicely, it won't be too noticeable, it might even blend into your skin tone. Though there is only be certain people to see your scar."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah, when your breasts come in fully they will be able to hide the scar between them nicely. Only those you let play with them or in between them will see it." Tsunami giggled when she saw Sakura light up like a christmas tree.

"Miss Tsunami!? Don't say things like that." Sakura covered herself with the edges of the shirt before Tsunami forced the shirt back open. She helps Sakura sit up and Tsunami nodded again looking at her breasts.

"Oh yeah, you are going to have a nice set to hide the scar away if you already have a B-cup." Tsunami giggled at Sakuras blush once again before she pulled the shirt all the way off. She began to use the bandages she removed to bind her waist and her chest once again. She helped Sakura put the shirt back on and looked to her.

"Do you want to go down stairs?" She saw Sakuras eyes light up and a nod from the girl got Tsunami to help her stand even though it made Sakura wince in pain. Slowly the two women walked out of the room and down the stairs. Though it was slow when they made it to the ground floor and rounded the corner everyone's eyes widened seeing Sakura move around.

"It is good to see you up and about Sakura, how are you feeling?" ITachi got up and helped Tsunami sit his student into the recliner in the living room. Sitting it back and raising the feet Sakura hissed at the pain in her hip before nodding.

"It hurts still, but I'm doing better. I can eat by myself and it is starting to get easier to breath. Im hoping that by the end of the month I'll be able to walk around without help." Sakura looked around and smiled before she saw a young boy hurry in and run up the stairs to his room.

"Was that Inari?" Sakura watched Tsunami nod before she heard Naruto scoff.

"He tends to stay away from all of us, something about us being killed by Gato and being weak enough not to do anything about it." Naruto couldn't stand the kid, he was a brat and did nothing but whine and moan about them being there. It was getting on his last nerve, and he prided himself on patience.

Sakura smiled sitting there as everyone began to converse about training, everything going on day to day and just over all enjoyed the happy atmosphere. She was about to ask how the mission was going when there was a short but loud knock on the door.

Itachi stood and made sure he had a kunai ready to summon from the seal on his wrist, he opened the door and was shocked. He stepped back giving a low bow as General Iroh and two large armored men walked in the door.

Naruto saw Iroh once before, he had been a very muscular man who was a force to be reckoned with. Though the man he saw now seemed to be that man's father, his older father. Iroh stood there in his pink tunic bound with a red sash and a gold trim. He had his torso armor and shoulder plates in place and his beard seemed longer. Though now overweight as his stomach stood out from his torso by a good margin he knew that this man was still the Dragon of the West.

"Ah, Itachi! How are you my friend. Are you keeping up with your tea ceremony training?" Iroh smiled to his young friend as he took in the others in the room. His hand rose to his chin as he rubbed it in the cusp of his palm looking at Naruto fiercely.

"I have continued as you taught me Master Iroh. Was your journey safe?"

"Hahahaha, yes, very safe Itachi. We encountered a nice bush of wild Jasmine on the way and I had to collect some samples for you. Can you brew them up for me? I wish to talk to young Naruto here." Iroh pulled a bound sack from his sleeve and handed the package to Itachi. Iroh walked into the living room and sat down next to Naruto. He looked to the young boy and nodded.

"You are Zarehyas boy alright, it is good to see you again Naruto." Iroh saw NAruto bow but he slapped him on the back.

"You're practically family Naruto. You do not need to bow to me. Your mother was like a daughter to me and I watched over her when her parents had died. So just call me Iroh and relax. After all, we are about to be served some very good tea." Iroh smiled as he saw everybody relax around him before they began to converse between one another.

Itachi walked into the room with a tray holding a teapot, several tea cups, and a small bowl with sugar. In his other hand he held a small pitcher that had milk in it, he sat the two items on the table in the middle of the room. Pouring cup after cup every person in the room had a cup of tea and began to drink. Iroh stood and looked over Sakura before he nodded.

"So you have begun teaching this one what I taught you." Iroh looked to Itachi who nodded to him.

"After my students reach the rank of Chunin I planned on teaching her everything, however, the meditation and calming of one's body is the one thing I have taught her." Itachi watched his old Master walk around the room inspecting everybody. He stopped in front of Sasuke and nodded as he poked him in the shoulder over and over seeing Sasukes anger boiling up. Iroh stopped before Sasuke lashed out and nodded.

"This one needs my training especially, he relies too much on his anger and his impatience. I will be taking him for the next week if that is alright with you my young friend." Iroh watched Sasuke nod as he looked to Naruto, he looked into his eyes and saw the same look he saw in his mother all those years ago. If things had been different Zarehya would have married his own son, but fate had a horrible sense of humor. He placed a comforting hand on Narutos shoulder and smiled to the young boy.

"You hold onto your pain and regret like your mother, you need to learn to accept what has happened and to realize not everything is your fault." Iroh sat back down next to Naruto and the evening continues with a more relaxed atmosphere. The night continued happily as everyone began to enjoy their time with the Lord realizing how much of a good soul he had.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was annoyed, very, very annoyed. He had hired these three as a means to ensure the end of his target. Then he would eliminate them as he pleased. Kai, a bastard of the Northern chieftain who lived with his family in the south. Kara was the bastards handler, and apparently lover. These two would have next to no repercussions on death, but the third. She was a prize he had to hide from Gatos view, otherwise the bastard would try to steal what was his once again. She was Mya, wife of the Chief to the Southern Water tribe, and a decent healer.

"I am sick, and tired of your whining! It has been close to a month since the fight and you still bitch and whine over your injuries. Either you nut up and be a man, or I'll end you right here and now." Just to add extra pressure Zabuza lifted his right arm lazily and held the edge of his Beheading Sword beneath Kais chin. Seeing the bender sweat made him particularly happy.

Mya had enough of the animosity and walked forward to Zabuza laying a tender hand on his arm.

"Please, don't do this. HE may be whiny, but he does have a purpose." Mya watched as Zabuza scoffed and pulled his blade back stabbing it into the ground beside him. She went back to healing Kai, she had no idea what was between the two men but it wasn't worth anyone's life. There was one person, and one person only that Zabuza would not kill, and that was his apprentice Haku. She had no doubt that if it weren't for her status she would have been dead long ago. She had a particular trouble with this one wound that Kai had received, it was as if his body was fighting her chi. The burns on his face, they had burned away a large portion of flesh and skin leaving his blackened cheek bone exposed to the elements. Though the pesky part had been the blackened bone itself. The bone had been causing a sickness with the damaged marrow. This sickness was slowly killing him and without a full healing ceremony with the sages in her home village there would be no chance for him to live. She was in the middle of her thoughts when a panicked Haku ran into the room with a slide as if he had tripped.

"Master! We have to leave! The job has become impossible!"

"Speak boy, what do you mean?"

"The Leaf ninja, they got back up. They got General Iroh of the fire nation!"

Mya stood and in backing away from the boy as if he brought a curse she knocked over a glass vial that held a poison. Her eyes wide and her pupils dilating her fight or flight instinct was starting to settle in.

"No, no no no, no, NO! We have to leave, Kai grab your things!" Mya was just about to scrambled for her back until a large blade at her throat had stopped her from moving any further.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Myas eyes widened as she began to sweat.

"We are leaving, this is Iroh, THE IROH. The Dragon of the West! Not even his brother has bested him in single combat! IF the Fire Lord, someone who even the God of Shinobi bows to, can not defeat this man, what hope have we!" Mya hoped he could see the madness but all she saw was his smirk.

"He too will die, my apprentice will assure that." Zabuza lifted his sword as it aimed to the ceiling. HE gazed up the Beheading Blades edge before meeting her eyes once again.

"If you attempt to leave, I will kill you, and kill your children. I will sell your husbands location to the enemy, and watch as your entire world burns around you. So sit down, and enjoy your tea." Zabuza let his blade fall to the ground, with a large thunk its bladed edge burrowed an inch into the wooden flooring.

Mya had no choice, she had to stay for her childrens sake. She reluctantly sat down across from Zabuza on the uncomfortable leather couch. She had to tell Hakoda, she had to alert him of this discovery! Without their General his men could push the front back and out of their territory for good! She excused herself to use the bathroom and as she stepped outside she whistled softly. A turtle had surfaced from the small pond and she handed the turtle a note she had hurriedly written.

"No time for slowness, make haste!" Mya watched as the turtle submerged and swam off to the river, she only hoped she gave her husband the lead needed to win this front of the war.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should strictly be fighting, farewells and journey back to Konoha. If you have any questions or suggestions remember to Review and to PM me directly. I do check my inbox daily so if you wish for a rapid response, send there!**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Telling us to obey instinct is like telling us to _obey_ 'people.' _People say different things: so do instincts._ _ **Our instincts are at war...**_ Each instinct, if you listen to it, will _claim to be gratified at the_ _ **expense of the rest**_." - C. S. Lewis

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This chapter may be longer or even shorter than the rest due to its nature. It is mainly fights with character development. The reason for shorter is due to the nature of true conflict. A fight between two men does not last hours on hours. Pein and Naruto fought for little under an hour, Jiraiya fought and was killed by Pein in under twenty minutes. The mission to waves fights with Zabuza both times were less than twenty minutes. The longest true fight in the series was the fourth war spanning a few days. Even Naruto vs. Sasuke for the final time lasted barely more than twenty minutes due to them talking. Real fights and conflict between skilled people end quickly. Any person who truly knows how to fight will tell you the same. The illusionment at fights taking place for days or hours is a lie. My fights will be short but detailed, I hope you enjoy and I would very much like for some tips if you see a glaring issue in my fights. Till this chapters Epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sense of foreboding fell over the house that Team 7 had been inhabiting for the last month. For the past two weeks this sense had not lifted since Iroh's arrival, and Itachi doubted it would vanish now. He hoped with the arrival of Iroh that things would settle and they would be left in peace however, Itachi was not naive he knew that Irohs presence would stir the pot that has been boiling since the beginning of this mission. Itachi had a duty to fulfill but with his students he has had next to no time to accomplish the mission. Between having to worry about the boys' training routines, Sakura's recovery time, and the state of the bridge he had not found the information needed to slay Gato. Even with Iroh being there, not that he had not appreciated the help, his team had settled into a funk. He decided that a moral booster was needed so he would take all of his active team to the bridge for some physical exercise so the two boys could rest easier tonight. Itachi stood walking out of his room preparing for his plan. He swiftly woke Naruto, Sasuke, and Iroh up from their sleep and requested their presence downstairs. Using the hair tie on around his wrist he tied his longer hair in its ponytail and sat down at the table.

"Today, all four of us shall go to the bridge. Naruto, Sasuke, and I will be performing manual labor, while I was hoping, Master, if you would be willing to teach Naruto and Sasuke the way you taught me. Just for today of course."

Iroh nodded as he smiled to the two boys knowing that today would be hell for them if Itachi wished for them to get a taste of his true training.

"Very well, my old friend. I do believe that I can do that, but do you think they can handle it?"

Itachi nodded and was about to speak further before Sakura and Tsunami came down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Master, I didn't know you all were awake." Sakura sat in the chair next to Itachi and smiled to her two teammates.

"Good morning Sakura, you are radiant today like the flower you are named after!" Iroh smiled to her seeing her smile towards him. Iroh enjoyed her presence, the two boys had an air of discomfort and seriousness while Sakura brought the teams trifecta together with her warm kindness and her witty dialogue. Iroh had been spending many nights before bed talking with Sakura and helping her with her depression from her injury.

The morning was a picture of perfection. Cooler temperatures, but not cold, moist, but not wet. The sun had been peeking over the trees at eight o'clock in the morning as the four males prepared for their journey to the bridge. Naruto had decided to bring his bow, he had a bad feeling, though if he did not need it, it would be safe in Irohs hands as he worked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The journey had been pleasant, with open dialogues from Iroh on some of his past exploits. Iroh had just begun to tell them the story of how he got the nickname Dragon of the West, before they had seen the bodies. Itachi immediately activated his Sharingan as he looked around prepared for a fight. Continuing down the bridge they found more and more bodies until they came upon a literal pile of bodies. Men stacked upon men almost as if being stacked to light as a funeral pyre, and atop the sick construct, sat a familiar man, and his large great sword.

"Itachi of the Crows, we meet again." Zabuza looked down to the man and leapt down from atop his throne of blood and bone. Landing in a crouch with his blade against his shoulders he stood looking at Itachis neck. Zabuza scoffed as he swung his beheading sword and it landed against the bridge with a loud clang. He felt the movement as Kai walked from where he had been hidden and stood next to the large swordsman. Haku filled the space between them and then their final member, a scared looking woman who stood next to Kai on the outside of the line.

Itachi looked to the members, he recognized the hunter, Zabuza, and Kai but he had no clue who the woman was.

"I see, so that is why my opponent had been adamant about keeping our line at the border. Itachi, that is Mya, the wife of Hakoda the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. You are even more lovely in person than the rumors said Lady Mya." Iroh smiled to the woman who seemed to become a tad bit unnerved at Irohs nonchalant behavior.

"Hey, boy. You're goin to pay for what you did to my face. I'm goin to string you up by your skin at the end of this bridge and let you hang." Kai could barely contain his fury, this snot headed brat had deformed him. He was going to make the child pay.

"Well, if you were any good you wouldn't have been hurt like that. What is the saying? Play with fire, and you get burned?" Sasuke watch the man being barely able to contain his rage. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, though not as advanced as his big brothers, it would prove invaluable in the battle ahead.

Naruto looked Mya in the eye and she seemed extremely confused about him, of course she had heard of the heir to the Yu Yan, but she never pictured him to be this young.

"Lady Mya, I am Naruto of the Yu Yan Clan. I know these words will mean nothing to you, but I am sorry this has to happen. I only wish your safe travels." Naruto presented her with a bow to her to show her place, she was practically royalty after all.

Myas eyes softened to the boy and she saw the dire conflict in his eyes, she steeled herself and she did not know why but she talked to him as if she were talking to her boy.

"It's going to be ok Naruto Yu, everything will be alright. We may have our duties to fulfill, but I will fight you with my all, I expect no less from you." Mya smiled warmly to Naruto, and with the sound of breaking timber the fights had begun. Mya began to run behind her heading towards the bank of the river as she leapt towards the water. Naruto chased her and leapt off of the bridge himself landing in a tree quickly leaping to the floor below to fight.

Sasuke barely had the reaction time to move, but he had seen the move coming from a mile away. He leapt forward to meet Kai in combat both warriors furiously attacking each other as they fought their way down to the end of the bridges construction. The two meeting in blows that could be heard across the bridge.

Itachi looked to Iroh and nodded as he wished to finish his fight that had been interrupted by Zabuzas apprentice. He nodded to Zabuza as they began to slowly make their way to the beginning section of the bridge.

"I have been waiting to finish our battle, you are one of the most fun opponents I have faced in a long while." Zabuza just watched Itachi take a stance he had not witnessed before hand and Zabuza met Itachi with his Killer Intent, Itachi meeting his head on as the feeling of dread flooded over the bridge.

Iroh smiled to the young boy in front of him, he had to lean to the left to avoid a senbonflying at his face.

"I see, you are an acupuncturist! Would you be willing to help me out? I have had this old ache i my back and nothing seems to stop it from hurting! Hahahaha." Iroh continued to smile however, Haku knew that he was in the fight of his life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He could barely keep up, even with his Sharingan active. Duck, roll left, back roll, jump high, Sasuke got grabbed by a water whip and flung into the ground. Jumping to his feet he saw a fist nearly in his face, leaning right he charged in towards Kai.

"Stop fucking moving you god damned brat!"

Sasuke lunged forward ramming his fist into Kais gut, following through with a shoulder tackle knocking Kai off his feet. Sasuke too this moment to form his handsigns and he held his right hand forward as three balls of fire appeared around him.

Kai leapt to his feet before a ball of fire impacted his chest, growling with rage he ran forward batting the two away with his hands only suffering minor burns. Rising his hands water came from the ground where puddles had been wrapping around Sasukes feet. Kai leapt forward bringing his knee up to bash Sasukes face inward. He was not expecting Sasuke to perform another jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!" A torrent of fire rushed over his lips, and had it not been for his reaction time and flexibility Kai would have been consumed by fire. The water breaking off of Sasukes feet he charged to where Kai had just landed, once again getting in his face in Sasukes signature Taijutsu. He kept in Kais personal space throwing elbow and fist, knee and foot, he was hoping to overwhelm the giant. Sasuke had to jump back to avoid a torrent of water rushing around Kai. He looked forward his Sharingans tomoe spinning as he analyzed what his opponent had been doing. Sasuke cursed as his opponent began a graceful dance, wave after wave, whip and bullets of water threatened Sasuke. He had to lean back to dodge a whip that would have taken his head off as he felt an impact on his inner right thigh. He growled as he jumped to the right avoiding another water bullet.

"That's right you little fucker, I'm gonna make you fuckin dance!" Kai was filled with glee as he watched the little shit that changed his face having to dodge one move after another. He was getting close to killing him though. He saw the exhaustion written on Sasukes face from the continuous motion before he noticed it. Sasukes image was flickering! Biting his lip he woke up from the Genjutsu quick enough to grab Sasukes knee in his hands before it could smash into his get. The blow still held enough power to lift Kai off of his feet as Sasuke whipped around planting a foot into Kais solar plexus. Sliding across the bridge in a heap Kai barely manage to stand up with his breath catching u to him. He looked at the little fucker but saw his hands in the Tiger hand seal!

"Take this you son of a bitch! Fire Style: Demon Lantern!" He watched Kais confused expression as nothing happened, but then he felt it. He leapt to the right as a ball of fire with a demons face slammed into the bridge exploding into a firestorm. He felt satisfaction as Kai bent a whip and sent it to catch the next lantern mid flight but it was not enough. The explosion had been too close and sent Kai flying back into a mess of timber, a crack being heard as the timber fell on his body. He did not want to take any chances and formed several more Demon Lanterns sending them to converge on the timber pile, with a roaring explosion the lanterns met a large gush of water as it collapsed upon the bridge almost as if a tidal wave had hit. Sasuke cursed his luck as Kai stood drenched head to toe with water.

"Come on little fucking piggy, im going to butcher you!" With that Kai and Sasukes fight renewed with vigor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto cursed as four figures rose from the swamp, two bending water towards him from the river and two running at him strange swords with balls on the end of them ready to strike him down.

"Sokka?! Katara?! You two shouldn't be here!" Mya looked to her children and their counterparts. She cursed her luck as she ran after her son and the other warrior.

"We've got this mom! You get out of here!" Katara knocked another arrow from the air before she heard a cry of pain and a gurgling noise. Turning to her right the woman who had been teaching her bending for six years, Baba, fell arrow buried deep into her throat. With a cry Katara continued to send wave after wave of water at Naruto.

"Pin him Katara!" Sokka was getting very annoyed, every move the warrior with him made to cut Naruto down had been dodged. He winced as an arrow had sliced his shirt open along his ribcage.

Naruto pulled another arrow back but smirked as he let it fly. He watched the warrior take out his arrow, but the arrow detonated with an exploding tag on its shaft. Naruto took the chance to start sending more arrows down range at Katara as he weaved between her water shots. He leapt backwards as Sokka jumped in from the side with his club sword, Naruto spin into his form meeting Sokka with a vicious right cross to the face sending him reeling. Naruto spun low landing in a crouch as he knocked an arrow and sent it flying into Kataras right bicep. With a cry of pain and a shout from Mya he was prepared to take the final shot until his bow was knocked from his hands by Sokka.

"Katara!" Mya slid on her knees to her child, breaking the ti off of the broad head and pulling the arrow out by its shaft. She weaved water to her hands placing them around her daughters arm as she began to heal her. She looked to her son who had just engaged to Yu Yan archer in hand to hand combat, and true to their legend, Naruto was winning.

Sokka was frustrated yet again, wasn't an archer only supposed to be good at long range? He blocked a right hook, sweeping his left leg to try and take Narutos feet from him. He saw his opponent pull into a knife hand stance before twisting around planting his foot into Sokkas jaw sending him flying. Sokka got to his feet but had to leap to the right as over fifteen shuriken made of water impacted the spot he had just been.

Naruto did something unexpected though as he ran towards Sokka engaging him in close ranged battle. He blocked Sokkas punch and grabbed his wrist and jerked Sokka back to take a water whip from his sister meant for Naruto. He jerked Sokka down and stomped on his right shoulder dislocating the shoulder from its socket. With a cry Naruto went to finish the job but he leapt back from Myas palm strike however, he did catch a water jet to the chest flinging him back against a tree.

"Why did you do that! You didn't have to hurt him!" Mya glared at the blonde who picked himself up from the ground and he spit towards her. If it were not for her daughter, the needle of water barely a millimeter from her eye would have skewered her eyeball. She then saw this boy in a new light, he wasn't fighting to preserve life, he was fighting to kill.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iroh looks passively at the youth in front of him, he was trying to judge the boys character. Eyeing the white mask with a red waving pattern. He bowed softly to the young boy and smiled to him.

"You seem to not want to be here, why would that be?"

"You are General Iroh the dragon of the West, and more commonly known amongst your enemies as the most powerful firebender to have existed in this era."

Iroh began to laugh heartily at what the boy said before he nodded to him.

"Any of those may be true, or may not. What they don't say is I am an avid pai sho player, and I love tea. I would rather be known for those."

"It is besides the point, you will die today for my master said it shall be so. I have been trained to fight firebenders and it will be my personal responsibility to take you down today." Haku took a loose stance as he prepared himself for Irohs assault.

Iroh stared impassively at the young boy in front of him and he sighed.

"You are going to make me fight you arent you?"

"Of course, my owner has declared you my enemy, and for his sake I will eliminate you."

Iroh sighed as he took a side stand his left hand palm open pointed towards Haku his other hand held by his side palm facing upwards. He looked to the boy before he had to move to the right as dozens of ice needles crash on his position. Iroh blocked an open palm strike from his opponent flipping the boy behind him. Taking a single step forward Iroh unleashed a massive wave of flames large enough to encompass the whole area they had resided within. Unsurprisingly he saw the boy in an ice dome, dropping it to attack he stopped noticing the flames rising and falling.

Hakus eyes widened as he looked towards the older man who closed his eyes, only breathing in and out slowly. Every inward breath the flames grew every outward breath they shrunk.

"Do you want to know how I got the name Dragon of the West?"

Haku took a defensive stance and Iroh opened his eyes looking to the boy, opening his mouth. Haku had to dive back and encompass himself in thick ice as fire poured from the mans mouth bathing the area in an eerie glow. Feeling the heat leaving Haku noticed the nine inches of ice he layered around his body had been reduced to a few millimeters. Haku stood his eyes widening as he looked to the older man now in fear at his power.

"I apologize for hurting you further in this fight, but I have to do this since you refuse to stop." Iroh ran forward and Haku ran to met him clashing his blows, though Iroh was not in his prime Haku had surprisingly kept up with him to this point.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke had enough of Kai, he wanted to end this fight quickly so he could go support his teammate. He blocked Kais kick to his ribs but was not fast enough to block the follow up haymaker that sent him sprawling across the floor. Laping to his feet he wiped the blood that started flowing from his lip. Grabbing the fist that threatened to smash his head he guided Kais force downward as she shot his knee forward into Kais face. H felt the crunch beneath his knee before he heard it, hearing his opponent release a shout of pain he let go of the wrist and jumped backwards. Whatever was left of Kais nose was gone, broken and hanging loosely by a sliver of burnt skin. Watching his opponent reach up and rip the skin tearing off the last piece of his nose he growled at Sasuke chargin inwards again with water bending to his will. Jumping to the right to avoid the whip of water nearly saved him from the kick headed towards his face, nearly. Sasukes head whipped back so fast it nearly knocked Sasuke out when he slid across the ground. Slowly rising to his feet Sasuke realized he couldn't open his right eye at all, and there was a good amount of blood flowing down the right side of his face.

"How does it feel kid? You just lost one of your tools. SO BRING IT YOU SHIT!" Kai leapt towards Sasuke ignoring the blood loss of his own as the two began to trade blows once again. Though this time Kai managed to get more than a couple hits into Sasukes guard. With a vicious right hook and a knee to his gut he flung Sasuke backwards into a support pillar. He nearly laughed as the Beheading blade nearly removed the teens head, not realizing they were that close to Itachi and Zabuzas fight. He ran forward trying to intervene in Itachis fight but Sasuke had stopped him with several Demon Lanterns sending his form flying back from the velocity of the explosion.

Watching his opponent fly from his attack Sasuke wiped away some of the blood that was drying from his right brow, he opened his eye and saw everything with a pinkish hue. He confirmed his eye was fine, it was just blood that flowed into his eye. He was about to flush it before he had to dodge another whip of water. He was really beginning to hate Water Whips with a burning passion. MAking his hand signs while he was running he once again breathed out with a yell.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Pumping nearly half of what was left in his reserves the bridge flooded with fire as Kai cursed loudly. Sasuke let the stream die when he heard his opponents pained yelp, seeing him covered in blisters, third degree burns and blackened skin in some locations.

"You, mother fucker. FUCK YOU!" Kai could barely keep himself from blacking out. About to go after Sasuke once again a scream tore him away to look towards the edge of the bridge. Though hearing the yell he felt nothing more as once again he was consumed in a fiery storm of Fox Fire.

"NO KATARA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mya watched Narutos form closely, she seemed to recognize if only partially the stance he was in. The stance bringing her a burning fury that couldn't be contained.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT FORM!"

Naruto looked apathetically to his opponent, seeing Sokka standing to his feet thanking his mother and looking to Katara standing close to her mother. Naruto scoffed as he shook his right hand shaking numbness away from it.

"Why would you care?" Naruto looked into the womans eyes but he cursed seeing her fury, why did it even matter, he would humor her considering this would be the last fight she would ever have.

"JUST TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!"

"It was my mothers." Naruto saw something in Myas eyes akin to shock, grief, maybe even horror. He knocked an arrow quicker than Sokka could follow and let loose the arrow before Katara knocked it from the air.

"STOP LYING TO ME, the person who knew that form is DEAD!" Mya couldn't contain the rage she had so she just charged at the boy. If he wouldn't give her the truth, she would take it from him. After all, someone who knew the body, like a healer, would know some very good ways to torture people. She felt a few stings as she dodged Water Shot and arrows alike. She got into his guard and she began their dance. Mya was angry, though impressed at the boys efficiency with the Tang Soo Do form. She shifted her own form dropping low and landing a palm strike to his chest flinging Naruto back.

"Tell me the truth, and I might just not kill you."

"I told you the truth, my mother was the one who knew the form. Her old student and my teacher taught it to me since she is dead." Naruto narrowed his eyes buying time while he builds up Chakra slowly so he can unleash a torrent of Water Shuriken.

"Her name."

"What?"

"What was her name, and you better not be lying to me."

Naruto studied her face, seeing the sincerity of her words he nodded as his jutsu was almost ready.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto saw the utter shock on her face and the woman almost seemed to let go of her anger. This was the time to strike when she had her guard down and wouldn't be able to resist him. Whipping his hand outward the river contorted as over ninety Water Shuriken formed all of them rushing at Mya. Katara leapt to her mothers side and spinning her for m around she bent half of the Water Shuriken into a dome of water sending the rest towards Naruto. Leaping backwards halfway up a tree Naruto then sprang from its side with a burst of chakra, he leapt over the wave of Shuriken as he twisted in air knocking one last arrow he let it fly downwards piercing the water dome and straight through Kataras rib cage and out through her waist. The dome of water collapsed when he heard the shriek of agony from the young girl. Landing next to Sokka who tried to cut him down Naruto swept his legs and performed a wheel kick into Sokkas temple sending him into the ground unconscious. Knocking a broad headed arrow Naruto stood barely a meter away from Mya arrow prepared to rip through her heart. He saw her scrambling to Katara starting to heal her daughters wound as she cried in agony. He would give her this one concession to save her daughter's life.

"NO KATARA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi looked to his opponent, Zabuza the Demon of the Mist. This would be a hard fought battle, but he was confident in his abilities.

"This time we will get to finish our battle"

"Heh, without your kids here to save your ass you might just die Itachi Uchiha."

"You lecture me on my students saving my ass? What happened in our last fight again?"

Zabuza growled as he ran forward to fight Itachi, watching the teen summon his Katana. The two reached each other in a clash of sparks, clashing over and over the two matched each other blow for blow with their swords. Lashing out with a hard forward kick Itachi was sent rolling back before he came to a stop on his knee. Zabuza began running through hand signs and with a shout he released his technique.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A large amount of water rose from the river below twisting into the form of a dragon. Launching forward the dragon was intent on destroying Itachi, but he did something Zabuza wouldn't have even dared to. Itachi charged the damned thing.

Itachis eyes were spinning as he leapt channeling chakra to his feet he landed on the dragons head, sticking his katana into the side of the beast he ran along its length slicing into the technique as it let loose a deafening roar. Itachi then leapt from its body as the water crashed to the ground and swung with all of his strength and the force behind his blow to send Zabuza flying backwards with his Beheading sword sliced into two parts. Grabbing the large chunk of the beheading sword Itachi spun flinging it like a shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza cursed as he dodged the chunk of the beheading sword that nearly took his head off, but with a sound of laughing he cut his eyes to the right seeing the sword had nearly decapitated the Uchihas brother. He leapt forward his broken blade meeting Itachis as the two battled for superiority in their swordsmanship once again.

"You're getting sluggish again Zabuza."

"Oh shut it Uchiha." Zabuza was flng back as the Itachi in front of him detonated in an explosion. Stabbing his blade into the bridge to slow his sliding he could feel his right femur had been fractured and his right wrist that held his sword had been broken. Swapping his grip to his left hand Zabuza stood in ain looking at Itachi, and mistakenly into his eyes.

"Tsukuyomi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iroh looked to the young boy who was panting in exhaustion.

"Just give in now and I will let you go, I don't want to hurt you." Iroh watched as Haku made a few hand signs and the air around the two of them chilled to a very low degree.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, I detest killing, but for my masters sake, I will kill my heart and stop yours." Haku held his hands in a strange version of the Tiger hand sign, and out of the thin air ice mirrors started to form all around the pair. Haku took a step bak and much to Irohs ire Haku became part of the ice mirrors.

"This is my last resort technique, one no man or woman have escaped from. Makyo Hyosho. I am sorry, but it is your time to die." Hakus image was reflected in every single mirror surrounding Iroh, each pulling out two hands filled with senbon, and thus Hakus assault began.

Iroh was starting to get annoyed, he was analyzing the technique, and no matter where he looked or how he tried to escape from the mirrors there was nothing he could do. He sighed as he looked to Haku his eyes hardening.

"You indeed are talented, much more so than your teacher. I will show you my true strength even if just for a moment out of respect for you." Iroh closed his eyes and he spun low as his body became enveloped in fire, still spinning the fire became a vortex that extended to the sky. The tornado of fire enveloped and devoured everything in its way but that is when Haku heard it, a roar that silenced everything. Two solid blue glowing eyes peered from the fire storm before everything exploded and so did Hakus side in pain. Lightning erupted from a crack forming from the tornado, almost like a maw, the lightning struck everything it could, the bridge, the ice, the mirrors, the dropped senbon, and finally Haku who was in mid air. Stopping his spin Iroh looked to the wriggling form of the teenager and he kneeled down removing Hakus mask, taking Hakus sleeve and bundling it in his hand before shoving it into his mouth. He turned Haku sideways on the ground so if he did puke he wouldnt drown in it. Watching the poor boy having a seizure from the electricity Iroh was reminded why he hated that part of his bending more than others. He was about to sit down and tend to Hakus wounds but he was torn away and proceeded to run towards a scream that echoed throughout the area.

"NO KATARA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zabuza looked around, everything had gone Monochromatic, he couldn't move, and he was naked strapped to a chair by his wrists and feet. He looked up to see an ANBU with a Weasel mask standing in front of him with their sword drawn.

"Who the fuck are you? Where is that damned Uchiha?" Zabuza watched the ANBU member remove their mask and there he stood, Itachi dressed in his ANBU garb.

"Welcome to my Tsukuyomi, in here I am god."

"The fuck is this!" Zabuza continued to struggle trying to loosen the bands around his feet and hands.

"For the next Forty-Eight hours I will be torturing you."

"Bring it you prick!"

"I do hope you don't break too quickly." Itachi stepped forward and placed the tip of his Katana against Zabuzas chest. He started to trail the tip down Zabuzas chest slicing his skin open, pulling the tip from his chest he went back to the top and continued to drag the tip from Zabuzas chest till his torso became streaked. Itachi saw Zabuza gritting his teeth but he had not broken, now it was time to step it up. He began to track his sword horizontally across his chest and every time he crossed one of the other lines Zabuza cringed and closed his eyes. Itachi admired Zabuza, usually people passed out from this part from the pain, these werent shallow cuts, these were deep enough each to easily scar, twice he had hit the mans rib cage. He looked to the panting Zabuza who looked up sweating at Itachi before he spat blood in Itachis face.

"Is that all you got, you fucking tree hugger."

Itachis Katana left his hand as in its place were ten senbon, he grabbed Zabuzas hand and broke the wrist holding it down as the man cursed to him he began to slide the senbon under the mans nails, wrenching the upwards he tore the nails from his hand and used the senbons as nails to hold his fingers to the chair. He repeated this four times Zabuza sweating and crying out from pain each time. Itachi looked to Zabuza and saw the man had tears in his eyes but it was not enough, he had to push him even more. Itachi looked to Zabuza as embers began raining down on his body, some going between his legs, some sitting next to his hip, one fell into his eye. The mans screams were deafening, but it still wasn't enough. Itachi hated this next one, but if it broke the man, then that was what he hoped to accomplish. Waiving his right hand down several meat hooks descended from chains piercing his sides, appendages, neck, and scrotum. Yanking upwards as the mans fingers and toes were torn from his body Itachi watched the screaming man dangling by his pierced flesh. He grabbed Zabuzas head and forced him to look Itachi in the eye.

"What is my name?"

Zabuza spit in his eye once again to spite him, and that was all Itachi needed.

A dozen of his clones appeared surrounding Itachi, each having a small knife that dripped with a substance unknown to Zabuza. One by one they ran the knives over his body, and what Zabuza did not know is it was a neurotoxin that was harvested from a Tarantula. These toxins deliver excruciating pain, nearly paralyzing their insect victim. To Zabuza it was like running liquid fire over his wounds that did not stop burning, and so Itachi began his death by 1000 cuts. The torture only took an hour, or so it had felt to Itachi when he smiled to Zabuza.

"Only Forty-seven hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go." Itachi heard the man whimper like a puppy who had been whipped as the torture renewed and continued on Zabuzas now unmarred and healed body.

Itachi watched as Zabuza fell to the ground his eyes hollowing as tears left his eyes and foam left his mouth. Itachi walked over to Zabuzas downed body and spoke to him so softly Itachi himself could barely hear it.

"You were a good opponent, you just were not good enough Zabuza." Itachi brought his Katana down beheading the man, reaching down and sealing the head and the broken Beheading Sword into a scroll Itachi nearly faltered in his step, the pain from his eye blinding him for a second. He wiped the blood from his cheek as he stood, he was going to assist Iroh before he heard the scream.

"NO KATARA!"

Itachi dashed as fast as he could to the side of the bridge and saw his student standing in front of Mya his arrow drawn trained on the womans chest while she stood over a girl who looked a little too much like her. Itachi leapt from the bridge landing mere meters away as he walked towards his student.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wound was nearly closed and Naruto had his arrow trained on the spot right above Myas heart, he heard the leap down and he didn't even need to as who it was.

"Naruto, lower your bow, Zabuza is dead, Kai is dead, Haku is immobilized, and Mya is defeated. There is no need for the bloodshed." Itachi reached out to place a hand on Narutos shoulder, Itachi heard another landing as he looked to his left and behind Naruto, only by a few meters was Iroh. Itachi saw the seriousness in Irohs gaze, he knew that they had to stop Naruto from doing this. Looking around the clearing he saw the unconscious form of Soka, the woman with the arrow in her throat, and the gorey remains strewn out over a five meter area. Itachi placed his hand on Narutos shoulder and the boy looked to him, Itachi nodded to the bow and Naruto was starting to lower the bow before he saw Naruto tense. He felt Mya move quick with a knife pulled from her belt, he felt Narutos shoulder lax, he heard the twang of the bows string, and the sound of ripping fabric as the arrow tore into her chest right through her heart. Itachi threw Naruto back to keep him safe from the knife, until his thoughts caught back up to him. Iroh and Itachi both caught the woman as they gently laid her down her body starting to shut down her gasping sos breaking from her throat before Itachi heard a young girls scream. He looked to the right of Mya and on the ground was Katara, he saw the girl struggle to her mothers side but Itachi picked her up by the nape of her neck and drug her off to the edge of the forest with Sokka.

Iroh looked down at the woman who was crying not being able to make a single word as the light vanished from her eyes. He looked to Naruto who shakily held a scroll in his hands, his hands shaking so much the scroll came partially undone ad he saw the only thing he needed to. Myas name and her picture. Iroh laid the dead woman down on the ground and removed her coat, using it to cover her face. Iroh stood and was about to walk over to Naruto when he heard a growl from behind him and saw Itachi rapidly making his way over to Naruto.

"What were you thinking! You didn't have to kill her!"

"I, I didn't"

"You didn't what, think? She is dead Naruto, gone. Her life is gone, her family will never see her again." Itachi watched the boy, a supposed trained killer about to be on the edge of an emotional break he was about to continue but a stern hand on his shoulder with a tight grip told him otherwise. Iroh took the scroll from Narutos hands and put it in Itachis.

"Calm Itachi, go and read that and I will handle young Naruto." Iroh knew his old student and knew that Itachi hated needless deaths. To Itachis eyes this was beyond needless, but cruel to murder a mother in front of their child. Iroh helped Naruto sit on the ground before he sat across from him both of their legs crossed.

"Close your eyes Naruto and center yourself." Iroh closed his own eyes once Naruto closed his and the two sat there breathing before Iroh began to speak.

"Just listen, do not speak Naruto. Feel the world around you, the coolness of the winds kiss, the gravel and dirt beneath your body and the anchor they provide. The heat of the sun and the sounds of the waves. This is the balance of nature, and the balance our powers give us to protect." Iroh opened his eyes looking to Naruto, his secret activated as he looked Naruto once over. He saw the tightness in Narutos gut, the ache in his chest and the conflict in his mind.

"Calm your mind and take in my words young Naruto. Her life was not any of ours to take, neither humans nor animals, nor machination of man nor illness. Her life was nature's to take, the spirits to guide, and once passed her body would provide for the earth in which she lay. Your mission was just mans hand interfering in which he should not." Iroh placed a gentle and kind hand on Narutos shoulder.

"Calm yourself and accept that with or without your assistance, she would have died. Though taken early from her family, we all will die in the end Naruto. This does not justify murder, nor needless slaughter, but when she drew that knife she knew her fate. Whether by your hand or ours, she would be dead. You gave her a swift death, more than any of us would have given her. Accept her death, Naruto, but never forget her, who she was, and how she lived. Even if she was an enemy of our nation, she was a life, and a precious one." Iroh patted Narutos shoulder as he saw the tension release from his body, his stomach unwinding, his heart still ached but in a different way and his mind cleared.

Narutos eyes spilled their tears as he looked Iroh in the eye and for a split second the man almost seemed to have golden eyes but they faded to their normal grey. Iroh stood with NAruto and hugged the youth as he pat Narutos back. Leading Naruto back towards the other end of the bridge so they could meet up with Sasuke, Itachis hand grabbed Narutos sleeve. He saw his Master nod to Iroh who let Itachi take Naruto as they vanished with a Shunshin to the top of the bridge.

"I read your mission, and I am sorry for what I said."

"Master, you were right, it as a needless killing. I should have thought about it, I didn't, and the worse part is, I didn't care until I was confronted by you."

"Naruto, you are too young and too low on the food chain for this type of mission, you shouldn't have been assigned this mission at all. I will be having a word with your father about this." Itachi saw Naruto nod before he saw his student go t meet with Sasue who seemed to act like nothing was wrong, but Sasukes eye betrayed him. After all, the eyes revealed more than they should, especially from an Uchiha.

Itachi heard clapping coming from the opposite end of the bridge, he knew that this was his turn to complete his mission. His parameters were shot and that only left completing the mission as a Konoha Shinobi. Turning to see the end of the bridge with Zabuzas broken body, he saw a short man and over one hundred men.

"Demon, more like kitten. Thank you Shinobi for killing him, now I don't have to pay him, so if you could so kindly go and die. I would be most appreciative."

Itachis Sharingan flared to life as he nodded towards his master who had just joined them. Iroh stood back and went about collecting his men and Haku. Itachi stepped towards the men as he flicked his wrist his Katana appearing in his hand with a puff. The men charged towards the with Gato shouting of payment for the Ninjas heads, and when the first reached him, Itachi began his dance. Itachis hands weaved faster than the eye could see and he unleashed one of his quickest jutsu. HE threw several dozen Shuriken out past the man as ITachi breathed fire covering the shuriken in the flames.

"Fire Style: Hosenka Tsumabeni." Itachi brought his sword up slicing through the man in front of him, rolling through the opening created Itachi heard the screams faster than he could tell their directions. Continuing his dance of the sword Itach began to slice through dozens of the samurai as if they were nothing. Coming to the last five in front of Gato three of them began to bend fire and two began to earth bend towards Itachi. Itachi avoided the benders abilities completely before several swirling tongues of water came over the edge drilling into the bodies of the benders. Itachis hands held in the Tiger hand sign Itachi looked to Gato as his Suigadan jutsu ended. Gato fell on his rear as he began to backpedal. Itachi vanished in a flock of crows appearing behind the now oblivious Gatto before plunging his sword through the mans back and out of his chest. Retching the sword from Gatos body he spun around the man slashing Gatos throat and beheading the tiny man. Grabbing the head before it could fall he sealed it into a storage seal on his left wrist, kicking Gatos body off of the uncompleted end of the bridge. Itachi turned to see his master at the beginning of the carnage left in his wake and Iroh smiled.

"Let's get to Tazunas home and get cleaned up so we can have some tea."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next week Sakura never failed to inform her team and keep reminding them of her key part in completing the mission. She eliminated the samurai who had come to kill Inari and kidnap Tsunami so that Tazuna would give up building the bridge. Though it had been quick she had perfected the Genjutsu her teacher had given her to learn and practice, using it on the two she commanded them to their deaths to leap into the river behind Tazunas house and drown themselves. Tsunami had been thankful and Inari had shit himself in fear that his future wife could do that to him.

"So I look to the little guy and say 'It's something special women can do to men!' and he literally shits himself, oh my lord it was hilarious." Sakura smiled filled with mirth at her teammates. She was allowed with some assistance, in coming to the bridge in her battle gear. She had been worried about her team after she had dealt with the Samurai, to the point Tsunami had to keep her from running off after them.

"It was funny the first time, now you're annoying." Sasuke sighed, twenty-three, that was the number of times Sakura bragged about saving Tsunami and Inaris life.

"Come on team, were heading out." Itachi watched his three Genin, all of them better than they had been in their own little ways. Sasuke had become more skillful and adept at his Sharingan, NAruto had matured, become stronger, and had learned a lesson in life. Sakura had been taught humility and patience from her injuries and in the end she learned the price of life. What she had not bragged to the boys about were her nightmares the past week, about her being murdered by those two Samurai. She had practically slept in his bed for the whole week from fear. The girl had a strong mask.

With a hug from Tsunami to Sakura, Sasuke ruffling Inaris hair, and Naruto sharing a few last words with Tazuna and Iroh, the Konoha Team 7 began their trek homeward. Itachi remembered his Masters words.

"Watch Naruto, he is destined for things beyond our comprehension. His fate is tied with the world, both spirit and living." Itachi sighed as he looked to the archer on his team, and he knew this much, his Master was never wrong on these things.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I apologize for the late release, something came up from school I have had to deal with over the past few days. I found it particularly difficult to write the fights, mainly Irohs. It is hard to analyze Irohs fighting style as many of his fights during the series end in moments, outside of his Sozins Comet fight. Please, leave a review and tell me how you think the fights went, I could use the criticism, and the help would be appreciated. Remember to review, and to check back Sunday night for another filler chapter. I think I will have one filler before the start of the Chunin exams, so prepare yourself for that. Till Sunday,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler.**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I kind of love _coming home_ and being with family and _feeling comfortable_ and _**knowing where I come from**_ ; I kind of like it." - Michael Angarano

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So I will be letting you know that this chapter will be mostly filler, so if you wish to ski it, then do at your own leisure. I am doing this mainly so I will have more time to write parts of the Chunin Exams. This chapter will feature familiar faces and maybe some new ones as well, only time will tell. Till this chapters Epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura had never been so bored in her life, having to sit in a hallway while her team aits for the Hokage to finish his meeting. For some reason the Hokage requested to see them instead of delivering their report to Shikaku. Sighing for the twelfth time that morning she shifted in her chair but a wince made her Master place his hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful Sakura, your body is still recovering."

"This is nothing master, just some soreness, I'll be fine." Sakura patted her Masters hand with her own and leaned back into the chair she was seated in. Looking to Naruto and Sasuke who were chatting about some random topic, but she couldn't hear what was going on. She heard the door open and the four members of Team 7 stood as they watched the Third Hokage leave from the office room, though she noticed his gaze lingered on Sakura for a tad bit longer than he probably should have. Watching the man walk away the team of four entered the office to see a frustrated Minato.

"Good morning Team 7, I hear your mission was eventful." Minato narrowed his eyes cutting them at Itachi.

"Indeed it was Lord Fourth." Itachi matched his gaze and knew that this had become more than a mission report.

"I was expecting you back two weeks ago, if it wasn't for Lord Irohs message I would have dispatched a retrieval team."

"Well we are lucky that Lord Iroh, in his benevolent mind, sent a message ahead of time."

"That is something to be thankful for, though I hear your team have experienced their first kills?"

Itachi cursed, he knew Minato detested fresh Genin being blooded, that was why he postponed most Bandit missions for second year teams.

"Yes sir, though not by choice, sir."

"There is always a choice, Jonin Uchiha. Now tell me, is the mission accomplished?"

"Yes sir, with a small bit of difficulty, though with Lord Irohs assistance the mission was accomplished with efficiency."

"Then why is Sakura having a hard time standing for this period of time?"

Naruto stepped forward.

"During our first fight I was poisoned by an unknown toxin, but it flushed quickly from my system but left me taxed physically. When we were in the middle of our second fight my physical taxation cause me to miscalculate an arrow and the enemy used that to his advantage by making Sakura hit the arrow." Naruto watched Minatos eyes widen before he looked into Narutos with a hint of fear.

The only thing that was going through his mind was fear that Naruto would become similar to Kakashi for hurting his team mates, but when Naruto talked he didnt see fear. That is what scared him most, was Narutos seeming apathy to the situation.

"I see, it wasn't your fault Naruto."

"I know Lord Hokage, Lord Iroh and Master walked me through the time, and in time I came to see it as they did. I might have fired the arrow, but the enemy was never in our control and his actions were his own, not mine." Naruto stepped back in line as he saw Minato nod.

"So, I want you two to turn in your missions and get some R and R. Naruto, everything has been moved into your new home while you have been gone, and Itachi, I need you to stay. We need to have a talk."

Itachi bowed to his Hokage before bringing Naruto, his, and the teams' scrolls forward to Minato. Placing them on his desk Itachi motoned for his team to leave and with that their mission in Wave was officially over.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't big, but it was wide and long. The house was a simple beige, there were several large windows that ran along the side of the building. The door was a simple white with a half circle mae of window panes near the top of the door. Naruto walked towards the door and tested the knob. He turned the knob and opened the door and saw the small housing area for the shoes. He removed his shoes and laced the beside the others that sat in the cubby holes. He frowned, there were six sets of shoes, there should only be four. Naruto removed his quiver and bow fro his side and shoulder and walked into the first room, a hallway that seemed to span the length of the building. He placed his bow and quiver down as he stepped up into the house and began exploring. He had just passed a large room when he heard a voice all too familiar.

"Naruto!"

Naruto felt the white and grey blur impact his back before he could turn. He smiled feeling her form against his own, turning in her grasp he smiled looking at Ty Lee. She had let her hair down and out of her braid.

"Good morning Ty." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and noticed she was crying, so he began to gently rub her back.

"You weren't supposed to be gone this long idiot. You had all of us worried." Ty Lee unwrapped her arms from his form and took his hand in her own and led him to the living room. Naruto was shocked by the three people sitting on the couch. Muy, Zarehya, and a small bundled baby being held by Zarehya.

"Naruto!" Zarehya stood and handed Muy the small baby. Running across the room she hugs him painfully tight as she burry's her face into the crown of his head.

"I was so scared. You were supposed to be back two weeks ago! Where were you!" Zarehya took a step back tears in her eyes before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Muy handed her back the small baby before nodding his head to the couch. Naruto followed the two over and sat as his mother sat next to him fussing over any scratch she found. Many of the people there who had met her before were confused by her actions. She was always the calm headed cold woman who would not comment over many things happening. Here she was fussing like a child over her favorite toy.

Naruto sighed before he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. Standing he sat on the love seat to the couches right and Ty Lee joined him laying across it placing her head in his lap. Naruto then began to tell them all that happened on the mission while rubbing Ty Lees scalp.

"Well, the mission had been standard till the second day. We had been crossing a well known marketing road when we were attacked by Hidden Mist rogue ninja. The Demon Brothers, they were not that skilled. I managed to take one out before our Master stepped into th fray and dispatched the second ninja."

"Very good, was it a clean kill?"

"Single arrow, shot through the neck, severed the spinal column." Naruto watched Muy nod before he continued his tale. He told them about the boatman, the shark that Sasuke had seen, but it was when he got to the second battle that was where the questions began to pour in.

"We had just made it across the swamp land when we were attacked by another ninja, but this time, he had two benders with him."

Muy raised a brow before Zarehya cut him off.

"Who? Were they advanced? Were they the ones who we got the report on?"

"The man's name was Kai of the Southern Tribe. The females name was Kara, I believe also from the Southern tribe. They appeared alongside Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku."

"Are you sure their names were Kara and Kai?"

Naruto looked over to Muy and Zuko the both of them having spoke the same words.

"Yes sir, Kai and Kara. Kai lays in ashes, and Kara at the bottom of the swamp with a hole in her chest." Naruto saw Muy about to speak but Zuko stood.

"You didn't happen to meet someone named Mya did you?"

"Yeah, I did. We ought, but in the end my arrow pierced her heart." Naruto was confused by his parents tired expressions and Zukos angry one.

"Did she have to die, was there no other way?"

"No, I was under orders to eliminate her, and she gave me no choice in the end." Naruto watched Zuko close his eyes and calm himself. With an exacerbated sigh he looked to Naruto and nodded.

"I see, well I suppose job well done."

"Naruto, that woman, Mya. She was the wife of the Tribal Leader of the Southern tribe, a non-combatant and mother of two."

"I know mom, her children were there. I nearly crippled on and almost killed the other." Naruto saw Zarehyas somber look before he felt a hand by his cheek, looking down he saw Ty Lee looking into his eyes searching for something.

"You're sad, over her death, and their wounds. The you before the mission wouldn't have been. Why? What changed Naru?" Ty Lee watched the confliction in his eyes before he sighed and began to tell them what happened during their break. His arrow rounding Sakura, nearly mortally, his guilt and Itachis words. He told them of his training, and Irohs arrival.

"Lord Iroh knew that Sasuke and I needed help. Sasuke with patience, and me accepting reality instead of keeping an air of ignorance. He opened my eyes to what happened, and who was truly at fault. He trained me for weeks on my mind, emotions, and in the end he even saved me after Myas death. I felt guilt, extreme guilt, my chest hurt and I couldn't move. Lord Iroh sat down with me and walked me through what I was feeling, and he gave me the clarity of thought to realize a harsh truth. I am a warrior and a ninja, but more importantly, I am human. I'm not meant to be a machine, to just be a weapon, but a living being. One day we all will be dead, and even if our actions make others ends come quicker." Naruto looked to them all and saw Zuko stand, walking over to his friend he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle taught me the same lessons. I was arrogant, hateful, and even spiteful to my father for giving me this scar. Uncle walked me through my anger, and when the time came to act on my aggression and give in to hate, he showed me another path. He taught me to forgive, to learn from my mistakes and the actions of others and forge my own path." Zuko smiled to his friend before rejoining Mai in the lounge chair his arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"This is so sappy. Come on, where are the gruesome details, what about the bridge, was there a slaughter? We heard there was an army coming at you all." Azula was getting sick and tired of the kumbaya bullshit.

"Yes Azula, there was an army, though we didn't handle it. Master did."

"I find it hard to believe a pink eyed teen handled an army."

"Azula, remember, Itachi was Uncles student. His only true student before the death of his son. Itachi is more powerful than we can imagine." Zuko looked to his sister who just turned away putting her head on her right arm leaning the elbow on the arm rest of the chair.

"We all went on our different ways, fighting our own opponents. I fought Mya, her children, a Southern Bender, and a Southern warrior. Master fought Zabuza, Sasuke fought Kai, and Lord Iroh fought Haku. The battles were pretty short but the deciding factors were set early on." Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well, all that matters is you are safe and are home. Well, your father and I want to introduce you to someone very special." Zarehya stood slowly and walked over to Naruto, Ty Lee sat up and leaned against his frame. Zarehya carefully lowered the baby into Narutos arms, smiling softly to her two little ones she saw Narutos smile, something he reserves for those special to him.

"What is her name?"

"Yin, Yin Yu." Muy looked to his two children, his wife sitting back down against him curling up to his side. He wrapped her shoulders with his arm and felt her snuggle against his side. Looking around the room he had to laugh quietly to himself. There were two couples, and three single teens, though he had his suspicions about Ty Lee and Naruto. Looking at his two kids interacting, he felt for the first time in two months, that his family was whole and complete.

Naruto smiled down to the little girl in his arms, dark skin like her mother, but her eyes were the mint color of her father's. Though what made Naruto happy, was the small bit of dark red hair on her head, similar to his own. Naruto held his gloved hand above the baby and the small baby reached up grabbing on to his hand, cackling from being happy Naruto played with his baby sister.

Ty Lee was conflicted, she saw the smile she so covetously regarded as hers being given to a baby. She knew it was stupid and selfish, but she was jealous of his smile. She looked to the baby and her heart melted, like all the other times she had seen baby Yin. She leaned her head on Narutos shoulder, and whether it was him being absent minded or not she felt him lean his head against hers.

Azula stood being tired of the quiet and decided she was going to go out into the city to get some sun and keep herself occupied. Maybe she would even try to go and track down that yummy Uchiha guy she saw.

"Azula? Where are you going?"

"Im going to take a walk Zuzu don't worry, I'll behave." Azula did something uncharacteristic of her attitude and she gave him a soft smile.

"Im just bored now that everyone is being quiet, so, I'll be out and back before Dinner don't worry." Azula stretched high when she stood and left her armor in the corner of the room as she left in her red tunic and black pants.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto cut into the cooked pork roast checking if it was done thoroughly, seeing no pink he lifted the piece of meat from the dutch oven with two sets of tongs. Placing it on the large plate he placed it on the opposite side of the kitchen in the window that opened to the dining room. He sighed as he looked to his mom, now with her hair in a high ponytail, working furiously over the stirfry in the wok.

"She's nice."

Naruto looked to his mother who had her devious smirk on her face.

"Ty Lee, she's very nice. I approve wholeheartedly Naruto, you chose nicely." Zarehya knew that he had taken her bait as he walked over to her and leaned back against the counter next to his mother.

"Yes, she is nice. Though I don't know what you mean?"

"She's got the hots for you, you got the hots for her. I don't see the confusion."

Naruto nearly slipped when he heard what she said, she was one of the only few people who could catch him off guard.

"She does not have the hots for me. I don't even know how to feel about her either."

"What do you mean?"

"She's nice, she's pretty and she takes care of herself."

"Come on, I raised you not to be that shallow."

"I like her eyes, they remind me of honey on the comb, sweet but they hold a promise of fury if you anger her. She is strong, but she's also frail, her time before I met her wore her down on the inside. I can't help but hate the man who did that to her, the person she called father. His duty was to protect them, and he failed, he hurt them, he hurt her. Her smile hides it, her laugh, but when you hold her and she lets you in. You can feel her vulnerability, and I need to protect her. I wont let her ever be like that again."

"So you want to protect her?"

"Yeah, I want to protect her and try to keep her from ever feeling that way again. I want to be by her side and be a rock she can rest on in her stormy sea. Before I left, we shared a bed, not in a sensual way, but she needed me there. To be honest, I missed her every step of the way."

Zarehya cracked a small smile and she turned to her son kissing his forehead.

"Then listen to your mother, tonight, either after dinner or before, go to her and tell her how you feel. She likes you, a lot, she told me herself. She sees you not as her protector, but a friend, and one she wants to be more than friends with. Just give her a nudge in the right direction and talk to her about it. You'll see, after all, mother is always right, ya know?" Zarehya watched her son nod as she got back to cooking.

Naruto walked into the next room, smiling to Zuko he nodded.

"I'm going to freshen up before dinner, which rooms are preoccupied?" Naruto watched Zuko stand as he led Naruto past all the rooms to the end of the hallway. Opening the door, a made bed in a room painted burnt orange, the two walked in.

"The master bedroom, your room. The room across from yours happens to be Ty Lees, the room next to yours is Lady Zarehya and Lord Muys for now. Azula is across from them, and next to Azula is Mai and my room."

Naruto nodded in thanks as Zuko left, Naruto sighed as he reached behind his head and unmade his braid. Letting his vibrant red hair flow around his shoulders he sighed, stepping out of his clothes and walking into the bathroom he started up a shower, more than ready to wash the past month and a half off. He stood under the water and he thought about everything that had happened, the fighting, the death, the blood. He sighed leaning his head against the cool tile wall, he began to wash his body off. He had to stop as he washed his arm, he felt the lines of where the gauntlet sliced him open, he still remembered the hot searing pain, the near absence of his mind. He remembered his Master sitting above him, the feeling of the blade slicing into the wounds forcing the poison to bleed out. He sighed as he finished bathing, walking out of the shower he toweled off and starred in the mirror. He traced his right thumb over his scar on his cheek and h frowned, the one scar that mattered most to him, and he knew nothing of how it happened. HE got dressed in a black t-shirt and maroon sweatpants. Naruto left the bathroom, collected his clothes into the hamper by his door and left to rejoin the others in the dining room. He sees Ty Lee sitting down with a spot next to her open, Naruto sits down and smiles to her.

"Feel better Naru?"

"Much, I do suppose I smell better."

Ty Lee laughed before Zarehya walked in carrying the last plate that had the freshly baked bread. Sitting down next to her husband the group of people began to eat. Regaling the teens in some of his tales of battle Muy kept his eye on his son. The family and guests were for one night, content in their and unbeknownst to them, near the end of the night, Naruto took Ty Lees hand and did not let go.

Ty Lee yawned and stretched like a cat laying in her bed. She sighed as she tossed and turned, and she finally decided what she was going to do. Ty Lee stood and quietly made her way across the hallway and opened Narutos door, slipping in as silent as she could. She turned and saw him looking at her, she was about to apologize and leave but Naruto folded back the covers and he motioned to the pillow. Ty Lee made her way over to Naruto, embarrassed about being in one of Narutos t-shirts and no pants on, she climbed into the bed and curled up against him. She felt him lower the covers over her and wrap an arm around her waist. She felt his warmth against her body and she felt her nerves unwind and she began to cry. Feeling the arm around her waist tighten she turned over burying her face in the crook of his neck her body wracked with sobs.

"I thought you died, you promised Naruto, you promised me."

"I know Ty, there was nothing I could do." Naruto wrapped his arms around her frame and rubbed her back her tears and hiccups being the only sound left in the room. After a few minutes she had calmed down and Naruto began to tell her, everything he told his mother.

"Ty, I want to be here for you, to protect you from harm. You mean a lot to me, and I want to be your rock in your stormy sea." Naruto looked down to her puffy red eyes, she nodded and closed them leaning against his frame.

"I would like that, Naru." Ty Lee felt herself drifting, but she didn't miss the soft peck atop the crown of her head as the two began to drift off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Muy heard Yins cries and he sat up in bed looking to his wife who began to stir. He leaned over kissing Zarehyas cheek and stood.

"I got her my love, you rest." Muy watched her nod turning over in the bed, he walked over to Yins cradle. Lifting her gently out of the cradle he held her close to his chest and smiled down to her. Muy walked quietly from the room and made his way to the kitchen calming Yin with his soft bouncing. He poured himself a glass of water and downed the drink before making his way back to his and his wife's room. Looking at the clock in the hallway it was early morning, five o'clock in the morning. He decided to peek in on Naruto to settle his nerves, he cracked the door slightly and his breath caught in his chest. Ty Lee was spooning with Naruto, his frame wrapped with hers, and next to her face their hands were tangled with each other. Muy smiled before he closed the door, walking back into his room with Yin he sat softly on the side of the bed and Zarehya set up rubbing her yes. Stretching before she took yin, she removed her shirt exposing her breasts, holding Yin to her left breast cradling her. Muy smiled to his daughter and leaned over giving his wife a kiss before he laid down in the bed.

"They're sleeping together."

"What?" Zarehya looked confused to Muy.

"Ty Lee is in Narutos bed, clothed, but they're asleep." Muy watched his wife smirk cockily.

"Damn, he's better than you, took you two years to bed me."

Muy chuckled turning to meet his wifes gaze he reached up cradling her left cheek in his hand.

"It'll be ok love."

Zarehya nodded to him as she stared down to her baby, she smiled widely. Her two babies, son and daughter, one new to the world, and one deciding his own path. She was riddled with happiness.

"You know, by clan law, since he has slept with her, he has to marry her."

"You know that by sleep they mean fucking Muy."

"Hey, I only saw shoulders and partially torso, we don't know about what's beneath the covers. Who knows, maybe she is into freaky things." Muy laughed after Zarehya socks him in the chest.

"Hush you, for now, we do nothing. Let them enjoy themselves, and explore their feelings. After all, they have no clue of the storm coming. The Chunin Exams may even be cancelled this year, and if they are, things will be getting busy." Zarehya looked to her husband and remembered why they were really here. The Fire Lord wants them to stay in Konoha, Ninja were a useful military force that he would hate to lose.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat down on the couch, Ty Lee snuggling up to his side as they looked between their two sets of hands.

"Do you have a five, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Go fish old man." Naruto chuckled seeing his fathers look.

"I swear you're lying to get past me again."

"No, he's not Lord Muy, he's telling the truth." Ty Lee had to contain a laugh herself when she saw the look he gave her. She looked at the hand they had and was about to ask Muy for a card when a knock on the door drew their attention.

Naruto stood and laid the cards down in front of Ty Lee. Walking to the doorway he opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Hey Sasuke, what brings you here?"

"Ah, well, you see the thing is. I mean, my mother invites you to dinner tonight. She wants to meet you and talk to you."

Naruto nodded to Sasuke inviting him inside, the next few house were filled with laughter due to Muy finding the one person worse than he was at card games.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at the building in front of him. A single, traditionally styled wooden house with small wooden pillars holding a sunguard up around the length of the porch. Naruto follows Sasuke up the steps and into the house, removing his shoes he smelled something really good cooking. He followed Sasuke into the small dining room with a short table, taking a seat Sasuke left the room and headed down the hall.

Itachi walked into the dining room and saw his red headed student. Smiling to him he set the pot on the tray in the middle, leaving and returning twice more he brought in a pot of rice and a tray of thin sliced steak strips.

"Good evening Naruto, how have you been?"

"I've been very good Master."

"Oh? I smell that peach scent again. For things to be enough for you to say very good, I suppose you made a move on Miss Lee?" Itachi chuckled as once again he caught his student off guard seeing Narutos scowl trying to hide the red dusting on his cheeks.

"Master, please don't tease me."

Itachi nodded and was about to say something, but Sasuke walked in with their mother in his arms. Gently setting her on the ground and helping her adjust her legs so she would be more comfortable Naruto looked to her.

"Dear god you look so much like her." Mikoto cupped her mouth and nose in her hands her eyes threatening to spill their tears. She reached out and placed her hand on his own, giving it a squeeze she smiled softly to him.

"I'm Mikoto, Kushina was my best friend and my sister in all but blood. I'm also your godmother." Mikoto watched the confusion in his eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek as she sat up and nodded.

"We eat, then we talk what we talk about tonight is a closely guarded secret, but you three deserve to know. For you Naruto, what really happened to your mother, and my baby boys, what happened to your father." Mikoto smiled to Itachi as she heard a knock on their door. Itachi stood and left the room, hearing voices she was ecstatic, it as the young woman who was marrying Itachi in three weeks time. Walking through the door with Itachi was Izumi Uchiha. Her long brown hair held up by a ponytail, two long locks framing her face. She sat down beside Itachi her kimono fanning around her as she smiled to Mikoto.

"Oh, you look beautiful Izumi!" Mikoto smiled widely.

"Thank you Miss Mikoto. I wanted to look nice today for Itachi." Izumi kissed Itachis cheek and she turned to see Naruto.

"Is that?"

"Izumi, this is my student Naruto, Aunt Kushinas son. Naruto, this is Izumi, my fiance."

Naruto gave her a bow but Izumi stood and walked around the table sitting down next to Naruto facing him. She hugged him tight burying her nose in the crown of his head.

"You are my Masters child. I'm Kushinas last living student." Izumi held the boy closely afraid he would break. Though with a cough from Itachi she let Naruto go and went back to sitting next to Itachi.

"Well, we will all talk after dinner, Itachi slaved over the oven all evening. So enjoy!" Mikoto began to dig into the food, and with that everyone began to eat their dinner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto was placed down on the cushion at the head of the table in the living room of her house. She smiled watching everyone file into the room as she counted their heads. Satisfied once everyone had sat down she frowned and took a breath.

"As promised, tonight I'm going to tell you all everything. Naruto, first off, I want to apologize for not getting in contact with you sooner, I was away in Tanzaku on business."

"It is fine Aunt Mikoto."

"Now, Itachi, Sasuke, Izumi, what I tell you tonight has to stay a secret. Do you three understand?" The three nodded to Mikoto and she sighed deeply mentally preparing herself as she began her tale. She told them everything, the day beginning with Biwako, the walk to the bunker, picking up Fugaku and dropping her boys off with Fugakus younger brother. She told them about getting ready for the induced labor, and how scared Kushina was that something would go wrong. She told them about Minato being such a worry wart about everything, and how much Kushina yelled and cursed at Minato. Then she got a somber look on her face.

"Everything was fine, Naruto had just been born, Kushina was about to hold him when we all heard a voice. A masked man and two other masked people came in and threatened us all. Fugau tried to fight the masked leader, but, but he was killed. The masked man seemed to be intangible, everything would go through him and he could go through everything. I still remember, seeing his hand in Fugakus gut, the terrible cold feeling as my back snapped in two. It was only on adrenaline that I managed to make it over to Fugaku to hear his last words. He told me to make sure Itachi never awoke his Mangekyou, they are a curse, not a gift. He was true, oh so true. I have not used my Mangekyou since that night, for some reason my eyes could keep the masked man from becoming intangible. After I had a breakdown Lord Jiraiya knocked me out, I woke up in a hospital room, bandages around my head, my jaw tied shut, and in a torso cast. My back had been severed in three places along my Lumbar. My L1 and L2 were severed from my L3, my L4 was severed from both the L3 and L5. I have no feeling along the lower half of my torso and I cant move my legs. The doctors say for all purposes, I should be dead, but I'm still here. I can't tell you much of what happened after that point, but you deserved to know even that much Naruto. I do know that the masked man is dead, Minato assured me of that. IF you want to know more, I know Muy as there for the whole time after he found Kushina, and the only other person who was told everything and would have a clear picture is Lord Jiraiya. He will be in town next week, the whole week in meetings with Minato and Lord Sarutobi. If you can catch him, you may be able to get him to talk." Mikoto watched the three throughout her time speaking watching her sons' reactions, and Narutos as well. She smiled to all four of the occupants of the room and not long after the talk had ended Naruto had gone to return home, but he promised to come by and visit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto closed the door to his home and kicked his shoes off leaving them by the door. He was emotionally drained from everything he had heard from Mikoto. He didn't even know what to feel or what to think, he just felt, numb. He stepped up into the house but he was stopped by a hand when he went to pass the living room. He smiled when he turned giving her hand a squeeze.

"Welcome home Naru, how'd everything go?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I just want to not think about it." Naruto let himself be led into the living room, and to his surprise Shizune and Lin were there. With a big hug Shizune greeted Naruto before Lin ran over and nearly football tackled him with a hug. All of them sitting down and were alone due to the Royals being out on the town and Narutos parents having gone to bed.

"So, Naruto, I heard your first C ranked mission was eventful."

"It was aunt Shizune, we ended up fighting a Jonin and two benders." With that beginning Naruto began to rehash the tale of his first C rank, though he gave more details. So much so that it took three hours with questions for Naruto to get through the whole tale.

"Goodness Naruto, you are lucky to have made it through that." Shizune tossed his hair smiling down to him.

"Kushina would have been proud of you. Taking down two benders and two warriors all by yourself."

"Geez big sis, your boyfriend tries really hard." Lin giggled at her sisters expression, though she was a tad bit jealous. She began to fill Ty Lee in on her training and everything she could do now but half an hour in with talking to her sister she was interrupted.

"Lin, we have to go."

"Ah, alright Master. Sorry Ty, I gotta go, but I'll be back this thursday ok?" Li hugged her big sister tightly and took off before anything else could be said.

Naruto sighed feeling completely drained as he looked over to Ty Lee and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just appreciating the view."

Ty Lee blushed before she stood, taking Narutos hand in her own.

"It's bed time, I need to get up to go to see Inoichi in the morning. So I need to sleep well tonight."

Naruto followed her into his room and shed his shirt while she shed her sweat pants. Climbing into bed he pulled her form against his own wrapping his arm around her waist. He began to tell her everything that was said at the Uchihas residence. He looked her in the eyes when he had finished his tale and instead of talking she hugged him tightly threatening to almost strangle him.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto hugged her back and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he breathed in and out performing the exercises Iroh had taught him. Though her smell was what soothed him quicker. He pulled back from her neck and laid his head down on the pillow as they sat there for a moment just looking at each other.

"Ty, I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to say that I care for you. I want to protect you, but I don't want to stand in front of you in your way. I want to be beside you, I guess what I am wanting to say, is I want to start a relationship with you. Do you feel the same?"

Ty Lee leaned forward kissing him closing her eyes. Though the kiss lasted for a moment it felt like an eternity for her. She broke the kiss and turned over so her back was to him. She felt his arm around her waist as he pulled her close to him his other hand snaking beneath the pillows. Her own free hand reaching up and taking his in her own, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good night Naru."

"Good night Ty."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, I do believe that went well. I initiated the first steps of the relationship, but remember what I said. The true relationship doesn't start till Shippuden, and this is about as far as it will be going. The two sleep together and are in a relationship. This is more like the school yard romances, kissing, spending time, but nothing deep, not for a while longer. Well, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review, favorite, and add to your alert list.**

 **~Ardent Chronicler.**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caesar _recognized the omens_ , but _he didn't believe_ _ **they applied to him**_." - Nate Silver

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This chapter will have plenty of foreshadowing to the next two arcs of this story. I want to make a game of this chapter, more than it just being for plot. To anyone who wishes, I want you to examine this chapter, make assumptions, and either post them in a review or a PM. The winner of this contest will be an OC for the coming arcs. I will be contacting the winner with a small form to fill out so I may have some information to use so I can insert the character. This form will include items such as, but not limited to; rank, name, nature element, bender or shinobi, and one exciting one, a unique technique, or two, that is solely in their repertoire, maybe if you feel wild enough give a brief history of your character. Now this character will be in the next two arcs most definitely, and any future occurrences would be up to the winner. Also, one form slot will be love interest, I have a few Shinobi and two ATLAB characters whom do not have love interests that I would be interested in pairing if you agree to it. So, please sit back, enjoy, and make sure to review and enter your PMs, this contest will last until Sunday, June 17th. The first chapter to feature the OC will be that following Thursday, though I may have to give a few spoilers to my storys line so that you can better understand the impact of the character. If you wish to know the spoilers, then tell me so at the bottom of the form, I will also want an electronic signature, your username and date next to it, so that I have proof of this OC being a legitimate use, good luck, and have fun. Till this chapters Epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tapping, he hated that tapping with a fury. In his anger he grabbed a book and threw it at the window, but in his morning fog the book impacted the wall. With a startled cry the girl laying on his chest against his left side jumped awake startled from the loud bang. Her walnut brown hair cascaded over his face and with a lazy wave he pushed her hair from his face. Sitting up he looked over to the window seeing a very familiar black crow with a note tied to its ankle. Throwing the covers off of him and onto the young woman he stood walking to the window, opening it allowing the crow to climb onto his shoulder. He untied the note from its ankle and the crow flew off leaving the couple with the note. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and sat on the side of the bed rubbing the back of his head roughly.

"What's wrong Naru?"

"It's Master, he's called a meeting, even though he gave us the next two weeks off for some reason." Naruto turned and smiled to her, seeing her sitting up in the bed he looked to her unkempt hair and her foggy eyes still riddled with drowsiness. Naruto leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. Swinging his legs off the bed he stood and gathered some basic gear, a fresh turtleneck, a fesh tunic, and a dagger to tie to his hip.

"Just go back to sleep Ty, I'll be home in a couple of hours. It is probably an update on his marriage, he wishes for us to attend after all." Naruto spoke to the girl who just stood from the bed. He gathered his hair and tied it in a low ponytail too tired and lazy to braid it. Naruto left the room and looked to the clock, it was barely even seven in the morning. He made his way silently down the hallway and into the living room. He saw Muy sitting on the couch writing in his small notepad he kept on his person.

"Good morning Naruto, I expected you to be asleep for another hour or so."

"Master had other plans, he wants to see us as soon as possible. He is already waiting for us at the bridge. I will only be gone for a couple of hours."

"I see, well I id want to talk to you about a few things."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it is about the other Nations. There is unrest, many of the nations are arming their militaries, and Lord Ozai is asking for more Ninja, Benders, and warriors to line the borders. Something big is on the breeze, something ominous."

"I feel the same, I noticed it, but the trees seem saddened, the flora seems less bright, and this air of oppression has settled over the village."

"Indeed, well, you better hurry on to your meeting. When you get home we will go through some meditation training with your mother." Muy watched his son nod and turn to leave.

Naruto sat down at the doorway and slipped his moccasins on his feet. He stood and had been about to leave until a soft hand on his arm stopped him. Turning around he saw Ty Lee and smiled to her.

"You should head back to bed, I will only be gone for a couple of hours." Naruto saw her face morph to an unsettled sadness. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He looked her in the eye.

"I promise, three hours at the most, and that is just due to travel time. Master is probably wanting to ask about who we want to come to his wedding."

Ty Lee closed her eyes and reached up placing her hands on both sides of his face her thumbs rubbing his cheeks gently.

"I have a bad feeling, like a really bad feeling. Like the feeling you get when the doctor walks in and says I have bad news. Please, hurry back." Ty Lee kissed his cheek and let him go. Watching him open the door and seeing his smile to her she sighed worriedly and made her way back down the hallway to their room. Her frown never leaving her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato sighed deeply sitting at his desk. He was looking at the declaration that Iwa, Kumo, and the Earth Kingdom had sent. He also looked at another letter he had gotten back, the one that dealt with Naruto. He sighed once again and rubbed the back of his neck as his thoughts drifted to his eldest child. Over the past months he had dinner with Naruto, his friends, and adopted parents several times, but it just did not feel the same. He heard the shuffling of papers and looked to his left, sitting next to his desk lifting her head from atop her arms. Minato reached over caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Good morning Inora."

"Morning hun." Inora stretched taking in her environment, it seems the two had been working long into the evening. She smiled to Minato but she could see the storm in his eyes.

"Inora, if I fall in battle, I need you to promise me that you will hide, take Kai and yourself and run. Go to the capitol and seek shelter with the Fire Lords wife Ursa. She will protect you, she was one of your personal friends after all." Minato looked at her and sighed at the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Quiet Mina, you wont die, what even brought this up?"

"On October 10th of this year, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and the Earth Nation will be officially at war with us. If the other villages or nations get involved it would be another world war."

Inora sighed, his problem was that he was over thinking everything, again. So she did what she learned worked best with him.

"I was thinking, pink. I think that the baby will be a girl, and I want to do pink for the walls. We could always mix pink and blue to make purple so it could be used either way."

"Inora, I'm serious, I need your promise!"

"I was also thinking, maybe we could set up those baby monitors to watch the baby with us. It wouldnt do well for the baby to have to fuss to get our attention lik Kai." Inora began to softly rub the spot over where her uterus laid. She smiled softly to her husband and took his hand in her own, pulling it up and kissing it she smiled into his hand.

"Inora, this is not time for babying."

"This is the perfect time to baby you. You are overthinking things once again, you need to relax hun."

Minato sighed as he nodded, pulling his hand back he rolled up the scroll, put the letter back into its envelope, and placed the items into the bottom right drawer of his desk. Minato looked to the clock, it wasn't even five o'clock in the morning yet. He had to give a briefing on the status of the Chunin Exams to the teaching Jonin, though he wondered how the teachers thought about their students. Standing from his desk he walked over to the coat hanger to his right and donned his Hokages robe. He left his wallet for his wife to grab something to eat on her way home and he left for the large hall on the second floor. Entering the room he noticed that almost all of the active Jonin were there, including the teachers. He walked over to the Hokages Podium and stood behind it. Just as he was about to speak the door opened and one Anko Mitarashi walked into the room. He barely hidden chest and her ponytail bouncing with each step.

"Sorry I'm late, 'Biki was being a bitch about things." Anko winked to the named Ibiki who scowled at her words.

"Good, since all active Jonin are here I will begin with the announcement. Over two months ago I received a declaration from Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and the Earth Kingdom. These Villages and nation are going to declare open war upon Konoha and her allies starting on October 10th. This means over the next week and a half we will need to step up personal training regiments. As of today, all ANBU are going to be recalled and redistributed to their wartime locations as per protocol. All council meetings will be suspended, and per the law, all powers from the council will be granted to the Hokage. As of October 0th we are in open war, so prepare your students, and prepare yourselves. Never has a Nation declared open war on a village in the history of the Shinobi Village Era. As for the Chunin Exams, we will be proceeding with the Chunin Exams with Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Takigakure, Otogakure, Amegakure, and Hoshigakure. Kusagakure and its surrounding lands have closed their borders to any and all people. Iron country has closed its borders as well and as of now it looks to be a full blown war. As we speak correspondents of the Fire Nation are delivering messages of war to the offenders. So I repeat, and this will be my last thought before we begin nominations for the Chunin Selection exams, train yourselves harder than ever, and train your students to survive this onslaught. We are not just facing Ninja this time, we are facing benders from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Prepare and pray. Now, onto the nominations, step forward and announce your teams." Minato watched as dozens of Jonin walk forward to announce their running in the exams, but three Jonins step forward that shock Minato.

"I, Jonin Yuhi, nominate Team 8 for the Chunin selections."

"I, Elite Jonin Sarutobi, nominate Team 10 for the Chunin selections."

"I, Eite Jonin Uchiha, nominate Team 7 for the Chunin selection exams."

Minato gave the three of them a critical eye but one more voice stopped him from speaking.

"What are you three doing! I know those children and they aren't ready for this type of exam!"

Itachi turned before the others could react and looked Iruka dead in the eye his Sharingan activating.

"Are you assuming I do not know my squad well enough?"

"That is not what I am saying. I taught these kids for years, I know their limits, and this would break them. They aren't ready!"

"Iruka, you are one of my friends, and one of my closest confidants. Explain to me this, if these children are not as ready as you think, why have each member of my team eliminated a bender all on their own? Young Yu has eliminated three and two water tribe warriors? So tell me, if all of my team can handle these types of enemies, why cant they handle the exams?"

"Itachi, these are my students!"

"No Iruka, these are my soldiers." Itachi let his Sharingan fade as he saw Iruka sit down dejectedly. He will have to talk to the man later.

"Now that that has been settled, I will leave you all to your own devices, and go alert your teams of the exams, but not the preparations. Dismissed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi counted heads and nodded as he looked over his team. He sits up on the guard rail of the bridge looking down to all of the young teens. He sighed as he rubbed his brow line and began to speak.

"So, I should start with, this is not about the wedding. We were called this morning to talk about the Chunin selection examinations. Now I personally believe each of you are prepared to complete this exam with no issues, but the true choice is up to you." Itachi opened the neckline of his shirt reaching in and pulling out three sheets of paper.

"These are your Chunin selection registration forms. You need to sign these and submit them to the first proctor of the exams. Don't feel pressured, if even one of you do not feel ready, speak now and I will take these forms back to Minatos office." Itachi handed the forms to each of his Gnin looking over their faces for any sign of conflict.

Sakura looked to the two boys on her team before she overlapped and arm around both of their necks pulling them close to her. With a large smile on her face she nearly yelled her responce.

"No way Master, we're going into these exams, were gonna fuc all of those other Genin up. We're gonna pass every test, and we are going to be Chunin by the end of it!" Sakura smiled but her smaller fram had pulled the two boys down to make them bend their bacs as if they were bowing.

"I concur, Saura seaks for me Master."

"Me too big brother, Sakura is right. We're gonna kick ass and take names, and im all out of names!"

Itachi nodded as he waved to the three children.

"Then go and enjoy your break, I will alert you if any situation arises that demands our immediate attention." Itachi smiled to his team before vanishing in a murder of crows.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto folded the form and placed it in the pocket of his pants, he was conflicted. Naruto didn't know if he was ready to try for this promotion, it seemed risky. Why not give it time and assure your position instead of leaping at the first sign? He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he just did not know anymore. Looking down at the scar on his hand he ran his thumb across its length and was about to head home when he heard a scream.

"BIG BROTHER HELP ME PLEASE!"

Naruto knew that voice and he ran, faster than he thought he could. In less than two seconds he was staring down a road with no one but two people. A Male, in his late teens, wearing a onsie that looked like a cat with purple warpaint on his face. The other person happened to be a certain Kai Namikaze, all alone out in Konoha. Naruto looked at the situation and he tore his belt off of his waist and wrapped it around his arm. Summoning an arrow he knocked it on the end near his elbow and allowed the tip to bit into his arm. HE saw the shaft bend and with the twitch of his hand the arrow sailed through the air. Chargin after the arrow with all of his might, the teen leapt back to avoid the arrow before Naruto scooped his brother up off of the ground. Unsheathing his dagger he stared the teen down.

"Who the fuck are you? You know what, I dont wanna know, youre gonna die now." Kankuro reached around his back and pulled the bundle from his back off and smacked the tip on the ground. Naruto swapped his knife into a reverse grip his free hand held a single handsign out, Naruto was prepared to fight. Kankuro was about to move when a strng gust of wind flew through the area ripping leaves from limbs of the trees and knocking Kankuro on his ass.

"One job, you had one job Kankuro. Stay out of trouble, was that so hard to ask?"

Naruto looked to the woman who leapt down from the tree top and onto the ground. Two metal hand fans in her hands wide opened and pointed to Kankuro. Naruto looked her up and down, she was an air nomad. Her sandy blonde hair did nothing to hide the tip of the blue arrow from her forehead or from her wrists. Her clothing simple orange pants, a yellow tunic, with an orange sash from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her teal eyes widened as she realized who was holding the knife out.

"Kankuro, apologize right now."

"What? But Temari!"

"NOW Kankuro! That is the heir of the Yu Yan, Naruto!" Temari bowed softly she then stood straight closing her metal fans and placing them inbetween her clothes and the sash.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the threat, I didn't know."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bender and the ninja. His grip on his weaponed tightened but Kais shifting interupted him. Naruto sheathed the dagger and used both of his arms to support his brother who clung to him for dear life.

"You were lucky I interviened. I do not know what your brother attempted to do, but this boy is no ordinary person. He is the son of the Hokage and my brother." Naruto watched Temaris eyes widen as Kankuro paled in the face.

"We" Kankuro didn't get to finish that thought as a young redheaded male jumped down from the tree he had been perched in.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace, be quiet before I kill you." The redheaded boy with teal eyes turned his gaze onto Naruto who felt the killing intent. He turned his torso partially to the side to prepare to run in case of attack when another wave of killing intent flooded the area even sending Gaaras eyes wide.

"If you attempt to harm the children of the Hokage, you will be eliminated Suna Shinobi."

Naruto turned and saw someone he never thought to have seen protecting them. Homura Mitokado stood there in his garb, arms by his side. Naruto sighed in relief that at least it was someone he could rely on even if it was due to his personal investment in the boy. Naruto watched the three Suna Shinobi run from the situation and Naruto looked to the elderly man and nodded in thanks.

"Do not mention it, I couldn't stand by and see the two children of our beloved Hokage suffer. Are you alright little one?"

Kai looked up to see the old man and nodded wiping the tears and sot from his face. HE placed his head back on Narutos shoulder clinging to him once again.

"Thank you for the assistance, I will bring him to his home post haste. I do hope to see you under more amicable setting Lord Mitokado."

"I hope to see you later on as well however, I have new material for you. I will be busy in the coming weeks and will have no time to deliver them personally so I sealed everything into a scroll for you." Mitokado reached into his sleeve and withdrew a single scroll, handing it to Naruto who took it and put it inside of his shirt.

"Inside it are six books on the varying types of Fuijutsu; Offensive, Defensive, Barrier, Supplementary, Medical, and Advanced Compositions. I suggest seeking our Lord Namikaze or Lord Jiraiya for instruction. Your father would be the prefered choice due to his surpassing his teacher and your mother in skill. I warn you, stay away from Hiruzen Sarutobi, he is a vicious and cold man who will try to approach you if he knew of your interest. Do not under any circumstance accept his help. The other item in the scroll is the basis for the Raiton: Shichū Shibari. This jutsu will do you well, speaking of jutsu. How is the progress on the jutsu I gave to you beforehand?"

"I have gotten the Jibashi, Suijinheki, and Suiben Jutsus to a fairly efficient point. Though I am struggling with the Raikyu jutsu. I simply do not have the ability yet to compress the lightning into a ball."

"It is to be expected, so tell me, your master has taught you a few techniques no?"

"Master taught me the Water Shot, Water Shuriken, and Water Bullet jutsus. I have mastered the first two, and can use them efficiently, but the Water Bullet is causing me a few problems, but I am confident I will have them all handled by the third exam."

"Good, well, I have kept you all long enough. Good evening Naruto, Kai."

Naruto watched the older mans retreating back and he recalled Zukos words.

" _Dont trust him."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Azula groaned as she looked around the district. That damned fan was everywhere! How was she supposed to know which house was her targets! She growled and before she knew it she saw one of the Uchiha Police Force members and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Miss?"

"I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, and I want to know where Fugaku Uchihas house is."

"Oh, my Lady, we had no idea! Of course, it is the last house on the left on this street."

Azula nodded to the Police force and stalked towards the house to her target. Reaching the house she walked right up to the door and knocked. Azula blinked rapidly and cursed, she hadn't thought this through, what was she going to say? God damnit she should have had a battle plan beforehand. Fuck it, she was going to wing it completely. The door opened and the tall black haired pale woman who answered the door seemed shocked as well.

"Oh my, um, good evening how can I help you?"

"Hi, my names Azula, is Sasuke home?" She saw Mikotos eyes widen as she realized just who this person was.

"Oh, my Lady, yes Sasuke is home. My names Mikoto, I will go and get him now."

Azula nodded as she crossed her hands, she felt naked without her armor, but she decided she would just wear her red with gold trim Yukata like top. She still wore her favorite maroon leggings and her black heeled shinobi sandals. Her golden eyes glanced around the traditional style house that the clan head had chosen to live in. She heard stomping behind the door before it reopened with her target there in front of her.

"Lady Azula? What're you doing here?"

"I told you two days ago, call me Azula, or you'll piss me off."

"Sorry Azula, what're you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up, you're coming with me for the day."

Sasuke looked at her, she seemed plain compared to normal, her ack of armor and make-up outside of the pink gloss on her lips. He saw her smirk and her quip caught him off guard.

"See something you like?" Azula felt accomplished knowing that she caused her target to fluster. She reached out taking his hand and began to drag Sasuke from his home and towards the exit of the compound. She heard the people gossiping and gasping at seeing her but she couldn't give a shit.

Sasuke stopped fighting her and walked next to her her hand still holding his, peeking over to her he could have sworn he saw the red dusting on her cheeks. Sasuke followed her throughout Konoha from shop to shop. She would ask him how something looked on her, if he liked it, and what was his opinion on her outfits. He always gave her his honest opinion and sometimes it seemed to urk her, but she caught him off guard with her next question as she stood inside of a changing booth trying on a few clothing items.

"What do you want in a woman Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what do you look for in a woman?"

Sasuke blinked but he sighed deeply, he knew he had to answer or it would be rude, and he would never wish to be rude to the children of the Fire Lord.

"I enjoy strength, I like longer hair, a woman who can stand on her own two feet and takes shit from others who try to antagonize her. What I want in a future wife is someone who can show empathy but knows when to not be empathetic, someone who will stand beside me instead of behind me. I want a warrior, not a doll, and someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind. I don't care about status, or wealth, or even status among the people. Peasant or Queen, means nothing to me, just as long as they can stand beside me with their head held high and their chest outward with pride. That is what I wish to see in a woman." Sasuke closed his eyes leaning backwards and he sighed in the chair.

"I see." Azula examined his words. She always believed herself a warrior, she was only trumped by the men in her family in power. She was confident, prideful, and she liked to believe she was empathetic. She doesn't take shit from anyone either, but she knows sometimes a finer touch is needed. She looked in the six foot tall mirror that encompassed the right wall of the small room, she looked at her form in the mirror. She was only fourteen but she believed she looked attractive enough to try and catch his attention. She had been trying out several different outfits to try and find a rise out of him and so far there was nothing. This was her final outfit, a simple black form fitting black shirt and black form fitting leggings, she trace her hands down her ribs, the shirt hugged her B cups perfectly, the leggings pronouncing her plump rear. She would be damned if she didn't try to use her assets to get her target, she was a hunter, and he was her prey. She let her hair down and pulled it over to flow down her right shoulder and she bit her bottom and top lip a few times to get them a small bit swollen. When she was satisfied she left the room and when she saw him she twirled and smirked giving him a half lidded stare she saw his wide eyes, his cheeks red and she saw something else had been swollen. Azula sauntered over to him and smiled to him.

"How do I look Sasuke?"

Sasuke was speechless, was this the same girl he came in to the store with? He tried to speak but couldn't, and when she walked over her hips swaying and he could swear he saw her bust bouncing with each step, something stirred in him and he stood.

"I, I mean, you, I, you, you." Sasuke closed his mouth and blinked rapidly.

"I see, so it doesn't look good?" Azula sent out her final weapon that got every target beforehand, she stuck her bottom lip out a small bit and placed her teeth visibly on it, though barely. She nibbled on her bottom lip. Crossing an arm below her bust pronouncing them further she grasped her other hands elbow and looked away from him shyly. Her hair seemingly hanging from her cocked head her neck fully exposed to his view and then she saw it when she turned her eyes to his. She had him hook, line, and sinker. She took his hand in both of hers and led him to the front desk, paying for the outfit she had chosen to keep on.

To Sasuke the rest of their trip seemed to be a blur, the only thing on his mind was Azula, her lips, her neck, her form, but what had him captivated was none of the aforementioned things. It was her eyes, the golden hue, framed with smokey Limbic rings, framed on her beautiful pale skin and the black as night hair that seemed to compliment her form perfectly. With her hair up it seemed to vanish, but with her hair down, she was a picture of beauty. He was shaken from his reality as they sat in a stall eating some red-bean soup, he had been shaken out by her hiss in shock, the sound of feet padding on the ground.

"MY WALLET!" Azula shouted angrily.

Sasuke stood from his seat and seemed to vanish in his blur f speed to Azula. HE quickly caught up to the thief and with a single blow to his temple he knocked the thief out and took the wallet back. He called over to a patrolman from his fathers forces and told him what had happened. The man had been arrested and Sasuke walked back to the stall, sitting back down next to Azula he handed her the wallet.

"Thank you Sasuke." Azula smiled to him and he was captivated by her eyes once again. Just as before the rest of the day blurred, Azula and him spent the next few hours walking aimlessly talking and enjoying each others company until it had reached four o'clock in the evening. Sasuke realized they were in front of Narutos house, and he sat her bags down on the front deck as she opened the door. She moved the bags into the entryway and turned back to him.

"You saved my wallet, and my most prized possession today." Azula leaned in and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips and stepped back into the entryway watching his face light red.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good, good night Azula."

Azula closed the door and almost squealed in delight, she had her target, now she just needed to make sure he stayed hers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura felt awkward, here she was, in the middle of a market she never went to, like ever, and she was with Narutos mother, Ty Lee, and some emo girl she had never met before. Sakura was keeping up with them but Ty Lee and Zarehya just talked about Naruto, and the Mai girl didn't talk at all. She just felt out of place.

"So, have you two made out yet?"

"Lady Zarehya!" Ty Lee blushed crimson.

"Oh? So you have, is he any good?" Zarehya loved teasing her sons girlfriend.

Sakuras eyes widened, wait, was Ty Lee Narutos girlfriend?

"Ty Lee, is Naruto your boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah he is. We haven't really been in public that much due to his missions, but yeah, we are."

Sakura inwardly grinned like a cheshire cat, this was information she could use. She spent the next half hour talking over the specifics of everything, from their first kiss, the their confessions, everything. Sakura never liked to act too girly, ut when it came to her teammates, her brothers, she couldn't help it.

"That sounds so awesome, I didn't know that matchstick was so sentimental!"

"Matchstick?"

Sakura giggled to Zarehya and nodded.

"He looks like one, the red top with the pale white skin. He's a matchstick!"

Zarehya was about to come up with a quip before Sakura was hoisted into the air and onto someone's shoulder. A sickly looking man smiled up to her as Sakura clung to his shoulder for dear life. The purple haired woman next to him seemed to smirk at the two before she nodded respectfully to Zarehya.

"I apologize my Lady, but Sakura needs to head home. The Chunin exams are going to be rough this year and we need to make sure she is prepared."

"I understand, by all means." Zarehya watched the three vanish in a swirl of leaves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi closed the door to the Uchiha heads household, he removed his sandals placing them by the steps into the house. He stepped into the house opening the sliding screen door. He walked through the big open room in the middle of the house, completely roofless and open to the elements. Walking along the side he slid open a door and stepped inside and saw her. He smiled softly to Izumi sitting at his desk fiddling with a small grey box. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection and leaned his face down to the crook of her neck. Taking in her scent his body relaxed, this was his person, his love.

"Morning Izumi."

She reached her hand up behind her and smiled playing with his ponytail, she stood and turned wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Morning Itachi, how'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, it was just a meeting about the Chunin exams."

"Oh? Are you going to enter the kids?"

Itachi nodded and pulled her to their bed, he sat down and she straddled his waist, his hands sliding down her sides and settling on her waistline. He smiled up to her leaning back on his elbows, he noticed the small grey present box in her hands. It was about six inches long, three wide and two deep. It was sealed with a red ribbon tied into a bow.

"What's that 'Zumi?"

Izumi bit her lip but placed it down on his torso, she looked into his eyes and leaned forward giving him a passionate kiss. She stood and took a few steps back crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded to it.

"Open it, it's something I picked up a few weeks ago, but I didn't know how to give it to you. So, Ayame told me to just give it to you." Izumi motioned for him to take it.

Itachi sat up and caught the box as it rolled down his chest. He held it, it was extremely light, all the weight seemed to come from the box, he pulled on one of the bows tails to unbind the box. Looking up to her he smiled.

"You aren't pranking me again right? I remember the white paint."

"No 'Tachi, this is serious."

Itachi looked to the box and he removed the top, and whatever it was had been wrapped tightly in pink and blue paper. He removed the wrapped object and began to tear it open, but his breath caught when he saw something. A small indicator halfway down the thin stick was in a blue plus. He dropped the stick in his hands and in a nanosecond his form was wrapped around hers lifting her in his arms crossed below her rear. He smiled widely a mirthful laughter filled their room as he looked up and into her eyes. He let her down noting her tears and he collapsed to his knees nuzzling her waistline his hands on her waist.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Itachi was so out of his mind happy that he never noticed Izumis tears, he looked up and saw her crying with a big smile on her face.

"I was so scared you would be mad."

"How could I be made about this! I'm going to be a father!" Itachi stood and kissed her so deeply she leaned back from the pressure, though they were distracted by the sliding door to his room opening.

"Izumi, I needed to get the rest of your si-" Mikoto blinked seeing Izumi in tears and smiling and her eldest so happy. She saw something on the ground and picked it up and nearly dropped it when she saw the blue plus.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Mikoto had the biggest smile on her face as she wheeled herself over to the two she hugged Izumi so tightly she thought the poor girl would snap. She looked to Itachi with a loving gaze and hugged him as well.

"How far along! Oh my, I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mikoto couldn't contain herself and wheeled herself out of the room ranting about what to buy and how to set the room up. Itachi laughed as he wrapped Izumi in his arms once again when he heard someone step into the room.

Sasuke was confused, seeing his mother wheeling away so happily and seeing his big brother and future big sister happy he looked to Itachi for an explanation

"I'm pregnant Sasuke." Izumi saw his eyes widen and let him walk up to her and place a hand on her lower abdomen. She saw confusion in his gaze before he smiled widely.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?!" Sasuke hugged the both of them, he was out of his mind happy. Sasuke left to give the two lovers some privacy but his thoughts were all on the baby.

Itachi smiled down to the love of his life and kissed her softly just taking in her presence. He loved this woman with all his heart, and nothing would ever change that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was large, but homey. It was a simple urban two story townhouse, painted beige. Naruto walked to the door and before he could even open it the door opened. Behind it he saw Kai standing there with the biggest smile in the world. Running to Naruto he hugged his big brother before Naruto picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

Naruto smiled, even though his half brother, he was starting to adore his little brother. Kai was a refresher and reminded him that there was still innocence in the world, especially after what Ty's dad did. He walked into the house and kicked off his moccasins using his feet to position them next to the others. Stepping into the house he looked around, the white walls contrasted by deep blue waves that littered the walls. He saw Inora walking out of the kitchen and registered her shock before she smiled widely.

"Oh! Naruto, I wasn't expecting you. Are you here to see Minato?"

"Ah, that is partially it, I also wanted to see Kai. To see if he was alright after the debacle earlier today."

"Oh, yes, I heard what had happened. I am thankful for you saving him, and thankful to Mitokado for diffusing the situation. Minato was so worried he almost left from his office in the middle of a meeting with foreign dignitaries."

Naruto nodded as he held the spiky blonde haired blue eyed monkey on his head. HE had to swear that there was something in Minatos genes, if it wasn't for his mothers conditioning on his emotions he would act just like the kid. Naruto took a seat on the couch and felt Kai jump down from his shoulders and into his lap. Naruto began to play with Kais hair absentmindedly as Inora and he talked for an hour, but one thing she said caught him off guard.

"I'm pregnant Naruto, and this time, I want you to be here, not just as a half brother, but as his big brother. I know due to living with the Yu Yan clan you couldn't be here for Kai, but I want you to be here for this child." Inora felt awkward making the request and she was nervous too. She wanted a relationship with Naruto, even if she couldn't be his step-mother in the way she wanted, she wanted her children to be his family.

"I see, you know I will be there regardless. I have said it once and I will say it again, I do not pin the sins of the parent on the children. This extends to you as well, I do not blame you on Minato turning me away, and I won't turn away another sibling." Naruto inwardly was very happy about the prospect of a new sibling. With his sister and brother, nd now this new child, he would be content with his siblings. Naruto looked down at Kais head while he played with one of Narutos hands.

"So you'll be there?"

"I'll be there." Naruto looked flatly to Inora but inwardly he was smiling. He was about to speak again when the sound of the door opening and closing made them all turn to the doorway. There stood a tired looking Minato.

"Daddy!" Kai leapt from Narutos lap and ran to his father wrapping his arms around Minatos legs.

"Hey Kai, evening Inora, Naruto? What're you doing here? Not that there's a problem."

"Well, I came over to check on Kai after todays event, and I came to ask for help."

"Oh, what happened?"

"It is private, I wanted your advice about Fuinjutsu as well." Naruto watched Minato smile at him and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Come with me, we can talk in my office here at the house. I also have something I need to give you."

Naruto followed Minato through the house to a back room, it was a clean room with a desk that had numerous papers and three chairs against the far wall.

"Take a seat, now what's the problem?"

Naruto sighed, he felt a little awkward about it, but he needed to ask someone this and the last time he asked Muy about the subject he got chased by arrows.

"It's about Ty."

"Oh?"

"I, need advice about our situation. We're together now, and I just don't know how to handle this. I was raised with the thought that I may never marry, or that the nation was more important. However, Ty makes me care less about the nation and the mission, and more about getting back to her. I do not understand this emotion I feel, and I don't know whether to end the relationship or continue it. It confuses me and it is irritating."

"Why didn't you ask Muy or Zarehya?"

"The last time I was with someone, I asked them about how to have a relationship and dad chased me with arrows saying that the nation was more important than anything and he would have to econdition me. I dont want that, I like the way this feels, it's just confusing."

Minato smiled to his son, reaching forward he gently rubbed the top of his head and chuckled to himself.

"You know, I was in a similar position, with your mother. I didn't know how to feel or what to do. So I asked my Master about it, and his advice helped but it wasn't what I needed to do."

"What'd he say?"

"That the feeling was infatuation, and I should hurry up and bag her before she changed her mind." Minato chuckled seeing Narutos eyes narrow. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned back into his office chair.

"To be honest Naruto, what you are feeling is the start of a relationship. You start to see things you didn't before, good and bad. You are seeing her with rose-tinted glasses, and will see her that way for a while. Then the fights and the silent treatments will begin, but that is normal. You will feel greater pain than you could think of and greater happiness. You just need to push through it, hand in hand not by yourself. If you are serious about her, than never let her go, because the moment you do she will be gone." Minato smiled to his son and watched the red-head think things over.

"So I should do nothing, just move on in the relationship?"

"Yeah, but dont be afraid to tell her how you feel. Nine times out of ten she will feel the same way, so speak up. Sometimes she will be mad at you for no reason, or worry for no reason. That's just how some people are. Don't be afraid of it and embrace it. Live hard and love harder, that was your mother's favorite phrase. It means to live your life and regret nothing you do, but find love, and hold on to it. Love is hard to find, and it is worth ending countries over. There is nothing more fierce than love."

Naruto nodded as he mulled the information over in his head. He looked up into Minatos yes and nodded.

"Good, now, about the Fuinjutsu, why the sudden interest?"

Naruto contemplated telling Minato a half truth about the books, but he felt he should give the other half of his reason.

"Someone talked to me about Fuinjutsu, and I realized how useful it is. It's also my heritage, and I want to understand more of where half of my blood comes from."

Minato nodded, he could understand what Naruto was saying. If he knew his parents he would want to learn about his heritage too. Turning to his desk he reached under the open midsection and opened a secret compartment. Removing a red notebook, about five-hundred pages thick and covered in stickers and drawings he held it out to Naruto.

"I still use this notebook to this day for projects, but it should be yours. It was Kushinas, it holds all her knowledge and her tricks to Fuinjutsu. It also has some seals that contain scrolls teaching techniques, and also a special seal on the last page that is coded to her DNA only." Minato watched Naruto take the notebook gently and nodded to his father. Minato watched Narutos expression and ever so slightly he saw a pained smile on his face.

"Thank you Minato, this means a lot to me."

Minato nodded reaching out and tossing Narutos hair.

"Any time Naruto. I want to train you in Fuinjutsu personally before and during the Chunin Selection exams, would that be alright?"

"That would be great Minato, I thank you very much." Naruto bowed softly to the older man and held the notebook with both hands.

"Now what do you say you stay for dinner? We're having ramen."

Naruto nodded to Minato, he never tried ramen before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen slammed his door shut, he hated some of the damn doctors appointments he was going on. It made no difference to him if the cancer was in stage two or stage three, he had goals to accomplish. Speaking of goals he strode to his dark office, throwing the switch on the light a dull white filled the room illuminating the hardwood mahogany desk. He saw a neatly folded note laying on its top. He picked the note up and read over the contents his grin setting in after everything was finished.

"Good, very good, all the agents are set. I will send instructions on the 11th, the Nations will fall, and we will remain in our position, permanently. Now, I just need to take care of the little Namikaze, then all will be set for the future of this great village." Hiruzen pulled a small file from the top of the desk and looked it over making sure everything was correct, and with a blur one of his personal ANBU guardians took the document to perform the mission.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He threw his shirt off and into the hamper by the door, shedding his pants and doing the same he stood in his boxers next to his bed. He smiled to the woman sitting in his bed with a book in her hand.

"New book?"

Inora nodded showing the cover to him, it read "Hard in Hightown."

"It's the one Ty Lee told me about, it really is good." She placed the book closing it on the bed side table. When Minato slid in she cuddled up to his body, not showing yet she fit to the curve of his body. Feeling her husband wrap his arm around her shoulder brushing his fingers across her skin.

"What's on your mind Love?"

Minato sighed an he told her of his plans for Naruto, and his reasons why.

"Are you sure that is the best thing for him Minato? What if he comes to hate you for it?"

"He needs this as much as the village does, and there is only one way to do it. So, if he hates me for it, then I'll take that. I would rather hate than abhorrent violence."

Inora nodded as she closed her eyes absorbing her husbands warmth through her skin, his scent intoxicating to her.

"I dispatched the ANBU tonight, hopefully we will have results by the morning. I only hope he will forgive me for this."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was woken up from his slumber by a sudden weight on his chest, two legs, slender and long holding his arms down. A slender feminine hand covered his mouth and the other was messing with his shirt, struggling the masked ANBU looked down their long black hair shrouding his vision for a moment before their hair was moved from position. Narutos eyes widened as he saw a fully evolved Sharingan, captivated by the eyes as they spun, the tomoes gaining tails before they reached and combined into a circle with slight bulges where the tomoes were. He heard a voice, soft and full of something he never heard before.

"Tsukuyomi."

With that simple word, Naruto was flung into a living hell. For the next seventy-two hours he was forced to see brutality and murder like he had never seen before. The torture ended with a vision of his mother's dead body, the Tsukuyomi manipulating her body as it forced Kushina to slit her throat and cut her heart out before his eyes over and over.

Naruto couldn't focus, he couldn't feel, he wasn't even aware if Ty Lee was alright. All he felt was the figure remove themselves from his form and the sound of metallic snapping. With that his vision went dark and he fell into a coma.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, this chapter was longer than normal and held most of the foreshadowing for the next arc. There will be plenty of things to address and will be shown over the next few weeks. So for now, I bid you farewell, and remember, if you wish to have some footnote in the door of this story, follow the rules of the game. I will choose the winner Saturday night due to wanting to include the OC in the final scene of the next chapter. I will not announce the owner, only contact them via PC, so remember to participate! Also, if you can guess who the ANBU at the end is and what exactly they had done to Naruto, I may throw in a special bonus for you. Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler.**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A friend loveth _at all times_ , and _a brother is_ _ **born for adversity**_." - King Solomon

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hm, I see that nobody has, at the time of me writing this, attempted to play my little game. It seems that trying to get the community engaged in the story and not just sitting behind it following was the wrong course. I apologize and it will not happen again. Remember to review if you enjoy this chapter or the story itself. Till this chapters Epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bear hated his luck sometimes. HE understood his bloodline, but why did he have to go see the brat so late at night? HE will never know. Bear leapt to the ground in front of the house he had been given the address to. He looked around the building, walking to the door he was about to knock when the door swung open and there stood one of the most fiersome warriors in all of the nations.

Muy looked the ANBU up and down, gazin into the eye slits and seeing the mans black eyes he sighed.

"What are you doing here, esecially at this hour?"

"I was sent by the Hokage to inform Naruto of some training he will be undergoing during the night in preperation for the Chunin exams."

"Don't lie to me, even if that was a half truth. My son is the person you wish to talk to and to get past m to accomplish your mission, you will give me the whole truth. I already know about the building war, so do not dare to pussyfoot around me."

Bear sighed kicking up a small amount of dust with his boot he nodded.

"Due to the upcoming war the Hokage wishes for me to help Naruto learn to control his bijuu."

"I see, and this could not wait till morning?"

"I am afraid not, this is information I a not supposed to give to anyone but my fellow ANBU. We are expecting an attack the day of the third exams, it would be too great of a target. Mizugakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure have declared intent for war on the 10th of October, as have the Water Nation and Earth Kingdom. As the usual Sunagakure, Kusagakure, and Amegakure ae on our side, but the Air Nomads refuse to aid us. We will need a jinchurriki's power if we are to make it through this due to having six jinchurriki on the opposite side. For now Suna is with us so we can carefully assume that the Ichibi will be with us. We need the Kyuubis power, and with it, Narutos power. The Hokage was hoping to do introductions tonight due to getting him used to our three hour training sessions. Though a tad bit late, we are to begin at ten o'clock and work till one o'clock."

Muy leveled his gaze into the mask of the ANBU, he did not want this man anywhere near his son. His instincts had protected him and his family through a number of troubles and his instincts were now screaming for him to protect his son. Without a word Muy's eyes widened and he vanished in a blur of speed.

Bear sensed it too, he dashed through the house and into the open door of Narutos room.

"ZAREHYA!" Muy saw the two comatose teens and Muy lifted his son into his arms laying him on the floor. HE checked his body over but didnt get to finish before his wife practically threw him away.

Zarehya was terrified, she roamed over her sons body trying to find hat was wrong. She saw the ANBU in the room and was about to kill him before Muy grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"He is here to help, we need to get these two to the hospital, now." Muy watched her craddle her son as she lifted him into her arms. Muy lifted Ty Lee into his arms and the two vanished in a blur of speed.

Bear sighed deeply as he prepared his Shunshin technique to get to the Hokages house immediately.

With a swirl of leaves he vanished, reappearing outside the Hokages house. With a flare of his Chakra and a flash of yellow Minato stood in front of him shirtless, sleep riddled his eyes, and a frustrated look on his face.

"What is it Bear?"

"Lord Hokage, you need to get to the hospital, it's your son."

Minatos eyes widened and he flashed into the house quickly throwing on his shirt and coat he ran out of his house ignoring his son and wifes cries. Minato grabbed Bear by his arm and used his Flying Raijin to get them to the hospital in a second. He looked around before he spotted a shirtless Muy sitting in the waiting room. HE ran over to him and the moment he saw Muys eyes he knew something had happened.

Muy glared into Minatos eyes, everything was starting to go to shit and it was in HIS village. Muy stood and walked slowly over to Minato and glared down into the shorter males face. His voice deep and gruff like sandpaper across you face, he spoke.

"In YOUR village, YOUR ninjas chakra, MY SON IS IN A COMA!" Muy grabbed the front of Minatos garb and BEar stupidly tried to restrain Muy but it did not work.

"What happened Muy?"

"You god damned know what happened you bastard! You sicked one of your damned Uchiha with a Mangekyou on him! He is trapped in a Tsukuyomi!" Muys anger flared, he really wanted to hurt this man. How dare he sick an Uchiha on his son!

"Muy, I can assure you all Mangekyou owners are in the Uchiha complex currently!"

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

"Because out of the four, two are dead, one is crippled and the other is in a coma!" Minato grabbed Muys grip and pried it off his shirt.

Muys eyes closed as his aura calmed he walked back over to his wife and sat down with his wife and youngest child. Looking to the Hokage he said only a few words that would haunt Minato.

"Remember this Namikaze, if anything befalls my son. I will raze this village, and I will murder every single living being. You know what I am capable of, and I promise, it will be so."

Minato nodded to the man before he was lead away by Bear, the doctors came to inform him of the situation and he was shocked.

"What do you mean it was her?"

"It was her signature in the attack."

"She's dead Bear, very dead, I checked myself!"

"I'm sorry Lord Hoage, but my sensing is the best in this village, I am as sure she's the one responsible as I am sure that the two Mangeyou users alive are asleep in their houses. I understand we know her to be dead, but somehow her chakra, lifeforce, everything, was laden all over him. Not only that but, Minato, as a friend you should know. His chakra mixed with hers on the trail leaving."

Minatos eyes widened before he punched the wall hard enough to break the skin on his knuckles and leave a red imprint on the wall.

"Track her, find her, I do not care what it takes! Find Ame Uchiha!" Minato felt the man vanish as well as his student Kakashi, and the three other ANBU. He rubbed his face with both hands, how could it come to this?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two days, two long and hard days. Naruto and Ty Lee both had yet to wake from their comas and at this point Tsunade had told him that chances were they would either wake, or slip into a full coma. Minato was so angry, frustrated, he didn't know. He couldn't sort through his emotions right now. Kushina might have at first just been a seduction mission, their son happened to be the missions goal, but by some miracle he fell in love. He loved Kushina and Naruto both with all his heart and soul. Inora filled the gap Kushina had left, Kai added to his heart, but Naruto. Naruto was his song and one of the largest regrets of his life was what he said that night to Muy. This was pure torture to him, and even though he had his best on the hunt for her, Ame had eluded them so far. His mind wandered to the only two ninja he could think of that had the power and means to make her disappear. Danzo, the old war hawk always advocated for Naruto to be brought home, so their Bijuu could be close by. He didn't care who trained the boy, only that he would be trained to be loyal to Konohagakure. Then there was Hiruzen the old bastard, he had cost Konohagakure so much, fooled so many, but only a few people know the real God of Shinobi. He would have the means, the know how, and the intent to do this. Minato was trying to figure out the problem when one of the heart monitors began to speed up. Minato swiftly stood and saw Ty Lees eyes open up, but the look they gave would haunt him. Swiftly moving to her side he removed the breathing tube from her throat and watched her not move at all. He clapped his hand and saw her flinch, but she said nothing, did nothing. He quickly woke up Inora and Muy, he watched his wife walk over to Ty Lee and begin to talk to her trying to elicit a response. Minato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is good, if she is awake, someone with his training will be awake soon. Very soon." Minato smiled to Muy and made his way back over to Ty Lee.

"Minato, she's unresponsive mentally. She is reacting physically, but mentally it's like she's not there."

"What do you mean not there?"

"I told her Naruto was still in a coma, and she didnt even blink. IT's like she has no hope, or anything bright left in her. Whatever that ninja did, she broke the poor girl. We need Naruto awake to deal with this."

"Do you think you could mind walk him to find out what is going on?"

"I cant, I never learned the Shintenshin no jutsu. If you want someone call Inoichi, my cousin is the best in the clan."

Minato nodded and he looked to the corner of the room and an unnamed ANBU ran off to the T and I department to retrieve the Yamanaka clan head. Minato sat down next to Ty Lee and put his hand in hers and immediately she began to cry. No sobbing, no noises, just tears pouring down her face and a tight grip on his hand. Minato looked down to her face and he saw her, staring into his eyes, and what he saw in her eyes reminded him of Kakashi, right after the Rin incident.

"It'll be ok Ty, it'll be ok. It wasn't real, none of it. You were stuck in a Genjutsu." Minato gently smoothed some of her hair behind her ear and her head lulled to the side and caught Narutos visage. Minato stood and when he saw the utter need in her gaze he lifted Ty Lee off of her bed, the other adults in the room yelling at him but he shrugged them off. HE laid her down next to Naruto, and the girl who had only moved once since her waking clung to him sobbing into his chest her fists balling into his shirt. Minato gently rubbed her back and he could feel everyone's gaze on him, no longer angry but apologetic.

Zarehya was biting her lip again, her bad habit kicking into full swing. She held her little girl in her arms but she was so worried about her baby boy. Seeing how Minato was treating the two, it made her jealous. He knew what Ty Lee needed, what Naruto probably needed as well. She turned as the door opened slowly Inoichi walking in.

"Good evening Lord and Lady Yu, Lord and Lady Hokage. I was told my assistance was needed."

"Yes, Inoichi I need you to perform a mind dive into Naruto and Ty Lee. We need to coax Naruto to consciousness, but we also need to find out what exactly happened. I have my best on the perpetrators tail, but I need to know exactly. Can you do this?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, though I have to ask if he is in a coma."

"Yes, he is. It was Tsukuyomi."

"I see, then I need your assistance."

"How?"

Inoichi turned to the short red headed woman.

"Well, for someone in a Coma their consciousness is locked behind a barrier, like a gate. For some it easily opens and they are released, but for some the key is so obscure that they never awaken. For most cases the key is meeting, talking, or hearing one of the people they love most in the world. Now for Naruto I don't think that is enough, so I plan to coax him with something he has never heard before. No offense Lord Hokage, but during Lady Uzumakis pregnancy, you were there everyday and everynight. What I propose is this. I can use my Memory transfer technique I use on our prisoners to transfer a memory of Kushina talking to Naruto and that might stir him. If I may make an assumption, he has always been curious about his mother. He has never heard her before or felt her presence. With this jutsu he will hear her talking directly to him through the memory, and even feel her presence, smell and feel will be linked so he will be able to feel like she is there with him. Do you agree to this?"

"Absolutely, how quickly can you do this?"

"I just need to touch your forehead, though I do warn you, it is extremely painful."

"I am willing to take the risk."

"Just think of the memory, hold it to the forefront of your mind, it ill make this easier." Inoichi laid his palm on the Hokages forehead and a pulse of chakra flooded the room focusing into the center of his forehead then ulsing back out and into Inoichis right hand. Inoichi placed his right palm on Narutos forehead and the pulse echoed into his mind. Inoichi looked down to the boy and nodded.

"Now, we wait."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness, that was all that surrounded him. Pure and never ending darkness. He felt nothing, as if he were nothing. Though he could see his hand and see his toes, he felt, heard, tasted, smelled and saw only his body. Naruto made a game of humming the only thing he could remember of his mother, a tune that he had heard in a dream. He heard an echo, it shocked him so much he spun around in the emptiness, he heard it again, but closer. Then he could hear it clearly.

"I can't wait for you to be here my Naru. Oh, the playdates, the fun we're going to have. I wonder if you're going to look like me or Mina! Oh I hope you look like him, I don't want kids making fun of your hair like they did mine. Oh, did I tell you? Aunty Mikoto had her baby! You have a big brother named Sasuke! Big brother Itachi hasn't been by to see you in a while, but he told me all about little Sasuke." The voice began to recede and Naruto began to run after it, trying to cling to the voice. He knew this voice, he had craved it since he was a babe, he had only one name he could but to it.

"MOM DONT GO!" Naruto slipped on nothing and fell, the echo vanished. He curled on his side, trying to remember the voice but all his mind could think of was the Tsukuyomi, what it made him see. He began to sob, he made an oath never to cry, he had broken it before, but this time. This time he didn't care, he just wanted the torture, the pain to end. His mind wandered to the Kyuubi and wondered if he could just will the seal off, so he could die and end the torture. Naruto sat up but he felt a warmth behind him, he smelled the sea, he smelled the rain, he smelled dew in the morning after it had rained. He was about to turn to find out what was the smell, when two long pale arms wrapped around his form, the sobbing behind him made him wonder who this person was.

"Shhh, it's ok Naru, it's ok, mommy is here."

Narutos eyes widened, the same voice, and this feeling. He immediately turned and clung to her form hugging her tighter than anyone before. He had seen this woman carve herself thousands of times over, he heard her choking gasps and the bubbling of her throat when her throat had been slit. This was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"It's ok Naru, I'm real, I'm here my baby boy." Kushina was in tears, she felt the pain and heartbreak coursing through him. She felt the anger at the unknown shinobi, the worry for someone else, but the pure sorrow he felt towards her.

"Please be real, please don't let the killing continue."

Kushina buried her face into her sons hair and nuzzled the crow of his head. She rocked him gently and rubbed his back, and that was when he knew she was real, she was humming the lullaby he hard heard. She stayed like that just holding him and rocking him till the sobbing stopped, the tears stopped and she felt him relax.

"How?"

"The night of the Kyuubi's attack, I sealed him into you. I was dying, and he would have been reborn, but I knew you could hold him. I made a seal that separate you two almost completely, though I left a small portion of his chakra to seep into you so you could become immune to its effects. When I sealed him, I sealed two small portions of my soul and chakra into your seal so that when you needed me most. I would be there, but something happened to trigger this one of me, you thought and were going to remove the seal."

Naruto began to pour out his soul to her. He told her everything, life with the clan, Minato and his relationship with Naruto, his parents, his little sister and brother, Minatos remarrying, but it was when he got to Ty Lee he could nearly feel the womans heart soar.

"She sounds like she means a lot to you."

"She does, Ty is the reason I stopped thinking of just the village or just the clan. I want to make sure I can get home to her, and be with her. I'm her anchor, and she relaxes me, she can unwind me, and understands me."

Kushina nodded and kissed his forehead.

"That's how I felt about your father. He grounded me, he calmed me, and when I was hurt, he was my shoulder and my rock. I loved him for it, and even though he remarried, and what he did to you, I still love him." Kushina smiled the two talking for hours, and little by little the darkness lifted revealing a plain of grasslands. A single great redwood stood in the middle, tens of Kilometers high. At the base of the tree was a locked door with no bars, no lock, just a door with no handle.

Naruto had unconsciously began to play with a piece of her red hair, spinning it around his finger and rubbin it with his fingers. This was probably the most he had relaxed in such a long time. He noticed she began to glow gold, and he started to panic holding onto her tightly.

"Mom, what, what's going on?"

"I have to go Naru, but don't worry, I have another pool of chakra. It will activate when you go to finish your control of Kyuubis chakra. Don't worry my little boy. I love you, so much more than you can imagine, and I WILL see you again. I love you Naru, you hear me? I love you!" Kushinas form became an unseeable white blur.

"I love you too mom!" Naruto watched her form shimmer and vanish, he suddenly felt empty, but hot at the same time like something was wanting to burst from his body. So, he let it, he relaxed feeling this was nothing like demonic chakra, and he let it burst forth. With the energy leaving him, so did his consciousness come back, and with it a strange scene.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato growled in frustration, Inoichi said it would take time, but this almost felt like torture. He looked to the form of Zarehya holding Yin close to her chest bent over talking to Naruto about the most random topics. Kai was sitting down from her talking to Ty Lee, trying to get her to laugh, but she had yet to stop crying, no sobs still, but she was indeed crying.

"He said a few hours right?"

"Yes, he did. He said a few hours."

Minato cursed as he fell back into his seat crossing his legs. It was at this point he managed to flash to Kai, grab him and pin Kai and Inora to the wall using his body.

Muy feeling the same thing managed to grab Ty Lee dragging her to the floor with him, his body protecting her own. His wife had hit the deck as well, keeping Yin and her own person safe.

Zarehyas eyes were wide, the room was filled, spiking to the ceiling and the walls in Kongo Fusa. Her baby had unconsciously used the Kongo Fusa!

The chains retracted into his body as he began to groan, he felt the fire vanish from his body, but the emptiness was still there. He opened his eyes slowly as he looked around him, there were holes everywhere. The ceilings, the walls, covered in holes. He looked around and saw people standing, his family and his friends. Before anyone made a move he saw Ty Le stand, the hollowness in her eyes. He watched her shamble over to him and crawl into the bed, she collapsed into his side and she began to cry. She began to cry like he had never seen before her yells of pain hurting him but he wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. Naruto felt stiff, empty but his mind wandered to everything that had been going on, the attack, the Tsukuyomi, what he was shown. He looked over to see Minato, Muy, Zarehya, and Inora all standing together. Ty's cries had fallen to a soft whimper but he still held her before he looked over to see Kai with tears in his eyes. Naruto felt him before he saw him, the extra weight on his other side.

"Big brother, I was scared you would be napping forever! You missed dinner, and breakfast, and lunch all the time! You wouldn't even eat ramen!" Kai buried his face into Narutos other shoulder.

Naruto chuckled one arm around his girlfriend, the other around his little brother, hugging the two of them. He looked around at all the people in the room and he smiled happy to be back with the people he called family and friends. His eyes met Minatos and he nodded to him, letting him know that they needed to talk. When Minato sat down on the bed and he nodded to everyone, every person but him, Naruto and Ty Lee left the room.

"I remember going to bed that night." Naruto began to tell him everything, even the Tsukuyomi torture, and meeting Kushina and what she said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ame sighed, feeling drained as she used the technique once again. It drained her nearly to the point of unconsciousness, but she managed to stay awake. The woman looked at herself naked in the mirror. She was tall, for her age, she was five foot six inches, and that tall at fifteen years old. He loved her silky long and straight black hair, it reached to the top of her thighs hugging her rear. She was proud of her features, she took after her grandmother, her perky breasts, her firm rear, her tight stomach and her pale skin tone. Though, her eyes and her hair she got from her great grandfather, after all, not many people knew the truth to her lineage. She was the great granddaughter of Madara Uchiha, being the descendant of Madara's bastard. She placed both hands on the lower portion of her abdomen, if the jutsu worked correctly she would begin to show in a month. The jutsu, rapid birth, was used in situations where someone had a risky pregnancy if it was lengthy. The jutsu sped up the cell division process and the creation of tissues and would cut the pregnancy from nine months to barely over four. She smiled, she was carrying the child of a strong lineage, the last princess of Uzugakure a full blooded Uzumaki main clan member, and Namikaze, many forgot the clan, but she didn't. The Namikaze had been friends to Madara, though not the Uchiha. Madara saved the clan head before Konoha had been formed, his name had been Kizuchi, a legendary warrior and samurai. She now had a perfect blend of DNA in her uterus and she would make sure nothing cae to harm the child. A descendant of Madara, Kizuchi, and the Uzumaki main clan, this child could be unstoppable. She quickly got dressed, pulling on her underwear, and her one piece battle dress. Slipping the dress over her body, she pulled her black leather corset over her torso not tying it tightly, but enough to hold onto her form. She grabbed her great grandfather's battle fan and scythe before she heard the explosion. The door blasted inwards and she slid across the ground, holding her Gunbai in front of her she blocked the numerous weapons and in through the door stepped Kakashi Hatake, an ANBU with a bear mask, Genma, Raido, and Iwashi. She smirked cockily looking to the men.

"So you caught up, I thought I slipped past you when we hit Wave, but it seems I was wrong." Ame watched the men surround her form, she activated her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and held the scythe in a reverse grip, the gunbai held normally.

"Come quietly and we wont kill you, though please, resist."

"Oh, Kakashi, you wouldn't try to hurt me if you knew what I carried."

Bear cursed, his suspicions were confirmed.

"New orders, this was situational, but her words confirm it. Do not kill her, and do not harm her if you can. She is carrying a Namikaze heir." Bear took a forward stance for his Taijutsu and clapped his hands together wood growing out from the walls and the door trying to capture her but with the grace of an acrobat she managed to dodge most of his attacks. Landing outside of the doorway she used Amaterasu to ignite the whole door way separating the men from her own form.

"Hn, you five aren't suitable dance partners." Ame turned and ran she could hear the men trying to put out the fire, but she knew they had to be trapped, until she got clotheslined by an outstretched arm. She looked up reeling from the blow and managed to roll backwards and away from Bears large fist crushing into the ground her head had been at.

"What happened to alive, do you truly want his child to die?"

"We both know that wont kill you Ame, please dont make this harder than it has to be."

"Hn, I think I will keep doing what I want, Tenzin." Ame leapt backwards the wood spinning around where she had been trying to capture her. She leapt forward breakin the wood like it were twigs. She slashed with her scythe cutting through the wood clone Bear swapped with. She moved with all the speed she could manage, but it was at this moment the worst case scenario happened. The development of the hild hit the five weeks point, and it began to pull on her chakra, she fell to her knees and rolled as she felt her chakra fall to the point of exhaustion. She coughed and wrapped her arms around her abdomen as her Mangekyou glared up into the mask Bear was wearing.

"Don't you feel smug Tenzin, you finally caught me."

Bear looked down to her and with a chop to her neck he knocked her out. Lifting her petite frame into his he looked back and saw the other four Jonin catching up to him.

"How did you?"

"Don't ask, we need to get back to the village."

Raido, Iwashi, and Genma surrounded the two and used their Flying Raijin manuever to teleport Kakashi, Yamato, and Ame back to the village, more importantly to Minato.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zarehya inquires of her young age and why she did it → She said nothing until Zarehya pulled her dagger from its sheath and placed it above her abdomen → Ame called her bluff on the attack but the slice she got on her skin was enough to ensure her of Zarehyas claim → Ame told Zarehya the truth, her wanting to mix the blood of the Namikaze and Uchiha to make a strong child, the Uzumaki was an added bonus → Zarehya is sickened by Ames reasoning and was about to just kill the child before Inora walked into the room → Zarehya sheathes her dagger and storms out of the room → Ame comments on the Hokages whore being there and recieves a slap to the face → remarking on Inoras strength making her stronger than a whore, maybe a concubine Inora told her shes not mad at the names, she could brush them off but what she did to NAruto and Ty Lee is why she is angry → Inora leaves the room and Ame laments on what will happen to her and the child now

She opened her eyes being groggy from her forced sleep. She wanted to wipe the sweat from her neck but she realized her hands are handcuffed to the bed, her chakra was also sealed. She collapsed against the bed with a huff, but she smiled she could still feel the pull on what little chakra she had to know that the child was still with her. She looked to her bindings, seals that wrapped around her wrists keeping her hands by her side using gravity. She cursed, if it was handcuffs or zip ties she could escape, but seals, she was stuck and majorly fucked. She turned to see the door opening and three people she never wanted to see again walked in. Mikoto in her wheelchair, Minato standing behind her and pushing her into the room, and Muy the most terrifying man on the continent since her great grandfather. She noticed a Yamanaka woman falling in behind them and scoffed, of course they were going to try and drain her of information.

"What do you want, oh great Hokage."

"Why Ame? Why did you do it?"

"Why? Why wouldn't I? The potential for the child is limitless! The descendant of Namikaze, Uchiha Madara, and the blood of the last remaining Uzugakure princess? It was too great of a chance to miss. Not to mention, the little known fact of who your mother is, Minato." She wasn't even shocked by the slap she recieved from Minato.

"Why did you slip into my sons room, rape him, and torture him and Miss Lee?"

"I just told you Minato, I felt like it."

"That isn't enough and you know it, who are you working for!"

Ame's eyes lit with fury, she growled out her next few words.

"No man or woman is my master. I am the descendent of Madara Uchiha! No one could be my master!"

Minato saw the fury in her eyes and turning to Inora he watched her nod her head, Ame was telling the truth.

Muy stepped forward and looked down at the female, he growled and placed his ointer and middle finger to her abdomen.

"So why don't I just eliminate your child now? Maybe eliminate you as well."

"NO!" Ame looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Why not?"

"Don't, don't hurt the child because I want it. If you kill this innocent, even you wont escape Ursa's wrath. Her rules are followed like law, and you know her cardinal rule." Ame held her breath looking into Muys eyes, she noticed anger, resentment, and then acceptance. She watched him walk backwards. The Yamanaka woman and Mikoto wheeled forward and stood by the bed.

"Hello Ame."

"Aunt Mikoto."

"How are you so far along? You took the child not but three days ago, but you are already a month along?" Mikoto was looking for answers.

"Blame the old snake and Tsunade, they were the ones who came up with the jutsu to cause this." Ame bit her cheek not wanting to answer anymore questions but Inora looked down at her rage behind her gaze.

"How could you? How could you do that to a young boy! He's not even thirteen yet!"

"Well, you see, I drugged him, used Tsukuyomi on the two and I took his cock." Before Ame could finish she was slapped hard enough to shift her head. She spit blood onto the floor before turning her head back to Inors, the womans eyes contained a righteous fury and if it were not for Minato holding her back she knew Inora would have continues. She began to giggle quietly to herself, she managed to break the ever kind Inora into a fit of rage.

"Enough, we will deal with this later. Inora, take Mikoto home. Muy, you, Zarehya, and I need to have a chat on what to do with her." Minato cast one look back to the snared female who childishl stuck her tongue out at him. Minato reached down and gripped her throat but his hands left her throat in an instant and as he was walking away she felt it.

"You dare mark me!"

"Oh, I dare, now you will know, you can never escape me." Minato let the room slamming the door shut.

"Shit."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen recieves news of Ame and he immediately sends his best Shinobi to take Ame

Hiruzen sighed, wiping the blood from his face. He sent a scowl to the handkerchief in his hand now dotted with his blood. This Chemotherapy was hurting him more tha helping, he had half a mind to yell at his student for putting him on the medicine. He was sat behind his large mahogany desk when one of his ANBU landed in a kneel in front of his desk.

"Report."

"Ame Uchiha is alive, not only that she is the one who caused the coma of Minatos son and Miss Lee. It turns out she inseminated herself with Minatos son and took off to raise the child outside of Konoha."

Hiruzen contemplated his options and he nodded.

"Send Crane, Mongoose, Cobra, and Kiwi after her, and bring her to the underground base. Do not fail me, Coyote."

Coyote nodded to his master before vanishing with a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen could work with this, the descendant of Madara gave him the perfect opportunity.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danzo recieves the same news as Sarutobi and sends two of his root after Ame

Danzo was standing before his two best agents in Root, Torune and Fu.

"Go, collect the Uchiha princess and bring her and the child to me!" Danzo watched them vanish and he smirked. The ultimate soldier, the blood of the Senju, Namikaze, Uzumaki pure blood, and Uchiha. This child would be his ultimate weapon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zarehya stood in front of the room, 403, this was the room with that damned Uchiha woman. She opened the door cradling Yin to her bosom. She looked to the woman laying in the bed, barely into her teenage years. She closed the door behind her and drug one of the chairs to the womans bedside. She looked over the teens body and to test her resolve Zarehya unsheathed her dagger and held it above the womans lower abdomen. If the woman failed her test, she would rather her unborn grandchild die than be in this wenches hands.

"Wait, what are you doing!"

"Hm? I thought you would know, I am going to terminate both you and the pregnancy."

"But Lady Ursa's rules!"

"Ursa and I are on a first name relationship, do you think she would truly restrain me?"

Ame bit her lip as she began to sweat, she tried to wiggle and move her body from underneath Zarehyas dagger but that failed. She would either let the woman cut her own skin on the blade or follow the womans torso. Ame began to breathe heavily, she cursed the side effects of this damned jutsu. By speeding up the pregnancy, it also sped up the attachment process and even though mere minutes ago she would have have just been angered at them taking her prize, but now, her body and mind were trying to protect the child.

Zarehya watched the womans reactions, gauging her, peering into her soul and just as she was about to sheath her dagger she spun quicker than anyone could follow and three ANBU men fell dead. She moved in a blur and slit the throats of all but Coyote and Fu. She saw the Root nin try to use hand signs and she removed his hands splattering blood over the walls. She kicked the both of them harshly in their temples and they collapsed unconscious.

Ame couldn't believe what she just saw, ANBU units, real ANBU units! These men were at least as strong as her, and Zarehya just eliminated them like they were garbage! This, this was the woman every person feared, Zarehya the Swallow. She saw the woman turn her baby's cover and her own face covered in the blood of the dead agents as Kakashi burst through the door.

"Lady Zarehya!"

"Kakashi, the two against the wall are alive, please have somebody take the dead bodies and the two unconscious men to their proper places. Also bring me a new blanket for my daughter, and please bring me a few cleaning wipes, I am filthy now." Zarehya strode past Kakashi and walked her way towards Narutos room, she had her answers.

Ame shook, she had been shaken to her core. The power and grace of that woman, she was a perfect killer. Ame hadn't even noticed she had been crying till a rogue tear ran down her face and graced her lips. She tasted the salt of the tears and she realized how close to death she had been. Zarehya the Swallow? More like Zarehya the Shinigami. Ame cursed her luck and at how bad her night had gone from what she had been wanting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as you can see, no person took part in my contest. So Ame Uchiha was born. IF you all wish to see a Bio on her, let me know, and do let me know, otherwise you will be finding out very little about hr over the next two arcs. Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"In tough times, _everyone has to take their_ _ **share of the pain**_." - Theresa May

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So it seems many people enjoyed the last chapter, my Favorite list went up by ten, but the Alerts went up by forty. This chapter will be the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exams, I will not be doing the second exams from the series due to the nature of my story. I told you all, these Shinobi are SHINOBI, they are soldiers, not children, and their senseis expect them to be such. The exams all have purpose, information gathering, strength tests, and at the end a show to lure in customers. My second exam will not be like the Forest of Death and will probably be shorter, but it will not be safer. I will cover the first and second exams this chapter, the next will cover the preliminaries and the month long of training. I apologize but you will begin to notice the majority if not all of my scenes written are of Team 7, their Master, or Minato. I very rarely will differ from this and write other scenes. I only write separate character scenes if they pertain to the plot of the story, such as Hiruzen. I figured that a warning was due for this arc as well, during the second arc there are going to be some stresing scenes that will be written and those who have had a loved one or know someone who has committed suicide, you are not alone. IF you know someone who is struggling with thoughts of self harm, or are harming, please** **Call 1-800-273-8255, you are not alone.** **Till this chapters Epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked down on the small drawing board that Minato and Naruto have been practicing on for over a week. Naruto had taken to his studies like a fish to water, within three days he had corrected the problems with his writing, and his training with the Yu Yan clan made his perception to details outstanding. Minato has had him practicing the basic language to seals making, and teaching him how each seal interconnects and how they function. So far Narutos progress led him to be able to craft simple sealing scrolls. Though, Naruto was proud of his natural affinity, it was the last day of training before the first day of the Chunin exams that their training had taken a turn.

"Good Naruto, though you could have cut down half of the seals by interconnecting the containment seal and time delay seals earlier on with the chakra activation seal." Minatos hands had pointed around the seal and showed him where he was talking about. Minato placed his own version down next to Narutos. Minatos storage seal was only the size of a quarter, and Narutos had been the size of a dinner plate. Minato began to drone on about efficiency and how to reduce the number of seals needed by interconnecting parts.

"I see, though wouldn't it be possible, theoretically, that if you were to place the containment seal overlapping the activation seal that if the chakra flowed there would be simultaneous activation?" Naruto looked into Minatos eyes and it was almost like Minato had an epiphany. He watched Minato furiously mark with his brush and when he was done Minato had condensed the seal into the size of a dime. Minato placed a spare pencil on the seal and activated it, the pencil had vanished. Reactivating the seal the pencil appeared. Naruto saw the smile widen on Minatos face before he was enwrapped with a hug.

"I never thought to do that! Naruto, you really do take after your mother." Minatos smile was stunned before his face dropped, he looked back to Naruto and gave him a smile.

"Can I ask a question Minato?"

"You just did but yeah, go ahead."

"I only met mother recently in the seal, but, was she always such a strong woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would she have ever, I mean, do you ever think she had dark thoughts?"

Minato studied his sons face and could see the conflict written all over it.

"You mean was she depressed, or do you mean if she was ever suicidal?"

Naruto looked conflicted, his emotions had been bleeding through more and more as time went by here in this village, and it perturbed him.

"I mean, do you ever think she hated something so strongly that she would have done anything to kill them."

"Yes and no. Kushina, she was. She was an outstanding woman of character, she lived hard and loved harder. Her passion was what drew most to her, when she set her mind to something, nothing would stop her, absolutely nothing."

"Still, did she ever feel the darkness in herself?"

"She did."

"What'd she do?"

"She grabbed it by its nasty horns, and made it her bitch. She hated Kumogakure, absolutely despised them since they tried to kidnap her. If I hadn't intervened, you probably wouldn't exist right now. She hated them with such a passion that when the war started she immediately requested to go to the northern front and battle Kumo. Despite our insistence on her staying close to Konoha should anyone try to invade, she made her way there and slaughtered thousands of benders, warriors, and shinobi. People don't talk about her exploits due to my own being more flashy, but do not kid yourself here. She slayed more men in her first fight than I did over the entire campaign. When the war ended and she had almost literally bathed in their blood you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She felt hollow, the anger, hate, it was all gone and whenever she thought about the Kumo shinobi, all she would feel is hollow. I have never seen her defeated and utterly helpless, til that night. You see, she wasn't like us Naruto. Me and you, we can hide our emotions easy enough. She, she was a creature of passion, driven by emotion, and filled with love. That is who your mother was."

"I see."

"If I can ask, why did you bring it up?"

"The Tsukuyomi."

"I see, if you don't mind, what did that ninja make you see?"

"The ANBU made me see mother, kill herself over, and over again and all she would say to me is that this was my fault."

Minato knew there were boundaries Naruto set between them, but in that moment he said fuck them. Minato wrapped his son in a tight embrace and pet the back of his head.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Naruto. Your mother would never do something like that, ever." Minato felt Naruto tense up, but when Narutos form slackened and he hugged Minato back he felt relief.

"Thank you."

Minato broke the hug and nodded, looking towards the clock he smiled and tossed Narutos hair.

"You better hurry home, Tenzin will be there in five hours, you may want to be rested for tonight."

Naruto nodded and after packing his supplies away he left the Namikaze home a small bit comforted, but still dwelling on his own darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was nervous, she had been training for this day, but it still wracked her nerves. She turned the corner and saw her teammates and Master standing together and talking, rushing over to them she smiled widely.

"Morning!"

Itachi smiled to her before tossing her hair gently.

"Morning Sakura, are you ready?"

Sakura nodded viciously, she was pumped, and she even had new training gear to go with her attitude. She now wore the standard Shinobi uniform, a dark navy long sleeved shirt, matching pants, wrapped at the ankles and her right thigh. Situated right above her rear were two gear backs that held all of her needed equipment, and then her pride and joy. Situated on her back from the top of her right shoulder to the bottom of her left side was a Katana. She had been practicing for weeks with her mom and dad to get it down, and they were satisfied enough with her progress to send her with the sword.

"I see you have been busy, you do know how to use that right?"

"That's what she said." Sakura bust a gut from the joke and the look of annoyance on Sasukes face said all she needed.

"Yeah, yeah I know how to use it. Mom and Dad have been teaching me for years, but I finally proved myself to them."

Naruto nodded to her before the three teammates said their farewells to their Master and got in line to enter the Academy. Though Naruto pulled his team from the entry way.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Something's wrong, the door frame, it shimmered."

Sasuke quietly activated his Sharingan and saw what Naruto was talking about.

"It's a Genjutsu, hidden, but there. They are leading us to the wrong classroom. We need to find the right room." Sasuke motioned for them to follow, he could see the residual chakra that matched the guards at the door and led around the building. Once on the other side he noticed the chakra leading over the railway to the roof.

"We have to go up." Sasuke began to climb the wall with Chakra.

Naruto scaled the wall just as quickly but using his climbing skills instead of chakra.

"Slow pokes." Sakura just leapt from the ground her legs filled with chakra and she landed on the rail. She stepped off and saw the door open and had the official seal of the Chunin exams on the open door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was being a tad bit impatient, his mind running over all of the possible outcomes of the exams. He was antsy, and it took a lot for him to become antsy, he started fiddling with performing hand signs for his Fireball Jutsu.

"Master!"

Itachi turned to look down the hallway and there they were, his students. He put on a smile and as soon as they joined him he began to lead them to the examination room.

"Master, do you know what form of trial we will be encountering?"

"Indeed I do however, rules and regulations keep me from being able to tell you Naruto." Itachi nodded to the door at the end of the hallway that had two men in white uniforms standing by the doors.

"I cannot follow you, but I can tell you some advice. Never stop trusting each other, always have a plan, and remember that if the worst case happens you can use chakra into your seal and I will be able to come and get you. Naruto, for the worst situation, if you come across someone you can't handle, then use Minatos seal. This test is not worth your lives, so I expect you to give your all, but make sure you do not give your life to this."

"Yes Master."

"I understand brother."

"M'kay master."

Itachi looked to the three with pride, they were his students, his pride, and his legacy. Itachi began to leave them and headed towards the Jonin Lounge that had been set up for the Masters to watch their students.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes, she took in several breathes and unleashed her hidden talent. No one except her parents and Master knew about it, she was a sensor. Sakura cast her net out and felt the pings of chakra, she could feel their emotions, their natures, even their health. She was told by her mother that her sensing ability was on par if not surpassing the legendary Uzumaki Kaguras bloodline. She felt three chakra pools that stood out to her and opening her eyes she could see them glowing. A golden chakra with a red center, an electric blue, almost like lightning incarnite, and then one that felt wrong, and dirty, it felt like the absence of light and life. She entered in the door with her teammates and smiled as she immediately saw her classmates.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura heard him physically groan in anguish as a certain blonde missile latched to his back. She stifled a laugh as she looked to the two boys following her old friend. One with a hightail hair pitch as night, and one with bright brown hair with swirls on his cheeks.

"Ino! Shika! Choji! How are you three doin'?"

"Oh, you're here Sakura?"

"What does that mean piggy."

"Oh you know what it means fivehead!"

Sasuke shrugged off Ino so the two girls could have their fight on their own time. He walked over to Naruto while watching Choji try to break the girls up.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head and saw Team 8 walking towards them.

"Hey Kiba."

Naruto saw the three and he scowled, he does not like Kiba one bit.

"Oh, hey matchstick."

Naruto took a breath and just turned away from the three and walked over to where Team 10 was having conflict with Sakura, he was about to interrupt them when a loud voice stopped them all dead.

"That's enough maggots! You each were given a number, find your fucking seat and for the love of god SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Sakura looked to the man, she felt it, the dark chakra like it was trying to absorb all the light and life in the room. She took her seat, to her immediate left was a boy who looked like a mummy, and a girl who had mint green hair. The girl with the mint green hair turned to Sakura and smiled, this was the person with the golden chakra! Sakura smiled, now that she was this close, she could put words to it. The girls chakra felt like standing at the edge of an abyss and looking out to the horizon, feeling the warm breeze and comforting sun on your skin. She saw the girl with the mint green hair smile widely to her.

"Alright deadbeats, my name is Ibiki Morino, my assistant Anko Mitarashi and I will be giving you the first examination. This will be a written exam testing your capabilities in thought process. All of the questions will be logic based and at the end of the exam I will be issuing a tenth question. Even if you pass the rest of the test, if you fail that last question you WILL be ejected from your respective villages Shinobi programs. There are only three rules to this examination, rule one is simple, I OWN you. If I say jump, you jump, if I say lick my boot, you will ask no questions. Now, I will let my assistant finish while I pass out the test documents."

Naruto watched as Ibiki grabbed a thick stack of papers and began to hand them out.

"Alright kiddos, these next two rules are of my own design. If you are caught cheating three times you will be asked to leave, though your teammates have a choice. They can sacrifice your own future for their own. BY letting you get ejected from the system they will continue with the examination. Rule three, and the most important, if you speak when not spoken to, you will fail your teammates, not just yourself. You all will be ejected from the system and will be barred from being able to train. Do you understand?"

Naruto barked a yes ma'am as per his training, but the rest of them were quiet.

"SHE SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND MAGGOTS!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Naruto heard the collective call as Ibiki began to hand out the last test. Watching the woman in front of him scanning the crowd with efficiency he notd her uniform was different than Ibikis. Naruto had been drilled through all of the uniforms of Konohagakure in preparation for his arrival. Ibiki wore the standard grey two piece uniform, with a non standard trench coat. This woman's uniform was different. She wore a creak Yukata with a simple blue and white traditional wave painting with th shoulders removed showing her bare shoulders, and a set of long cream leggings with a dark grey battle skirt. She wore calf high shinobi sandals that rose over her leggings and her waist length hair was left free flowing down her back. Though her most prominent feature were her sturdy brown eyes, reminding Naruto of a strong oak tree. He saw her eyes meet his and she smirked sticking her tongue out at him.

"Get to work brat, or I'll fail you."

Naruto took the hint and began looking over the questions, he was confused. These questions were indeed logic based, but they all involved leaving your teammates or the mission for your teammates. Naruto began to fill out the questions using logic, but all of his answers answered in the same way, if it had been his teammates, mission be damned he wouldn't leave either of them behind. Naruto felt a tug on his chakra and noticed his shadow had been connected to another, he smirked. Shikamaru had linked the two together so that he could bum answers off of Naruto. Naruto decided to pull a Sakura and prank him and began writing in the Yu Yan standard, a simple code made of lines and dots and circles. Naruto wrote five answers in the code before Shikamaru withdrew his shadow. He watched team after team fall, until surprisingly it was down to fifteen teams. Ten Konoha, two Suna, one of the Sound, and one from Waterfall. It was nearing the last ten minutes when Naruto was on the last question, and this one shook him to the core.

 _Prompt # 34 Your female teammate was raped and left for dead, bleeding and bruised from capture. There were obvious signs of torture and she is missing three fingers. She begs you to kill her, to end her suffering, and you have no weapons. You are deep in enemy territory and have to return to the FOB with the intel you gathered. What will you do?_

Naruto seemed deeply disturbed by this question, he would never leave Sakura behind, she was too important to him and his team. So he began to write in honesty.

 _Following the rules of Prompt #34 I would perform the following actions. I would stem the bleeding of the missing fingers, whether by using my own clothes as a tourniquet or by coagulating the blood with the dirt. I would then make sure her form would be covered and protected from the elements giving her my own clothes if necessary. I would take her to a water source to wash her and to make sure her wounds were not as bad as it seemed. I would then head to the FOB, time crunch or rules be damned. Sakuras life is worth more than intel._

Naruto was satisfied when he heard a bell ring.

"Alright maggots, your time has ended. I will not issue the final question. If you get this question wrong you will be sent home, banned from being a shinobi, and you will be kept from seeing your teammates ever again. Now, this is the final question, the answer period is only one minute so act quickly. Your answer will be one of two options, you will walk out the door to my left if you say no, or you will stay in place if you say yes. Now, pay attention because here is the question."

Naruto watched Ibiki write on the board one simple line.

 _The mission is the most important thing to the village, your teammates are not._

Naruto did not even have to think, he stood faster than any Genin and began to move out of the door, his teammates fell in behind them. Teams 8, 9, and 10, one of the Sand, the Waterfall, and the Sound team. They all filed out of the classroom and standing in the hallway were two squads of ANBU black ops covered head to toe in black garbs. The teams had not time to react before each of them fell unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he was aware he was in a dark room. He saw a figure walking around but as his vision came back to him he saw a tall, pale man with long black hair, he was in a similar uniform as the woman from earlier but minus the battle skirt.

"Ah, so you finally join us Yu. Now that you have joined us, I will fill you in on the information. This is the second examination, this test is one of great importance due to the type of information you will be carrying. Your teammates have gone through their test already and so they are here for yours."

"What do you mean?"

Narutos eyes widened as he saw the pale man turn on a set of lights, showing a bloody and beaten Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto strained trying to stand but he found his body bound at the chest, wrists and ankles. He strained against the bonds trying to get to his teammates but the black haired mans laughter caught him.

"Try all you might, you will not escape."

Naruto watched the man punch Sakura in the face as she woke up, tears in her eyes.

"Sakura!" Naruto strained again, he watched the dark haired man punch Sasuke across the jaw but Sasuke did not wake.

"A pity, this one is still broken." Orochimaru drug the chair containing Sasuke away from the light and against the wall.

Narutos eyes widened as he saw something that shook him to the core. The tall black haired man pulled forward a large gurney stood upright, clung to the wall in bonds and a gag in her mouth was Ty Lee. Naruto strained against his bonds so roughly his skin began to tear and redden around where he had been held.

"You bastard, let her go!"

"Hm, you respond favorably to these two. I guess we will begin." Orochimaru grabbed a syringe and walked to NAruto plunging the needle into his chest, injecting him with a yellow chemical. The male walked over and grabbed a silver rectangle an pressed a button on the top.

"Interrogation of one Naruto Namikaze-Yu. The time is, four o'clock and fifty minutes. I am going to begin the information gathering process."

Naruto watched the man pick up a small needle and began to prod Sakuras arms and legs with no purpose, Sakuras muted screams tore into his spirit.

"STOP THIS!"

"Tell me all you know of Minato Namikazes son Kai. We need to know his patterns so we can kill him without it seeming to be on purpose."

"Fuck you!" Naruto watched Orochimaru grab Sakura by her hair, grabbing the needle between his middle and ring finger he began punching her in the face digging the needle into her flesh over and over again. Sakuras screams echoed in his mind, he bit his lip trying to ignore the sounds of her screaming.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"FUCK YOU!" Orochimaru threw the needle to the ground and walked calmly over to the small desk in the corner and came back with several senbon. He began stabbing them into her joints, and one into her lower abdomen.

"These needles are in key points of her physiology, the final being in her uterus. You know on her form, she labeled she always wanted children when she got older. I am going to begin shocking her and using the senbons to pry her joints painfully apart. I will ask one time, and if you refuse I will shock and pry, and one by one we will work to her final senbon, in her uterus. If I emit the shock there, it will leave her barren."

Naruto grit his teeth as Orochimaru began the torture and as promised, one by one her joints were pried apart and scorched by the electricity. Naruto ground his teeth trying to ignore the screams as he was taught but it was vastly different than some other soldier, this was the girl he came to see as a sister. He saw Orochimaru grab the last senbon and his hand was about to glow blue and Sakuras dream of having a family, would be gone.

"WAIT, please, dont do this."

"Then answer my question. What are Kai Namikazes movements and how can we eliminate him without a problem."

"I can't!"

"Then she will be barren."

"NO!" NAruto watched the mans hand fill with electricity and Sakuras screams were renewed, but this had something more behind it, it was utter heartbreak. After her seizure had ended Naruto saw her sobbing and Orochimaru had finished with her. Orochimarus hand glew a bright blue and he drug it across her throat and her clothes began to become stained with a dark red, the smell of copper filled the air and NAruto let out a wail of pain as he watched her body shaking, he saw her eyes meet his, her gaze filled with sorrow, regrets, and a single accusation.

' _Why did you not tell him, I'm going to die now, and it is YOUR FAULT.'_

Naruto began to sob, he never had been trained for this, for family to become the target of his torture, he could withstand the physical, but this was breaking him. He watched Orochimaru walk over to Naruto and for the next half hour the Snake Sanin began using Electromagnetic Murder to shock Naruto trying to elicit a response but Naruto saw a chance and with all his strength he headbutted the Sanin and with a loud crack and curse he was aware, he broke the Sanins nose. Naruto smirked in victory at the Sanin before a vicious look took over Orochimaru.

"YOU BRAT!"

Naruto was beaten, his nose bled, his arm had been broken and the Electromagnetic Murder was once again used on his body, but this time it left scarring, lightning trails across his throat and down the left side of his chest. Naruto sagged physically spent, he could take more than this and be fine. He watched Orochimaru walk over to Ty Lee and his hand glew blue and he held it over her head her honey eyes opening and her fear filled as she was grabbed and wretched from the board. Orochimaru forced her to kneel and when she tried to fight he watched Orochimaru sever the tendons in her legs. Narutos struggle began a new, no he wouldn't hurt Ty Lee she was a civilian, not a ninja, he had no authority!

"You see, that is where you are wrong Naruto, I was given explicit authority to use whatever means necessary to get this information. If you dont act quickly, I might hurt her beyond repair."

Naruto growled as he saw the Sanin grab her by the throat. The Sanin hoisted her up and Naruto saw it, two meat hooks, he watched letting a yell out as Ty Lees screams tore through his soul. Orochimaru had strung her up, two meat hooks through her shoulders her wails of pain tearing through the room.

"Answer my questions Yu and she will be spared!"

Naruto growled as he yelled at Orochimaru cursing his existence, Naruto had to bit the inside of his cheek as he saw the snake sanins hands glow blue once again. Ty Lees screams began to grow as Orochimaru removed her clothing with a tear and began to skin her alive, from the feet upwards. Every two inches asking Naruto the same question, but what the Sanin had not counted on was Naruto to break. Narutos eyes dulled, his mind couldn't take it anymore and he shut down, the next two hours of Ty Lees torture he wasn't even fully aware. He felt a hand on the top of his head as his forehead was strapped to the back of his chair and he as forced to watch as Orochimaru began to torture her with senbon like Sakura, acids on her bare flesh, and digging her eyes from her skull.

Orochimaru looked back to NAruto about to ask him for the final time before passing him, when he cursed, he might have gone too far. Narutos eyes were fogged over, he had broken under the torture. Orochimaru hurried to the door and left the room to find the Hokage and Inoichi to see to the boy.

Naruto sat there and he tried to move, he felt his right wrist come undone and he unhooked his body from the chair. He stalked over to the hanging body and got Ty Lees body down, his body hollow, as h looked over her form a silent scream permanently marred on her face. He grabbed one of the many knives from the back table and sat down holding her form in his arms, he drug the blade over both wrists lengthways, not horizontal. He felt his veins split, he severed the tendons and his hands became useless. It hadn't even been a minute and he was about to blackout as the door slammed open and there was Minato. With a shout the room faded, he was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room and the room was white. He felt a hand on his cheek and he saw Minato standing there a worried expression, but he didnt care. Naruto looked around and he saw Sakura with her eyes closed, her body fine and her neck unmarred by a long slit. He hadn't even realized his fae had been leaking tears as he was forced to look to Minato. He saw the mans mouth moving, he felt the warmth on his cheeks, but he didnt care, he couldnt hear anything anyways. Another man filled his vision, a tall blonde man, but he didn't care. The blonde man placed a palm on his forehead and Narutos world went black. He had no idea how long he was going to be out, but he just didnt care.

Minato was furious, he turned from his spot and grabbed Orochimaru by the neck slamming him into the back wall between the two teens.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NO GENJUTSU! HE HAS HAD NO TRAINING TO BREAK THEM!" Minato was furious, his son had been tortured for hours, HOURS with the same technique they used on targets for interrogation. He was going to skin a snake, Orochimarus laughter filled Minatos ears and he had heard enough, his right hand placed against the Sanins abdomen and the snake knew to shut his damned mouth!

"Quiet."

"I was fulfilling my duties, I admit I had gone too far, but he was holding out outstandingly well. He had made it almost all the way through the torture, before I noticed his eyes. HE is stronger than most of the other Genin. You should be proud Minato."

Minatos grip tightened as his face set into an emotionless form and that is when Orochimaru knew,that he had gone too far. Minato had gone into what many of his friends dubbed, Hokage mode. Like this h had no humor, no worry, his word was law, he was a dictator, not a friend, not a comrade, he was the leader and he will not be questioned.

"Orochimaru, you were placed personally in control of Team 7's test. You were instructed to make it real but make mistakes so the team could break out. You failed and may have psychologically damaged not only a Genin of this village, but the heir to the Yu Yan clan and my eldest son. You stepped out of line and you WILL be punished, gather you personal effects and report to the Academy's detention center and await your judgment. Is that understood."

"Lord Hokage. I-"

"Is that understood, my soldier." Minatos eyes cut into Orochimarus, and Orochimaru had been reminded of a hard truth, this man was the Hokage for a reason.

"Yes, my Lord." Orochimaru felt Minatos hand leave his throat and walked away nursing the bruising that as becoming apparent on his throat.

"Get out of my sight." Minato watched with sharp eyes as Orochimaru was escorted out. He turned to Inoichi who had still been kneeling in front of Naruto with a hand to Narutos forehead.

"Status Inoichi."

"It is not good, he broke Naruto. I am repairing the damage, but I am afraid that we won't know about his condition without him waking. I can not perform the mind walk with his tenant in his body. I ran damage control as best as I could and had been surprised as the Kyuubis energy had been assisting me, and I have locked away most of the memories from the Genjutsu. There are some memories that I can't reach and I will try to heal with further sessions, but this is all I can do for him. I suggest he begin his training tomorrow to allow him to rest and keep his mind preoccupied. I will visit with him during training to assist in the healing of the mind, but I warn you Lord Hokage, if he finds out that this was what you had planned, this will alienate him from you." Inoichi turned to the Hokage and nodded to him as he stood, he began to walk from the room but Minatos voice called out to him.

"Inoichi, thank you."

"Were friends Minato, you never need to thank me."

Minato watched his old friend leave the room, Minatos gaze fell to his son and he felt aged beyond his years. He heard the other two Genins wake up from their sleep, and with a groan he heard Naruto as well.

"Congratulations Team 7, you all have passed the second examination. The test was based upon two factors, the successful withholding of information, and breaking Genjutsu. You all passed with flying colors." Minato smiled to the three of them but none of the Genin talked as they were lead from the room. Minato noticed Narutos shaking arms and his vision darkened, the door closed and Minato was left in the room and with a lud shot he punched the wall to his right, the whole wall caved from his fist revealing another white detention room with no people in it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ame sighed looking out the window of her room, the Hokage had given her more freedom, though he had sealed her chakra and she was given a seal that would slow her body so she could not escape. She sat cross legged on the bed staring out to the village, they had given her a pair of scrubs to wear, a dark blue color and a long sleeved turtleneck sweater to wear underneath. She had gotten bored and had been braiding her thigh length hair. She turned when she heard the door open and two men who haunted her dreams for their power both entered the room. Muy stood tall next to Minato, and she felt fear once again.

"Ame Uchiha, ex-Jonin, listed prodigy. You were given the rank of Jonin a month before your perceived death four years ago at the age of twelve. You are currently sixteen years of age, and are being held here as a prisoner for the rape and assault of one Naruto Yu, and the assault of one Ty Lee." Muy stared into her eyes and he saw the raw fear, he asserted his dominance of the situation by looking a Mangekyou user in the eye.

"I am here, Ame, to give you your options. You have three choices, and if you will not accept and abide by one, your choice will be taken from you." Minato saw her nod and he began.

"The first choice, is to abort the child, and execute you. The second would be to wait till you are full term, remove the child, and execute you. The third and final, is for you to stay here, sealed, watched for the rest of your life, you keep your child. The final choice comes with two restrictive rules, one you will not tell the father of his child, and vice versa. The second is you will have your clan name stripped from you, your eyes sealed, and you will live out you days in the civilian sector. You have only two minutes to choose, or I will choose for you."

Ame bit her lip, she cursed the experimental jutsu she had used. Nothing in the side effects told her about developing a connection to the child! Her only thoughts drifted to the child, what would be best for them, and she choked out a sob as she curled her body up her knees to her chest.

"I can't just not tell my baby about their father. Do you have any idea what it's like not knowing who your father is!"

"I actually do, I know who my mother is, but I never got to meet my dad, and she refuses to talk about him. So I do know."

"Then how can you ask me to deny my baby that chance! I don't care if I die, but my baby needs to know their father!"

"You should have thought about that before using experimental jutsu and raping my son." Muy glared to the woman.

Ame felt torn, her own mentality was always, I am the most important, everyone else can be damned, it was how she survived on her own. However, now her mind was all over the child, she cursed being female.

"I want the third option, but please, please you have to let them meet him, even if it is only one time. They don't deserve to be punished for my actions!" Ame eyes Minato wearily, completely aware that this man was her judge, jury, and if need be, executioner.

"I'll tell you what, if you concede to letting Tsunade finish the jutsu treatments so you would be finished with the pregnancy in six months, I will allow the child one concession. You however, cannot influence the child in any way. If they want to meet their father, it would be up to them, not you. You will not speak of him, you will not hint to the child about him, only that he is alive and in the village. Is that clear."

"Yes Lord Hokage, I choose option three with these concessions. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you."

"For the rest of the pregnancy Lord Muy has been given the favor of being your bodyguard, and will watch you for his remaining time. Once his time has been reached, Kakashi Hatake will take his place. This is your only warning, if you break your rules, or sleight me in any way, I will terminate the child and eliminate you in a slow and painful death. You may be royalty here, but you are not important. After the child is born, your eyes will be sealed, and you will be given a caretaker and a home. A salary coming from the fathers paychecks will be flowing into our home for income, as well as a stipend for your previous status. Your child will not want for anything, nor will you. I leave you two now." Minato left the room and met Muys eyes, the two shard a nod and Minato left to take his place at the Academy yard in preparation for the Preliminary examinations.

Ame felt like her life was falling apart, she had been prepared for any eventuality, but not for her heart.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato stood in the open training field, he looked around seeing Teachers fussing over their students on the Konoha side. He saw apathy from several of the contestants teachers and some of the teams were in no condition to continue. He looked over all the squads and nodded to the ones who raised their hands to excuse themselves. The sound team were all but unconscious, they couldn't continue, the Sand team were rough around the edges, but Gaara stood tall. The Waterfall team was now only down to Fuu who stood there with a far off look in her eye. The rookie teams were all prepared to fight, though some were worse off than others.

"Now that all of those too injured to continue are being removed from the Exams, I am afraid to inform you, that due to the remainders and the time crunch of the exams, we will be having a preliminary tournament. Matches have been randomly selected and will be acted out immediately. The first match is."

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, but may I?"

Minato looked over and he saw the sickly Jonin, Hayate Gekko. The Jonin took center stage and held up a short piece of paper.

"The first match of the preliminaries will be Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure versus Fuu of Takigakure."

Sasuke made his way to the middle of the field, he was drained mentally and he could tell the female across from his had been as well. He bowed to the girl and she bowed back to him.

"Let the first match, begin!"

Sasuke surged forward, the girls eyes were widened and before she could even throw up her guard Sasuke was in her face. She obviously had to be a long range fighter, but he kept in her space. He threw a hard elbow catching her jaw, bringing his hand from the side of her face he gripped her throat sideways digging his thumb into her trachea. He pulled her down into his knee that lifted her form from the ground and he let her go as she fell to the ground. Sasuke placed his foot on her neck and held her down as she tried to rise, obviously something was wrong with the female, but he didn't care. What he saw, he would never let happen, ever. Sasuke however was not prepared for a pollen dusting that nearly blinded him, he felt her form escape from under his feet. A strong punch, it rattled his ribcage, a kick to his sternum sent him flying through the air, over two hundred feet into a solid oak tree. Sasukes eyes widened as she began to sue a set of hand signs he was familiar with and before she could finish exhaling the ash, Sasukes own hands performed a single sign and the ash ignited.

"Fox Fire!" Sasukes fireball dashed through the ash setting it ablaze and sending the poor girl flying through the air. She was caught by Hayate before her head could impact the tree she was heading for.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure, via knockout!"

Sasuke limped towards his team but collapsed as he began puking blood, and hearing a muffled yell he passed out.

Itachi had caught his brother before handing him over to the Medical staff to be taken care off. The strength the girl had showed, it was burst strength but it was a crippling blow. His attention was drawn front and center as he heard Sakuras name being called.

"Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure, versus, Ino of the Yamanaka from Konohagakure!"

Sakura had been woozy ever since that stupid Genjutsu, she hated whoever put her through that. She walked to the center of the field and was met by her old friend, and now enemy.

"Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, begin!"

Sakura was about to bow but she saw Ino rush towards her with a kunai. Sakura saw her body, her skinny torso, her non-existent muscles on her exposed arms. This wouldn't even take her a minute. Sakura met Inos Kunai with a simple wrist catch, she brought her knee up breaking the bones in her arm. She twisted the appendage and wretched Ino backwards with a vicious side kick sending her old friends form sliding back. She looked Ino in the eye and before the girl could do anything she fell unconscious via Sakuras experimental Genjutsu.

"Winner by knockout, Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure!"

Sakura walked back towards her Master who gave her a knowing look, she could have ended it without the broken arm, but Sakura shrugged The bitch deserved it after what she said about Sakuras birth parents. Her attention was drawn when she heard the next match.

"Shikamaru of the Nara clan from Konohagakure, versus, Gaara of Sunagakure!"

"I forfeit my match, I am in no position to fight someone on his level."

"Winner by submission, Gaara of Sunagakure!"

"Next match will be Naruto of the Yu Yan Clan vs Kankuro of Sunagakure!"

Naruto stood across from the boy in the black jumpsuit.

"I have been wanting payback for interrupting me last time."

"So be it." Naruto watched the boy in the outfit rush at him, but Naruto was not stupid. Quickly making hand seals he cast his jutsu.

"Water Style: Water bullet Jutsu!" Though Naruto was not done, he wordlessly made more hand signs as his hand came in contact with the water stream, the water electrified.

"Oh, fuck."

Naruto watched the electrified water wash over the boy his form seizing over and over. Once the water ended and Kankuros form had been on the ground Naruto was about to leave when the small bundle of Kankuros back opened u and Kankuro flew from it. He was nursing a bad burn on his hand, but he growled moving his fingers as the puppet stood at attention the sand falling from it to reveal the puppet.

"You god damned asshole! I could have died!"

"So?"

Itachis eyes widened, he had never heard Naruto speak like that. He truly did not care about what would happen to the puppet user. He looked to Minato and saw the same reaction.

Naruto pulled his bow from his shoulder as he began to knock arrows, letting them fly, the puppet managed to dodge the majority, but KAnkuro had not been counting on Naruto not aiming for the puppet. Naruto heard the shout of pain as an arrow stood out at attention from Kankuros gut, he knew the match was over.

"Kankuro, are you willing to continue battle with that injury?"

"No."

"Naruto of the Yu Yan Clan is the winner, by submission!"

Naruto slowly walked back to his teacher, but the look in Itachis eye told him they would have words later.

The next two battles went as expected, Temari fought Tenten and similar to canon, it ended with Tenten being knocked around and left unconscious. Choji fought Shino, but it wasn't even a fair match, the Aburame was simply too strong with his insects. Neji fought Hinata, and the two fought furiously, but in the end Hinata fell. Lee fought against Kiba and trounced both the boy and his dog, the boys Taijutsu skills vastly being more developed than Kibas own.

 **Minato divvies out the matches for the Finals in one month they are : Neji vs Gaara, Naruto vs Shino, Lee vs Sakura, Sasuke vs Temari**

The victors stood solemnly in the middle of the field lined up, Minato bagan to speak about the truth of the Chunin exams, of it being a substitute to war. Minato motioned for Hayate to bring a small basket around, all of the participants reaching in for a piece of paper.

"Now, announce your numbers, one by one."

"One." Neji held up.

"Two." Gaara looked to the Hyuuga with a grin.

"Three." Naruto held his own up.

"Four." Shino held his up.

"Five, yosh!" Lee held his up with vigor.

"Six." Sakura sighed, she was stuck against the taijutsu genius.

"Seven." Temari smiled cockily.

"Eight." Sasuke held his out.

Minato came by each Genin and one by one attached each sheet to a name on his document.

"Very good, now, you all may be excused. Take all the time you need to train. The exams start in one month."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was exhausted, mentally, physically, emotionally. He was about to break. Opening the door to his home he made his way past the living room and ignored every person there much to the ire of his friends and family. Naruto pushed his door open and his eyes widened, he gripped his forehead in pain as visions flashed through his mind, of Ty Lee being strung up, and skinned alive. He looked her over and saw she was fine, he walked over to th bed and sat down waking her up.

"Naru? What's wrong, you're crying?" Ty Lee was hugged, tighter than she could bear and she patted his back and he let her go. He laid down beside her and began to cry, he didn't sob or make noise, but he was crying. Ty Lee was very concerned, she had only seen him cry a few times. She held him close his face on her shoulder as she gently rubbed his back.

"It's going to be ok Naru, it's ok."

"I thought you were dead."

"What?"

Naruto began to tell her what little he could remember, he told her about Orochimaru stringing her up on meat hooks, skinning her, using acids, and every cut on her body. Naruto told her of him escaping and holding her dead body in his arms.

"In a moment of weakness, I grabbed a knife, and I slit my wrists. I wanted to die, I wouldn't betray my country or village, but, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't go on like that, the worst part is, there was more that happened but it was sealed by a Yamanaka. Ty, I don't know, I don't know if I am strong enough to make it through if I see those memories."

Ty began to run her hands through Narutos hair rubbing his scalp letting the warrior who stood through almost anything, break down on her shoulder. She sat up when he had stopped crying and helped him out of his uniform and to the bathroom. She caught Zarehyas gaze as she walked into the bathroom with Naruto and closed the door.

Zarehya was in shock, was Ty Lee joining her baby in the bathroom? Is that the sound of running water? What the FUCK!? She tried to open the door but it was locked, she had been about to burst the door open but Ty Lee opened it and walked out.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Lee?"

"Please, Lady Zarehya, I'll tell you everything, but for now Naruto needs me." Ty Lee hugged the woman tightly and went back into the bathroom. She saw Narutos naked form sitting in the bathtub of water. She went over to the tub and sat there talking to him about nothing, just random items that popped into her head as he washed. She might have only been fourteen, but she was mature enough to realize there was no place for embarrassment in this situation. She gently washed Narutos back and she saw the brown and red hue in the water as she helped him wash. She wiped her hands off as Naruto stood from the water and drained the tub, he sat down and began to shower while Ty Lee ran him another bath, but this one was for soaking. While the water ran she went to his room getting a fresh turtleneck and a pair of his sweatpants from his drawers. She shook her embarrassment away and got him a set of underwear. She walked into the hallway and saw Zarehya once again next to the bathroom door looking at Ty with a piercing gaze.

"After he is done, join me in the kitchen to cook dinner, we will speak."

"Of course Lady Zarehya." Ty quickly entered into the bathroom and shut the door, not locking it this time. She turned the water off as Naruto finished his cleaning shower, she sat next to him as he relaxed her head on her arms as she looked at him sideways. The two talked for a good half hour before Naruto decided to get out. She gave him his clothes and he dressed, but before she could leave to join Zarehya in the kitchen Naruto pulled her to him and crashed his lips on hers. This kiss wasn't like all of the others the two had shared, this was filled with happiness and regret. She broke the kiss and smiled to him.

"Go rest, I'm going to help Lady Zarehya with dinner. Don't worry, I'm alright, you are alright. You are home,and if you want I can get baby Yin for you to snuggle with."

"No, than you though, I'll take a quick nap. I'm still tired from the overnighter at the Academy." Naruto kissed her one last time and left the bathroom to go lay down in his own.

Ty sighed as she let Narutos water drain and she opened the window near the roof of the room to let the steam escape. She tidied up the bathroom and left to go to the kitchen, she saw Zarehya standing there arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Tell me everything." Zarehya turned as she listened to Ty tell her everything Naruto had told the girl. She was so angry with Minato and the village, she was so worried for her baby boy, but she was thankful for Ty Lee. She now understood why Ty Lee had stayed by his side even though it was inappropriate.

"Thank you for being with him Ty, even if it was very inappropriate and immoral for a young girl like yourself to be alone in a room with a naked boy. I thank you as his mother for easing him in at home." Zarehya shocked Ty by leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I do apologize if some of you viewers get triggered by the suicide scene. Naruto was indeed trying to kill himself, but him blacking out from blood loss was his bodies way of shutting down from the Genjutsu, he wouldn't have died. The Torture scene took me two days to write, studying old forms of torture, new forms of torture, medical documents. It took a good few hours of research before I could write the scene correctly. Remember to Review to leave me a comment on anything you like and disliked. Your viewer feedback funnels into my ability to make any corrections that may be warranted, such as leaving out a subject, or something being wrong with information given earlier in the story. Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I _hated every minute of training_ , but I said, ' _Don't quit._ Suffer now and _live the rest of your life as_ _ **a champion**_.'" - Muhammad Ali

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I figured it was time to give the heaviness a break from the last chapter. This will cover the training month, so if you do not like reading about the month of training, I would suggest skipping this chapter. Though do read the final paragraph, it foreshadows the next chapter. Till the epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato smiled as Naruto walked into his hmes office.

"Morning Naruto."

"Good morning Minato."

Naruto sat in the chair next to Minato, pulling the chair to the desk he placed his small knapsack on the desk. He removed the ink bottle, three brushes, and the thick scroll.

"Alight, since this will be your first formal day training, and we have a month, I can go through much more detail than I did during the two weeks. Now, as your teacher I need to ask you, what type of sealing are you interested in? IF I know I can better teach you to follow that schools guidelines."

Naruto closed his yes in thought, all of the schools interested him, but with his Kongo Fusa he had a head start into one of the schools already.

"Barriers, I wish to know more of barriers."

"Is that due to your Kongo Fusa?"

Naruto nodded, and that is how the first day went, theory, calligraphy, and at the end of the day his thick scroll was full of notes and practice seals. The second day however, led to be eventful.

"Oh, I hope you do not mind Naruto, but Kai showed an aptitude to seals and asked if he could join us."

"I do not mind, I find his presence, refreshing." Naruto smiled when he took a seat against the wall and on the floor. The whole day was note taking an a few practice seals while Kai sat in between his legs practicing calligraphy to get his handwriting good enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato laid a small scroll in front of Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, you have the basics down of reading seals, so I want you to look at this seal, break it down and tell me what it is meant to do."

Naruto took the scroll in his hands and rolled it out, inside was a large seal, easily the size of Kais body, but it was also meant to be a simple seal. Naruto starred, taking in the whole seal and he noticed a few things, a trigger activation, a manual dispersal seal on the edges, but the most interesting had to be the elemental seal in the middle. It was a mix of wind and fire, and seemed to interconnect to the two. Below it in the design was a simple chakra storage seal, and a repeating flow design.

"Is this, a torch?"

Minato chuckles and patted Narutos shoulder.

"Indeed, it was your mothers first design. It functions as a torch but it emits more light and can be focused. Congratulations Naruto, you are now a novice Barrier seals man."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked from his home and gazed outside and there he was, the Bear ANBU member.

"Come Naruto, we begin tonight."

NAruto walked to the center of the training ground and only saw two mats on the ground.

"Please, sit."

Naruto sat cross legged and he examined the ANBU member, his size and body build eant he was an adult male, the brown hair and thicker hands meant he had fighter in his blood. The man was a large and imposing target, so his fighting style must have been more brawler or ninjutsu expert.

"For the time remaining, call me Yamato." Tenzo removed his mask and sat across from Naruto, he looked the boy up and down and nodded.

"How are you going to help me reign in the Kyuubis chakra Yamato?"

"I am uniquely suited to assist Jinchurikis in training."

"How?"

"Before I show you, I heard you have the Kongo Fusa?"

"You saw me use them."

"Indeed. Alright, well let me show you why I am uniquely suited to fit to your training." Tenzo clapped his hands together into the rat seal and around Naruto two seedlings appeared growing until they stood as tall as Naruto.

"Wood style? I thought it was lost with Hashirama?"

"Like I said, unique. Now, this weeks learning will be on drawing out the chakra. Have you ever channeled his chakra before?"

"No, Minato sealed the chakra shut until he opened it for me last night."

"I see, so our first form of training is meditation, you need to be able to enter your own mind to feel for the chakra. You will see a visual representation, but keep in mind it is all in your head."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was growing frustrated, every night for a week after his training with Minato and spending time with family, he had come out here and sat for hours meditating. Nothing was happening and it was beginning to grind on his nerves, until he felt a draw and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in a prison. It was similar to the one he visited with his father, the boiling rock. He looked forward and at the end of the corridor there was a large cage, glowing red. Naruto swiftly made his way there and saw his target, the Kyuubi.

" **Hm, so my container decides to visit."**

"Not for lack of trying, Minato sealed the gateway shut. I could not come here till last night."

" **I see, come closer brat, I wish to see you better."**

Naruto gae the Kyuubi a sharp look.

"I was not born yesterday fox."

The kyuubi chuckled, this container was not as naive as his mother.

" **Why have you come here brat? What is it you truly desire?"**

"I have come to learn how to harness your power."

" **Harness not control?"**

"No, I wish for us to fight together, as a team. It would be more efficient and would later on become a boon."

" **Forget about it. I will never give a mutt my chakra."**

Narutos eyes narrowed.

"So you will not assist me?"

" **No, I will fight you every curb of the way, tooth and nail."**

Naruto sighed as his imagination changed the scenery, a single collar around the Kyuubi becoming his seal and the two stood atop a mountain.

"I tried to work with you, so now you reap what you sow."

Kyuubi thrust his maw forward intent on eating the boy when he heard crushing and the grinding of metal and the Kyuubis heart dropped. His chest, and limbs were pierced by Kongo Fusa and he was sewed to the top of the mountain.

"If you will not assist, and you will fight me, I will simply take what I desire. I am sorry it came to this, I never wanted to hurt you or steal from you but I have no choice. I need your aid whether it is voluntary or not."

Naruto turned and vanished in a swift burst of smoke as the Kyuubi roared his ry of anguish echoing around the mountain top he now resided upon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Yamato standing across from him.

"It is done."

"That is very good, did you two come to an agreement?"

"No, he wanted to oppose me at every curb, so I used my Kongo Fusa, if he will not assist, I will take."

"Very good, now, starting on the new week we will begin to harness the chakra. For now, go and rest."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ty Lee sat in the living room holding little Yin in her arms, letting the baby play with her hair. She smiled and started humming a song from her childhood when she heard the door open. Zarehya walked through the living room giving her a grin as she motioned for Ty to follow her.

"Come on Ty, join me in the kitchen I want to talk with you."

Ty stood cradling Yin in the crook of her right arm using the left to tickle the babies chin. She joined Zarehya in the kitchen and gently gave the baby to her mother.

"Thank you for watching her, did she behave?"

"Just a little fussy when she used the restroom, nothing much. She really likes my hair."

"Well you do have a very soft and full head of hair. Naruto likes it for sure." Zarehya giggled seeing Tys blush, she walked over to the girl and kissed her forehead.

"You are part of the family Ty, and I have only two fears in my life. The fall of my country, and the death of my family. Tell me, do you know how to defend yourself?"

"Oh, no ma'am, I was never allowed to learn." Ty shifted uncomfortably, bringing up those times of her life made her depressed.

"I see, well, I'm going to teach you my personal style, ok?" Zarehya watched the girl shift uncomfortably under her gaze, to be honest she wanted to do this a long time ago but she wanted to make sure of the girls convictions.

"I, I guess that'd be ok."

"You guess or you know? I won't take half assed actions."

"I will, I'll do it."

Zarehya smiled and thus began Ty Lees first week of instruction, learning about the body, different pressure points and soft targets on the body.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beginning of the second week of training had seen a lot of the same from Minato, sans for him starting to help Naruto with the Kongo Fusa. Though his true growth happened on the fourth night of the second week.

"Alright Naruto, I am ready to suppress you, now, channel the chakra."

Naruto closed his eyes and reached down into the pit of his stomach, he felt the hate and anger and pulled on it bringing it forth. He felt the emotions starting to overwhelm his own, but he did something that shocked Yamato, he wrapped himself in a cocoon of Kongo Fusa. He felt the chakra try to escape but he held on tightly, he felt the wood style wrapping around his cocoon but he paid it no mind. He focused on the chakra and began to suppress it himself, but he noticed something odd, in all of the chakra there was a feeling he wasn't new to but one that he knew he could manipulate. It was fear, Naruto latched onto the fear and brought it forth, grabbing it and made it his own. He was overcome with the fear, it muted the hate, the anger, and he focused on his mental training under Iroh, he breathed and tried to clear his mind. He felt the fear leave, and he felt agitated, but in control. He released the Kongo Fusa and aw the wood style had disappeared.

"Naruto?"

He looked to Yamato and he nodded signaling he was in control.

"It feels, heavy, and hot. Like being stuck under a quilt, but I have control."

Yamato was impressed, he never thought that something that would mute the Kyuubis chakra would be the thing that would also help him channel it.

"You aren't influenced in any way?"

"I feel annoyed, irritated, but I am indeed in control. I can feel everything around us as well, it is strange."

"I see, I will have to talk to Minato can you explain what you did to get the chakra under control?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato was very happy, nearly every day of the week for the past three weeks he had both of his children in his home. Even if Naruto had his own social barrier between the two Minato never faltered, Naruto was his son. He was filled with pride on Narutos progress, the boy had managed to be able to break down every basic seal given to him. He even learned Minatos signature technique, the ability to stamp seals using chakra alone. Though he had to warn Nauto to never use it on a seal such as the exploding tags, the tag would immediately detonate due to the chakra.

"Naruto, I have something for you, that is only right you have."

Naruto quickly paid attention, he laid down the scroll he had been reading while Kai slept against his body. He watched Minato walk over and kneel down next to Naruto, holding a single small seals scroll, about the size of a bottle of water.

"What is this?"

"Your mothers first true barrier, and one she had ink'd into her skin. These barriers were her main defense in a fight and they only ever failed to overwhelming force. Though it was only due to her ability to channel the Kyuubis energy into them."

Naruto took the scroll and opened it, he was only met with confusion and what felt like the seal being scrambled in his mind.

"It's fine Naruto, the seal is protected and will be your goal to strive for. She placed an area of effect barrier on the scroll, when triggered any person trying to read the scroll would have their ability to read and perceive the seal scrambled, similar to dyslexia."

Naruto rerolled the scroll and smiled to Minato, he would not lie, it was nice bonding with the Hokage, while the man would never be his father, he was turning into a great teacher and good friend.

"I also received the report on how you grasped the Kyuubis chakra, you know that was in genius right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You created a barrier and forced the chakra to focus on itself, and in its moment of conflict you found the weakness. Well done Naruto."

Naruto nodded as the two began to work on a new lessons, the basics of defensive sealing, namely paralysis and chakra restraint seals.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was frustrated, he was told that there were more states than just this pseudo state. He would know he drew into them when the chakra would shroud him and he would gain tails made of chakra. He had almost attained the state, he could feel the shroud starting to form, but at the last minute the fear from the chakra hit him and in his mind he saw the Ty Lee from the Genjutsu. HE froze and would have to have Yamato control and suppress the chakra. He was beyond frustrated, he could feel it, it was at his fingertips, but he couldn't grasp it, and it drove him crazy.

"For fucks sake!" Naruto in his anger punched the ground below him and dug a crater nearly two feet deep.

"Naruto, this is the hardest part of Jinchuriki training, trying to draw upon the tailed state. Just have patience, it took Lady Kushina years to reach this power."

Naruto sighed as he calmed himself fighting the visions that plagued him. He thought of his mothers, all three of them. HE had come to see Inora as a step parent, how she treated him, cared for his wounds, he did come to love her. Though not as much as Zarehya or Kushina, he did love her.

"Good, now, I want you to use your Kongo Fusa, maybe the cocoon would help."

"No, I think I know what to do, but it is going to hurt."

Naruto held his right palm skyward and an extremely thin and tiny chain snaked down his body, wrapping his limbs and body in the single small chain. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"If this doesn't work, I may need you to restrain me." Naruto breathed deeply, and he closed his hand around the chain, he felt Kyuubis chakra thrashing beneath the chain and that is when it happened. Naruto cracked one of the chains suppressing Kyuubi in his seal and a torrent of anger, hate, and KI flooded the area. Naruto focused and drew the emotions into himself. He saw images, Mya's dead body, his broken teammate, Ty Lee from the Genjutsu, and her.

'ne _V_ _od_.eNOUGH. _al_ _.fault_ ' Naruto suppressed the voice in his head and focused on the fear, he pulled and wrestled with the chakra, and that is when it happened,he felt a dam break and he felt Kyuubis chakra flood him. He opened his eyes and saw Yamato ready to suppress his chara but he noticed something, he could think. He could breathe, think, he could feel other emotions than fear and anger. He had done it.

"Good job Naruto! You are in a full stage one cloak!"

Naruto could feel everything around him, the chakra, it was not burning and stinging like the pseudo form had been.

"That is all I was asked to do, so for the next week and a half we will be working on your ability to draw on the chakra quickly."

"Yes, Master Yamato."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stretched his back, Kai once again slept in his lap, but Naruto had a scroll laying on Kais lap. It was a design he was working on, with Minatos assistance he was ready to try it.

"I'm ready."

Minato nodded as he lift Kai from Narutos lap and held Kai on his hip, he smiled at the two, they truly did have a bond, especially after all this time. He watched as Naruto rolled out the scroll, the seal design looked rudimentary but it was efficient and to the point. There was no flair, no color, it was strictly and purely, efficient.

"Alright, if this works, then I won't be able to touch you two."

Minato nodded, he trusted Narutos barriers, the boy was a genius in the field, creating several different forms of barriers, from barriers to protect, to barriers to contain. He had even unwittingly made a barrier that functioned similarly to the Hokages red containment barrier. HE felt the barrier erect, it was clear, only a shimmer from the light and every once in a while a crackle of blue energy showing the lightning affinity it contained.

"Alright, weapons test."

Naruto took a kunai and flung it at the barrier, and as predicted it was repelled, but it was repelled and conducted electricity chcking Naruto as it passed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, probably just too much energy in the elemental seal. Now, jutsu test."

Naruto focused his chakra and spat a single Water Shot at the seal, and it vaporized from the intense electricity.

"Impressive."

"Now, the physical test."

"Naruto, you don't have to."

"I do Minato, I need to know what will happen." Naruto walked to the barrier and cocked back his fist, he punched the barrier and he felt heat, an intense heat and his body seized. He was stuck for only a moment before he collapsed breathing heavily.

"Naruto!" Minato forced the barrier to disperse and he kneeled by Narutos prone form. He checked over his pulse, breathing rate, lucidity, everything.

"I'm good, it just feels like I got shocked by the Electromagnetic Murder technique again." Naruto grinned and ina moment of childishness he hollard in joy, his creation was a success.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's October tenth, Narutos birthday. He was going to turn thirteen, he would no longer be a child by age, but a young adult. He had already invited his team an the Namikazes over for dinner. The table was full and everyone was bustling. He was still perturbed by Ty's bruises, he just couldn't get her to tell him what she did during the day. She would always tell him that it was nothing and she wasn't in danger. Though he knew she had to be training or learning from someone, the soft and slightly pudgy stomach he had held at night became lithe and toned, her legs shaped, her arms more toned, and the way she held herself was with confidence. His mind was drawn from his wondering by a weight on his lap, he smiled to Ty who decided to use Naruto as her chair for the moment.

"Hey Ty."

"Hey Naru, come on, the table is set." Ty took his hand in her own and guided her Naruto to the dining room. The table was full, with only two seats left open, his and Ty's. The conversation had erupted with a new vigor once everyone had come to the room and it was Zarehyas sudden announcement that caught Naruto off guard.

"So, I would like to announce, Ty Lee is now my student. I have been teaching her the past few weeks and she has taken to my form like a fish to water. Her fluidity and her flexibility is even better than mine, she was born for this style."

Narutos eyes widened and he turned to see Ty's blush. He smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek. While everyone was asking Zaehya questions Naruto only said one thing to his girlfriend and it was all that needed to be said between them.

"I'm proud of you, Ty."

Her breath caught in her chest, she thought he would be angry for not telling him about her training. She had been coming home bruised and beaten for weeks and she knew he had to be worried, but she wasn't expecting this type of reaction. She smiled warmly to him her chest soaring and she leaned over capturing his lips into her own. Without the two teens noticing while they kissed the table had grown silent. Ty broke the kiss and nodded to him.

"You better watch out Naru, I'm aiming to stand beside you one day, don't let me surpass you so easily."

Muy's breath hitched, those were the exact words his wife told him the night they had become official in the eyes of the clan. He looked to his wife who was looking to the two with love and pride in her eyes. Muy sighed shaking his head, his wife was doing her favorite past time, playing matchmaker.

Ty, I want to fight you in the morning, before we leave to the exams." Mai just looked at everyone as the crowd quieted down.

"What?"

"You spoke Mai, thy are just surprised." Zuko leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to uncharacteristically blush.

"I'll spar with you Mai-mai! Just don't complain when I beat your butt!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He wiped blood from his mouth, the cancer had been very aggressive with his lung tissue. He snarled and flung the rag against the wall and he looked at the scroll on his desk, five circles that were bound by seals, they one by one lit the darkness with burning red words, success.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night in Kumogakure, and Yugito smiled, she was arm in arm with her fiance Kubo. She loved this man with all of her heart and even had a kitten in her belly by him. Everything was right in the world with her. Then a flash happened, she felt nothing, though she knew she had hit the ground, her head rinigng, her eyes blinded by the light. When her eyes cleared from their spots she had to scream in agony, her nerves reviving from the shock. Her arm was burned severely nd had several large pieces of shrapnel, but what killed her heart, was the hand still clung in her own, the severed hand. She cried in pain, her stomach feeling like fire and she felt her hope turn to dread, she wailed as she looked over the village. There was a crater that stretched over half of the villages width, they had been attacked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mangetsu cursed, he had found some sketchy ninja sneaking around the Kage's tower. He fought of four of them but the remaining two had fought him to a stalemate. He held the needle sword Nuibari in his hand and cursed, then he felt it, heat, insurmountable heat and then nothing more. Kirigakure was completely eliminated, and Yagura the bloody Hokage, had been vaporized with his village. Though the majority of the ninja forces were out on missions, the civilians, the children, the elderly, the Kage. They were all dead, and in through the gates that were broken down, waltzed Mei Terumi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Onoki always believed himself to be more of a fence sitter than an aggressor, but he had to follow his kings demand. Iwagakure was officially at war with Konohagakure and the Fire Nation. He could feel something was wrong, he had discovered the Root agents as they prepared their seal, but they had not known what Onoki did to it. He watched the bright flash and instead of an explosion it vanished with a pop. That seals master he hired, Konan, she was worth every copper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Earth kingdom laid in ruins, an explosion had rocked Ba Sing Se from the inside out, the whole entirety of the inner walls dwellings had been eliminated, there was no more city, just small towns ringed around a crater.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was laughing at a joke Kai just told when his instincts screamed at him, he pulled his brother and his girlfriend from their chairs and flung them to the ground. A white flash erupted from the center of the village, a wave of dust and heat and a shaking so terrible. Their house was blown away the inhabitants though were protected by Minato whose hands were placed on the ground, having erected a barrier quickly enough.

Minato starred with wide eyes as he looked around, his villages center laid in ruins, a crater where his home had been. Konohagakure had been attacked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So this is where I will leave this chapter off for now, I do hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think of the chapter. Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	14. Chapter 14

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One can _resist the invasion of an army_ but one _cannot resist the invasion of_ _ **ideas**_." - Victor Hugo

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I apologize for the past chapter being so short and this one being delayed. I had trouble finding ideas to flesh out the previous chapter , and I doubt you would have wanted day by day breaking down of Narutos training. I originally had Ty Lees training, but I had not time to do the research about soft spots or Pressure Points in the body to describe some of the techniques. I can only hope to stretch this chapter out a tad bit, though I suspect you already knew this chapter would be lengthy. As for the delay, I had some people that I had cut from my life attempt to drag me into judicial bullshit so I had to deal that that. Now, shall we get to the aftermath? Till the epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing, his village, mostly gone and in a giant crater. He looked to see his wife unconscious and bleeding from her forehead, running to her quickly he sighed in relief at seeing her chest rising and falling. Lowering the barrier he realized why everyone was injured, he was only a fraction to slow. Everyone had been flung about the barrier, even Muy was slightly injured. He watched Naruto and Muy both stand and looked between the two.

"Muy, I know I have no right to ask you to do anything for the village, but I need you to scout the outskirts of Konoha, there might be soldiers on their way." Minato watched Muy nod and vanish is a blur of pure speed. Minato knew the first step to a disaster event, he had no tie to check on his family. With a yellow flash he appeared inside of the back up council chamber that was hosted by the Uchiha clan. He saw Homura, Danzo, a bloody and barely breathing Hiruzen, and Koharu.

"Report."

"Hiruzen is out for the count, between his cancer and the wounds he sustained from the explosion the doctors are not projecting him living through the week."

"I'll be fine you fool."

"Danzo, what about ANBU?"

"Headquarters had been destroyed, the only surviving ANBU would be those on missions currently. The Hospital is gone, as well as the academy, orphanage, and the assisted living center."

"Koharu, I need you to go down and start a triage center is Tsunade has not already. We have a short window, you will have any resources we can spare at your disposal."

"Right away Lord Hokage."

Minato looked to the three men in the office.

"Danzo, take any civilian guardsman still alive and begin sweeping the rubble, your wind style is perfect for cutting through metal."

"It will be done Lord Hokage."

"Homura, I need you to rally the surviving citizens, we need a moral boost and frankly, you are the best political mind we have. I will go and gather the clan headsmen and will gather them for an emergency council. You both have your orders, so move."

Minato could feel his activ markers in all of the clan ground and flashed one by one taking count of the damage to their grounds. Shibi had been easy to locate, he was checking on his hives, Shikaku had been moving through his clans grounds helping to free his family. Tsume had been hit with a piece of debris and seemed to be missing an eye, though she was better off than Inoichi. No one had seen the clan head due to him working late, so until found he was presumed dead and Minato brought his eldest daughter Inoma with him. Mikoto Uchiha was MIA, Chouza was unconscious and Hiashi was better off than most due to their clans ground being far from the village center. Minato was exhausted mentally, this was not going the way he had hoped, but he needed to control the situation. Sitting down and beginning the meeting had been easy enough, they all knew what needed to be done.

"I need a report, Shikaku, what in your mind would the projected casualties be?"

"It depends, on if there were any bodies left. I would say due to the blast being askew and more to the north than the south that the projected casualties are in the ten million range. If Inoichi was here we would be able to have an accurate assessment in moments. I would project that the injured and missing are another two to two and a half million. Though where the blast hit hard on the Shinobi sector, the Jonin residency is gone, so we might have lost most of our Jonin ninja. I will get a team together to do a headcount post haste."

"Please do so, Chouza, what is the status of the food stores?"

"Well, rom what I got a look at we should be good for a few months at most, but if any of the granaries get damaged, were fucked."

"Inoma, I know this is your first meeting and first emergency, but I need you here. Do you think you could go to the hospital and help out with our clan in tending the wounded?"

"Oh, of course Lord Hokage."

"Tsuma, get your eye looked at and get a headcount of our Hunters, we may need them to fill other positions for the time being."

"Sure blondie."

Minato motioned his hand for them to vanish and as soon as they did Muy appeared.

"I scouted out for several miles in each direction, you need to go to the western gate."

"I don't have time."

"Even for Lord Ozai?"

Minato stopped in place and his eyes widened, he had forgotten in this rush, Lord Ozai was to be arriving tonight. He nodded to Muy and the two vanished in a flash of yellow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had finally made his way to the Uchiha district and his heart was shattered. HAlf of the district had been art of the crater, the other half lied in ruins. He ran with all his speed, passing screaming and crying men, women, and children and he finally saw it. His home, in shambles, half collapsed. He tore through the half broken door and looked around, making his way past the collapsed hallway and into the training area at the center of the house. He dashed for his rooms door that was slightly bulging, and he ripped the door from the slide. He saw a wall of debris and his nearly lost himself, he began to remove pile after pile of rubble, pieces of wall, dresser, his bed, everything. He had lost track of time before he finally saw a pale han sticking out from a pile of rubble he had moved, he created dozens of shadow clones and they all began to carefully move the rubble pile until he found her, breathing shallowly and barely holding onto consciousness.

"Izumi!" Itachi laid her on the ground and began to check her for injuries, nothing deep or major but to him and his mindset, they might as well have been deadly. Raising Izumi into his arms he had to get her to the triage unit if it had been set up yet. Running through the house he heard a cry of pain, and turned on his heel. It came from his mother's room.

"Mom!" Itachi made his way to the door but he couldn't slide it open so he broke the wood with a spare kunai and he saw his mother's face poking through a thick wall of debris.

"'Tachi, you have to get out of her. Find Izumi."

"I already have mom, I have her right here, gimme a minute and I'll have you out."

"No, no, get her out of here, her and that baby are all that matters right now."

"Mom, I can't just."

"You can, and you will. Now go!"

Itachi cursed as he lifted Izumi into his arms and vanished with a swirl of leaves his chakra stores dipping deeper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto cursed, his sprained wrist singing pain to him. He had been working for two hours to clear rubble from the area surrounding his home, and was getting quickly tired. He hadn't seen Ty Lee since she and Zarehya went to check on the hospital, and he hadn't seen Kai since Inora was escorted to the Hokage mountain with the rest of the mostly unwounded Civilians. Naruto cursed, he lifted a large piece of plaster and saw another dead body, he pulled the body from the rubble and marked their forearm with a red x. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, it was an older teen in a standard Konoha uniform.

"Naruto Yu, you are needed by the North gate ASAP."

Naruto nodded and he felt the pull as his body traveled with the Chunin through a Shunshin technique appearing at the gate. He looked around and was wondering what was going on. His parents were here, Minato, Inora, Muy, Zarehya, his little sister in his mother's arms, the royals, this was a gathering of too many people to be anything unimportant.

"Naruto, by my right side, now."

Naruto immediately joined Muy at his right side, the elder man placing his hand atop Naruto's head. Naruto knew this was Muys way of worrying over his safety, but he didn't mind. Then he saw it, the banner, and that is when he knew that the Fire Lord was coming. Naruto was unaware of how his appearance looked till Zarehya kneeled down in front of him and took out a rag, wiping the right side of his face he saw fresh and crusted blood covering her rag. He then felt it the massive surge of pain that seemed to split his skull. Naruto knew he had flown head first into the side of the barrier but he didn't know it had been that bad. He watched his mother straighten out and rejoin the left side of her husband. Their faces were recognizable and Naruto once again was wracked with pain, but accompanied by nausea. Naruto couldn't contain it anymore and he quickly turned causing him to stumble and he vomited. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder that patted his back and helped Naruto stand. Naruto couldn't think straight, he was nauseous, his ears were ringing. He felt another wave of nausea and dizziness but his father's hand on his shoulder helped him ground himself for the time being. Naruto had to blink his eyes a few times feeling exhausted, though his father's hand helped keep himself grounded.

"Muy, it is good to see you, even if you look like you went a few rounds with a bear."

"My Lord, I apologise for our state of dress."

"It is understandable Muy, we saw the flash and felt the breeze, it carried the air of destruction upon it. Well, that can't be Naruto, he's too tall."

Naruto was trying to focus and bowed to the Fire Lord.

"It has been far too long Lord Ozai."

"It has, have my children caused you too much trouble?"

"No my Lord, though Zuko has proven to be even stronger than I remember."

"Indeed he has."

Minato watched the Fire Lords gaze settle on him and he stepped forward and bowed.

"Lord Ozai."

"Minato."

"If you would follow me, I can take you to the temporary headquarters."

"Please do, we need to get this situation under control."

Minato held his hand out and the Fire Lord placed his hand into Minatos and they vanished in a flash of yellow.

Naruto was having trouble standing and right as Minato vanished Naruto collapsed.

"NARUTO!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato looked around the chaos of the room had suddenly been silenced with the appearance of the Fire Lord. The whole room turned and bowed to the Fire Lord before returning to their duties, the roar of conversation began once again.

"Silence."

Minat watched as everyone stopped talking and looked to Ozai who spoke.

"I need to know what is happening, I need casualty numbers, military power still standing. What is the status on a triage center. We need to get this under control, and please keep your voices quiet, the roar of conversation will only serve to confuse others."

The three elders, Shikaku, Inomi, and Minato sat in their seats.

"One by one, give me your information."

"I am Koharu, and the triage center has been set up, though Tsunade should have died. She is being sustained by her seal and is undergoing an emergency surgery in our clean room. Shizune has been killed, and the rest of the doctors and inhabitants on duty were all killed. As of now I am head of the triage unit and we are managing to control the flow of wounded. Though most wounds are severe, most of the people we have received will be in working condition in three days at the maximum. The priority is Shinobi for now so we will have a stronger defence."

"It is good to see you again my Lord. Councilman Homura, I was in charge of keeping the opulus docile, and in allowing the uninjured to join in on the salvage operation we have managed to keep rioting off the streets."

"Danzo Shimura my Lord. Our Shinobi forces have been depleted to just enough to defend one sector of the village should anything happen. The ANBU have been wiped from the map, we have fifteen accounted for Jonin, sixty Specialist Jonins, three hundred and thirty-two Chunin, and fifteen thousand Genin in the reserves. There is only ten thousand civilian warriors able to fight as of this moment, and projected fifteen hundred more will join once they are well enough."

"I am the Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara. I have been leading the charge in finding and rescuing civilians and ninjas from rubble. So far we have had a ninety-nine point four percent death rate with only point six percent of those we find alive. We are projecting eleven million dead, and several hundred thousand ninja and civilian military dead."

"I am Inomi my Lord, until my uncle is found I am in charge of the Information department. As far as we have been able to tell the explosion that caused this was not caused b a single jutsu. The barrier would have picked up a point of origin, but unfortunately there seems to be no point of origin. The flames managed to burn hot and fast enough to create human shadows on certain structures. We have only been able to find traces of Earth Nature Chakra, and considering our state and the state of Iwagakure, we believe this may have been a preemptive strike."

"No, this was done by seals."

"Pardon my Lord?"

"My father Azulon was one of the people responsible for the destruction of Uzushiogakure during the past ninja war. The same thing that hit your city is an Uzumaki seal named the Atom of Amaterasu. It is a seal that causes an eruption of pure energy in a single blast, you are lucky it did not detonate on the ground. This explosion was detonated in the air, if it had been on the ground there would be nothing left in this city."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes, he was groggy, confused, and he couldn't think straight. He felt a tightness around his head and reached a shaky hand to his forehead, it was wrapped in bandages.

"He's awake!"

Naruto turned and saw Zarehya, Yin, and Ty all sitting near the cot he was laying on. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Don't try to speak Naru, you have a severe concussion. Lin and one of the medical ninja have come by and tried to heal you, but they couldn't heal it all, you need to rest."

Naruto just looked around his eyes seemingly glazed, his eyes latched onto Ty Lees wrapped arm and he reached out.

"Naru, you shouldn't move, just lay back and rest."

"I need to move, I need to help."

"Naruto, you can't, if you wont listen to Ty or Lin, then listen to me. You need to rest baby boy, if you don't you could hurt yourself further and we can't heal anything worse than what you have right now."

Naruto didnt ignore her, he just had trouble processing information and he stood. He couldn't hear much of what they said and he began to walk through the area. Thousands of people groaning in pain, screaming for their loved ones, some dead in their cots. Naruto finally saw a black head of hair and rushed over to the person.

"Master!"

Itachi took his eyes off his fiance and looked to see his student, Narutos forehead and wrist being wrapped in bandages. He nodded to Naruto.

"I heard you have a concussion, you need to rest Naruto."

"Where is Aunt Mikoto, I need to know if she's ok."

"She is back at the district, she is trapped in her room."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto had only cried this hard once before, she could feel the weight on her back, the rebar poles that stuck through her body. She was nailed to the floor and she knew she would never be leaving this home again. She would never get to see her baby boys, her grandchild, her sons success as a Hokage. She was angry, and tired, and she felt cold but she cried. She faintly heard her name being called and the next thing she knows she cut her eyes around and she saw them, her youngest and Kushinas son. She smiled weakly to them.

"MOM!"

"AUNT MIKOTO!"

Sasuke skidded to a stop seeing his mothers head and shoulders sticking out from the rubble, her body encased in debris. Sasuke began pulling piece by piece out of the pile, NAruto soon joined him in their endeavor.

"Boys, you need to leave. Leave and get one of the medical ninja to come and assist."

"I'm not leaving you mom."

"Sasuke, sweety, you need to leave, please."

"NO, I never got to see dad, I never got a chance to miss him, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna give my all in saving the one parent I have left."

Mikoto felt weight lifting from her body her pain renewed as Sasuke accidentally hit one of the rebar going through her abdomen.

"GAH."

"MOM."

Naruto saw it and stopped Sasuke, he pointed to the rebar and the cloth it fell into.

"How many?"

"As far as I can feel, three. Two in my lower abdomen, and one in my ribs."

Naruto registered her words and worked through his grogginess, he began to carefully cut and remove debris from around the rebar and her body. Once clear they saw the mucky blood and the dust had mixed. Naruto looked down to Mikoto and nodded.

"This is going to hurt, a lot, but we can get you out."

Mikoto nodded, sh felt white fire in her body and gasped, she heard metal falling and saw naruto with a glowing dagger.

"The rebar have been cut straight, Sasuke we have to lift her part of the way up so I can cut the rebar from below. We can't remove the rebar completely or she will bleed out and die." Naruto saw Sasuke nod, his Sharingan open seeming to memorize every detail of his mothers face. The two settled on her sides and on the count of three lifted her several inches off of the floor, Naruto quickly cut the rebar and the two lifted Mikotos arms around their shoulders.

"We have to get her to the triage center, they can take care of this."

"Boys, I won't make it, you have to leave me here."

"We aren't going to leave you mother."

Mikotos eyes widened and there stood her eldest son, she was swept from the two younger boys and with a swirl of leaves Itachi began draining the last bit of his reserves getting his mother to the hospital via Shunshin. Crying for help she got a cot and was placed on her side, and she saw someone she never thought to be healing her.

"Elder Koharu."

"Be still Lady Uchiha, one move and you will die. Just let me work."

Mikoto felt as one by one her aches and pains were swept away, the burning and fire quelled and then it began anew when the rebar was pulled from her body. With a scream of pain she felt her blood flowing fast but it was staunched by Koharus healing.

"I have done what I can Mikoto, you just need to hold on till Tsunade wakes up."

Mikoto nodded and before she could even blink Koharu was gone and in her place there stood Itachi. She felt his hand in her own and she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Itachi, I don't know if I am going to make it till Tsunade wakes up."

"Mother don't."

"I need you to take care of the clan if I am not, and once you are Hokage, let Sasuke take over."

"Mother I can't do that, because you're going to be there, so please, just rest."

"No Itachi, I can't leave you two without giving you two something to do. Please, just promise me you will be a better dad than Fugaku."

"Mom, you are going to be fine, so just rest. We will talk about Sasuke taking your spot once you're back on your feet."

Mikoto wheezed out a laugh and nodded, she knew there was a chance she would live, but with the iron in her body for so long she knew she could develop an infection or heavy metal poisoning. She pulled Itachis hand to her lips and kissed it.

"If I do pass away, I want you to have my eyes."

"Mother, don't talk like you are going to die."

"Itachi, I know there's a chance, and I just need to cover my bases. IF I die, take my Mangekyou, get Tsunade to implant them into your eyes and you will never go blind. I want to be there, even if not in body, be there in spirit. Keeping you healthy and seeing clearly." Mikoto hld her sons hand to her cheek and she began to cry again, scared for the future, and scared for her babies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was exhausted, they had been marching for days. She couldn't believe their goal, it seemed like a dream but that shockwave they had seen made it seem like a reality. Her father had been drilling her for her mission, she was to slip in, take out her target, and slip out once the fighting started. She had been caught off guard by the explosions, the rush of the wind and the smell of heat that came with it.

"Kurotsuchi, get over here now."

Kurotsuchi ran over to her father, she was nervous, she had never been in a full scale conflict before.

"You know your mission? Repeat it to me now."

"I am to infiltrate Konohagakure while the army distracts the village. I am to track down Kai Namikaze, Naruto Yu, and Inora Namikaze. I am to eliminate them and make sure the Hokage can find their bodies. I am then to assist in the destruction of as much property as possible and to assault the medical facilities."

"Good, now go, we will be starting in only a few minutes."

Kurotsuchi began to run, her nerves going haywire, she had only a couple minutes to slip in through the eastern gate while all attention would be towards the northern gate. She waited for the signal and she didn't need anything else when she felt the flood of tainted energy, the mission had begun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inora held her son tightly in her arms, it had been less than ten minutes since the explosions happened, there were what felt like earthquakes every other second. People were being hysterical, they were shouting and screaming and it was taking all she had not to cry. She stood and lifted her son into her arms, she was going to go ask one of the Genin guarding them what was going on. She took one step when she heard the most monstrous yell she had ever heard. It was a sound similar to only one thing she had ever heard before, the Kyuubi but this sounded more guttural. Then she heard a deep voice booming across the hallway and she knew that voice well, it was Gamabunta! Inora began running towards the exit, the shaking was getting worse, explosions and sounds louder and louder. She saw an orange glow coming from the exit ahead, she picked up her pace. She was starting to regret not taking all of those Shinobi lessons from her husband, she saw the entrance and the Genin who looked fearful huddled around the entrance. She heard the guttural roar again and it shook her soul. She heard her baby boy screaming and crying but she pulled him closer and ran past the scared Genin. As soon as she stood outside the door she heard the yell louder than ever before, almost loud enough to deafen her. A rush of air from behind her, screaming and then silence. Turning the tunnel behind them had collapsed and the sound of crumbling she watched as half of the Hokage Monument fell to the earth. She turned the heat licking at her face, the sound deafening in her ears, and that moment was forever scorched into her memory. There was her husband, atop Gamabunta and they had a dagger the size of a building buried to the hilt inside of some white beasts chest. The roar it made in pain deafened her for the moment and she began to run, run towards the city below. She did not know how, but some way shape or form, she was going to survive this night. Just as she cleared the steps there was a second roar, one deeper and seemed to shake the whole area, and before her stood a four tailed gorilla.

"Oh my god."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I indeed will be doing a double post on Thursday to make up for the lateness, though it may be two short chapters based upon fighting. I will try to flesh them out as much as I can, though if I can make a singular long chapter I may write a one-shot about Itachis first fight with Zabuza. I was saving it for later but it seems to be a god as time as any to complete. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter as it will shows several fights and action. I will see you next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	15. Chapter 15 (Itachi vs Zabuza included)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The object of war is not to _die for your country_ but to _make the other bastard_ _ **die for his**_." - George S. Patton

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat up, the loud explosion was heard over the whole village. He quickly looked out and saw two large bijuu, and that's when Naruto knew, Iwagakure had invaded. Naruto cursed looking around, he had to work on putting up a barrier quickly if he was to protect everyone there. It would take some time, but he could do it. He quickly moved, his head pounding in reply, as he made his way to the border of the area outlined as the triage sector. Naruto channeled chakra to his finger a glowing blue flame coated the appendage as he began to carve seals into the ground, though just as he began he had to dodge a glob of burning hot white substance.

"Yoton: Sekkaigyo no jutsu!" Kurotsuchi landed not too far away from where her technique hit the ground.

"So you must be part of the Iwagakure Shinobi that are attacking."

"Shut up trash, you will die so your father will feel my pain. He killed my mother and my grandmother, your blood, your brothers, and your mothers will be my gift to him."

"I would like to see you try, I am not as weak as you think."

"Oh? So those bandages around your head are for nothing? I am not an idiot." Kurotsuchi flashed through more hand seals, but Naruto flashed through his own.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

"Suiton: Suijenheki!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Minato."

"I see them Lord Ozai, please remain here, I will take care of the two."

"No, we will go together to take on the beasts."

Minato nodded to the Lord of the Fire Nation and placed a hand on his shoulder and the two vanished with a flash of yellow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi cursed his luck sometimes, he came back from his mission with Asuma and had arrived to a crater. Now he was trying to go assist with the triage center while his summons helped with search and rescue but he was stopped by two ninja. One he knew of, he had fought with him before and seen Minato clash with him as well.

"Kitsuchi, what is going on here?"

"It's simple, Kakashi of the Sharingan, we are here to finish you all off once and for all."

"So, fuck off will ya you silver haired prick?"

Kakashi eyed the teenager next to Kitsuchi, she was a beautiful woman no doubt but something in her ruby red eyes screamed danger. The woman was barely five foot tall, dressed in the common maroon shirt, brown vest, and standard shinobi pants. Though her vest had t strain against her sizeable bust. He full lips colored the same as her eyes, and her full lashes brought more attention to her eyes than her ruby red long hair.

"I am afraid I can't just let you two go wherever you please. Just surrender and I won't kill you."

"Oh please, you couldn't kill me even if you tried, after all, you wouldn't hurt a precious Uzumaki would you?"

Kakashis eyes widened as he removed his headband from his left eye his Sharingan in full view.

"Who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki Hanataro, though people just call me Hana. You're gonna be my first real opponent, so just die, mkay?"

Kakashi almost couldn't react in time before a blade of wind cut the moving boulder in two causing it to miss Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Don't blank out, that is an earthbender! You take her, I'll deal with gramps over here."

"Who're you calling gramps?!"

"JUST GO KAKASHI!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sighed, he hated having to take his mothers place for the time being, he should be on the front lines. Itachi needed some air, so he decided to go take a headcount of the wounded, one more time. Itachi had just left his clans compound when he was forced to jump away as an explosion wracked the spot he was just at.

"You have good reflexes, un."

Itachi eyed the blonde male standing in front of him. Itachis eyes narrowed.

"Deidara of the Demolition Core, why am I not surprised."

"You still we me that rematch and I am here to collect, un."

"Very well, come at me and prove yourself, or die, I'll take either decision."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ozai removed his robe leaving him in only his pants, he removed his shoes and cracked his neck. It had been a long time since he fought, and an even longer time since he had let loose. He looked to his opponent, the giant red ape that could spit lava, this was going to be a challenge indeed.

"Surrender now, host of the Yonbi, or feel my wrath." Ozai starred at the giant beast as it let loose a guttural roar, it shook his body.

"So be it." Ozai pointed his palms to the ground and a burst of fire launched him skyward, the Yonbis giant fist smashing a crater where Ozai had just been. OZai twisted his body in mid air and fire rocketed from his feet surging him faster than a Jonin could travel his hand coated in flames his fist slammed into the back of the Yonbi, the creatures cry of agony rang throughout the city. Ozai lifted a foot and buried it into the back of the Yonbi flames flooding out from the point of impact, the smell of burning hair permeated the area.

"I thought you would be a challenge, I suppose I was wrong." Ozai leapt off of the bijuu as it shrank. He saw a red haired male standing and a burst of chakra left the red headed males form, four tails of pure chakra sprouted from his back. Ozai was not a master of fire bending for nothing, he and his brother were the only two in existence who can claim to be true masters of fire, and why was that? This is why.

"Come on, I do not have all day." Ozai vanished with a loud bang, a vortex of fire where he once was. He threw his fist forward and saw the cocky look in the red haired males eyes. Ozai smirked and a small explosion was channeled behind his tricep launching his fist forward impossibly fast. The crack that was heard from the jinchurikis jaw was sickening and the burn that covered his face was intense enough to show a blackened cheekbone.

"You made two mistakes jinchuriki. One, you threatened my family and my subjects. Two, you came to fight me on equal ground." Ozai vanished with another explosion.

"That will prove to be your final mistake."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was breathing pretty hard, he hated benders, they could just use techniques by moving their bodies. He couldn't tell what was going to happen and had to rely on his instincts to do battle, it was a pain in his ass. Kakashi cut through the boulder using his clans infamous white chakra channeled through his kunai. Kakashi leapt forward and his eye caught Hanataros eye and in that brief moment of contact Kakashi managed to land a significant slash to the girls torso. He capitalized on her pain, her body's normal reaction to curl in on itself to defend the wound. She wasn't fast enough and Kakashi delivered a crushing knee to her face. She flew back from the strength he had put behind the blow and he cursed when she stood her nose crooked and her torso bleeding.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kakashis Sharingan saw it, the earth's shift and he leapt back the sharp spear of earth rising through where his torso had been. Kakashi flashed through hand signs faster than she could see.

"Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga!" Kakashis hands separated with a burst of lightning as a large wolf of lightning was formed. Kakashi rushed forward with the hound, a wall of earth tried to stop them but the wolf spun like a drill piercing the wall. Though an earth spear tore through the hole, Kakashi had anticipated that and appeared around the corner, he delivered a strong kick to her back sending Hanataro into the wall of earth. Kakashi stabbed his kunai covered in white chakra after her but was knocked back by a pillar of stone flinging his form away.

"You are an absolute cunt you know that? That fucking hurt you cock hole, 'dattebaso!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two jutsu clashed, the wall of water and the large ball of water. A crash was heard and another ball of the white substance came flying at him, Naruto dodged left and the substance fizzled in the remnants of the two water jutsu. Naruto ran towards Kurotsuchi who drew her katana to meet him. Naruto knew he was not able to aim correctly with his bow, so he decided it would be best to fight her hand to hand. Naruto drew his mothers dagger and the two blades met in a shower of sparks. The two ninja clashed and it almost seemed like an elaborate dance, one making a strike the other moving to stop it, blood was flowing from cuts the both had sustained. Naruto knew this was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Come one blondie, is that all you got?"

Naruto growled, he felt the pain from one of the deeper cuts, a vertical gash on his thigh. Naruto stopped another one of her swings, she slipped for a fraction of a second. Naruto capitalized, he slipped into her guard and elbowed her throat knocking her to the ground. He inhaled and spat five Water Shots at Kurotsuchi who rolled to avoid them. Naruto leapt after her the two met with their blades again fighting for dominance, the two pushing their hardest to gain ground.

"You're not so bad for a Namikaze."

"You know why I have won this bout?"

"Ill humour you, why?"

Naruto smirked with his right hand raising and he made a hand seal with one hand and she was blindsided by a water bullet to her face flinging her into a pile of rubble. Naruto performed a hand seal and as soon as Kurotsuchi leapt from the rubble a water whip wrapped around her neck and Narutos hand sparked.

"Raiton: Jibashi." Naruto watched her body writhe in pain before she crumbled, an earth clone. Naruto was blindsided by a hard snap kick to his head and Naruto landed on the ground his eyes blurring, his head screaming as he writhed in pain on the ground.

"You fucking piece of shit, you almost killed me!" Kurotsuchi stomped on his head, she began kicking his chest over and over again.

Naruto couldn't feel much, but then he felt it, and he tugged. The area flooded with bijuu chakra as Naruto drew on the fear. His mind flooded with the fear of his death, fear of what she would do to his little brother, fear of what she would do to his home.

"Oh fuck."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato didn't waste any time at all, he quickly cut his thumb and summoned Gamabunta to fight.

" **Boy, why did you summon me here?"**

"I apologize Lord Gamabunta, but I need your help, it's the Gobi."

Gamabunta looked out and saw the Gobi charging across a devastated Konoha, Gamabunta prepared a webbed hand on the hilt of his dagger.

" **You better hold up your end of our contract, fighting a Bijuu is going to cost you boy."**

"How does thirty barrels of Fire Stack sound?"

" **That'll do. Let's go."**

Gamabunta met the Gobi head on his Dagger meeting the hoof of the Gobi, a large shockwave produced from the forces. Gamabunta quickly pushed the Gobi back and landed a punch to the creatures torso. The Gobi was charging a bijudama, Gamabunta channeled chakra to his dagger and felt Minato stand on the tip of his head.

"I'll take care of that Lord Gamabunta." Minato leapt forward when the Bijudama launched towards them. Minato held his hands together a Raijin Kunai held in the air before him as seals spread from the kunai and created a time-space distortion. The Bijudama hit the kunai and it vanished, but a large flash of light from outside of Konoha told Minato all he needed to know. His attack succeeded, he managed to teleport the Bijudama with his Level 4 Hiraishin seal. This seal was special and experimental, it allowed him to teleport to chakra markers instead of a seal marker. The bijudama hit the main force of Iwagakure shinobi wiping them off the map. Minato was pulled back to Gamabuntas back by Gamabuntas tongue.

" **I felt the death, two thousand or more ninja just died because of that bomb. Good work on eliminating the Shinobi."**

"Can you hold off the Gobi while I take in Sen chakra?"

" **I'll hold him off as long as I can, just make sure you kill it, this will be the beginning of the end to this fight."**

Minato used chakra unconsciously to stick to Gamabuntas back as he began to take in Chakra from nature itself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto felt the Kyuubis chakra flare around his form, and just as he hoped, only one tail had formed. He saw the stunned girls face as she paled and looked frightened.

"You're, you're a jinchuriki?!" Kurotsuchi was fucked, she knew she was fucked. She wasn't strong enough to fight a jinchuriki, nonetheless a trained one. This became less of an attempt to complete her mission, and now an attempt to survive. Fuck the mission, she didn't want to die. She barely had time to move her sword to block Narutos dagger, her sword shattering beneath his strength. She began to use her personal form of taijutsu she had developed. IT relied mainly on swift punches and strong kicks, but it was meant to wear opponents down so her outstanding endurance could keep her safe. This form did shit all to wear down a jinchuriki, she landed a few blows to his chest and face but the bastard took them like they were nothing not even moving. She watched him turn his head back towards her before a vicious straight punch wracked her ribs in pain. A kick followed snapping her to the side, she twisted in the air to land but his tail swept her feet from under her. Three golden chains appeared ready to pierce her torso but she performed a sealless Substitution technique. She began to run, away from this mission, from this accursed village, from the absolute monster chasing her. Something wrapped around her neck and flung her into the side of a building, then she felt it, hot sharp pinpoint pain in her wrists and ankles. She cried in agony as she cut her eyes to look, she had four arrows pinning her to the wall and a golden chain wrapped around her neck.

"That is enough Naruto, please, let the chakra go." Zarehya stared at her son, she saw his lost eyes, he wasn't fully in control. She reached a hand out to him but he nearly slapped it with his red chakra covered claws.

"Naruto stop, it's me, it's mom. Ty Lee is fine, I am fine. Yin is safe, your father is protecting the triage center with Kakashi right now. It's ok, just breathe and let go." Zarehya placed a hand on his forehead as she saw the red chakra receding into his body. Naruto nearly collapsed but Zarehya caught him in her arms and petted the top of his head.

"Sh, it's ok. You did good, just rest." Zarehya felt Naruto go limp and she lifted him into her arms, taking one last look at the crying and screaming in pain teen pinned to the wall she vanished in a burst of speed to get Naruto back to the Triage section so he could be treated.

"Please, PLEASE, it hurts, please don't leave me!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi fights off Deidara for a while until Shisui interrupts the fight nearly killing Deidara in a single move forcing Deidara to retreat with explosions happening over most of the major clan grounds to distract the two Uchiha (whole fight end of fight)

Itachi had to hand it to the explosives user, for someone who seemed to perform better at long ranged engagements, he was fighting hand to hand with Itachi well enough. Itachi managed to score a strike when his form switched, he changed from the Tang Soo Do Kushina had taught him, and to his families Interceptor style. He began to focus on evasions and counter attacking and it worked. Deidara for all his skill, was an aggressive and almost thoughtless fighter. Itachi scored a kick that sent Deidara flying backwards and into the clans wall.

"Damn, you're not half bad, ne?" Deidaras hands went into his pouches as quickly as Itachi threw his own Kunai. Deidara flung his hands and kunai made of his clay flew out meeting Itachis head on, the kunai sending chunks of the chakra infused clay across the ground. Itachi pressed forward but his survival instincts had been screaming at him so he jumped back as the clay from earlier detonated sending dirt everywhere. Itachi activated his Sharingan as he looked around, he saw the dull outline of Deidara, ut he saw the outline of twenty different birds flying at him. Itachi had to evade jumping and turning, pushing off of birds back to the ground. Though one hit his chest and detonated flinging him back across the battlefield. Itachi righted himself and used his hand and knees to stop his slide, he flashed a kunai stopping Deidara in his tracks but the blonde bomber smirked.

"Katsu."

Itachi's eyes widened as in slow motion he saw the blonde expand and then explode sending him once again sliding away. Itachi cursed, seeing more and more of those birds coming his way, spiders and centipedes as well. Itachi cursed as he began to sling jutsu after jutsu detonating the creatures but never fast enough. IT seemed limitless, Itachi cursed as a centipede detonated at his feet flinging Itachi into the cracked side of a building.

"Do you like my art? They are quite fun to use, un!"

Itachi cursed and performed a substitution with a bird Deidara just used getting into melee range once again. The two began to trade blows but Itachi was sent flying by a close proximity detonation, but he was caught in the air by his old friend.

"So, you didnt think you could keep it down? I mean come on Itachi, I was sleeping and it was such a good dream too. I was surrounded by clones of Hana, it was so nice."

Itachi sighed looking at his oldest and best friend, Shisui, who once again was obsessed by his girlfriend Hana Inuzuka.

"Now is not the time Shisui, this one is difficult, he isn't S-class for nothing."

"Well the fights over, cause I'm not S-class ya know." Shisui vanished and appeared with his tanto buried into Deidaras gut. His Sharingan in full bloom as he stared down the bomber.

"I am SS-class, second only to Minato, ya know?"

Deidara felt the pain but he pushed Shisui away and began to run. He knew the two would try to pursue him so he made his hand seal and detonated the explosives he rigged around all of the clan compounds reducing the land untouched by the battles and the initial destruction, to rubble. Konoha was finally leveled inside and out.

Itachi cursed looking back into his home, he began to rush into the district to assist with survivors, Shisui ran towards the Inuzuka compound, towards his girlfriend and their son. The two let Deidara get away, and Itachi knew, if the two came in contact again, he would kill Deidara.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gamabunta held his Tanto in a defensive position the creature in front of him huffing out steam. Gamabunta leapt forward flicking his wrist to slash the Gobi. The Gobi took the hit to its ribs the chakra filled tanto slicing deep the creature roared in pain. The Gobi tensed and vanished, Gamabunta looked around but he couldn't feel anything until he was forced to move. The Gobi landed with one hoof down where Gamabunta would have been making a two hundred meter wide crater. The Gobi leapt at Gamabunta who spat three Water Style: Water Bullets at the creature. Gobi smashed through the water bullets and its hoof impacted Gamabuntas chest sending the creature sliding across the deep crater from the technique that caused Konoha to be in ruins. Gamaunta huffed, two ribs were broken, maybe three. Gamabunta spit out blood and surged forward, his Tanto in hand. The Gobi leapt over the tanto but Gamabunta wanted him to do that. He spun low and sent a webbed foot skyward rocketing the Gobi into the side of the Hokage monument, right into Minatos stone face. Gamabunta came down on the creature before it could move and stabbed the Tanto deep into the creature pinning it to the mountain top. The Gobi began to charge another Bijudama but Gamabunta socked its mouth causing the technique to implode in the Gobi's mouth. Retching his tanto from the creatures side Gamabunta leapt to avoid a glob of Lava, looking to the side he saw the Yonbi. About to strike the gorilla a burst of fire sent the creature rocketing back into the crater. Gamabunta spun as the Gobis head impacted his chest, yep that did it, make that fur broken ribs.

" **You need to hurry boy, I am taking too much damage, another shot and I'll be sent back."** Gamabunta dodged another hoof strike, before the Gobi vanished again. Gamabunta was prepared and he surged his chakra, to perform one of the few techniques he knew, the replacement technique. Right as the Gobi was about to hit him, Gamabunta swapped with the Yonbi who took the mountain crusher technique. Gamabunta took his tanto out and slashed it across the Gobis face and succeeded in his attempt. The creature was blinded.

"I am done Lord Gamabunta, I thank you for the patience. Now, go rest I will handle it from here." Minato nodded to the Lord before Gamabunta vanished without a trace. It was time to remind Iwagakure, why Minato was feared throughout the Elemental Nations.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ozai met the jinchuriki blow for blow, kick for kick, and even when he launched a tiny bijudama Ozai detonated it far from his being with lightning. He stared down the jinchuriki, vanishing with another explosion he met the jinchuriki in the air, the two traded, Ozai a kick, the jinchuriki punched the Fire Lord in the gut. Both flew into the ground before coming to a stop in a crater. Ozai spun his legs and stood to his feet, watching the jinchuriki standing slowly. The red mark on his stomach burned, he definitely had bijuu chakra poisoning now. HE had to end this fast, and he knew exactly how to do it.

"You are a tough opponent, you have earned my respect, so I will finish you with a technique I have been hiding." Ozais hands flashed with lightning but there was something else, he rushed at the jinchuriki the two meeting as Ozais hands glew blue. The jinchuriki managed to give Ozai a good gash in his side, but Ozai let loose the blue glow from his hands and he watched as even with the cloak, the jinchuriki vanished into ash.

"You have been a good opponent, you will always be in my memory as the first to fall to plasma. Goodbye."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi leapt back more spears of earth rising out of the ground to skewer him. Kakashi vanished with a puff as his Kage Bunshin substituted with him. Kakashi leapt from behind a tree as he vanished into the ground, what would have usually been a suicidal move but he rocketed upwards faster than she could perceive.

"Doton: Ressenga!" Kakashi appeared from beneath Hanataro sending her high into the air. Kakashi burst upwards and began his combo, a fist to her back to send her higher, a knee to her side causing her to spin, a crushing hook kick sending her to the ground quickly. Kakashi began to fall and he held his right hand as a loud chirping began to cry through their battlefield.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi slammed into the dirt cloud that Hanataro should have been inside of, but she wasn't, she had gone below the earth and she rose from it as if a rock formation herself.

"You bastard, let me get a hit in ya cunt!"

Kakashi leapt back as another pillar erupted beneath his feet, but he didn't see the spear coming behind him till it was too late. He cursed under his breath as he managed to shift just in time as a spear of stone dove through his gut. Twisting his body he snapped the stone spear and wretched it from his torso, he cursed from the injury, he needed to end this quickly. He swiped the blood from his wound and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu!" Kakashi heard her cries of pain and he formed two Shadow Clones. The three Kakashis formed Raikiri's and the Shadow Clones ran forward their Raikiris connecting in a chain of lighting.

"Raiden!"

"Raikiri!"

The Shadow Clones charged forward their chain of electricity cutting through all of Hanataros attempts to stop the three but it was too late, the electrical chain wrapped around her form as the dogs let go. She screamed in pain being forced to stand ramrod straight as her body writhed from the electricity in her system. Though it was all silenced as Kakashi appeared before her, his Raikiri plunging into her chest, and out the back.

"Kakashi." Hanataro coughed blood out, she needed him to do this. She needed to die, even if only for a moment.

Kakashi watched the blood seep from the wund his hand was in and his eyes widened, her heart wasn't there, it wasn't on the left side of her chest. Her body became covered in seals, and with his limited experience he could tell two of them, a suicide seal, and a subservient seal similar to the Hyuugas.

"Kakashi, before I die you bastard, you need to know." Hanataro was straining to speak, Kakashi removed his hand from her chest and laid her down on the ground.

"What is it?"

"Hiruko, he's coming, he's done something monstrous, don't, don't let the hospital examine me. Please don't, please just kill any of my sisters you find, please. You can't let us live 'dattebaso." Hanataro reached a hand up and began to cry stroking his cheek with her thumb. Her DNA's memories telling her to protect this person now that she was finally free, but she was sleepy, very sleepy. Her hand fell and she felt her eyes begin to close.

Kakashi watched as she began to close her eyes but Kakashi was a selfish bastard, he performed some hand seals and in an instant her body was sealed in a scroll, a special scroll used for long term missions, a stasis scroll. 

Asuma landed on the ground next to Kakashi covered in bruises, his right arm hanging limply.

"We need to move, I felt the Kyuubis chakra at the triage section, we need to go, now."

Kakashi stood hearing Asuma his heart began to beat quicker, leaping quickly towards the sector, he needed to get his little brother.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato felt the raw power flowing through his veins, he raised a hand as the Gobi descended upon him. He stopped the attack with one hand, casually tossing the creature to the ground and sending it sliding over a mile away along the crater. Minato vanished, not in a Hiraishin, but pure augmented speed. Appearing above the Gobi he slammed his closed fist into the creatures skull, the sound of fracturing bone and gushing of blood was heard. Minato stood on the broken bijuu, he felt the warmth in his body, he smelled the smoke and the blood that came through with the wind and he looked down towards the large bijuu who he stood upon.

"It is time to end this." Minato placed a hand on the bijuu and a seal was carved into its body, in a puff of smoke the large creature turned into a red armored man. Minato slapped his hand onto the mans face and sealed his chakra, his bijuus chakra, and labeled his being with a Hiraishin seal. Minato let the Senjutsu Chakra flow from his body and the orange pigment faded from around his eyes.

"It is done." Minato tried to feel the marker inside of the shelter but it was gone. He looked to the mountain and found it collapsed. Minato cursed his heart dropping as he used his Level 4 seal which took nearly the rest of his remaining chakra and appeared over the small signature that mixed with his own. Minato stood above Kai who was unconscious and his wife who was pinned to the ground by a tree. Her legs were underneath the tree and she was pinned to a boulder.

"Inora!"

Inora opened her eyes she felt the pain but ignored it and smiled to her husband weakly.

"Mina."

Minatos hands removed the tree and showed him her crushed legs, bone sticking from the sides of her calves. Minato gently picked the two up her screams of pain tearing at his soul and he began the arduous run to the triage sector placing faith in his ninja to handle the situation. He ignored the explosions that all of the sudden wracked the village around him, he couldn't worry about those, not when his wife lay in his arms bleeding out and in pain.

"Never again, please not again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ty Lee is fighting a couple of ninja and holding her own but she is having difficulties, then a black haired woman appears with Ty Lee and helps her fight them back → The woman introduces herself as Ame → Ty Lee helps an injured Ame back to the triage center

Ty was panting, she had been fighting for the last few minutes against three Iwa ninja. She dodged a blow meant for her head by leaning backwards, her feet coming up into the mans chin as she cart wheeled backwards. She pressed onwards into the next ninja who rushed her, she dodged his slashes and using her fore finger and middle fingers knuckles she sent a few blows into the mans side disabling him. She dodged another kick before kicking the man in his gut bending him over, she used her foot, and dug it into the mans kneecaps pushing off she brought her knee into his chin breaking his jaw and sending him back. She huffed as she landed, she wasn't used to the long combat. Sure Zarehya had prepared her to fight, but she wasn't ready t fight so long. She spun around ducking as a sword slashed where her neck should have been, she buried her knuckles into the mans kidney and hit him twice on his spin and the man crumpled in pain. She turned to meet the next attacker but was met with a vicious kick to her face sending her sliding several meters across the ground.

"You BITCH! When I get you, I'm gonna have a real fun time taking you apart."

Ty Lee sat up and got to her feet, she cursed her luck. The last few Shinobi were Genin, this one had to be Chunin. Ty got in her stance but never noticed the Chunin vanish before he was in front of her, she went to block his attack but it wasn't needed.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

Ty Lee saw the man engulfed in flames screaming and writhing on the ground. She turned to see the woman who had saved her. She was taller, long black hair that was wild, even with the dust and what happened, this womans mane would not be kept. She was a thing of beauty, but her Sharingan was what got her breath in a hitch. It was a pattern she had never seen in their eyes, it seemed to form a circle with the tomoe bulged in size, but now there were three bars leading from the tomoe out to the edges of the eye.

"I couldn't let them just kill a beautiful young woman like yourself. You dance marvelously, shall we?"

Ty Lee nodded as the woman took her place next to Ty getting into a stance she had never seen before. The woman was in hospital scrubs and a long sleeved grey shirt, Ty Lee nodded to the woman and they began to fight, the woman taking care of the Chunin and occasional Jonin like they were nothing but used no more jutsu. Her style seemed to be about ending her opponents in a single hit.

"What's your name? My names Ty Lee." Ty Lee hit a teen her age in the neck dropping him unconscious.

"I know kid, my name is Ame, Uchiha Ame."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So here it is, as promised, Itachi vs Zabuza the first fight.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi stood in front of Zabuza in a clearing, the two on edge and ready to move at a pin drop.

"We don't need to do this Itachi of the crows. Give me the bridge builder and I will let your kids leave alive."

"Not going to happen Zabuza." Itachi activated his Sharingan and blurred out of sight, his Kunai clashing with Zabuzas Kubikiribocho pushing ITachi back with pure strength. The two clashed neither gaining an edge, Zabuza formed several water clones to hold Itachi off as he made hand signs.

Itachi vanished, the clones dying and as soon as he was about to strike Zabuza he was taken away by a torrential outpour of water.

"Suiton: Daibakufu!"

Itachi substituted and appeared not far from Zabuza, the two clashed kunai to sword once again. Though a puff of smoke alerted Zabuza to a change, he kicked backwards but an explosion sent him flying forward taking the ITachi in front of him with him. That Itachi exploded sending Zabuza skyward, who melted into water. Zabuza clashed with Itachi again but a thick fog settled upon the clearing.

"Time to die, kid." Zabuza vanished into the mist, his footsteps silent, his movements silent and his eyes closed listening to the pulse of his opponent, until his opponents heartbeat vanished from his ears.

"Too bad you are fighting me." Itachi cut into Zabuzas back and kicked him forward as the mist dissipated. He glared back to Itachi and the two began their dance again, until two senbon ripped into Zabuzas neck.

Itachis eyes widened as he saw his opponent fall and a Kirigakure hunting ninja fell to the ground.

"I thank you for wounding him and keeping him distracted. I will be taking his body with me now." The hunter ninja vanished before Itachi could move.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here it is, the second to last chapter in the Chunin Exams arc, and Ame has met Ty Lee, what will happen now? If you enjoyed the chapter review, till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	16. Chapter 16

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Healing is a matter of_ _ **time**_ , but it is sometimes also a _matter of_ _ **opportunity**_." - Hippocrates

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I do apologize for the shorter chapters these past few posts. I will be making an active push to try and keep the chapters around the eight thousand to seven thousand range. I wanted to take a good chunk of this chapter to build upon Itachis character and who he is, so here you go. Till the epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi winced, the cream felt like acid on his skin, and the woman applying it was not so gentle either.

"Oh stop being such a baby, you have extensive burns to your torso. If you do not stop moving I will remove the jutsu numbing the pain and you will feel the full brunt of your burns."

Itachi sighed looking down at his torso, he didn't think the explosives had been that strong, but he was littered with second and third degree burns all across his torso and legs. These would scar, but his mind was not on his own wounds, they were on his fiance, his mother, the village. He was worried about what it would take to come back from this, this was the worst damage Konoha had ever taken. The craters could be filled, the monument fixed, but the death, he would bet over ninety percent of the population had been eliminated and some were still dying. Right now if even Amegakure decided to attack he couldn't guarantee their victory. His thoughts drifted to his fiance, she had been in rough shape, enclosed in rubble, her arm was clearly broken. Until Tsunade was awake there was nothing that could be done for some of the worst cases he had seen at the triage center. He was about to get up and leave when a cold hand slapped him upside his head.

"I'm not done, where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you were done."

"With the burns, you have two broken fingers and your shoulder is dislocated. I need to set them."

Itachi groaned and looked to his right arm, and sure enough his pinky and ring finger were crooked and swollen. He had a hard time trying to move the arm so he quit but this nurse, he hated her. She grabbed his fingers and snapped them into place before placing them in a stint, then she grabbed his arm by his tricep and placed a hand on his back. She pulled his arm up and out and shoved on his back and a loud pop filled the air. Itachi cursed and he gave the woman a look that could kill.

"Relax, you probably won't see me again, I am Lord Thirds personal nurse."

Itachi watched the woman stalk off towards more of the patients in the area. They had finally set up stone tents made from Doton jutsu, that managed to keep the heat and the sun from their skin. He looked over the area, a square mile filled with hurt or dying people, nurses running everywhere, the stench is what turned his stomach. The smell of blood, waste, and sickness filled his nose and he turned away. He did see someone he knew treating patients and he stood walking over to where she was treating a child with a broken leg.

"Yugao?" Itachi watched the purple haired woman turn to him her hands never leaving the child's leg.

"Itachi? Dear god, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I should be fine in a few weeks, some burns and broken fingers."

"I see, well, what's up?"

"Do you know where they have mother and Izumi?"

"Oh, they are in the Stone tent that has the ANBU guarding it. Be Careful though, it is rough in there. Most of the people in there are clan heads, important figures, and clan heirs. Even Lord Hokages family are in there being treated."

"What about Sakura? Is she ok?"

"Oh, yeah, Sakuras unconscious but she is alright. She managed to beat a Chunin all on her own, whatever you have been teaching her, it's working."

Itachi thanked Yugao and departed from her company, the journey to the edge of the stone tent had been arduous and was a job just dredging his feet along the ground. He had seen the Third War, he had seen the battles and the dead bodies, but this was its own special type of hell. These were the people he grew up with, he saw grow up, he worked with, he protected. These were his people, and they were in agony and crying out in despair. He felt something prod the bottom of his sandal and he looked to his feet, the orange dirt had been stained red, he saw a small part of a square sticking up from the ground. He grabbed its edge and pulled it from the ground, it was a picture frame. He looked at its back and saw it was broken, he tore the rest of the backing off and pulled the slip of paper from the frame. The words on the back echoed in his mind.

'Kotarou's first day at the academy. 8/09.'

Itachi gritted his teeth, looking at the front, it was a family photo, taken yesterday. A Shinobi man stood to the left, a Kunoichi to the right and between them was a five year old child, a small boy. The child looked so happy, his face beaming with the brightest smile he had ever seen. Itachi cursed and put the photo into his pocket, his Sharingan activating as he looked over the crowd of people. He wanted to remember this, the cry of his people, their agony, so that he wouldn't forget what he fought for in this war. He would make the enemy pay dearly. He left the tent and looked around, he leapt from the roof top of one tent to the other, it took him nearly ten minutes but he found the one he was looking for, it was crawling with ANBU Black Ops. He knew they had to be the Black Ops due to wearing the full body cloak with their mask. These were the men who were brought in and they never left, they all died being Black Ops. Itachi landed in front of the tent and was about to be stopped until they saw who it was.

"Go on in sir, the Uchiha head and your fiance are to the right and at the end of the row."

Itachi walked inside, this place seemed to be less maintained, considering nearly every person had been taken care of there were only a few medical staff still here taking care of the wounded. Itachi began walking, hugging his right wall and he saw her. Izumi had her eyes closed a nurse by her bedside dabbing her forehead and neck with a washcloth. Itachi came to a stop at the edge of the bed and he could see she wasn't asleep, her eyes were cracked open, she was awake. He motioned to the nurse and took her place gently cleaning the exposed skin of his fiance.

"'Tachi?"

"Hey 'Zumi, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt, everywhere, I'm so tired too. What happened?"

"You were at home, there was an explosion and we had been invaded by Iwa. We're safe now, you're safe now." Itachi leaned down and kissed Izumis forehead trying to comfort her but she began to cry.

"I, I was so scared. I couldn't see anything, my arm as trapped and it hurt so bad."

Itachi hugged her gently as to not exacerbate her injuries further. ITachi gently began to stroke the back of her head.

"It'll be ok Izumi, it will, we will be ok." Itachi began to gently clean her arms and legs, lifting her shirt he cleaned her bruised torso, her hisses of pain made his heart clench everytime. Placing the wash bin and cloth to the ground he sat there and smiled down to her.

"It seems we will be having to build a home, just like we dreamed. Tell me, what would you like it to look like?" Itachi smiled taking her hand into his and the two conversed for what seemed like hours before Itachi heard his name being called.

"Itachi! There you are, we had been looking for you. You were never taken to this tent when we had them set up."

Itachi smiled to Minato and nodded to him.

"It was Shisui, we faced Deidara of Iwa and I had been injured. He took me to the closest triage facility and dropped me off. How long was I gone?"

"I don't know, but you need to come with me. We have to start planning the rebuilding and we need your assistance." Minato saw Izumi and his smile fell, he couldn't afford to worry about Inora or Kai right now, he took Itachi's hand and vanished with a flash appearing inside of another stone tent, this one more rectangular than box like. He saw the long table of stone and the seats surrounding it, Minato motioned for him to sit at the end next to him. Itachi saw the Fire Lord and gave him a deep bow before taking his seat. They were soon joined by an injured but alive Shikaku, Ibiki, and Danzo.

"Thank you all for coming here, we need to speak of repairs and how we are going to be handling this now." Ozai looked to the men, he had not agreed for Itachi to be here, but being the next Hokage he had to be here so he could gain the experience.

"Of course Lord Ozai, we are here to serve." Danzo bowed his head to the Fire Lord.

"Keep your ass kissing to yourself Danzo." Shikaku sighed.

"Quiet you Nara." Danzo looked furious.

"Both of you, be quiet, or I will dismiss you. Now is not the time for petty bickering, so silence yourselves or I will do it for you." Minato has had enough of the bickering, the fighting, this was about the future of their village, not the egos of two men.

"Thank you Minato, now, we need to get down to business. How much funds were stored off site for Konoha?"

Ibiki pulled a folder from his trench coat and slid it to the Fire Lord.

"Approximately five percent of revenue for the last fifty years. Some of the Ninja populace that are expired and some civilians funds are being drawn and used due to their deaths. With all of the funds we would be sittin on approximately fifty-three million gold pieces."

"That is not enough to rebuild the village, it might be a start though. We need to pull our favors, we need timber and iron to begin rebuilding."

"We are covered on timber sir, our asset Codenamed Tenzo, will be able to provide all the housing needed but it will be a slow process." Danzo seemed smug about this for some reason.

"I thought Tenzo was in the village?"

"No sir, Tenzo has been on an extended mission since this morning to Hoshigakure. Though he should be on his way back now if he felt the explosions." Minato rubbed his temple, the headache was annoying.

"I see, and we will need to institute a draft on the civilian populus to rebuild the military. Konohagakure is open and weak, we need to put up a brave front. Tell me, what is the status on the populus?"

Shikaku sighed as he laid his head on his arms on the table and mumbled something.

"You are the Jonin Commander and a respected member of the council, sit up and talk like a man."

"I said, we have lost ninety-two percent of all life in Konoha. Confirmed by our sensors that are still alive, we have next to no ninja, even Takigakure could take us on. Our Civilian populus is next to nothing, and nearly all of the children are dead. We have so few Jonin we are going to have to draft Genin to take B-ranks, Chunin for A-ranks, and save Jonin for the difficult and even more so A-ranks and S-ranks. We just don't have the manpower."

Itachi was getting frustrated, power, that was all these men were talking about. He knew they had to save face, he knew they needed to appear strong so they won't be attacked again but Itachi had it. He reached into his pocket and fished the picture from it, he slammed his hand on the table.

"I am sick and tired of this bullshit. We need to stop focusing on the military. Our PEOPLE are dying, or are in agony. Children are dead, mothers lost their babies, babies their mothers. Our people are agonizing over where they will live, how will they live. We have no food, no shelter, no water other than what we can make with jutsu! Are you all so heartless as to forget the people? You speak of military and power, of rebuilding, but right now our people need us more than that. They are giving up, they are losing us and we are willing to give them up? For what? A power play? No." Itachi slid the picture forward and it sat in the middle of the table, blood stained it, but the boy was visible.

"That is our goal, our Kings. We are a nation of people who serve, but without the people what are we? This is what we are, we die, we fight, we hurt so they can live, they don't have to fight, so they won't be hurt. Are we going to lose sight of that in all of this? Save the petty Game bullshit for later, for now, we need to focus on the one thing that matters, our hope." Itachi breathed heavily, he didn't know why he burst out like that, he just had enough of the political bullshit. He sat down and he covered his face with his hands. Minato had looked proud, Ozai was blank ad normal, Danzo infuriated, but Ibiki had seemed content.

"How dare you speak like that in here! Minato I demand you remove this pest from this room immediately."

"He will do no such thing Danzo, and you forget your place. He is the Hokages successor, and Minato is the Hokage. Only I can call him by his name, another outburst of yours and you will be put down like a dog." Ozai was soaking in the boys words, he spoke with a heart and passion he had not seen before, was this that Will of Fire his father told him about? Ozai nodded and looked ITachi in the eye.

"I am pleased you care for the people, but you must see that for now this is the correct move. Is it right? No, it is not right to do, but it must be done. If we do not show face and play The Game with the other villages then we leave ourselves open and inviting an attack. You will make a good leader, and an even better Hokage. You have earned my respect Itachi Uchiha."

Minato looked to Itachi and slapped him on the back with a grin, though soon enough the council began to go back to their droning about funds, rebuilding, military, and housing. Though since Itachis outburst, things seemed easier for him to join into, and he began to be thankful for his position.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, he was aching so bad, but he had to sit up. He felt a weight next to his head and turned to see Yin sleeping, swaddled in his mother's turtleneck sweater. Naruto turned on his side and watched the baby breathing, his finger slipping into her hand he felt her squeeze. She was safe, his little sister was safe.

"You're awake!" Zarehya stood from the ground and softly began to stroke Narutos hair, his messy and blood caked hair.

"What happened?"

"You used the Kyuubis power, and you almost lost control."

Naruto cursed, he looked at Yin, what if he couldn't control this power in the future? He had to learn how to control it so he would never hurt another person. He saw his moms bandaged wrist and he blinked.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Oh this? It's a scratch, nothing to worry about Naru. I need to go talk with your father, do you want me to bring Yin?"

"No, I would like her to stay, she's soothing." Naruto smiled looking to his sister, his eyes seemed lost, far away. He laid there for what felt like hours before he felt a hand on his neck. Turning his head he saw Lin, Ty's sister.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"My head hurts, extremely badly. What's going on?"

"Lady Tsunade woke up, she is treating a few patients but she won't make it over to this side till she has worked through most other patients. Tell me, do you still feel nauseous? Dizzy?"

"Yeah, but it feels better than before hand."

"Good, it means you're healing, Ty is okay. She managed to hold off several ninja herself before a woman came to help her."

"Who helped her?"

"Some woman named Ame, I've never heard of her, but apparently Ty owes her life to this kunoichi."

Naruto nodded before Lin stood to leave.

"Can she move?"

"Yeah, she's actually unharmed outside of a busted lip and a few bruises. Want me to get her for you?"

"Please." Naruto watched her leave before he sat up in the cot, gently lifting Yin he held her in his arms, the sleeping baby almost seemed angelic. He rocked gently until he felt a weight settle in at the foot of his cot. He smiled to Ty and he took in her appearance, her ripped shirt and torn sweatpants. He gently handed her Yin while he shed his tunic and his Turtleneck, sliding the tunic back over his torso he took Yin back and handed Ty his turtleneck.

"Here, your shirt is torn in some pretty bad places, you might want to use that instead." Naruto smiled to Ty before she shed her white shirt and pulled his turtleneck on. She laid down, her head in his lap, Naruto began to rub her scalp.

"I heard you fought someone tough."

"I heard you fought off a dozen ninja."

"Well, it was more like six or seven, then this woman named Ame came and helped me finish them. She was so cool, fluid and graceful but her hits were strong. If it wasn't for her I would be dead."

"Then I'll have to thank her personally. Yeah I fought a strange girl, she could spit molten rock and she was fast. I almost killed her though, but mother intervened before I could."

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to have to kill anyone unless you had to." Ty took Yin from Naruto and removed Zarehyas shirt, she laid Yin on her chest and gently rubbed the child's back. Yin was blissfully asleep. Naruto leaned down and kissed Ty, he was afraid she would have been dead, but she was alive and well enough. He pulled back from her lips and smiled looking into her eyes.

"When everything is done, I want you to come and live with me. After this attack the royals will undoubtedly be going home with their father, so I will have a home of my own. I want you to share it with me."

Ty Lee blushed, she hadn't even considered where they were going to live, or how they were going to have a new home but it was going to happen. She nodded and smiled so widely it hurt.

"I will, of course I will. I would have it no other way." Ty Lee reached a hand up and caressed his cheek before there was an cough that interrupted them.

"Sis, I love you, but I need to check on your boyfriend again. I think I see a blood trail on his neck."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zarehya sighed, she sat down against the back wall of the makeshift rectangle and leaned her head against her husband.

"What's wrong my love?"

"It's Naruto, I am worried. You didn't see it Muy, he didn't recognize me. It took me touching him for him to calm down. He even attacked me." Zarehya looked down and rubbed the bandages covering the claw wound she sustained from the Chakra claws. It burned, like fire beneath her skin, a poison that couldn't be removed by just any medic.

"He stopped though, that is a good sign. It means he can be reached if he goes too far, though with his training that should not be a problem. Don't worry yourself too much my love, everything will be fine."

Zarehya wrapped her arms around Muy's arm and buried her face into his shoulder. She was stronger than this, she knew, but her hormones were working against her, she thought she lost her baby boy, and seeing him like that, it tore her barrier down. She cried into his shoulder baring her heart on her sleeve like she used to before she was married. She felt her husbands lips on the crown of her head. She liked to play the strong character to the people she led, to the politicians, even now she should have a strong facade on, but she couldn't she was terrified for her children.

"It'll be ok red, it'll be ok. They are ok, they are fine. You are fine, they are strong, like their mother." Muy closed his eyes taking in her scent, he hated seeing his wife like this, she was so strong, but when she was fragile, it was like handling a porcelain doll. One wrong move and she could fall apart.

"The village is in shambles, right now Lord Ozai is meeting with the officials who could be there. It seems like everything is going to be going swiftly, from what I can gather the plan is for Earth style Jutsu to fill the crater, and then someone named Tenzo is going to be building housing for people."

"That sounds like a good move, get people settled in before the main project begins. Though they won't have to build much, the village is going to be so much smaller than before."

"That it will be, though that just means it is more hidden. It'll be strategic, but at the same time safer for Naruto, don't you think?"

Zarehya nodded and sat up, she wiped her eyes clean with her hands. She leaned back against his shoulder and a thought crossed her mind.

"With this Zuko, Azula, and Mai are going to go home. There is no way Ozai would leave them open for attack like we have been."

"That is true, it would be safer for them to return. That is the same train of thought I had, though Ozai has always been strange in his thoughts."

Zarehya stood and brushed her pants off and smiled down to her husband.

"I'm gonna go get Yin, it's almost time for dinner for her."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ame was laid back on the ground, her hand over her lower abdomen as she unconsciously rubbed the spot. She turned her head to the left hearing a zap and saw Minato standing there, he sat down on the ground next to her. Minato looked rough, covered in dirt, some burn marks, blood, his eyes seemed to look like he hadn't slept.

"Ame."

"Minato."

"How did you survive the explosion? You were bound and in the hospital."

Ame sighed, sitting up on her elbows her hair fell over her throat framing her pale face.

"I have the Mangekyou, one of the techniques happens to be one called Susanoo. It summons an ethereal warrior to protect you or fight for you, and in my case its abilities are defensive. I was bathing when the seals broke, I dressed and had just been about to tell the ANBU when the light hit and I acted on impulse. My Susanoo's shell covered me and protected me, I used it to dig through the rubble and when I emerged I saw Miss Lee and I helped her out. That's it."

Minato nodded, he sat down next to her and sighed deeply, the teenager was a pain in his ass, but she used to be so kind.

"What happened to you?"

"Hm?"

"You used to be so kind, and shy. You were always strong, but you were such a sweet little girl. What happened to you?"

"Madara happened."

Minato cut his eyes to her.

"What do you mean?"

"It was on that mission I vanished from. I was taken by a man with red hair, and a woman with blue. When I woke up I was in some sort of cavern, with a man in a chair. He spoke to me even though it sounded like a whisper. He was Madara Uchiha, somehow the statue kept him alive, and he commanded his lackey to kidnap me. I was stuck in that cavern, for four years, Madara whispering in my ear, his lackeys training me, even he gave me instruction. One night he cut my eyes out of my head, he did something to them and when I woke up, I had the mangekyou. I was so scared, I ran, nothing could stop me. I managed to reach Konoha but when I tried to tell the gate guards who I was they didn't believe me. So I became bitter, I made a plan, steal the Yondaimes seed and I would train the child to take my power. It seemed so rational, make a weapon with my body, train it to be a god, nothing would be able to stop me or hurt me again. I never want to be that weak again, to be trapt with my great-grandfather, stuck with those lackeys, trapt beneath the weight of my fears. I just want to be free, raise this child, and have a home. I am sorry for what I did, and I can never make it up to you or your family, but I want to stay here."

"Even after the attack?"

"Even after the attack."

"Then stay, I won't bind you, I wont disturb you, but you have to tread lightly. I will have one ANBU watching you at all times, and in the future if you prove to be a non-combatant, the ANBU might suddenly vanish."

"Thank you Minato."

"Don't thank me, our deal still stands. He will not learn of you two, nor your situation."

"I know."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ty Lee sat u and n the end of the cot, holding baby Yin to her chest gently bouncing her. She was forced to sit up by none other than Tsunade of the Sannin who finally made her way over to Naruto.

"Damn kid, you are roughed up, you're lucky the foxes heals you to this extent."

"What do you mean?"

"Chakra exhaustion, a severe concussion, fractured skull, quite a few first and second degree burns, and your femur was fractured. Now all I have to heal is the concussion and the skull."

Naruto felt her soothing chakra on his scalp, he sighed as he felt his headache leave, the ache in his head had been tormenting him all through the night and into this morning. He looked up to the blonde woman, he knew she was old, but she looked so young.

"You know, in this lighting, you look like Minato."

Tsunade's eyes widened, she looked down to Naruto and she sighed.

"He hasn't told you has he?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's mine, mine and my old lover Dans. We had a plan when we were together should he die, and after a decade of being depressed I activated our plan. It worked, and I had Minato, so you are my grandchild Naruto, mine and Dans. You look just like him, but, you're paler and have red hair like your mother. You have Kushina's eyes too, her beautiful violet eyes. Though you and your dad look like Dan, so much so it's scary. Though, you got my nose, it's kinda funny, that even though you never knew till now, I left my mark on you."

Naruto took all of that in and he nodded, it wasn't that he wasn't happy, it's just he didn't know how to treat a grandparent. Kushina's parents and Zarehyas were long dead. Muys died before Zarehya got married, and Jiraiya was missing from his life so his father's teacher was not a figure for him. He rubbed the back of his head gently and looked up to her.

"What do you want me to call you? I've never had a grandparent before."

"Just call me grandma, or grandmother, or even keep calling me Tsunade. It is your life Naruto, you lie it your way." Tsunade had watched Naruto since his arrival, she watched his arrival, he was a little uptight, he never strayed from his rules, but then he opened up. The mission to wave he left a boy and came back a Shinobi, he was a different person. Then with Ty Lee, this girl changed her grandson for the better and she loved her all the more for it, she was proud of her. Tsunade kissed Naruto's forehead and then kissed Ty Lee's forehead.

"You two need to relax for now, no fighting or busling around, just enjoy your time together." Tsunade smiled and left the two teens alone, Tsunade had finally told him and she felt all the better for it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pain, it was all she could feel, her eyes were blurry. She felt like a freight train hit her, she blinked a few times and when her vision cleared she saw Tsunade above her.

"Hey you, just relax. You're gonna be alright, both of you."

"Tsunade? What, what is going on? Where's Kai?"

"Stop moving around so much, I'm trying to heal you. You got hit hard, I don't know what hit you. Now, don't raise your heart rate too much for now, you need to stay calm. I am healing an artery that got damaged in your leg." Tsunade smiled to her, but her mind drifted to the boy, taken to a private tent where two Hyuuga were working with him.

"You didn't answer me, where is my baby?"

Tsunade sighed, she didn't know how to tell her in a way to keep her heart rate down, she remained silent as she continued to mend the tissues and drain the excess build up of blood. She looked over to Inora and sighed deeply.

"Kai is, not in good shape. He took hard hit, I managed to heal his body, but somehow he absorbed some of the demonic Chakra the two jinchuriki put off. It's tearing up his chakra system the longer it stays there. Right now I have to Hyuugas sealing off the Chakra to Kai's arm, then I will extract the chakra. It will be painful and his arm may sustain some tissue damage, but if we dont his life will be in danger."

Inoras head fell and she buried her face into her hands, she began to cry. She tried to stand and while Tsunade tried to keep her in the cot Inora shoved against her.

"No, NO, I have to see him. I have to see him!"

Tsunades hand glowed blue and she tapped Inoras forehead, laying her body back onto the ground. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you cant interfere, if you do, he could die."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tell me what you thought about the chapter, I had a whole scene planned out of Sasuke getting a "chat" from OZai, but I felt that was out of context. I may save that paragraph for a later date Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	17. Chapter 17

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, _everything is_ _ **softer**_ _and more_ _ **beautiful**_." - Norman Vincent Peale

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So I feel the need to warn you, this is a filler chapter for the process of writing out the plot for the next arc. I have to apologize as these next two chapters will be shorter, but the next chapter will set up into the new Arc. As you can guess the Tsunade Retrieval arc is not happening, so I will host a game. For those who can guess what the next arc is, I will give you a single concession to influence the story. This concession only has two rules, it does not affect Ame, or Hanataro they are key elements of my story, Hanataro less so but it all has a meaning. The second rule is that Aang and the gang shall not be brought to Konoha as of yet, Aang has a special entrance. So go ahead and guess, if you can that is.I also feel I should address something. I have had several people messaging me about unrealistic Med-nins, about how Ty Lee should have been healed initially with in a couple of days. So, I figured I would take the time to explain my reasoning around not completely healing. So anyone with a twelfth grade knowledge of biology or even a lower grade Life Science will understand one simple thing. The body does not simply regenerate itself, all cells die and are replaced, which is how we heal. Blood cells, bone, marrow, antibodies, flesh, skin, hair, nails, they all regrow with new cellular tissue. This leads me to another point, after a certain age there is degradation in the process, which leads to aging, health problems, and eventually our deaths. So when I view healing jutsu, I view it not as magically mending wounds, but speeding up the rate that the cells are reproduced and moved into place. It only takes seven years for your body to replace every single cell in your body. You are not the same body you were seven years ago, that you is dead and gone, at least the tissues. So, my reasoning is, they do not fully heal wounds due to the simple fact of the damage rapidly increasing the rate can cause, and one of those illnesses happens to be one that I am all to familiar with, a mutation due to reproduction errors that our bodies can't fix. Cancer, so please, if this satisfies your thirst for an answer, accept that this is why I have it as I do. It is also the reason I can think of as to why Tsunade doesn't just use her Genesis seal, outside of the chakra requirements, it reduces her lifespan every time she uses it.**

 **A side note, for those wishing to know, I am going to post the names of songs I listen to when writing chapters. If you listen to these songs while reading, you might be able to find themes, I did for my first few chapters:**

 **Calm/filler Chapters**

 **Eden - Wake up**

 **Varien - Valkyrie Trilogy**

 **Oh Be Clever - River**

 **Koda - White Dove**

 **Eden - Drugs**

 **Grandson - Best Friends**

 **Grandson - Bury me face down**

 **Rome - Lay me down**

 **Ed Sheeran - Shape of you (only for fluff scenes)**

 **Halou - Honeythief**

 **Fighting scenes/chapters**

 **Hidden Citizens Fur Elise**

 **Apocalypse Orchestra - Garden of Earthly Delights**

 **Release The Archers - Cleanse the Bloodlines**

 **Any song by Less Friction**

 **Korn - take me**

 **Korn - A Different World**

 **Warframe OST - This is what you are**

 **Some of these songs are my favorites to listen to even when not planning out plot or writing. Till the Epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya had to take a second, leaning against the open gate of the wall that once surrounded Konoha very snuggly. He saw it, a large area of destruction, rubble being cleared, it looked like a hell on earth. He cursed his injuries and he had to get to Minato as soon as possible. Jiraiya was about to flair his Chakra Signature but he did not even need to do it, with a yellow flash, there stood his student.

"Master!" Minato ran to his Masters side, he couldn't believe his eyes. Jiraiya only had on his mesh undershirt, his pants had been replaced by some raggy looking shorts. Jiraiya no longer had his long white hair, and he looked extremely rough, but what tore at his chest more than anything, his master was missing his left arm from his bicep down. His eyes looked hollowed, dark rings below them, but the stitches stretching from the back of his neck, to the front and down under the collar of his shirt were what had him worried.

"Minato, thank god you are alright. The village, what happened?"

"An old Uzumaki seal is what Lord Ozai told us. Apparently it was planted in the village beforehand and had been detonated, we are down to less than a tenth of the population and less than an eighth of that are shinobi." Minato placed his hand on Jiraiya and was about to flash but Jiraiyas grip stopped him.

"No, I need to see it Minato, I need to see what has become of my home." Jiraiya leaned against his student as they began to walk, the ache in his limbs screamed for him to relent and go to the medical center. He couldn't, he needed to see what became of his home, of what he had fought and bled for for so long. Passing time in silence was not his nature so his sighed.

"What the hell happened here? I know it happened in other places, but here?"

"What do you mean Master?"

"Kiri is gone, they are rebuilding as we speak but no living being inside of the city lives. Kumo was hit the hardest, being built on the side of the mountain, the mountain side slid and most of their citizens and structures are gone. The Inner ring of Ba Sing Se doesn't exist any longer, I have received word from Lord Iroh of what happened here."

"It was bad, I was at Narutos home when the explosion went off, it was so quick I barely had time to erect a barrier. It reminded me of a Bijudama with how it expanded with the explosion. Not long after, maybe a few hours, Iwagakure attacked. I am lucky Lord Ozai was here, we took care of both jinchurikis, and the populous that could fight removed the ninja from the village."

"So it was Oonoki, that damned old fool. If he truly did wipe out the Earth King and his family, the Earth Kingdom is going to be in shambles. Last I heard the Dai Li are trying to control the situation until the presiding officials can find the Earth Kings closest family to take the throne. For now a man named Long Feng is in control, but he seems to like the control. I have heard one of Kumo's jinchuriki are injured to the point they are looking for a seals master. Mei Terumi has stepped in to the Kirigakure ruins and has started to rebuild the village using her oppositional forces from the Civil War." Jiraiya sighed as he looked out in front of him, it didn't seem that bad from far off. The crater had been filled with earth jutsu, he could feel the chakra in the ground. It was the sheer size of the area that struck him in the chest.

"Minato."

"I know Master, come on, we need to get to the temporary offices." Minato grasped Jiraiyas shoulder and they vanished with a puff of smoke. Appearing inside the office he settled Jiraiya into one of the chairs by the side of the table.

"Chunin Kotetsu."

"Yes sir?"

"Go fetch Tsunade tell her it is Jiraiya, and it is urgent."

"Yes sir."

"You know Minato, she's gonna kill me."

"Not till after she kisses you. I might not be excited about how you and my mother act, but she needs you as much as I did."

"Minato."

Minato sighed, he walked to the other side of the desk, sitting into his chair and shrugging off his coat and vest he rolled up his long navy sleeves. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, he felt trapped, the room had begun to be stifling. Without a rhyme or reason he created a clone who performed the Rasengan and carved a hole into the wall letting the cold December air through.

"It has been three months, you figure that the crew would have put in air conditioning."

"Minato, it is freezing, you need to rest."

"I can't."

"No, you can, you won't. Why? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid Master."

"Don't lie to me Minato, the last time you acted like this was when you found out about Kushina being pregnant. You could never lie to me, to Kushina, to Naruto, Inora, KAi, but not me. You are too much like Dan and Tsunade to hide from my eyes." True to his word, Minato flinched when he heard his childrens names, Jiraiyas eyes narrowed.

"How bad?"

"Coma, they say it was the bleed on the brain, but there is no telling when he will wake up. The Yamanaka Clan have offered to dive and find him, but there is a chance he's not in there anymore. Naruto has been distant, even more so than usual. I felt like I had made some progress ya know? It just feels like one step forward is twenty back, and I'm just so lost Master. After he and his team were fit for duty they have started to run missions, when they are home they only train, and it worries me. Despite what people believe, I may not have loved Kushina, but I love my son. I see myself in him, I see Kushina in him too, and I just can't help but be worried. I had even reached the point of wondering if I should pawn Hokage off to Itachi, but that isn't hat the village needs."

"I know kid, and don't worry. Kai is too much like you than you care to admit. He will be fine, he will wake up, and pester me to let him sign the Toads scroll. Naruto, he is just an enigma, like a Rasengan. He looks so calm, so serene when he is there, but on the inside I believe he is ready to burst. It might not happen now, or anytime soon, but his dam is filling quickly. Just be there for him, remind him that Muy might be his dad, but he has two fathers."

"I know Master, I am just worried."

The door opened and Minato cast his eyes to his mother, still with a bandage around her right arm, but in one piece.

"Oh my lord, Jiraiya, what happened?" Tsunade walked quickly over to Jiraiya performing the Diagnostic Jutsu to seek out his injuries. She could feel it, the sliced muscles and skin, the circular shaped scars over his limbs, and his missing arm.

"Jiraiya this chakra."

"I know."

"What's going on, mom?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, why would I have?"

"Jiraiya!"

"HEY, I'm still here you know."

Jiraiya sighed, he didn't want to tell Minato of his failure, of his shame.

"I got some intel, a couple weeks before Naruto was slated to come home. I spent months trying to infiltrate Amegakure, only to be stopped at every turn by Konan, my old apprentice. I got a warning on one of the last times, if I didn't stop, Nagato would come and stop me and I would die. I sent a letter to Tsunade to ask her to make a fake reason for me being outside of the village fr so long and I managed to get inside. Not even five weeks ago I was cornered by Nagato and Konan, Yahiko wasn't there. I had to fight for my life, even using Senjutsu, but nothing worked fully. In the end my arm was torn asunder by Konans paper Jutsu, and I was pinned to the ground. I should have died, but then someone showed up who should not have been there."

"Who showed up?"

"An old sage, one that has an even deeper connection to Sage energy than I, his name is Pathik, but he is a Guru beyond any of our years. He pushed the two back momentarily and took me with him. I have spent the last four and a half weeks recovering from that fight, I learned under Guru Pathik as well. I now know why Iroh spoke so fondly of him, he is a work of wonders. He told me about what happened and I managed to get the strength to summon a toad, I was given report after report of what happened around the world, and then heard what happened here. I had to hurry home, I needed to see it for myself."

"You damn fool, you should have stayed in bed! These wounds, this is going to take time, and I mean years of work to completely fix! You have wounds in places I can't heal, laces I WON'T heal. Jiraiya, you should be dead."

"I know, if it wasn't for him pulling a favor from the spirit world, I would be dead."

"He has that deep of a connection Master?"

"Yes, Pathik is a man wise beyond even his own years, and he helped me reach the spiritual world myself. There I managed to work out a deal with a healing spirit who inhabited my body and encouraged my body to heal."

"We need to make a plan Master, Iwa and the smaller nations won't just rest idly."

"The plan is simple, we need a show of power."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Kakashi special mission, about ten years back?"

"You don't mean."

"I do, it is time to return the favor."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was exhausted, he hasn't been able to relax for months now. Running a hand through his crimson hair he let his gaze rest on the doorway in front of them. Itachi knocked on the door and the Team walked in through the doors.

"Team 7 Master Uchiha reporting Mission Accomplished."

"Good, Itachi stay and report, Genins Uchiha, Yu, Chunin Gekkou dismissed." Shikaku lazily tossed a light green vest to Sakura a testament of her passing her test.

Sakura was ecstatic, she had been approached a month ago after she had to take charge of a mission. She led the team to accomplish the mission, and make allies from it. She was told if this mission, under her command, went well enough she would have her field promotion. Sakura felt the rough almost burlap material the many pockets and neck protector felt heavy. The vest had a material called Kevlar underneath the cloth and had heavy insulation set between the layer of Kevlar and material, this pattern went for over two inches of compacted layers to create the heavy but sturdy vest. The twelve pockets on the front and two on the back were very useful. She slipped the vest onto her body and zipped it closed, covering her Navy sleeved shirt.

"Congratulations Sakura."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled and nodded, before the three split ways.

Naruto turned from his teammates eager to get home. Ty Lee had been on his mind, her state of mind has not been the best the past month and he worried for her. She had slipped into depression and he rarely saw moment of her smiling anymore and to be honest it irked him. His thoughts drifted to Minato who decided to take a more personal take into his training. Sending a Shadow Clone to watch over his paperwork Minato had begun to assist Naruto in learning to control the Kyuubis chakra. Naruto had managed to work with Minato well enough and could hold a single tailed cloak, but he still felt the fear in his mind. Now though, the fear wasn't gnawing or screaming, it was just like when you went to the doctor, you were afraid of what might happen, but during it it turns out not to be that bad. Though it was with his seals that he improved the most. Naruto had begun to learn new seals, ones he could use in battle a paralysis seal and one that could contain an element and seal it away. They were useful, especially the paralysis seal due to it being so basic. Naruto felt at home learning seals, like they were in his blood, but there was still something that slipped his mind. Minato also was trying to force Naruto to learn the Rasengan, not that Naruto didn't see the value, but he was a long range fighter, seals, archery, his Kongo Fusa, and his traps suited him well enough. Reluctantly after talking it over with Zarehya he relented to learning it. The first stage had been simple, but his problem was the power, he just couldn't pop the damned rubber ball.

Sakura was eager, her new training had helped her on the last mission. Training with Lady Tsunade had been a dream of hers, to be taught by someone so strong and confident it filled her with happiness. The lessons had been slow and it was an arduous process but she began to pick things up quickly due to her intelligence. Her lessons from her adoptive mother had helped prepare her for the training, the patience and brutality of the Sannin was something to respect. They had been swapping between evasion tactics and training and learning about anatomy and physiology. She was scheduled to begin her Shosen training tomorrow and it filled her with anxiousness, she only hoped to make her mother proud. Speaking of her mother, due to Yugao being out of action from a broken femur Hayate had picked up Sakura's training, and she loved her mother, she did, but Hayate was ten times better at teaching her than Yugao. She was already working on the Dance of the Crescent Moon, though with Water Clones. She was exhausted every afternoon between her two physical teachers that when ITachi came over every other day to train her in Genjutsu, it was all she could do.

Sasuke was annoyed, Sakura had been up for promotion but not him. It ground on his nerves, almost as bad as his secret Master Orochimaru did. Orochimaru had been teaching him for the last two months, in elemental manipulation and Jutsu. He was able to manipulate lightning easy enough but he still couldn't channel it like Orochimaru had wanted him to. He was learning two styles of Kenjutsu one from Itachi the other from Orochimaru and it was exhausting. Itachi's soaring falcon style focused on a one and a half hand grip used for quick blocks, long stretches of movement to cover an area, and his natural maneuverability. Orochimaru's roaring dragon stance focused on swift and precise strikes timed with counter attacks and false moves to set up enemies. The two worked in combination with each other so well it as hard to try and stop the styles from bleeding together. ITachi had found out and agreed to keep it a secret as long as Sasuke never slacked on his training. Since then Itachi had pushed more Genjutsu into his styles and working on his Sharingans abilities. It as a hard and uphill battle but he had managed it with his brothers assistance. With his teammates and their abilities, in conjunction with their Master, the Team 7 had been able to go on B-rank after B-rank missions. Mostly to the front lines fighting Iwa shinobi, but it was enough for them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ty panted, her body soaked to the bone with sweat, her white shirt clung to her frame tightly like a lover. She bent backward avoiding a foot, rolled into it performing a cartwheel to dodge the drop kick from her Master, and back peddled a dagger pointed at her throat.

"Dead, again. Remember Ty, the goal is to predict movements by taking in environmental factors. Examine the area as you move, watch the shadows, listen to the shifts in the air, the scratch of the dirt beneath your feet, the smell of your opponent. You need to take in all of your resources, not just your flexibility, but your acute senses you try to hide. Now, I want you to come at me, and use chakra in your strikes, feel your fire nature and channel the chakra to the tips of your fingers. Try and burn your opponent with your strikes."

Ty surged forward, she ducked under Zarehyas arm and struck it three times, spinning into the fist aimed for her head she struck Zarehya's left leg three times rendering it numb. She however did not expect the crass headbutt sh received courtesy of her Master. She fell on her rear her nose bleeding wildly like a spout.

"Come on Ty, you can block Chi, but you need to burn me."

"I'm trying Master, my chakra doesn't want to respond."

"It's ok Ty, just take a few minutes to stop the bleeding before we start again. Grab the set of gauntlets and greaves so we can practice your weapon strikes."

Ty Lee nodded, she stood using her shirt to cover her nose, she made her way to the bathroom closing the door. She removed her shirt and pulled on the toilet paper, ripping off a two inch section. She twisted it and then folded it pushing it into her nostril. She sighed opening the door to the bathroom, her chest bindings ached but they kept her breasts from being in her way during combat. She turned to go to her room but walked face first into Naruto. The two fell to the ground Ty on Naruto's back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you Naruto!"

"It's ok Ty." Naruto stood with her the two brushing themselves off. Naruto took in her sweat covered body and her chest bindings.

"Stop staring, it's a little weird Naru."

Naruto chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him and he kissed her forehead.

Ty knew something was bothering him more than usual, he never kissed her forehead. He never just held her, it was her laying on him or bothering him. He rarely initiated physical contact, she leaned forward placing her face into the crook of his neck. She always chocked it up to him in some way afraid to hurt her or something, but it wasn't that, he was in some form of emotional turmoil. She noted his scent had blood in it now, he had been to the front lines again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders squeezing him tightly as she felt him relax.

"I'm here, we are all here. Come on, you go shower, I'll go after you and well join Master for tea." Ty gave him no room to argue, pulling his hands from her waist she turned him and pushed him down the hallway to their room. Closing the door behind them Naruto unbound his tunic tossing it to the door frame, his turtleneck coming off as well. Naruto reached to his headband removing it and untying his Yu Yan band as well. Ty sat on the side of their bed and took note of the difference in shade of his skin. His hands, feet, and head all were darker, covered in dirt, blood, and soot. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, just taking in her presence. She leaned forward placing her forehead against his and smiled to him.

"Go shower Naru, you smell horrible. After I get out remember, tea then we can have some time to ourselves."

"Alright."

Ty Lee sighed watching him leave with a set of clothes from his dresser. Zarehya peaked into the room and looked to Ty.

"Wow, I think that's the second most naked I have seen you in my son's bed."

Ty blushed furiously and shook her head at her Master.

"Master! Oh, Naruto is in another funk about the frontline. So I need to confiscate him for the evening, is that alright? After tea time of course."

"Ty, he's important to you as well. You can be there for him in ways Muy and I can't. Take all the time you need sweetheart."

Ty Lee sighed, she rubbed the back of her neck and collected her clothes hearing the bathroom door open. She watched Naruto walk into the room wearing a pair of loose knit sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt similar to his turtlenecks but without the neck. She stopped on her way past him and turned his head to look at her, she smiled to him. Stepping in she planted a kiss on his cheek and kept walking to the bathroom, the lack of reaction told her this mission was a bad one.

Naruto felt numb, the images played through his head over and over. Stones crushing his allies, their jutsus an firebending cooking and destroying the opponents. His arrows tearing into limbs, torsos, people, too much blood. He was shaken from his musings by Ty kissing his cheek, but he was too slow to react. She left the room and he sat on the bed, laying back his back against the wall legs off the side. He didn't know how long he stayed there, the faces flashing through his mind, but he felt a finger wipe something wet from his cheek.

"Hey."

"Naru." Ty Lee crawled onto the be, she straddled his waist sitting on his pelvis. She would normally be uncomfortable like this, but there was nothing perverted meant by this. She took his hands between hers and wiped the tear from his cheek. She leaned down and kissed where the tear had been and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. She could feel his tenseness beneath her and her arms wrapped around his torso holding him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her torso and he buried his nose into her shoulder.

"Fifteen confirmed. None of them were older than me or Kai."

She said nothing, there was nothing to be said, she rubbed his back gently and kissed the side of his neck. Naruto's arms tightened to the point it was almost painful but she just clutched him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

She said nothing, she knew by now, the words weren't for her. They were for the dead haunting his thoughts.

"Come on, mom is making some Chamomile tea, your favorite." Ty sat up his arms settling around her hips as she sat back. He smiled up to her his eyes red, she leaned down and gave him a soft and long kiss. Standing from his lap she got off the bed and took his hand leading him from the bedroom to the living room where Zarehya and Yin were waiting.

"Hey Naru, we're glad you're home." Zarehya smiled softly to her eldest boy. She could see it in his eyes, through all of the boasting, the rules, his "heartless" persona to some. Naruto was an emotional being, he was passionate, he was headstrong, and he wore his heart on his chest for those closest to him to see. Naruto liked to play tough, that much was evident with his time in the Military Academy and in his training with the clan, but he was just simply not meant for war. He was too much like Kushina.

"Hey mom, how's Yin?"

"She's down for a nap, I have been training Ty during Yins naps. Your girl there has an amazing aptitude for my fighting style. If I had a grasp on her earlier in life she may have been able to fight off very good benders and Jonin by now."

"You flatter me."

"It is the truth Ty, now, I fixed us some fresh tea, your favorite Chamomile. Muy will be home in a few hours, he's been running border patrol for Konoha making sure no one comes in the perimeter. You know how he is Naru."

"Yeah, he needs rest though."

"That he does."

"Oh Naru, want to see the gift Master got me!"

Ty didn't even wait for his response running back to their room. She opened one of the drawers of the bed side table pulling out to gauntlets and two grieves. The gauntlets were simple treated leather that covered the back of her hands, her fingers and half way up her forearms. The leather was lined with decorative patterns of weaving, the ends of the fingers had points to them just for the added effect. The greaves were similar, treated leather, but these had ridges down their length in a quilted pattern. The ends covered the majority of her feet and the thick hide protected her from most hard hits, even Zarehyas punches. She ran back to the living room slipping the effects on to her arms and legs. The legs seemed goofy considering she was wearing a pair of his overly large sweatpants, but her spaghetti strapped pink tank top allowed easy access to her forearms. She struck a pose for him and Naruto began to laugh, her legs looked ridiculous she knows but her smiled to her, a true smile. He pulled her into his lap forgoing his tea on the table. A hand on the other side of her head holding her the other around her waist.

"I am so proud of you, and so happy you are learning to protect yourself. I am proud of you Ty." He felt some of his worries disappear as she kicked off the greaves and the gauntlets. He smiled to her and moved to kiss her cheek but a cough interrupted them.

"I'm gonna go check on Yin, you two should head to bed early today. Spend some time together, you both need it." Zarehya smiled to them. She stood quickly and walked down the hallway to where her and Muy had set up Yins room.

Ty stood and grabbed one of Narutos hands, giving it a gentle squeeze she pulled him down the hallway to their room. Opening the door she pulled him in and shoved him onto the bed.

"Under the covers now, I'm cold and need to cuddle."

Naruto chuckled removing his shirt, he pulled back the covers and placed his back to the wall one arm holding the covers open for her. He watched her shed her pants wiggling her hips probably a tad too much just to tease him. She crawled into bed and cuddled up to his chest. She placed her face in the crook of his neck a leg across his waist her chest to his. She sighed contently into his form. Naruto wrapped her waist in one hand the other tracing his index finger up and down her arm.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Naru."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sighed leaning his elbows on his knees and sitting his head in his hands. He looked to his mother who had a dead set face.

"I am serious Itachi, we need to discuss the state of the clan."

"I know mom, but you still need rest. Your torso is contused, you have three fractures, and some tissue damage from what they hadn't healed in the hospital."

"Son, I am a veteran of the Third War, YOUR mother, head of MY clan, and I could tell Izumi embarrassing stories about you. Don't test me."

"Well for starters Sasuke is being courted by Lady Azula."

"WHAT!"

"Indeed, she frequently spirits him away from our training sessions or his off days. They spend time talking and walking, and he is very defensive over what they talk about."

"Is that so."

"It is curious if you ask me, why would Azula the princess of the Fire Nation, want my little brother as her own?"

"We can use that though, if we play on his daughters infatuation with Sasue we could try and wriggle our way into a higher position of power."

"Mom!"

"What, I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

"Fine, what about the state of the village and the clan?"

"The village is in ruins, our total population is less than a tenth of what it originally was, and barely a fraction of that are ninja. We won't recover from this for a long time."

"You need to have hope, we will recover."

"According to Shikaku, it will take sixty years in the least if there is a population boom, to restore our numbers of military assets and civilians. That's at least two generations."

"It can't be that bad."

"Three minor clans are extinct, two are on the bridge of extinction, and the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Yamanaka are teetering on the edge. If something doesn't happen soon we will pass the point of no return and our numbers will wane till we are gone."

"Well what do you propose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Arranged marriages, with clients or allies that owe us. We arrange the marriages, encourage multiple children and reward those who do have more than two. By doing this we are encouraging our numbers to be raised, fellowship with our allies, and we also may get new trade tariffs. I will be writing a personal report to Lord Ozai requesting a betrothal to Azula for Sasuke. If they are interested may as well make it official."

"Mom, we can't just do that to people."

"It won't be involuntary, people can not marry or not have kids. It's better than the Hyuuga, they're probably going to incest their brains out. They may be polite, but they are savages. Now I am tired, leave me." Mikoto sunk into her bed and turned on her side giving her back to Itachi.

Itachi sighed, standing he walked from her room bidding her good night. He roamed for a few moments clearing his mind before he left for his room. Walking in he saw Izumi in the bed, he climbed in behind her making her jump in fright.

"Sh, it's me 'Zumi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groans, his eyes fluttering in the darkness that shrouded his vision. He realized quickly it wasn't darkness, it was hair, chocolate brown hair. He chuckled feeling the small frame on his own squirm from his chest bouncing. Naruto stretched his arms and rewrapped them around Ty pulling her closer to which she smiled almost like a cat. Using the hand that was on her shoulder he brushed her hair back behind her neck, the light of dawn cracked into his vision. What caught his eye though was the raven sitting at the foot of his bed. He unwrapped his arms from Ty, much to her unconscious ire, and called the bird over. He took the message from around its ankle and read it, it made him relax even more.

' _Team 7 will have a mandatory one week vacation from the frontlines._ '

Naruto watched the bird vanish with a puff of smoke and he nonchalantly tossed the message to the floor. He settled into the bed happy he will get a few more hours of sleep, he closed his eyes, the images of the battle flashed through his mind but he focused on Ty's breathing, the pressure of her body on his, the heat. He felt her skin, her breath against his neck, he lashes against his skin, and it calmed his heart. Within minutes he fell back to sleep and had a dreamless slumber.

Zarehya sighed again, her nude body next to her husbands. She looked up from where she lay and saw his closed eyes his calm breathing.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna get up for the day." She felt Muys arm tighten around her waistline and she sighed.

"Love I'm serious, I want to get up."

"Too bad, you're mine." Muy turned over pinning her to the bed and suckled on the nape of her neck, her groan beneath him boiled his blood.

"Muy, come on, I'm sore from last night, seven hours of last night. Please, just let me get up."

He sighed but he sat up his hip attached to hers in more ways than one, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before he moved back from her with a slick pop. He stood off of the bed and rubbed the back of his head, turning to grab some clothes.

"Damn, I'm going to need to put some salve on your back again."

Muy chuckled, the damn woman never knew how to control her claws, she always ended up giving him scars when they had a passionate fuck. He had only two sets of scratched from her on his back, their first night, and the night Yin was conceived. If his track record shows for anything, either she is going to hate hi for the next week for making her too sore to stand, or she was going to get pregnant.

"Goddamnit Muy, next time when I say be more gentle, be fucking gentle."

"Couldn't hear last night over the sounds of your lust beneath me, not my fault." Muy pulled his sweater over his head and chuckled at the pillow that impacted the back of his head.

"Asshole, your forget, I'm more than two feet shorter and nearly two hundred pounds lighter than you. You HURT when you get rough."

Muy pondered his chances and chuckled to himself prepared to escape from his room.

"Then why do you ask me to fuck you harder and harder? You don't seem to mind being destroyed like that." Muy darted from the room Zarehya got up from the bed about to give chase but she sighed, it wasn't worth the drama this morning.

Muy chuckled, he loved that woman, he loved teasing her. Making his way across the hall he opened his sons door and saw Ty Lee sprawled across him and his son gently rubbing her arm.

"Dad?"

"Hey, if you can escape, come on, we're gonna make the girls something special for breakfast."

Naruto sighed, the breath throwing some of his crimson hair from his face. He shifted and turned on his side Ty's form laying on her sighed with a angry groan. He leapt from the bed not jostling it in anyway and landed next to his father. Closing the door silently behind him the two men made their way to the kitchen.

"I managed to bribe some Nara for some deer meat, were going to be making your mothers favorite."

"Deer balls?"

"Haha, you know what I mean."

NAruto chuckled, he loved picking at his father about the joke. The two began to work on the breakfast food, sausage balls made from venison. The two finished their cooking and instead of setting them out on a platter like usual they divided them between the four, with Zarehya getting more than anyone else and they went back to their respective rooms. Naruto slowly nudged the door open, he peeked in and saw Ty facing the wall the cover off of her body, her bare leg and barely covered rear shown to the world. Naruto slid into bed behind her her back immediately pressing against his for warmth. She turned over and was about to bury her head into his neck when Naruto wafted one of the balls beneath her nose. Ty's eyes cracked open.

"Merry christmas Ty." Naruto leaned in kissing her deeply and giving her all of his affections. He set the plate down on his hip as the twos make out got heated but they stopped to eat the breakfast before them.

"Merry Christmas, Naru."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I threw in a tad bit more fluff, and a little bit of a reference to a sex scene. This chapter was filler mind you and that is why it is filled with fluff, hence the name filler. Till Sunday,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	18. Chapter 18

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Those who cannot understand how to _put their_ _ **thoughts on ice**_ should not enter into _the_ _ **heat of debate**_." - Friedrich Nietzsche

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I apologize for this chapters shortness, as I said it is leading into the next arc, the beginning of which starts in this chapter. I also went ahead and designed a little scene for some of the viewers pleasure. Muy vs Minato. This fight is more of a training session but it will let me show you all the skill set I have created for Muy and why he is so feared. See my rationalization for this is that yes Minato is fast, strong, calculating, fierce, but most of his name and his strength comes from his Hiraishin. Muy never had that, he is strong on his own, he built his speed, his strength, his wit and prowess. There is a reason when I described him he was covered in scars. Muy has seen more battle and death than Minato, but the only reason Muy is not as famous for his fighting rather than being head of the Yu Yan is the single fact of this, Muy leaves no survivors. He has never had a survivor slip past his grip, he double taps his kills with his blade and arrows. Muy also has another secret that I will show at the end of the fight, one of the reasons he is so strong though I doubt you all might like it much. I will also be showing off a couple redesigns and some original designs for Minato's fighting style and his jutsu. Minato never had the time to push his Rasengan through elemental training, he never had time to develop his Hiraishin further, my Minato has been alive for thirteen extra years. All of this explanation seems redundant considering the fight, but I was just going to address these concerns that I could forsee coming up.**

 **Also to GameNoLife, I was particularly interested in your review. I seem to have not grasped the whole concept of what you were saying but I would like to speak to you further about this. The same goes out to all who have suggestions or critiques, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME. If you feel I have slandered or have done something wrong story wise that deals with the continuity of the two series' tell me. If I have had major grammatical errors, message me. If you see I have contradicted and made an ass of myself via story, message me. To me, I am doing my best, but I can not grow and learn if there is no feedback, so I implore you, if you see a problem, REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME. I enjoy the conversation and love to implement changes to my style of writing when I have it pointed out to me there is something indeed wrong.**

 **On a side note I am also looking for a new person to bounce ideas off of. My previous co-developer who decided to remain unnamed has had to stop due to family and schooling. All I ask of you, if you so choose to, is to be there to help me develop ideas. Most of the plot chapters have had her hands in this story as well as mine, the fillers were all my own design. The last two chapters were lacking of her aid and I believe you all could see it. I am not looking for someone to write for me, I am not looking for someone to Beta even if it would be appreciated, I am looking for a partner to talk with and bounce ideas off of. If you are interested, let me know and I will do a trial chapter with you to see how you feel, this chapter WILL NOT be added as the main to the story, but as backstory in a One-Shot about Muy and Zarehya. Now, I apologize for stealing anymore of your time, let's dive in yes?**

 **~ Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Muy cocked his eyes over to Minato, he could see the frustration and absence of mind on the blonde mans face. Muy closed his eyes and stood abruptly.

"Muy?"

Muy looked over to his childhood friend Ozai and gave him a nonchalant wave. Muy walked to Minatos side and grabbed him by the shoulder causing the blonde man to cut his eyes up to Muy. Muy shot him a smirk and pulled Minato from his seat pulling him towards the door.

"Time to cut the shit Minato, you have been absent minded and have been cutting the efficiency of the restructure."

Minato scowled and ripped his shoulder from Muys grip causing the said man to turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"Back off Muy."

"Those sound like fighting words, cousin."

"Fuck off Muy, I don't have time for your bullshit so back off."

"Back off or what, sounds like you wanted to end that phrase with 'or else.'" Muy crossed his arms and Minato got a look of rage across his face.

"OR ELSE. Back off."

Muy sighed and shook his head, Minato just wouldn't take it for what is was could he. Muy shoved Minato through the door and before Minato could react, Muys foot shoved Minato hard enough to fling him through the air. Muy casually removed his tunic baring his toso to the world and kicked off his moccasins. HE heard footsteps behind him an he looked to see a dirty Minato and Ozai standing behind him.

"What the FUCK Muy?!"

"Ozai, can you watch my stuff, me and the blonde guy need to let off some steam."

"I see, so that is what this is about."

"What do you mean Lord Ozai?"

"Minato, due to you not catching the hint, I order you to fight Muy."

"Yes, my lord." Minato summoned one of his specialty kunai, the tripointed one, into his hand and spun it for a brief second.

Muy cocked a grin.

"You've been needing to beat my shit in since I arrived, but your girly ass wouldn't step the fuck up. So we're going to cut loose."

Minatos eyes widened as Muy vanished appearing before Minato his Karambit held in a reverse grip ready to bite into Minatos flesh. Minato quickly parried the blade but the force behind it sent Minato sliding across the ground. Muy was quickly upon him so he vanished to the kunai he had discarded after their clash.

"Running as always, whether it was Kushinas death, or Naruto, you always fucking run. MAN UP MINATO."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT, THE ONLY RIGHT. You discarded that poor boy, threw him away and for what, to throw a tantrum when he wouldn't choose you over me? Be a man Minato, suck it the fuck up and accept things as they are. YOU fucked up that night, YOU are the only one to blame, SO MAN UP." Muy barely twisted his torso, dodging the kunai but he pushed off with his left foot dodging the Rasengan that slammed into existence along with Minato where he had just been. Uy saw the lack of hesitation, the raw rage and hate in Minatos eye.

"Good, there it is, give your rage to me!" Muy twisted to avoid another Kunai but this time his hand grabbed the hand holding the Rasengan. HE felt Minato straining against his grip, then the little shit decided to leap into the air and shove both feet into Muys chest. Muy just stood there staring at Minato, who stood sideways against his chest sandals digging into skin. Muy smirked evilly his hand still on Minatos wrist.

"My turn." Muy wrenched Minatos wrist slamming the male into the ground forming a crater. Minato vanished with a puff of smoke, the real Minato had just finished a set of hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Minato grinned as the two ton toad belly flopped Muy, but his face stopped when he saw it. Muy was standing below the rog holding its body off the ground with a single hand. Minato cursed and began to fling his Hiraishin Kunai around the field, some towards Muy.

Muy scoffed and threw the toad at Minato, the summoning animal vanished in a croak. Muy didn't even try to dodge the kunai they would never hit him. Muy held his right hand extended and in a blur seven arrows shot from his hand impaling Minatos body, which then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Minato, you tricks are getting annoying, fight me like a man. Maybe this is why Kushina had a crush on me before you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Muy grabbed Minatos fist, the two began to exchange blows. Minato vanished in a gold flare but Muy had the reflexes honed after years of war and conflict, his war had not ended when Minatos did. Muy had blocked or evaded every single one of Minatos flash attacks and at the last moment he sparta kicked Minato hard enough to dig a trench into the ground that dug over two kilometers in length. Muy sighed as he felt the chakra, he spun and grabbed Minato by the throat, slamming his form into the ground. Only for Minato to vanish again in a yellow flash, this is what pissed Muy off. Muy growled and his arms moved, and before Minato knew it Muy shot lightning from his body electrifying the field and his kunais. Minato laid on the ground stunned and shaking from the electricity.

"Come on boy, show me your abilities."

Minato grimaced when he stood, something was loose and something cracked. Minato spat the blood from his mouth and he dropped the kunai he held in his hand. Muy had no time to perceive his Level 4 Hiraishin, Minato vanished with no flash, no bang, no puff of smoke, just one second there, the next a fist in Muys chest.

Muy spat out blood and growled, he grabbed Minato so tightly his skin groaned from the contact. Minato vanished but Muy go a feel for the movement the first time and countered with a right palm strike to Minatos chest that sent him into the ground and formed another crated, but this was two meters deep. Minato lay at the bottom unmoving but his eyes cracked open.

"You haven't changed a bit, you KNOW that you are his father. You KNOW Kushina loved you, you KNOW this, so why are you so pissed about it? It is because he doesn't consider the man who threw him away as his father. Minato, you may not see it but he loves you in his own way."

"OH yeah? What do you know?"

"I know that when he loves someone he treats no one the same. He clings to Zarehya like a child, he cradles and speaks of protecting his little sister. He bows and obeys my words, he puts his heart and soul into Ty Lee. You, he loves you in his own way, he talks with you, trains with you, and at the end of the day he calls you by your name, not of respect but because you are his father. You just dont see it because you expect the I love you daddy bullshit. He has never been like that, he has never said I love you to anyone other than his mothers. HE gives you the same treatment he does me Minato, the difference is I KNOW HIM. Pull your head from your ass, and just respect him for it. For fucks sake, are you good now?"

Minato leaned his head back, he knew what Muy said was true, but he wanted Naruto to treat him like Kai did. This was just his own twisted way of thinking he supposed, his own selfishness. His mind had been focused on it since the training two days ago when he called Muy dad. His mind was clear and Minato knew what he needed to do, with a shift he flashed to the kunai he dropped at the last bout and brushed himself off.

"I'm good, thanks Muy."

"Finally, the angst is done."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighs, he closes his eyes and takes his horse stance. He hears the wind blowing through the trees, scraping leaves across the cold ground. He smells the wood the house was made of, the flurry that had settled that morning. Naruto tried extending his senses, trying to look past but he wasn't like either of his mothers, he was no sensor, and it showed. Zarehya leapt from the tree silently and tackled her son to the ground wrestling the boy. With a laughing shout Ty jumped into the pile trying to pin Naruto to the ground. Naruto managed to shake his mother and Ty loose and he stood striking his stance.

Zarehya giggled, she loved playing this game, he would try and sense her and she would tackle him and play with him like she did when he was little. She looked into his eyes as Ty took her stance and she saw it, something that made her blood boil. He was hesitant to strike, he didn't want to _hurt_ Ty.

Ty Lee saw the look in his eyes and it pissed her off. She had been working for months now on her fighting style, and hell she even held of multiple ninja! She was damn proud of her progress under her Master, but her red headed boyfriend was underestimating her! She leapt forward with a snarl, enough to unsettle Naruto. She struck low, Naruto moved to block but he wasn't fast enough. She hit him four times, twice in his right thigh the other two along his gut. She felt him drop, he cried out with a yelp of pain and she looked down at him coldly.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET IDIOT!" Ty was about to continue berating her boyfriend but Zarehya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Ty, Naruto you hurt her."

"I didn't even!"

"No you didn't, do you remember how it felt, in that group of trainees? Being four to their eight and nine, feeling underestimated? You were so angry it hurt, and when you snapped you were reprimanded but so were they. You know why?"

"Because they looked down on me, they thought I was weak."

"It hurt your pride, that is what you just did to Ty. I know you dont want to hurt her Naru, but you need to realize Ty Lee is my apprentice, she is learning my ways. She isn't a delicate flower for you to hold and coddle anymore. She is a warrior, she is strong, and she is a woman. Respect her."

Naruto stood the numbness in his limbs wearing off. Naruto looked up from the ground and caught the moisture ridden brown eyes. Naruto moved to speak but his voice caught in his throat. He saw Ty turn to leave but he caught her, wrapped his arms around her binding her arms to her sides.

"Let go Naruto."

"No, listen. I know you can fight, defend yourself, kill for yourself. I know this Ty, and my pride and my own feelings got in the way of showing you genuine respect you deserve. You have grown so much I didn't want to see you as anything other than Ty, my friend, my girlfriend, the reason I come home from missions. I didn't want to face the facts you dont need me as much as you used to, and I was afraid."

"Naru." Ty turned in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"I know you can fight, you ARE strong Ty, but I just dont want you to have too, you know?"

Zarehyas breath hitched in her throat, he said it. For the first time in five years since he had that fight with her, he said it. 'Ttebayo.

"I know Naru, it just hurt. The person I respected and I care for so much wouldn't take me seriously. That hurt more than any wound I have ever had, so just please, next time. Take me seriously."

Naruto nodded and leaned in giving her a chaste kiss, but the sound of someone gagging broke them of their thoughts.

"Blegh, disgusting, you two need to find a room."

"Azula, why am I not surprised."

"Ouch Naruto, that stung"

"Hey Azula, whatcha need?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you actually, in private."

Zarehya sighed as she waved to the girls and walked into the house to check on Yin.

"Hey Mai, how about you and I go and prepare some refreshments. It is a cold day." Naruto motioned for Mai to follow him into the house leaving the two girls outside by themselves.

"So what's wrong Azula?"

"I need advice, and it's a pain in the ass."

"Advice? What could I give you advice on? You're the prettiest most talented girl in the world!"

"Boys Ty, I need help with boys."

Ty couldnt help but laugh at the statement.

"It isn't funny damnit!"

"It is, just a teensie wittle bit." Ty accentuated her words by pinching her fingers close together. She laughed harder when Azula pouted.

"Now that the games are over with, I need your help, seriously. I dont want to ask Mai or an adult cause they all have been in a relationship for years. Yours is pretty new."

"Well what'd you wanna know?"

"How'd it all start with you and Naruto, romantically I mean."

"Well, funny enough for me it was kinda just there. I liked him since he walked into my old home to buy wood. He was good looking, methodical, he was calm and collected. His eyes are a beautiful purple. It was all just there. It stopped being just a crush when I had to stay with him, I was so hurt and emotional. He was just there, always like a rock in the ocean for you to get some rest and stand on. Like a sentinel, he was just always there, protecting me. One day we just kinda kissed, and we both agreed to try this out, to see how far it goes."

"So it was closeness?"

"Kinda, it was closeness, but he was there, like he was a shoulder to cry on, my best friend but more. IS this about Sasuke?"

"I see, thank you for the advice!" Azula dashed from the backyard leaving Ty there blinking.

"Did I just fuck up?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke! Come here immediately!"

Sasuke left his bedroom, the book he had been reading called 'Ninshuu: Origins and History through the ages' left on his desk. He pulled on a shirt not wanting to seem rude to his mother and walked through the hallway to his mothers room. Opening the door his eyes opened widely and he bent at the waist, he bowed to Lord Ozai who now stood in the room with Mikoto.

"The boy knows his manners. Good that will cut down on teaching, stand boy."

Sasuke stood and placed his hands by his side at attention.

"Loosen up boy, we may have business, but I will not have my host uncomfortable." Ozai watched Sasuke slacked ever so slightly and put his hands into his pockets.

"Good, now we can get down to business. I am here seeking an arranged marriage. You Sasuke, to my Azula. I am not blind to how she drags you about like a show pony, but you allow it and even encourage it. Before we go any further I must ask as a father, what are your intentions with Azula?"

"Azula has become a close friend of mine. We train, we walk, and visit stores together. Most deem it a chore to be around her, but her snide comments and almost violent behavior hide who she is beneath all that."

"Oh? What is my daughter underneath that?"

"She is kind, she is insecure about herself and feels she must do whatever she can to be top dog so she isn't reminded of her position. She is strong but weak, and she has shown me that side."

Ozai raised a hand silencing Sasuke as he turns to Mikoto. The calm smile he sees in Mikotos eyes and his own to her says it all.

"From now till the day you both reach the age of sixteen, you are betrothed to my daughter Azula. I expect you to remain by her side as a protector and confidant, to treat her well and if need be ie for her. You will also be accompanying her on her mission once young Yu reaches the rank of Chunin. You will be staying with me and my family for the duration, pack your things, you move in tonight." Ozai steps past Sasuke and leaves the mother and son alone.

"Mom, what the actual fuck!"

"Sasuke, watch your mouth."

"Seriously? An arranged marriage?"

"Sasuke I am dying."

Sasuke was about to say something but that stopped it in its tracks.

"What do you mean, you're dying?"

"The wounds I had taken, and the debris that got into my system. I have developed a form of poisoning and we dont have the resources to bring in dialysis. My kidneys and Liver are failing and soon I will be in the hospital permanently, till I die. You need a strong woman by your side leading the family, I wont be here much longer and it will all be up to you my baby boy. I am doing this as much for my own mind as your heart, you like the girl and she likes you. Be happy, try and find love in her, ok?"

Sasuke was at a loss, she was dying? Nothing they could do?! BULLSHIT! Tsunade the fucking Sannin extraordinaire was in Konoha healing everyone! She cant be dying, she cant be.

"Sasuke! Calm yourself!"

Sasuke began to hyperventilate, a panic attack settling in. His mind filled with fabricated visions of his mother lying dead in the rubble, on the cot she stayed for so long. Now dead in the hospital they had yet to set up. Sasukes eyes burned, he slammed his fist into the floor cracking the wood.

"FUCK!"

Sasuke felt a sting on his cheek and his face was jerked sideways. He looked wide eyes into his mothers eyes and with a gasp from both parties he saw something he never thought he would.

"Sasuke your eyes!"

"Mom!"

Sasuke had awoken his Mangekyou, Mikoto had shown hers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi."

"Ma, Cat, you're up and around already? What happened to your leg?"

"I'm Cats replacement, she has been retired."

"I see."

"The Hokage requests your presence ASAP, priority S."

Kakashi sighed, he got up from his position next to a smooth stone riddled with names. He pats the side of the stone.

"Another time, Obito, Rin."

Kakashi vanishes with a swirl of leaves.

Minato sighs, he could feel the bruise from this morning fresh on his chest, to be honest, it sucked. He snapped his eyes forward when Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"You're early."

"You're injured."

"Not badly, just a spar with Muy."

"Friendly or?"

"Friendly, a wake up call in a way. Now, onto your mission." Minato tossed the scroll he had been fidgiting with for quite some time.

"This is an S-ranked mission, you will have four people under your command. The mission is simple, it involves an assassination, escort, and liberation. You have no choice of acceptance since this mission involves you directly through either portion."

"I see, who is the target?"

"A Feudal Lord."

"Well, shit."

"Your teammates for this mission since it is also diplomatic will be Naruto Yu, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Gekkou, and Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko will have a shadow member, Codenamed: Roadrunner to protect the young Lord should anything happen."

"Master, are you serious? Two Genin, a Chunin, and a non-shinobi?!"

"Kakashi, this is only S-ranked for the diplomatic side, if this pases we will have another country under the thumb of the Fire Lord. There is no room for failure."

"Yes Lord Hokage. If I may ask, if it had not been a feudal lord, what rank would this mission be?"

"A strong C, maybe a low B. Nothing Team 7 can't accomplish, especially with Roadrunner and Lord Zuko aiding."

"I understand Lord Hokage."

"Dismissed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto answers the door and invites KAkashi into the house → Kakashi sits down and enjoys some tea while he informs Naruto of the mission

Naruto sighs.

"Ty, did you have to tell Lady Mai that?"

"It was hilarious!"

"Mai!"

"It was." Mai chuckled her rough voice echoing in the room.

"I mean, it kinda was funny Naru."

"Gah."

There was a knock on the door and he stood and sat Ty in the chair they shared. Naruto hurried to the doorway and opened it to see.

"Kakashi?"

"Ah, Naruto, good, we need to talk."

"Oh, come on in."

Naruto led Kakashi into the living room and immediately saw the grey haired man fly into the wall with a red blur attached to him.

"KASHI!" Zarehya had wrapped herself around Kakashi and buried her face into his chest. He was her favorite after all! Kushina might have had dibs on Obito, but Kashi was hers.

"Ow, Lady Zarehya?"

"No, it's Zare to you!"

"Ow, ow, ok. How're you Zare?"

"Good, you need to come see Yin, she is so adorable! It's also kinda funny, she looks like Naruto now." Zarehya grabbed his hand and half led, half dragged the man towards the crib room.

Naruto just stood there pale, his mother NEVER acted like this. He was curious so he followed th two to the babies room and entered behind them. He saw the silver haired Jonin cradling the baby with his mother beaming.

"Mom, you look less like an adult and more like a kid right now." His words were met by a fist to the top of his head and being flung from the room. He sat there in the hallway, once again, his mother NEVER acted like this.

"Zare, I think you hurt him."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Naru!" Zarehya ran over to Naruto fussing over the small amount of blood coming off the top of his head. She began to dab at it with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Mom, what the hell is up with you?"

"What?!"

"Mom, you're acting like a hyper teenager, you look the part!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just got excited. See, Kashi was my first apprentice while he trained under Minato. He was my favorite of the squad! So I got a tad bit excited to show him Yin!"

Naruto sighed.

"I actually have to go Zare, I have to brief three others about the mission."

"Mission?"

"Yeah, Naruto has a mission and he needs to be prepared for a month long trip, and meet me by the North gate at six o'clock."

"I'll be there Kakashi."

With a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was about to knock on the door but was stopped by a man in bright red armor.

"Stop! You are trespassing on his Lord Ozai's property. Cease and desist immediately."

"I am here to talk to Prince Zuko."

"No acceptions, leave now before we take action!"

"Ma, firebender, why not just bring him out here?"

"Are you deaf, leave!"

The door opened and Zuko was greeted to the sight of a Leaf Jonin and one of his fathers guards arguing.

"What is the problem here?"

"This fiend refuses to leave the property! He claims to need you and Lord Uchiha for some devious reason no doubt!"

"It's not devious, it is a mission from Lord Ozai and Lord Hokage!"

Zuko motioned for Kakashi to enter and led him to the lounge.

"One minute and I will retrieve Sasuke."

Kakashi sat down in one f the chairs and pulled out his book, it was a perverted shame, but he was addicted. The door slid open and he was greeted by Zuko and Sasuke.

"Jonin Hatake?"

"Ah, hello Sasuke, now that you two are both here we can begin. You both are to accompany me on a mission with Chunin Gekko, and Genin Yu. This is a S-ranked mission and your absence can not be allowed."

"I understand Jonin Hatake."

"I see, then I will need your help to pack Sasuke."

Kakashi vanished with a poof.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She is what!"

KAkashi held his hands up.

"Yugao, it isn't my idea, it is Lord Hokage and Lord Ozais!"

"Honey, let the man speak." Hayate stood and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"The mission is on;y labeled S due to the target, in fact the kids wont have to take part in the assassination at all! We also have to escort someone."

"So be straight with me Kakashi, what is the true rank for the mission?"

"High C Low B, nothing majorly difficult."

"You are in charge of their safety?"

"Indeed, though there will be an ANBU shadowing our fifth teammate, I am the protection for Team 7."

"Will you be instructing them on the move?"

"Indeed I will, I already have plans on everything."

"Then we will tell her when she gets back, six o'clock right?"

"Yep."

Kakashi vanished with another poof.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi cracked his neck when he felt the rush of memories. He looked over the tables to the woman at the bar. He found the escort target, and he already hated this mission. He was taking Koyuki Kazehana home from where he rescued her. God help him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next chapter is the official start of the Land of Snow Arc, remember my note from above. Till next time,**

 **~ Ardent Chronicler**


	19. Chapter 19

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule: Sundays and Thursdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, _once something freezes,_ _ **it's solid**_. That's the key to the arctic - _they didn't fear the cold,_ _ **they made use of it.**_ " - Wade Davis

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **As of writing this AN I have only had one vote on the poll, I will extend the time to Sunday for those of you who wish to vote. I still stand by my words from the Update chapter. Sunday I will announce the results of the poll with the release of the next Flaming Leaves chapter. That will also give me time, if the poll is in favor, to write out and plan more of "Silence Left Behind" plot.**

 **This chapter begins the first chapter of the Lands of Spring Arc. I a having to refamiliarize myself with the movie, and I find myself disappointed at how little backstory the villains, outside of Doto, are given. Nadare seems like one with an interesting history due to his familiarization with Kakashi. I would enjoy seeing where that came from. Well, that is all for now,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed, he really wasn't looking forward to this mission. It was a simple enough escort mission, but his track record with things like "simple enough" or "escort missions" were really showing a bad sign. Naruto coughed into his hands the chill in the air turning the breath into a mist. Naruto wrapped his arm around the shoulder of Ty who had been walking him towards the gate. Technically she is not supposed to see him or his team off, but if Kakashi had no problem with it, he wouldn't have a problem with it either. She had to be cold, more than she showed. Naruto pulled her closer to his side trying to share his warmth but her body still shivered.

"It's ok Naru, I have a cold."

"You shouldn't be out here if you have a cold Ty."

"I just wanted to see you off."

"I know, but you need to worry about your health more than seeing me off."

Ty sighed her breath visible in the air. Truth be told she was a tad bit dizzy, her eyes and chest burned. The one thing she loved about Winter besides the snow was the crunch the snow made when you walk on it. She smiled and was about to say something to Naruto when she was pulled to the side, Naruto pulling her to his chest as a horse with a woman rode by. She was covered in a colorful Kimono, mostly blue and yellow. Ty sighed, she never got to spend some quality time with Naru outside of the house. As she was about to step back another set of horses ran past, twelve armored men on their backs. She saw that look in Narutos eye and sighed.

"Naru."

"Hm?"

"Can you beat those guys up for ruining our walk?"

"I'll get to doing that." Naruto sighed, he stepped back and looked towards the direction the horsemen had taken off to. He made a motion and vanished from his spot a swirl of snow being the only thing left to show he had been there.

"Well, that was a bit dramatic."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto leapt across another rooftop, and suddenly Sakura appeared beside him in her Chunin uniform.

"You saw them too?"

"I did, they ruined my morning."

"Sakura, I'll provide the distraction."

"Plan A?"

"No, go to Plan C." Naruto leapt forward, summoning his Chakra the water Shuriken formed flying towards the horsemen. Naruto heard the grunt from the impacts but no one fell. He leapt from the rooftop till he was in front of the horsemen, quickly shooting off a Suijenheki the Horses slid to a stop several of them men being flung from their beasts. Three of the horsemen managed to stay on their horses and immediately took off down the alleyway to the right. Naruto cursed and formed the Snake hand sign.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."

Sakura took that as her signal for Plan C, she quickly reached into her back bringing out a few Kunai. She met Narutos eye and smirked, just as planned. She threw the four Kunai in a box around the nine ninja and as soon as they hit the ground Naruto slammed his hands to the ground a barrier formed to contain the armored men. Now you might think that this was to keep them contained but it wasn't. You see Plan A was simple, Naruto and Sakura move to fight and defend, Plan B is similar but it is straight defense. Plan C, was the Sakura Cage. You see, most of the plans Team 7 had were in sets, Set 1 for Naruto and Sasuke, Set 2 was Sakura and Sasuke, Set 3 was Sakura and Naruto. Out of all the plans and sets Plan C was a universal plan. Sakura leapt down into the barrier it allowing her inside of it while keeping the men inside. Sakura pulled her sheathed Katana from her back and smirked letting her killing intent flood the barrier.

Naruto leapt to the rooftops chasing after the three other men. They werent that hard to find if he was being honest. Leaping from a rooftop he landed on the back end of the horse, snapping a roundhouse kick sending the man on the horses back falling to the ground. Naruto grabbed the reins of the horse and began to chase the other two. Naruto sucked in a breath and channeled his chakra sending three Water Shots towards the two men. Three thuds sounded off and the two men slipped from their horses. Naruto stood on the back of the horse crouching low and leapt forward to the womans horse. He slipped in behind her and jerked the reigns causing the horse to slide to a stop throwing the woman from the back of the horse. Naruto leapt from the horses back and tried to help the woman to her feet but she jerked her arm from his hands.

"Get off me."

Sakura leapt to the ground and adjusted the strap holding her katana to her back. The woman was about to run when another horseman cam around the corner. Sakura leapt into action, quite literally and snapped a straight kick into the mans chest sending him flying off of the horse. Sakura landed in a crouch and eyed the man who was struggling to sit up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looking behind her her eyes widened.

"Ma, Sakura, why did you attack our client?"

"What?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Walking over to the man he helped him to stand and looked behind him. There she was, Koyuki, it might have been ten years, but he could recognize her anywhere.

"You!"

Kakashi quickly raised his headband and gazed into her eye with the Sharingan. Without any hand seals he slipped her into a Genjutsu. He moved in a blur catching her before she could fall.

"Good team work you two, but next time, make sure you aren't late."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She felt sick, like she was going to puke. Sitting up in the bed she looked around, it was familiar, kind of like her room back at the studio house. She stood from the bed her legs giving out from beneath her sending her crashing to the ground. So the weakness wasn't just a feeling, she had no strength right now. Fighting with her limbs she managed to bring herself to the edge of the bed. Flexing her legs she started to feel the strength return but she was still queasy. She heard it then, the sounds of waves breaking against the side of the boat. The rocking sensation made sense now, she was on a fucking boat.

"Goddamnit." Yukie stood from the bed the numbness finally leaving her legs and she ran from the room.

Sasuke stretched his arms above his head while yawning. He was brought from his yawn by the opening of a door and a scream from a woman. He turned behind him and there was Yukie Fujikaze in the flesh, almost a little too much flesh.

"How crass." Zuko shook his head, the woman forgot her gown obviously.

Yukie looked down and quickly put an arm over her chest, in her hurry to leave the room she had not realized she was in her underwear, and only her underwear. She stormed off back towards her room as Team 7 plus Kakashi and Zuko all sighed.

"That was a pleasant view." Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi, don't talk like that." Sasuke sighed shaking his head.

"Well, it wasn't NOT pleasant." This earned Sakura a few strange looks.

"What?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sighs, rubbing his hands together to try and build up some more heat.

"It's too cold out here, maybe we should head in boys?"

"It is a little cold, but i don't care. With Fire Chakra I can keep myself warm by circulating it underneath my skin." Sasuke shrugged.

"Not all of us are miracle Uchiha."

"And some of us look like a matchstick, but you didn't hear it from me."

"I just did."

"Did what?"

"Exactly."

Kakashi chuckled at the two boys. He leaned back over the railing.

"Excuse me, Jonin Hatake?"

"Oh, Lord Zuko, what seems to be the problem?"

"If I can ask, why am I here? I'm not a Shinobi, nor do I really have a place being here."

"Ah, I thought you had a hard question. You see, you are the heir to the Fire Nations throne and that means one day all of her allies and enemies will also be yours. So Lord Ozai believed it would be in your best interest to gain political standing with the Daimyo here in the Land of Snow."

Zuko nodded.

"You're his right hand on this mission Zuko." Naruto kicks off f the wall and walks over to his friend patting him on the back.

"Kakashi is his left, meant to deal out the pain and punishment, while you honeypot the Daimyo."

"I see, thank you both for telling me this but it still doesn't answer my question. Why is a non-combatant here on a Shinobi mission?"

"Oh, that's simple. You have a stalker." Kakashi waved towards the mast of the ship they were on and a gloved hand flipped him the bird. Kakashi chuckled and waved back to him.

"So I am here, because I am being protected?"

"Not exactly, you are able to be here because you're being protected. IF you weren't you wouldn't be here."

"I think I am just going to go back to my room." Zuko backed away more confused than anything and left the three males to their business.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sighed loudly, she tries not to be too girly her mom nearly beat that out of her. She just was unlucky enough to not be a Fire element like Sasuke was. She wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her arms trying to warm her blood. Looking over the moving sea was entrancing at this hour. It might have only been ten o'clock, but the reflection of the moons glow on the water was almost ethereal. Sakura had to be honest with herself, even if it was just for one night, she'd relax and be girly if it meant being warmer.

"Chunin Gekkou!"

"Ah, mister Sandayou, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come in and eat something wam. We are in a cold climate after all."

"Ah, I would love something warm to eat." Sakura smiled jogging back into the ship, she followed the man down a set of stairs, along a long hallway, and through a bulk door. Sakura smelled it, shrimp curry, well looks like she wont be getting anything after all.

"That's shrimp right?"

"Oh, yes, do you like shrimp?"

"I am allergic to shrimp."

The awkward silence was deafening to the two people but a snort from Yukie who was seated at the back of the room brought them to look at her.

"A ninja who could be killed by a prawn."

"There have been ninja with worse than I."

"Oh?"

"Tobirama, our second Hokage, he was an albino, his skin was very delicate to the sun."

"That's stupid."

"Health isn't stupid Miss Fujikaze."

"Just seems like youre weak if you cant even handle a food."

"Like you being a coward for not wanting to go to the Land of Snow?"

"You have no right to say that!"

"Aww, is the big bad pussy cat scared of a little snow."

Yukie was turning red and she stormed from the room slamming the door behind her.

"Chunin Gekkou, that was uncalled for."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I have a betting pool to win anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just a friendly competition amongst a few of my colleagues."

"Well, I do need to tell you why she reacted like that. You see, when she was a child her uncle led a bunch of ninja to destroy her home. Her father was butchered and she herself almost died during the clash. Her home was here in the Land of Snow, so returning here is reopening old wounds."

"Just cause you're hurting doesn't mean ya can be a bitch, just saying."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I really do apologize for the short chapter, but due to health reasons I am taking some medicine that makes it hard to focus. I will return Sunday with the results of the poll and we will move forward from there.**

 **~ Ardent Chronicler**


	20. Chapter 20

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule:**

 **Flaming Saga: Sundays**

 **Silence Left Behind: Wednesdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They say _everything you go through_ in your childhood _builds_ _ **character**_ _and_ _ **inner strength**_." - Curtis Joseph

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well it looks like my time will be shifting and being diverted between two stories. Since I only got one vote and it was approval. The stories name is Silence Left Behind. It is a Shinobi Clan War story about Shizune. I will be shifting my uploads for a Sunday release of Flaming Leaves and Wednesday release of Silence Left Behind.**

 **As you can see I will have wrapped up this arc in this chapter. Due to the medicine I had to take I could not focus nor write that well, as seen in the previous mini-chapter. The next arc is going to be one I make, such as the Konoha Crush as in my story. I am unsure as of what will happen, but after this arc I will be doing the second movie that I promised. In between this arc, fillers, the next arc, more filler, than the movie, I am aiming for 12 more chapters till the second Chunin exams, you read that correctly, a second Chunin exams. I feel like I cheated you all out on the Chunin Exams content, so I am introducing another one. I do look forward to writing out new ideas and bringing in old ones. Till the end,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Be careful with that! It weighs a literal ton!"

Naruto sighed looking at the film crew, an iceberg appeared from nowhere during the night and they wanted to film on it? This had a bad taste to it and Naruto knew it. H was not going to be taking chances, hence his new creation. Naruto carved the last rune into the twenty-third small wooden marble. In theory, by creating an explosive seal with a barrier built in, Naruto could use the wooden marble as a focused explosive. He of course had yet to apply them in combat, but he was hopeful.

"Naruto, can you do some scouting? I want to know every nook and cranny of this iceberg before we leave."

"Yes Master Kakashi." Naruto leapt away from the Team.

"Sakura, I want you to set traps around the perimeter, Sasuke stay close to the client. Lord Zuko, if you would be so kind, do you think you could assist Sasuke in defence of the client?"

"I would be happy to, and please Kakashi, while we are on a mission call me Zuko." Zuko walked away with Sasuke the two going to Yukies side.

"Master, do you want low yield, high yield, or non-lethal traps?"

"Go for a mix, non-lethal leading into high yield to ensure death."

"Yes sir." Sakura vanished with a blur.

Kakashi held a hand up with his ring and pinky finger extended. In a swirl of snow Shisui appeared with Kakashi.

"Shisui, you know my mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, when the time comes I am giving you authority of my team in the shadows. In the light Sakura is the next in line for command. See them through and protect the young Lord."

"As you say commander." Shisui vanished with another swirl of snow.

Kakashi sighed, his hands in his pockets fingering the kunai strapped to the inside of his pockets. He didn't particularly like this place, the ninja were annoying, the climate was annoying, he lost thirteen under his command, and THAT bastard was still around here somewhere. Kakashi began to walk to where Sasuke and Zuko were to inquire of the situation but he was caught off guard by a sudden blizzard just as they were about to start filming.

"Ice Style: Hidden in the Snow jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes widened, he knew that voice. God damnit doesn't his luck ever work? With a few quick hand signs he summoned the wind to his palm.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm jutsu." The wind blew harsher than the blizzard and blew away the snow only for a singular figure to be stood on a rock a good two hundred feet away.

"Well well well, if it isn't Copycat Kakashi."

"Nadare, I figured you would be dead by now."

"Not until I finally beat you, then my time will be complete."

"Sasuke go find Sakura, there has o be more of them, Zuko you pull back with Yukie to the harbor."

"Master! What about Naruto!"

"The red haired brat?"

"What'd you do to him!" Sasuke growled his hand drawing a single kunai.

"Oh, he is otherwise occupied by my colleague. Now, Kakashi, shall we pick up where we left off?"

"After you, Nadare."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had just made it half a kilometer from the group when he had to leap to the right to avoid a large metal ball connected to a chain. Naruto took his bow from his shoulder and summoned an arrow quickly knocking it and waiting for a target. He heard it again, the roar of an object moving extremely quickly. Naruto summoned his Kongo Fusa, the chains grabbing the metal ball and pinning it to the ground. Naruto loosed the arrow in the direction of the chain and heard a strange noise. A large man, with purple hair and small circle cut eyebrows. He took in the appearance of the man as he slid down the hill on some sort of board. Naruto leapt over him his Kongo Fusa canceling out.

"You're quick little shit. Though, with my Chakra armor I am invincible!"

Naruto scowled leaping out of the way of the sliding ninja again. Naruto smirked his hand glowed blue for a second and he shoved his hand onto the ice quickly. He saw the male charging once again like a bull and instead of dodging he threw up his barrier the ninja smacking into it like a bug on a windshield. Mizore had been thrown over a hundred feet tumbling and toppling end over end.

"How's that for invincible."

Naruto shook as a large creature made of ice that looked like a whale met with another before crashing into the ocean. Naruto took this time to turn and make his way back to his team unsealing another arrow and knocking it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura grinned like a child in the candy store, this woman was not half bad.

"You're not bad, but the ninja of Yukigakure are the best."

"Yadda yadda, you've been preaching about your greatness since I came here, so shut the fuck up and dance bitch!" Sakura pushed hard and Fubuki had to leap back. Sakura didn't give her time charging into the fray. The two met with a shower of sparks Sakura's katana to Fubuki's kunai. Ducking the overhead kick Sakura spun low and striked with her katana hoping to take the kunoichis legs from her, though it seemed not to be. A circle appeared and Sakura was flung several yards before landing in a crouch.

"See, you can't kill me you little bitch. You can't even touch me! This is the power of the Yuki ninja!"

"Oh please, trust me, you ain't seen anything yet." Sakura smirked, it was time to take the kiddy gloves off. Sakura stood and let her left hand drop from her katana, she stood facing to the side though her head turned to meet her opponent. Clenching her right hand her loose grip on her katana straightened out and Sakuras smirk fell, in its place a mask of indifference. She intercepted Fubukis Ice Prison technique and vanished in a blur, Fubuki was only saved from a killing blow y her Chakra Armor. Sakura vanished again in a Shunshin appearing in front of Fubuki.

"What!"

Sakura instead of attacking with her katana jabbed Fubuki in her lower abdomen, the strength of the hit lifted Fubuki off of the ground. Sakura snapped a roundhouse kick into Fubukis side and sent the Yuki ninja tumbling through the snow.

"You see, miss yuki ninja. You have the wrong opponent, between the three on my team, I am your worst match. Give up now and you won't die."

"Hah, save your Konoha garbage spill for another time."

Sakura was about to use the Shunshin technique again when a massive fireball tore through the spot Fubuki was. Sakura cut her eyes and saw Sasuke land beside her.

"Figured you could use some back up."

"I had it covered."

"Right, so why isn't she dead then?"

"Oh shut up."

"Plan A?"

"Nah, Plan B."

"Got it." Sasuke made a hand sign and dozens of his Demon Lanterns appear. Drawing a kunai Sasuke charged forward intent on meeting Fubuki in close combat, using his Demon Lanterns to hide his and Sakuras approach. When the tenth Lantern exploded Sasuke was in her guard, he pelted her with blows she couldn't fight and would not let up from the intensity of the combat. Sakura appeared behind her and began to use her own taijutsu to assault Fubuki. The Tokubetsu Jonin had never felt outclassed in her life. Sakura landed a solid blow to Fubukis back that caused her to stumble for a single moment, right into Sasukes uppercut. Fubuki's chakra wings spread during her flight and she took off quicker than the two could attempt to stop her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shisui cursed as he felt the burst of chakra and saw the white whale leap through the air rupturing the iceberg.

"Lord Zuko! You need to get back to the ship now! I have to go assist the team."

"I understand, go."

Shisui vanished in a burst of speed and time after time he used his Shunshin that gave him his nickname. He appeared over the slope where Naruto had left Mizore and he looked down into the eyes of Mizore. Appearing before Mizore in another Shunshin Shisui grabbed Mizore by the throat and grabbed it tightly. In some last ditch effort Mizore punched Shisui in the face with his metal hand but it didn't work. Shisui tensed his hand and the crack that Mizores neck made ended the fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto placed the final box of equipment on the ground and wiped his forehead, more in a symbolic way than anything.

"Good, we are now officially in the Land of Snow, so be wary."

Naruto nodded to Kakashi and began to walk the length of the harbor, it wasn't big by any means, but it was filled to the brim with the movies equipment. For a place named Land of Snow, it sure as hell was hot on the pier.

"Hey Naruto."

"Oh, hey Zuko."

"You fought one of those ninja correct?"

"Yeah, he was easy enough once I knew he would just charge in blindly."

"Oh? I take it he underestimated you."

"He did, it was slightly comical when he smacked into my barrier. IT kind of made a weird thumping noise."

"I see, well, I better get back to Yukie."

"Talk to you in a while, Zuko."

Kakashi sighed deeply, he was honestly already hating this mission, but he has to see it through to the end. Kakashi looked over to Sakura, the female of the team talking with Koyuki. Kakashi strolled towards them, it was really cold, almost too cold for his liking. Tightening the scarf around his neck he smiled to the two women.

"Ah, Master Kakashi, do you need us for anything?"

"Oh, no, I was just coming over to commend you and Sasuke, both of you took down a strong opponent today."

"Oh, it wasn't really anything, to be honest Sasuke did most of the work."

"Humility isn't really your strong point Sakura."

"Yeah, well, thank you anyway Master Kakashi."

"Of course, can you go find Sasuke right quick, I wanted to talk to him."

"Oh, yeah. Be right back Yukie!" Sakura smiled to the woman and waved.

Kakashi had to do a double take, was Yukie blushing? He sighed and sat down across from her.

"What do you want?"

"You were never planning on telling them were you?"

"Ha, like I even want to be here."

"Koyuki, look I know you must be angry."

"I am beyond angry at you. You took me from my home and saved me, then just dumped me off at some strangers door! You promised me you would take care of me! I was barely even ten!"

"I had orders Koyuki."

"Don't give me that condescending tone or your bullshit, you ignored and abandoned a defenseless little girl to a home that didnt want her."

"Koyuki, you need to tell them."

"Never, I will die Yukie Fujikaze before I announce I am Koyuki Kazehana."

"If you don't, I will. They don't even know why we were attacked by your uncles men."

"They want the helix."

"I figured the same, you need to tell them, give the crew the option of turning back before it gets too late."

"They said their piece."

"Koyuki, this isn't a game."

"I never fucking said it was! I don't want to be here Kakashi, I never wanted to be here. Just, leave me alone."

Kakashi sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair he stood and walked away from the scene.

Koyuki sighed placing her head in her hands and leaning her elbows on her knees. She just couldn't handle the shit on her plate right now. She sat up and slicked back any loose hairs from her face and looked around. These men were here for one purpose to her ad one purpose only. They were bodies she could throw in between Doto and her so she could escape again. She smiled when she saw Sakura sit down across from her again.

"Hey, sorry about that, Master is relentless with the drilling."

"Oh, it's fine. Oh, and about the other night, on the ship."

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I may have a small limp from it. Though you are the most attentive lover I have ever slept with." Koyuki leaned forward kissing Sakura deeply, the pink haired girl groaned into the kiss. Koyuki pulled back and smiled to Sakura.

"I'm probably going to get quite a bit of alone time, think you could talk your Master into letting you take over my guard duties?"

"I think I could swing something." Sakura leaned forward and kissed Koyuki one more time before standing and heading off to find Kakashi.

Koyuki sighed again, that pink haired girl was one of the best things to happen to her in a long time. She smiled softly brushing her bottom lip with her thumb. Sakura, she was, nice, a break from the past, a refreshing dive into warmer waters in this hellish tundra. If Koyuki had her way, Sakuras would be the last body she threw at Doto before escaping.

"Oi, Miss Yukie, you need to come on. The Rovers are ready to go and we need to hurry."

Koyuki looked up and saw the pale redheaded ninja, she groaned.

"Just leave me alone."

"Nope, you have a country to film in."

"Why do you even care? This land is cursed, it has brought nothing but death and ruin to me. My own father slaughtered like a pig! This was supposed to be my home, my own uncle tried to kill me, and when it was all said and done my so called protector abandoned me. I was alone, scared, and where was anyone huh? No where, this land is cursed, it only breeds tragedy, and it sickens me. You can have this land, it's nothing to me."

"Can you even shut up for one minute? This land isn't cursed, you aren't tainted, this land is under control of a madman but it is our inner strength and will that pushes us to grow and overcome our obstacles. YOU have the capacity to change, to become better, to become more than what you are, to mean something. That growth has to come from within, not without. So take your self entitled whiny person to the rovers before I force you into one hogtied!" Naruto growled out the last few words, he was losing his patience with this woman.

"What would you know about being cursed."

"I know everything, about being cursed." Naruto cut his yes to the woman and grabbed her by the back of her Yukata. Naruto began dragging her to the rovers, unceremoniously tossing her into the ne she was assigned to.

"Now stay there!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighs, he found the little escapee. Laying on the ground in the snow, conscious but just not moving. Naruto walked over to her the crunch of his feet on the ground pulling her attention to him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone."

"Because it is my job to make sure you get through this in one piece."

"Just leave me."

"No, not going to happen. So either you can get up or I am going to carry you."

"Why do you try so hard? Why does this mean so much to you?"

"One time, when I was younger, I found out I was adopted and was told the story of the night of my birth. My mother died when I was born, killed by a demon. She was stolen, raped, beaten, she used the last of her strength to seal the demon into my body. That night I got this scar that is on my face, it reminds me every single time I look in the mirror. I was born cursed, without meaning or strength. I was angry, spiteful, I felt it was my fault, my cursed birth. I was pulled aside by my best friend when I went to spend a day with him. HE told me some words that have stuck with me."

"What did he say?"

"'It wasn't your fault.' Those words seem so cliche, but when I finally worked through my grief, my self loathing I realized that he was speaking the truth. It wasn't me who killed my mother, it was that Uchiha bastard. It wasn't me who caused any of it, I was just a victim as much as my mother. So, I learned to live with it and move on. So I'm going to tell you the same thing, Yukie. It wasn't your fault. So grow from your experiences, make sure you grow and become something your father would be proud of, someone your country can be proud of." Naruto hoisted her onto his back, placing his hands on the back of her thighs he hoisted her higher to get a good grip and started the slow walk back to the rovers.

"I told Doto about the crystal."

"What?"

"Doto, my uncle, I told him about my dad using the crystal as a key to start the device. I was so proud of my dad that it blinded me. Doto attacked the next day."

"I give you my condolences, it wasn't your fault. You were a child, you had no way of knowing what he would do."

Koyuki just sighed and buried her face into the crook of his neck ending their conversation. She felt him tense and knew he was about to say something but a hissing sound roared through the ice tunnel they were in. She looked to the ground and there were tracks, train tracks. A loud whistle echoed from the cavern behind them.

"Naruto!"

"I KNOW, HOLD ON!" Naruto pushed himself, he began running as fast as he could, trying to reach the end of the cavern. Naruto growled, it wasn't enough, the train was gaining on him. Naruto pulled on the Kyuubis chakra, and he gained a tailed cloak form. His speed doubled and he began to just slightly outrun the train. The mouth of the tunnel was coming up quickly and he leapt from the entrance into the snowy dunes, the train inches away from removing his leg. Naruto saw a tall dark haired man in a regal Kimono standing between two of the Yuki ninja from earlier. A clicking noise resounded across the area.

"Koyuki, come out now and I won't kill your friends. I'll give you one chance to give me the crystal, or they all die."

Koyuki was about to stand but NAruto pulled her down and covered her mouth. She glared at the blonde but there was a noise, it started low but it grew into a thunderous roar. Dozens of men in armor she was all to familiar with stood on a hill. She couldn't hear what they were shouting but they charged. Her eyes widened as she saw what happened next, hundreds of kunai, launching from the train, skewering the men, shredding them to pieces. She was struggling against Narutos grip she needed to get away, to run, to not be seen.

"Calm down, stay here. I need to help my team drive them away." Naruto stood and summoned his bow to his hand, summoning an arrow he attached one of his Kongo Fusa to it and took aim at Doto. Naruto fired his arrow but it was intercepted by Nadare.

Kakashi leapt from the cliff face above the train charging as much chakra as he could to his hand. Kakashis fist impacted the train an explosion of force ripping compartments apart and crushing many of the carriages. Hearing cloth ruffle Kakashi saw Fubuki and Nadare taking Doto away. He saw Sasuke about to begin pursuit but he let out a whistle and Sasuke stopped. Leaping from the debris he stood looking at Naruto and Koyuki coming from one of the dunes.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Ma, this is nothing, just a borrowed trick from Tsunade." Kakashi stretched his right arm and flexed his hand, still numb from the impact.

"This, why, why were they so foolish. They threw their lives away for nothing, no purpose. Why would they do this?"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"They were defending their home, fighting for it. They found their strength, you couldn't hear it but I could. They didn't shout for the Kazehana name, they shouted yours, Koyuki. They found their strength, and were willing to die for their beliefs that you would bring the peace and justice they deserved." Naruto was about to say something else but he was wretched from Koyuki and heard her scream. He turned and sa Fubuki flying off with her and saw the airboat many hundred feet in the air. Naruto nocked an arrow connected to the Kongo Fusa and let it loose, the arrow flying into the side of the balloon. Naruto pulled on the chakra in his wrist and as he pulled the chains pulled him closer and closer to the boat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Land of Snow will be wrapped up next chapter before we begin into the next arc. I look forward to seeing you all in a new story, a new world, and Sunday with the Flaming Series.**

 **~ Ardent Chronicler**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule:**

 **Flaming Saga: Sundays**

 **Silence Left Behind: Wednesdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brave _men rejoice in_ _ **adversity**_ , just as brave _soldiers triumph in_ _ **war**_." - Lucius Annaeus Seneca

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I do apologize for not posting these past two due dates. Between my mothers conference and my own illness I have not been able to post anything.**

 **This will be the end of the Land of Snow arc, and will lead into the filler I will be posting. I also warn you I am partially sober and tend to lose my filter when I am not completely sober. I apologize for anything you deem crossing the line. I will be posting this chapter than he second not too long behind.**

 **Final point, I will be starting school on the 14th of October and may have to make my posts every two weeks. It all depends on my classes, most on my schedule are considered sleeper courses for me but a few of the teachers, I am told, are difficult. I will announce if I have to make it dual weekly for posts though at this time it does not seem that way. I will keep you posted as I know more, also look forward to me answering some questions in these two fillers, one of which will lead into the next lot. You lot didn't think I forgot about her, did you? Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto pulls himself over the railing of the platform. He sees two men with their backs to him and he moves silently to them. Simply pushing the two overboard it attracts the attention of a woman, she is about t scream but a hand over her mouth and a knife pushed into her larynx keep her from making a noise. Naruto pulled his knife from the womans boy and wipes the blood on her shirt before he swapped his grip to a reversed hand. Slowly creeping along the side of the airshi he saw an open door and peaking in he saw Koyuki, Nadare, and Doto talking. Koyuki seemed distressed so Naruto cret into the room and made his way along the wall, in the shadows, till he stood naught five feet away from Nadares back.

"How rude."

Naruto felt fire on his back and was flung forward and into the ground. Naruto tried to stand but Fubuki's boot pinned him by his throat, her knee in his chest and hands holding his own down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, when a pretty woman holds you down you should appreciate it. After all, I am a Yuki ninja and we are the most beautiful in the world."

"Funny enough, I saw someone who looked just like you. She works in one of the whore houses." Naruto's head was cracked to the side as his nose bled from the blow he took to his face.

"Shut the fuck up you son of a whore!"

"Aw, did your mother kiss you with that mouth, or was she teaching you to take her clients. I bet they loved that mouth you have." Naruto smirked he was getting into her head, until he felt a fire burn in his stomach. He looked down and saw her pushing a kunai into his gut, he groaned as she dug it in slowly and twisted the blade.

"Not so uppity now, are you you bastard."

Naruto grit his teeth in pain and spat a glob of blood into her face but before she could stab him again Nadares hand caught her wrist.

"Now, now, Fubuki, let's use the experimental device on him."

"Oh, I like the sound of that, don't you Lord Doto?"

"Very well, just make it quick."

Nadare walked over to a wall of cabinets and opened on near the bottom on the left side. He pulled a device that looked similar to the armor the ninja were wearing and tossed it to Fubuki.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto looked over to Koyuki and struggled to try and get Fubuki off of him but his payment for that was the kunai to be twisted once again in his gut. Naruto felt Fubuki pull the knife from his gut and push the device onto his wound and twist it. He felt immeasurable pain and he yelled in agony, this felt like nothing he had felt before. Naruto began to black out.

"Nadare, take my niece and find the real crystal. I don't care how, rape her, torture her, whatever you need to. Just get the location."

"As you wish, my Lord."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been two hours since Naruto awoke in the dungeon. He had been hearing constant screams from Koyuki and he had to steel himself. He was sealed, his chakra and there was an electrocution seal on his cuffs. Naruto heard the screams stop and just sobbing echoed down the long hallway. Naruto heard footsteps and dragging noises and that's when he saw her, Koyuki was bleeding from holes punched into her arms and legs, he Kimono was half undone and she had burns across the right side of her face. Naruto strained against the cuffs suspending him in the air and he swung hard against them.

"You fucking bastards, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Naruto struggled again as one of the guards walked right up to his cell. Naruto spat a globule of blood at the mans face and the guad made a single hand sign. Naruto spasmed as he was wracked with electricity, his yell of pain echoing throughout the dungeon.

"You should know boy, since hen we will get your female teammate we will do the same to her. A womans pussy will tighten around a mans cock in ways that will drive you insane if you drill a hole into her arm while you fuck her."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO TOUCH HER!"

The guard made another hand sign and Naruto convulsed again.

"I'd like to see you try."

Naruto watched the guard slip away and the hallways was engulfed in the sounds of Koyuki's sobbing. Naruto bit into his lip, if he could just make a bloo seal it would be unstable enough to break the chains. Naruto felt the blood flow down his lip, his neck, his body, and flow off of his moccasin and onto the ground.

"Don't worry Koyuki, I'll get us free from this cage." Naruto stretched his feet down and dug the tip of his moccasin into the ground. He slowly traced the seal he had from memory into the round using his blood and low and behold. With a loud explosion Naruto was tossed against the back wall the chains holding him broken by the blast. Naruto leaned back against the wall when he heard the guards running his way, he played dead.

"God damnit, what the hell happened!"

"I don't know sir, he was fine not even five minutes ago!"

"Well someone fucked up!"

Naruto heard the door open and two guards move in, he leapt forward. Naruto wrapped the chain attached to his cuffs around the younger of the twos throat. Naruto leapt up and drop kicked he older of the two dragging the younger guard with him. Naruto rolled to the ide and slammed his heel into the old man's throat collapsing his larynx. Naruto slid around and placed his feet on the shoulder of the younger man that had taunted him before.

"I told you, you'll die before I let you touch Sakura." Naruto jerked with his hands and pushed with his feet. A loud snap filled the air before Naruto unwrapped the chain from the younger males neck. He dug around on the two bodies and located a set of keys, it took him a minute but he found the key to his cuffs and unlocked them. With a loud thud the heavy iron uffs fell to the ground and Naruto began rubbing the area around his wrists. Naruto ran from his open cell and across the hall to the bleeding and broken Koyuki.

"Just give me one minute, I'll get you out." Naruto struggled to find the right key but when he did he unlocked the cell. Naruto knelt down next to Koyuki when he heard footsteps running down the hallway. Naruto leapt up to fight but it was Kakashi and Sakura.

"Naruto! Thank goodness, ya shit, running off without us was so stupid!" Sakura hugged Naruto tightly before turning to Koyuki, Sakra knelt next to Koyuki and began to treat her injuries.

"Naruto, what is that on your stomach?"

"I don't know Master, the enemy put it on me and I can not call upon chakra."

"We'll try to break it later, for now you need to come with me. Doto is mounting a stand with his ninja."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shisui tells them to hurry on with the escape giving Koyuki to Sakura

Grabbing the ledge he kicks downward with his right foot a concentrated flame bursting from his foot to propel him upwards. Zuo landed in a roll and stood quickly on the ledge. Two guards were ready to shout but with two throws of his fists both men fell with blackened faces. Zuko slowly crept into the doorway and saw a large hall with a throne. One man with dark hair sat on a throne, the two Yuki ninja standing on either side of him. Zuko laid down on his stomach and slowly moved down the balcony towards the set of stairs.

"Sir, Koyuki and the boy have escaped."

"Good, that means she will have the real crystal."

"Sir?"

"Fubuki, I knew Kakashi had it all along. I had her tortured so she would lose her wit. Now she will bring the crystal to us. Fubuki, eliminate the children starting with the red brat. With the elimination of him the pink and black haired brats will lose themselves enough to make them trivial. Nadare, you will kill Kakashi this time and then bring Koyuki to me. Isn't that right son of the Fire Lord."

Zukos breath caught in his throat before he felt the knife at the back of his neck.

"Get up slowly or you will die."

Zuko stood up slowly hands raised in the air and walked down the stairs with the guard behind him. Arriving at the foot of the steps that led to the throne the guard kicked Zuko in the back of the legs forcing him to kneel.

"Now, son of the Fire Lord, where are the ninjas?"

"To be honest I only know where two are, Kakashi and Sakura went to find Naruto. I do not know where Sasuke is he split from the team after the train attack."

"Thank you for being honest, now, we have business to talk."

"I am afraid that is going to have to wait."

With a blur the man who spoke appeared behind the guard and killed the man in a movement so fast the mans body grasped at the head that no longer existed. As the body fell the ANBU with the Dragon mask stood behind Zuko and with a touch Zuko appeared on the other side of the room.

"Ah, an ANBU, Nadare, handle that trash."

"Lord Doto, I can't."

"Oh and why not?"

"That's not any ANBU Lord Doto, he is one of three people to ever exist with the SSS-rank in the Bounty Books. No one knows his real name but that he is the ANBU Commander of Konoha. Dragon, the only other people listed at this rank is Minato Namikaze and an unnamed man who can move through shadows. Dragon is by far the more dangerous of the three, the other two have abilities known extensively but Dragons teleportation has no tells, no sounds, nothing. He just appears. I am sorry Lord Doto, but if he is here, we're all dead."

Though they couldn't see it Shisui smiled behind his mask, if they knew his reputation that means they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack right? Shisui touched the front of his neck with two fingers to modulate his voice making it sound rediculously light.

"Good evening Lord Doto. I am only here as protection for Lord Zuko, if you do not harm him or force him to do anything I will not interfere."

"Understood Dragon."

Shisui vanished and appeard with Zuko and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Be prepared to move, Kakashi is almost here and something is wrong with Naruto and Koyuki. I will cover all of Team 7's escape, just make sure to keep the team protected. Without Naruto Team 7 will be less effective. You will be the primary in this upcoming escape."

"Understood Sir Anbu."

Hisui stood and was about to continue stalling Doto and his minions when the door to the far right of the throne burst open with a large explosion. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Koyuki being held on Kakashis back all landed ten meters from the thrones steps.

"Ah, there you all are. Oh, and Koyuki is here too, tell me, did my underlings treat you well? I told the not to."

Kakashi had to grip Koyukis legs hard to keep her in place as she fought to get off Kakashis back.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, take Koyuki and go to Zuko and Dragon."

"But Master!"

"No buts Sakura, this is an order."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Koyuki pulling her to his back the three ninja ran towards Zuko and Dragon.

"Not so fast you snot nosed brats!"

Fubuki leapt forward but to her surprise and her death, Shisui had appeared in front of her and his arm pierced through her torso completely. Her armor did nothing to stop it and the next moment she was flung through the air at Nadare.

Shisui made a quick cutting movement with his hand and most of the loose blood flung from his arm and made a trail along the ground.

"Team 7, I am giving you charge of my mission. Protect Lord Zuko and Koyuki with your lives. Get to the docks and prepare the ship for launch."

"Yes sir." Sakura began to mov but in a massive flurry 20 Yuki ninja appeared behind Team 7 and once again Shisui appeared behind them and cleared a path that Team 7 and Zuko took.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, a rematch, but you have back up."

"Lord Doto won't have to lift a hand for trash like you."

"You see, that's where you are wrong. You see, I was not that much stronger than the average new Jonin when we first fought and the second time I had to worry about my students. Now, I don't have to worry about anything, so I am sorry, but it is time to die."

Nadare didn't even have time to react, Kakashi appeared in front of him, headband raised and Sharingan exposed. Nadare tried to raise a kunai in time but Kakashi vanished in a swarm of flies. Blinded by the flies he didn't know it until he looked down, a white Tanto buried in his gut.

"This is the gap in our power, I am the Legacy of the White fang, I am the Sharingan bearer, I am the student of the Yondaime. I am Kakashi of the Red Fang." Kakashi tore his fathers tanto from Nadares gut and quickly made a nonchalant cutting motion removing Nadares head.

"Now Lord Doto, shall we?"

"Let's."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shisui sighed, why did Kakashi get to take the heroes stance again. He ducked left kicked out right a snap could be heard.

"Nineteen."

Shisui followed through and pushed off with his hand performing a backflip, he made the Tiger hand sign and a sea of flames fled from his mask covering the floor of the throne room in a lake of fire.

"Two left."

Shisui saw the two on the wall and he vanished appearing next to the two and with a spin the two bodies fell into the lake of fire.

"Zero, now to go take care of the kids." Shisui vanished to go and catch up with the kids.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi dodged another punch, tossing three shuriken that bounced off of the shield Kakashi smirked.

"I know the secret to the armor, you can't be protected anymore."

Doto started forming hand signs for his Snow Dragons but he wasn't quick enough three Kakashi's charged towards Doto Raikiris in all six hands. Doto dispelled one of the two but seized up from the lightning that flooded hi system from the Raiton: Kage Bunshin. The four Raikiris hit the shield and it vanished with a pop dispelling the two clones. Doto's eyes widened, where did Kakashi go! Doto looked up and there was Kakashi his tanto glowing a brilliant white.

"Hatake Secret Jutsu: White Fang!" Kakashi spun and flung the tanto toward Doto, the blade moving so fast it vanished as a large white hound took its place. Doto yelled as he tried to run but the hound slammed head first into Dotos body and with an explosion of crimson and flesh Doto was no more. Kakashi landed his hair being held down by the amount of blood that covered his head. He swept his hair back and grabbed his tanto now sheathed in what was left of the lower half of Dotos body.

"Now, to find a shower."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two months since the battle at the castle and Team 7 were ready to get home and rest. Naruto saw the gates rising in the distance and he felt queasy, it had been so long, it was nearly April.

"Best birthday present ever." Sakura smiled as she literally began dashing towards the gats spurring everyone to begin a race to the gates. It was definitely a good birthday for Sakura.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone, I will try to be getting out the other three chapters I need to write over the next few days. I once again apologize for not posting but nothing could be done. I will have everything back on track starting Thursday after I post the final chapter. Till then,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule:**

 **Flaming Saga: Sundays**

 **Silence Left Behind: Wednesdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _ **I love coming home**_." - Freddie Freeman

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here is the second of my two chapters promised. This one adresses a couple of people I felt I did not bring attention too, and a bit of comedy. Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto winces in pain, the device on his stomach had been removed a month ago but the feeling of it hadn't gone away. He was just glad the mission report was done, he just wanted to get home, relax for a few days, and spend time with his girlfriend and siblings. After the events of the Land of Snow it had him thinking about points of view. He couldn't fathom the way Koyuki had felt back then in the snow it just seemed so far fetched. Abandon her home for her own happiness? It just didn't click to him it went against everything he was taught and it irked him how it felt so, right. He loved his country, his home, his family, but if he was being truthful. If it came to saving the nation or any member of his family, he would choose his family every time. Naruto unconsciously let a hand fall to his stomach and grip the fabric of his sweater.

"Is it actually worth it?" Naruto sighed and continued with his walk.

It didn't matter if it was worth it to him, it only mattered it was worth it to those he loved. He would always, and he meant always, follow what his heart believed. Iroh was right, Naruto was his own person with passions and feelings that the Yu Yan would never control completely. Naruto knew that this line of thought would have been seen as treasonous but he really didn't give two fucks about it.

Naruto had been absent mindedly walking for the last hour but he was shaken from his thoughts when he arrived at his doorstep. Naruto opened the door and kicked off his sandals not even bothering to completely put his shoes away. Closing the door behind him he stepped into the house and he smelled everything. The strawberry, vanilla, sandalwood, whipping cream, charcoal, honey, it was home. Naruto smiled and stepped into the living room and saw Ty Lee once again on the couch reading a book, his mother holding Yin and in the kitchen cooking something.

"I'm home."

Ty dropped her book, she heard the voice and tears began to stream own her face. He was supposed to be gone for only a month, not three! She ran across the room her stomach doing a flip and her heart fluttering. She crashed into him wrapping her arms around his torso she squeezed him so tightly she thought he would break. She felt his arms wrapping around her lower back and his forehead lay against her own.

"I was so scared. There was no news and you were gone an extra two months."

"I know, I apologize Ty, our boat kind of exploded."

"What?"

"Yeah, one of the ninja who were attacking blew our boat up, so we had to wait for the next shipment."

Ty sighed and closed her eyes just taking in his presence, she would be the first to admit, she may have been over reacting with worry but this wasn't just anyone, this was her Naruto.

"I'm just happy you are home."

"I am, and I have a few days off, some things happened on the mission and I am being given leave." Naruto kissed her forehead and led her to the couch and just like the first week they lived together he sat down and she laid her head in his lap. Naruto ran his fingers through her loose hair rubbing her scalp. Naruto loved the little smile she had, it reminded him of a cat. He leaned down and kissed her, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. He felt her reach up and cup his cheek in her hand. Naruto pulled himself from the kiss and smiled down to her, this, this was his answer. Naruto would do anything for the people he cared for.

"Oh, Naruto, you're home!"

Naruto beamed a smile to his mother and sister, he waved them over and got a hug from both of them.

"How was the mission?"

"Dreadful, I'll tell you over dinner, what time will father be home?"

"Oh, you didn't get told, he was sent back to the clans compound two weeks ago to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"It's official Naruto, we're at war, Iwagakure has invaded the Fire Nation and we are pushing them back as much as we can but, after the attack of the Chunin Exams we barely have enough strength to hold them back with the Nations troops."

"What is the plan?"

"Well, there is one mission you will be sent out on once you are Chunin, maybe sooner. For the rest of us, it is just guerilla tactics and trying to hold the lines so they dont attack home."

Naruto sighed his hands messaging Ty's scalp as he let his mind wander about the future. He felt his mother sit down next to him pulling Ty's legs into her lap.

"Ty, you are like a little space heater."

"She is, it's nice at night."

"Naru!"

"It's the truth though, you keep me warm at night, usually I have problems being too cold."

"It's true, Naruto has always been cold at night, even when he was a baby. It's just how he is."

"It's true, even when we went to the capital and I was sleeping in the Fire Lords palace, I was freezing cold."

"Wow, well I guess it is good I am a space heater, I can keep you warm."

Naruto nodded and he let his head fall back, his eyes closed and he just reveled in the moment surrounded by the women in his life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke absolutely hated that last mission, it was too cold, the client was too whiney, and Sakura completely overshadowed him. Not to make the matter blown out of proportion but Sakura was just outclassing both Naruto and himself and he wanted to right that. He was the Uchiha heir, so he should have been the stronger one. He had been trained by his brother and mother all of his life, and even now Sakura was just better than him.

Sasuke had always had a bit of a power trip problem, he always believed he should be the strongest. This was not discouraged by his cousins who practically spoiled him or his brother who did the same. The only one who treated him as if he were normal was his mother, but more recently his secret girlfriend Azula.

Azula had slowly but surely wormed a spot in his mind and heart. Through her abrasive but enduring flirting and just being with him Sasuke had come to care for the woman. She was strange but he liked how she took control of situations. She was strong, in both power and will, and he liked that. She knew what she wanted and had the power to back up any attempt to take it. He respected that, and her claws were set into him, and he liked every minute of it.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up from the road and there she was, Azula and her friend Mai side by side standing in the middle of the road. He looked up and looked her in her golden eyes. He gave her a somber smile letting her see just how exhausted he really was. He saw the rage in her eyes as she stalked towards him. He stopped walking and she stood in front of him.

"Of all the things, you just smile? You bastard, son of a bitch, you ass hole. You, you!"

Sasuke leaned forward wrapping his arms around her body and kissed her forehead. He felt her go rigid in his arms and he placed his chin atop her head and closed his eyes.

"I am alright, just tired Azula. I'm home."

Azula was furious, but with just two sentences she was defused. She had been worried sick for months now, her boyfriend and her brother both disappearing with no word back. It was dreadful. That last thing she figured happening was him kissing her in the middle of the street, they were supposed to be keeping everything on the down low. She just sighed and leaned her body against his own and tried to relax. She was here, he was finally home, that was all that mattered to her in the long run. She looked up and saw his forlorn smile and she saw the exhaustion in his eyes. She took his hand and started to lead him back to his home. She had been staying with Lady Uchiha since Sasuke had not reported back the first month. She had only ever lost one person before and they vanished in the same way, her old guard before Naruto came to the palace. He vanished on a mission that needed his expertise, and he never returned.

"You better be, and if you leave for that long again and not keep in some form of contact. I will end you myself after resurrecting you, do you understand me Uchiha?"

"Crystal, my Lady."

Azula opened the door to Sasukes home and pulled him through, Mai walked in behind them and turning to the noise of running Zuko wrapped his arms around Mais waist from behind.

"Zuzu, I'm going to be staying here with Sasukes family for now, you and Mai can have the house."

"Oh, alright, Mai, let's get home I am very tired from the mission."

Azula heard the door close behind her and she half dragged half led Sasuke to his room and shoved him into it. Closing the door she pushed him to the bed and began removing her shirt.

"I'm just going to have to give you a reward for coming back to me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stretched up high standing in front of the door to her home, she opened the door and lazily kicked off her sandals. She waved at the living room while she passed by saying hello to Hayate. The door at the end of the hallway opened and a nude Yugao stepped out of the bathroom a towel around her head drying her hair. She hugged Sakura briefly and jogged into her and Hayate's room. Sakura stalked into her room and closed the door, she was exhausted, Kakashi had been running them ragged with training and the run home. Yeah, not a nice easy walk home, he had them running as fast as they could, the whole time. Kakashi officially sucked to her.

"Sakura, hurry and take a shower, dinner is in ten minutes."

"Alright mom!"

Sakura placed her pack on th bed and shed her clothes, grabbing a change from her dresser she left her room to go to the bathroom and shower. She could still smell her mothers pomegranate shampoo, it made Sakura feel a tad bit uneasy. Her mom only ever used that shampoo if her and Hayate were going on a date. Sakura sighed underneath the hot water, she made sure the temperature was high, she wanted to feel scalded when it was over. Sakura thought back to her night with Koyuki and smirked, her teenage years were going along swimmingly.

"Lucky thirteen."

Sakura quickly scrubbed herself raw, shampooed and rinsed and left the bathroom for her own room. She pulled a small box from under her bed and reached into her bag. She pulled a pair of panties from her bag and tossed them into the box under her bed that contained twelve other pairs.

"Getting pretty good at this seduction stuff, too bad it's only girls for now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ame felt horrible right now, she was nearing the end of the trimester and she felt like a bloated whale. Though it could be worse, she could be dead. Minato had been a kind benefactor and got her everything she would need, and even sometimes satisfied her cravings, she hated cravings. She still remembered when she asked him to get her chocolate frosting, pickles, and okra. The look on his face was priceless.

She wanted to reach out to Naruto, to tell him what she did and apologize, but Minato had laid the laws to her. She needed to be in her childs life but she also wanted her childs father to be in their life. She knew how impossible it seemed, nonetheless Zarehya and Muy hated her for what she did. She managed to argue Minato down to allowing her back into the general populous, albeit under watch. She can never be a shinobi again, nor could she train, but she was ok with that. Over the last few months she has been changed. It sounded cliche but she meant it. In the beginning this baby was meant to be her weapon, her blackmail, but now? Now she loved this baby, even more than herself or her petty squabbles. She would live for this child and would live only for it.

Th sound of knocking on her door brought her from her musings.

"Ame?"

"Ah, Minato, please come in."

Minato opened the door and saw the blue tinted hair of Ame Uchiha. He still felt off about her but he was putting his trust in her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Minato, I know I sound like a broken record but please. Isn't there a way Naruto could be there for the baby?"

"Ame, I said no the first dozen times, why would I say yes now?"

"Minato, please, my baby deserves to have their father in their lives! You of all people should understand not having a father!"

"Don't bring my father into this."

"Minato please."

"ENOUGH, I have told you no, and I mean no. Ask again and I will just kill you and take the child. You mistake a whim of my own as caring for you. Do NOT act like you know me."

"So you are going to deprive my child a father for what, your whim? Please, you try to be heartless but your heart is written on your sleeve. Even if I died you wouldn't leave your grandchild in an orphanage anymore than you could leave your sons."

"You misread my intentions, no one who doesn't know about this child already will learn of the child. I am going to take the child when it is old enough, train it into a weapon benefiting Konoha, and that is all there will be. You will not be a true mother, maybe a few years because I want to see the hope ripped from your eyes faster than you could even realize it. I want to see you break, and then, then I will kill you."

"You bastard."

"No, I wasn't a bastard, but your child is, and it will stay as such."

Ame burst into tears once Minato slammed the door behind him. She needed to leave, she needed to get out of Konoha. She couldn't stay, Minato was insane! She would have to find a way, maybe when her chakra was back up to snuff she could break through the seal and escape, but until then she would have to bide her time. This child mattered more than anything to her and she would see it born.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hanataro doesnt understand, she woke up, that shouldnt have happened → She tried to move but the seals restraining her to the bed were causing her pain if she moved → Looking around she saw two people, Kakashi and a blonde haired man → Kakashi talks with her and apologizes for his absence → Hanataro asks why she isnt dead → Minato confronts her and asks why she has the genes of him and his late wife running in her veins

Everything was foggy, her eyes opened and her eyelids fluttered, everything was blurry. She looked around, she shouldn't be able to look around she should be dead. What happened, the last thing she remembered was dying after finally kicking off that damn seal. She turned her head and saw a grey haired man with his face buried into a book and a grown blonde man standing next to him speaking.

"-asking and asking, she just can't understand, no means no!"

"Maa, Master, she's awake."

Hanataro shook her head, her ears were ringing, she couldn't understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry for the absence and also for your coma Hanataro."

"Kakashi? My head, why am I alive?"

"I managed to keep you in stasis due to a sealing scroll. Long enough for Tsunade to take over your care."

"What?"

"HAnataro, I am Minato and I need to ask you something very very important."

"What? What's going on?"

"Hanataro, why do you have mine and Kushina's DNA? I don't remember Kushina popping you out."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yes, Sakura is collecting the panties of each female client she has seduced and had sex with. I a aware Sakura is underage. Till next time,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THEIR SUCCESSORS IN ANY SHAPE OR CAPACITY. I ONLY OWN MY FICTITIOUS OC'S.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Upload Schedule:**

 **Flaming Saga: Sundays**

 **Silence Left Behind: Wednesdays**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Glossary: Scene breaks will be denoted by a line of X's**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic or summons speech"**

' _ **Demonic or summons thoughts'**_

Jutsus shall be rendered in Japanese or English depending on which they are. For example, I will not be saying Almighty Push, I will be saying Shinra Tensei, or Rasengan instead of Spiraling Sphere. However instead of Raiton: Gian I will be saying Lightning Style: False Darkness, I am now starting to consider going only Japanese or English with the jutsu. Please let me know which you would rather.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _ **Bravery**_ is the capacity to _perform properly even when_ _ **scared half to death**_." - Omar N. Bradley

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This chapter is going to focus on three characters, it is more of a filler/view into what will be come of them. This chapter follows Ame, Hanataro, and Hiruzen and leads into the next arc. I am going ahead and telling you this arc is going to be short, Max 3 chapters, Min 2. I look forward to what you all feel or say about this chapter and remember to Review!**

 **I apologise for the delay, this is the last week before my semester starts and I have paperwork for my scholarships to fill out.**

 **Till the epilogue,**

 **~Ardent Chronicler**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God damnit."

Ame sighed hearing the snapping sound from behind her, another hair brush. She pulled the head from her hair and tossed the handle with it into the trash can. Ame stood from the bed and stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. She let her arms fall and placed a hand on her bulging stomach, she smiled softly and then scowled.

"I'm getting weak, soft, and it's all your fault, and I love you for it."

Ame huffed and padded her way to the bookshelf in the room and started looking through the books.

"No, no, definitely not, read that twelve times. Hey, Hawk? What do you think?"

Ame looked to the corner of the ceiling and the corner began to expand as if melting. A tall for fell from the ceiling and stood. A head of blonde hair pulled back and into a braid, the standard sleeveless black shirt with matching pants and boots, torso covered in a bright grey combat vest.

"You know that is not my job."

"Well, if you really want to follow your rules, I am really hungry."

"Very well, what do you want?"

"Miso soup and horseradish."

"That sounds disgusting."

"Well it's what little Toshiro wants."

"Nah, that one doesn't fit either."

"Damn, I thought that one over."

"It will come to you."

Ame huffed and narrowed her eyes at Hawk, and she walked up to the masked figure and got so close her nose nearly touched Hawks mask.

"Ame?"

"Danger noodles."

Ame watched Hawks shoulders twitch but alas, no laughter.

"I thought for sure that one would work, you've changed so much since I left."

"Well, that happens when your best friend fakes her death."

"Lia, I."

"No, I told you, that chapter is over. My sister is home, and I'll be damned if I'm not here to see my niece or nephew born."

"I know it won't mean much, but I really am sorry, I just. I just, I don't know, I didn't think it through and I am sorry."

Ame felt Hawk place her hand on her head and before Ame could move Hawk put both hands on top of her head and vigorously ruffled her hair. Ame swatted at her hands and huffed blowing some of the hair from her face. In the months since she had been under lock and key her hair had grown ridiculously long. Ame patted down her hair and pulled it behind her shoulders, she glared at Hawk and belly bumped Hawk knocking her over.

"Hah, I got you!"

Ame heard the giggling and Hawk stood back up, and her cackling never stopped. Ame hugge her old best friend and stepped back.

"Now, mush my slave, Miso with horseradish!"

Ame smiled and watched Hawk vanish without a trace. Placing a hand on the bottom of her stomach and one on the top she looked at the painting on the wall and smiled.

"I'm thinking, hmm, Dan for a boy, maybe Matsuko for a girl? What do you think sunshine?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hanataro - treated for her remaining injuries and is taken to a holding room in the hospital - speaks to Minato, Inoichi, and Inora

Minato sat beside the hospital bed with his arms and legs crossed. His mind was filled with the should haves and could haves. He leaned forward and brushed the hair from the sleeping girls forehead, she was fifteen, and the medical report made next to no sense, but there is was in black and white. This girl was no clone, no lab bred hybrid, her DNA was not genetically altered, Minato had no idea how but this girl, this Hanataro, she was his and Kushina's daughter. Minato still couldn't just take it at face value, he couldn't tell if she was brainwashed or what had happened but from what Kakashi had said seals were involved. He was so conflicted that is physically made him ill, he had not slept since he had seen the papers, Inora had tried to get his attention and it hadn't worked. He just didn't know how to process this, somehow, somewhere Kushina and he had made a child and somehow he did not know about it.

"How are you here? How are you possible?"

Minato was drawn from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door and Tsunade walked in with Inora, Mikoto, and Inoichi. Minato stood and looked to the four of them.

"Minato, I am going to finish healing her, Inora and Inoichi are both here to help her through the trauma and to make sure her memories are her own. Mikoto needs to talk to you, so please, may I have the room?"

Minato nodded and he followed Mikoto out he sighed deeply and he could feel the exhaustion catching up as he took a seat. Mikoto turned her wheelchair and she met his eye and she slapped him.

"Wake up Minato."

"What?"

"You are consumed by doubt and confusion and your family is suffering. Get. Over. It."

"It's not that simple Mikoto."

"You want to know how this happened."

"Yes."

"The second to last year of the Third War Kushina came to me crying. She was pregnant and she didn't know how to tell you or what Hiruzen would do. I took her to Nekobaa and with the Neko clan we helped her remove the fetus, alive, and using their medical jutsu the child would be incubated till the tenth month of development. One week from the date she was going to tell you and bring her home Nekobaas home was assaulted by an unknown assailant and she was taken. Kushina named her Hanataro after her great grandmother. Minato, when she vanished for a few weeks near the beginning of the last year she wasn't taken like we covered it up, she was grieving. Minato, I won't lie and tell you she was ok, she really wasn't, she never was. When she learned of Naruto after you became Hokage was the best thing to ever happen to her. Minato, THAT is your daughter in there, I don't know who or how, but she is here. She may be compromised but Minato, you need to make the push, you need to tell Naruto his sister is here, and you need to help that girl in there. Who knows what she has gone through Minato, you know this world is more rough on women than men. So, not for me or her, but for Kushina and the love she had for that girl in there, try and make a connection, accept her, I'm not saying do not be cautious, but make an attempt. Ok?"

Minato put his head in his hands. Mikoto dropped this bombshell, she knew he had a daughter, Kushina knew, the Neko clan did, who stole her, and was she ok now? Those lines had not faded from her skin and he had his research department pouring over the Uzushio scrolls to try and understand what is going on. The only thing they could tell was that it altered the nervous systems signals along the spine to force movement. There was also a loyalty seal on her neck, a suicide seal in her mouth, and a death switch that could be activated to murder her should she fight back. He knew that there was a strong chance she was forced to participate in the attack, but as Hokage he had to run all the options.

"I'll try Mikoto, I'll try my damndest, but Mikoto I just learned that she is my daughter, not a clone, not a copy, my damn daughter. If I had know, if I could have, I don't know."

"Minato, this is the Neko clan, an ancient ninja clan. Not even the five ninja nations together could take down an alliance clan whoever did this is powerful with connections. Minato, she is going to need you more than ever. So please, let the past lie and live in the now."

"Ok. Ok, I'll try, but Mikoto, you need to be here with us when she wakes up. She knew Kakashi, so she will know you and her mother were friends, so the more familiar faces may be better."

"You know I will be, I'm her godmother after all."

Minato turned as the door was opened, Tsunade walked through with a smile and nodded.

"She is awake, though just barely, you can go in."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

Minato followed after Mikoto into the room, Inora was sitting in a chair writing into a notepad with Inoichi's hands on Hanataro and Inora's foreheads. Minato pulled up a chair next to Inora and sat down.

"Minato, she was forced. There is a lot of bad things, I'm probably going to have nightmares for months, but it is clear she was forced."

Minato leaned his head on Inora's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"What can you tell me of the people who took her?"

"We only have a name, Amachi, he is a known war criminal and psychopath who works out of the Land of Sea. Minato, you should also know, she is a pseudo-jinchuriki. There is so much of the Nine-tails chakra in her system that she could manifest a cloak, it is why her eyes are red."

"So what's your prognosis doctor?"

"Hah, well, mentally she is stable she has had time to work through the enormous list of misdeeds done to her physically and mentally. Mentally she has reverted, whatever that seal was supposed to do fizzled out after it was broken. She is going to have to relearn some of her education, math, history, semantics and linguistics. Besides that her memory is unaffected and there are no more seals within or without her body."

"What about bringing her home?"

"What do you mean Minato?"

"Inora, she is my daughter, she is alone, has been hurt and now she is alone again. I know she is nearly an adult but, damn it, I can't just leave her be."

"I wasn't saying that Minato, what I meant is, we do not have the room."

"What about Naruto's house?"

"Right now I think she needs her parent more than a sibling Minato. She needs a rock not a friend. HEr mental foundation is gone, she never had hope or love or happiness just torture and fear. She needs a protector, she needs her father."

"What about my old house? It still is being taken care of and it has more than enough room."

"Minato, are you ready to go back there?"

"I don't have a choice, my daughter needs me."

"Then I'll get someone to move our things and collect Kai, just stay here with her Minao."

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ame - gets to go outside for some sunlight and runs into Ty - asks Ty about Naruto

"Hey, you're finally caught up!"

Ame's eyebrow was twitching, Hawk had her hands around Ame's back grabbing her breasts and fondling them.

"If you don't stop touching them, I'm going to bite yours off."

"What, I can't be proud my sister is finally a C-cup? Maybe you can find a sugar daddy to look after you when you get out."

"If I get out."

"Nah, it's when, Lord Fourth gave the orders that after the birth you are gonna have a guard placed around you to protect you and the child. He's also trying to find people to stay with you in an apartment and guess who gets the privilege to do that?"

"Thanks, that actually helps a lot."

A knock on the door had Hawk vanishing back into the corner and Ame sitting on the bed.

"Ame?"

"Oh, Lady Tsunade what brings you here today?"

Tsunade smiled and wheeled in a strange machine with a screen on it.

"Ultrasound, don't you want to see your baby?"

"Oh, well what are we waiting for, get that thing over here!"

Ame laid down on the bed, she smiled impatiently and saw Tsunade plugging in the machine opening a box of some sort of tube.

"Alright, well, firstly I'm going to tell you that this is going to be cold."

"I can handle a little chill."

Ame gasped when she felt the freezing gel on her stomach, she glared at Tsunade who pushed her back down by her forehead.

"Relax, now I'm going to use the ultrasound now, watch the screen."

Ame sighed and turned to look at the screen, it was all fuzzy and black and white and it made no sense to her. Then she saw it, well, them.

"Congrats, you are having twins."

"Twins?"

"Twins."

"Twins, oh my god, I'm going to have twins."

"Yes, twins, do you see the two? There is no penis so I guess it is safe to assume you are having two girls. Do you want me to take the recording and have some pictures taken of it after this?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to go out and get some sun today so I might be a few hours."

"No problem, it might take a few hours to get to them and digitally print them."

Ame sighed as she felt a smile nearly tearing her face in two, this was one of the best days of her life. She loved this baby, these babies, with all her heart and soul. She was excited, according to Tsunade the jutsu had pushed the cell growth and development that now she was technically seven months nearly eight months pregnant.

"Can you get me some wipes to help clean the gel, these paper towels aren't doing anything."

"Hawk will get them, I have to get to a surgery after this."

"Ah, ok."

"Well, I will be seeing you later for another check up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ame watched Tsunade leave and she let out an exhausted sigh, her hands covering her face as she groaned into them.

"Well that was cool. I mean, twins Ame! Twins!"

"I know, it is going to suck having to take care of two babies, one was going to be hard but two is going to suck."

Ame stood off of the bed and waddled to the bathroom, she began using a washcloth and some hot water to clean off the gel from her skin.

"So Minato gave you two hours today to go outside, anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Is home an option?"

"No, unfortunately it is not."

"Well, someplace with some shade, is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hanataro - wakes up to Minato and starts bawling - Minato and Inora explain everything they know - Hanataro just wants her daddy

HEr head hurts so bad, she might have given him permission to look through her memories, but it felt like he charged through like a bull in a china shop. She remembered everything, like she lived it all over again and she began to cry. She promised herself she would be strong, never be that weak little girl that the man had tortured but the strong woman like her mother had been. She felt a hand gently take her own and she felt the strong calloused themb gently rubbing the back of her hand gently.

"Hanataro, are you alright?"

Minato watched the girl sob and he just didn't know what to do. Her grip on his hand tightened and she cried harder, he just didn't know what to do.

"You're safe Hanataro, I'm here, your brother will be here in a few days, and my student Kakashi is making sure nothing will ever happen to you again."

Hanataro rolled onto her side and her red eyes seemed all that redder, she sniffed and rubbed her face on her pillow to wipe away the tears and she just looked Minato in the eye.

"Did you know?"

"Know what sweetie?"

"That I was alive."

"No, your mother kept you a secret with the help of her friends. If I knew I never would have stopped, I would have torn this world asunder to get to you."

Ame felt the tears welling up, her negative emotions sensing was telling her he wasn't being a liar or using half truths that could harm her. Ame lifted her free hand up and held her arms out to her father and she nearly bawled when Minato stood and laid down in the bed with her. She curled up to his side and he sat up pulling her into his lap. He rocked her softly and rubbed her back.

"Daddy, don't ever go."

"I won't. I will never let you go."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Once again I apologize for the delay, well this begins the duo arc, or as I like to call it, the Namikaze family fuck up reunion. Remember to review, Till next time.**

 **~ Ardent Chronicler**


End file.
